Here be sexist vampires
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Adaptación) Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Supe antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta de entrada del edificio, que alguien estaba en mi apartamento. Sabía que no era conocido. Sabía que su estado de ánimo era calmado, relajado. Y que era un vampiro, como yo.

Cuando llegué al nivel superior del edificio encontré a dos guardias vampiros de mi Creador aburridos de pie afuera de mi puerta como de costumbre, al parecer ignorando al vampiro que había adentro. Pensé en alertarlos, pero la curiosidad hizo su aparición. El extraño vampiro allí tenía que ser poderoso para poder permanecer fuera del radar de los guardias y sin embargo él/ella aparentemente no tenía interés en ocultarme su presencia. Bien, estaba intrigada.

Al igual de tranquila y calmada como el intruso, desbloqueé la puerta y me dirigí directamente a la pequeña cocina obsoleta. Mientras hurgaba en mi bolsa de plástico buscando la leche, grité—: No tengo toda la noche así que, apreciaría si me dijeras qué es lo que quieres.

En este punto, ya había establecido por su olor que era un hombre ya que las mujeres tendían a tener los olores más dulces. También podría decir, por la sensación de zumbido en el suelo, que este vampiro en particular era extremadamente poderoso. Seguro un maestro vampiro.

Los pasos detrás de mí eran suaves, lentos, sin amenaza. Lo que sea que el vampiro quería, no era una pelea.

—Buenas noches, Srta. Yukihara —dijo amablemente—, he estado esperando por usted.

Era raro escuchar a una voz tan bien hablada en esta área de Londres. Mis vecinos —la mayoría de los cuales eran drogadictos, afectados por la pobreza, o criminales— estarían más que tentados a tratar de robar al tipo. Bueno, estarían en el infierno si lo hicieran.

Con la leche en la mano, finalmente me giré para verlo. —Eso veo.

Al igual que todos los vampiros tenía un atractivo sexual increíble, pero la atracción de este tipo en particular era más intensa debido a que era un vampiro Keja, algo que sabía solo por el ligero tinte de color ámbar en sus ojos. Ese color ámbar resplandecía cuando estaba enojado, sediento, o cachondo. Por suerte, ahora no estaban brillantes. Todos los vampiros Keja tenían una belleza hipnótica y las mujeres eran llamadas a menudo Encantadoras. ¿Por qué no pude haber sido una Keja? En su lugar era una vampira Sventé; la raza más sosa de las tres que había.

¿Tres razas? Bueno verás, básicamente, ¿sabes que hay diferentes historias sobre los vampiros? Algunas humanas cuentan que somos terriblemente agresivos con la fuerza de Hulk, algunas cuentan que somos maravillosamente hermosos y encantadores, y otros creen que en realidad somos más humanos que lo que dicen esas historias. Bueno la razón por la que todos tenemos esa confusión es que en realidad hay tres razas. Los Sventés como yo, no tenemos una belleza hipnótica como los Kejas o tenemos una súper-súper-súper fuerza y velocidad como los vampiros Pagori, aunque somos más fuertes y rápidos que cualquier humano. Pero nuestra sed de sangre no es tan poderosa lo que significa que podemos caminar entre los humanos sin abrumarnos o estar tentados a aferrarnos a la arteria de alguien.

Este particular Keja en frente de mi tenía los ojos más penetrantes, sus labios eran llenos, y su cabello negro pimienta enmarcaba perfectamente la parte superior de su rostro, tocando ligeramente sus altos pómulos. Su camiseta negra y pantalones negros tenían que ser hechos a la medida; eran lo suficientemente ajustados para dejar ver su cuerpo atlético. Armani, supuse. Obviamente, no era un vampiro muerto de hambre.

Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí un rico y elegante maestro vampiro? Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho no tan plano.

—Que sea rápido.

—Mi nombre es Mochu. He estado siguiéndola desde la semana pasada.

No esperaba eso. Pensé que estaba aquí por Kounji, mi Creador, o como pensaba en él, el engendro del diablo. Estudiando la expresión de este Keja con mis ojos ámbar, supe que no estaba mintiendo, pero ¿cómo no pude notarlo? Siempre me he considerado una persona alerta, consciente. O estaba perdiendo mi toque o este tipo era bueno.

—¿Quién eres exactamente?

Reflejó mi postura. —Trabajo directamente con el Gran Maestro.

¿El gran maestro? Ooh, esto no podía ser bueno. Él era el vampiro de todos los vampiros. No lo conocía, ya que era solo cuestión de invitación. Todo lo que sabía era que vivía en algún lugar en el Caribe en una isla privada fuera del mapa que rara vez dejaba.

—¿Qué se supone que hice?

Mochu sonrió. —Como Rastreador, mi trabajo es cazar y apoderarme de los criminales según las indicaciones del Gran Maestro. Sin embargo, mi principal función estas dos últimas semanas ha sido salir a explorar en búsqueda de candidatos adecuados.

—¿Adecuados para qué?

—Voy a ser breve, Su Alteza desea remplazar un pelotón exterminado en su ejército privado, su legión. La vi cuando asistí a la reunión de su Creador la semana pasada. La hizo enfrentar a un vampiro de otro linaje y tengo que decir que es, sin duda, una luchadora tremenda. Muy fuerte para una Sventé, pero también muy controlada. Y su don es muy significativo. Estuve muy entretenido. Creo que sería una excelente adición en la legión.

—Espera un minuto… ¿quieres que luche para el Gran Maestro? —Tenía que estar lamiéndome el culo.

En términos de jerarquía, mi Creador estaba en lo más bajo, por lo que persistentemente se batía a duelo por más territorios y me había usado durante los últimos tres años para ayudarlo a conseguirlos. Agrega a eso el hecho de que los Sventés éramos considerados la clase baja por las otras razas de vampiros porque éramos "demasiado mansos" y toda la cosa parecía surreal. Ser notada por Mochu era el equivalente a una persona sin hogar siendo elegido por la Familia Real—. ¿Quieres reclutarme?

Asintió. —La llevaré a donde se encuentra el Gran Maestro y participará en una prueba junto con otros potenciales candidatos que han sido seleccionados por otros exploradores. Si es elegida, se unirá a la legión.

Una breve carcajada de incredulidad estalló. —Gracias por la oferta pero debo declinar respetuosamente. Puedes irte de la misma forma en que entraste.

Llené mi hervidor con agua y la puse a hervir.

—¿Se rehúsa? —dijo con incredulidad, caminando lentamente hacia la cocina.

—Si los guardias oyen esta conversación…

—No escucharán nada así como tampoco pueden sentirme. Puse un escudo mental sobre el apartamento.

Oh. Que Don tan práctico. Eso explica porqué no lo sentí siguiéndome.

—Bueno mi Creador podría entrar en cualquier segundo…

—Y nosotros lo percibiríamos con mucha antelación —Mochu junto sus manos—. Ahora, dígame ¿por qué está rechazando mi oferta?

—No tengo el lujo de una opción —dije de mala gana mientras me preparaba mi taza de café—. Kounji no me dejaría ir —El muy hijo de puta.

—Sí, Kounji parece demasiado territorial, incluso para un vampiro. ¿Cuándo la convirtió?

—Hace tres años. Me encontró cuando estaba muriendo y me dijo que podía sanarme, pero que tendría que aceptar servirle hasta que él me liberara de su poder. No sabía qué diablos significaba nada de eso, simplemente no quería morir así que, dije que "sí". Si hubiera sabido lo que significaba entonces no estaría de pie aquí ahora.

Mochu estrechó los ojos mientras hablaba. —Srta. Yukihara…

—Mikan —ofrecí.

—Mikan, ¿se da cuenta que uniéndose a la legión del Gran Maestro su liberación de Kounji instantáneamente entraría en rigor?

Eso llamó mi atención.

—Tengo toda su atención ahora, ¿cierto? —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia—. Él no sería capaz de anular la decisión del Gran Maestro.

Me apoyé contra el mostrador mientras sorbía mi café. —Sí, bueno, no veo la gracia. Detesto a Kounji pero por lo que he oído una vez que empiezas a servirle al Gran Hombre, es una posición de por vida. Si acepto tu oferta y soy escogida para unirme a la legión estaría sirviéndole a alguien. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Mochu midió mi mirada; su tono era todo seriedad y seguridad. —Eso es verdad, se requiere que cualquier empleado inmediato suyo le sirva por toda la eternidad de sus vidas inmortales. Pero le puedo asegurar que estar al servicio de Su Alteza sería muy diferente a sus circunstancias actuales. Él es muy justo, tiene principios, valorará su servicio y la recompensará en lugar de explotar su don de la manera en que lo hace su Creador.

—Mi don —hice eco sus palabras—. Eso fue lo que llamó tu atención, ¿verdad? —Llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. Generalmente, los dones de los Sventés eran solo defensivos en vez de ofensivos. O "aburridos" como se quejaba la mayoría. Mi don individual, sin embargo, estaba lejos de eso. Mochu no era el primer vampiro que trataba de convencerme de abandonar a Kounji, pero era el primer vampiro que alguna vez me ha ofrecido una posición que parecía que valía la pena arriesgarse por la ira de Kounji.

—Resulta que, tenía mi atención antes que lo usara en el duelo. Pero, sí, creo que su don la haría una excelente adición para la legión. ¿No consideraría un honor servirle al Gran Maestro?

—Sí pero…

—Al unirse a la legión, puede ser parte de algo trascendental. Su nombre pasaría a la historia vampírica. Sería respetada, admirada y recompensada por toda la clase vampira. No puede decir que esto no es algo que la atraiga.

Si fuera totalmente honesta, admitiría que ser parte de algo tan grande era tentador, sobre todo cuando realmente no habías hecho o tenido algo de lo que podrías estar orgullosa en tus veinte años de vida humana antes de ser convertida en un vampiro. Incluso antes de ser convertida tuve que desaparecer del radar de mi familia de la cual nunca tuve nada que presumir. Siempre quise ser algo más y había querido asistir a la universidad para poder graduarme en derecho. Por supuesto, el vampirismo puso fin a todo eso.

Mochu suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra el refrigerador, entonces le echó un vistazo a la cosa desteñida y oxidada y se alejó como si pudiera manchar su traje. Contuve una sonrisa.

—Desde que observé el duelo la semana pasada, la he seguido y observado más a fondo —me informó—. He visto que, incluso a pesar de su fuerte antipatía hacia Kounji, es leal y digna de confianza. He notado que también es testaruda y ambiciosa. Buenas cualidades, las cuales al parecer Kounji está determinado a aplastar —Arrastró la última palabra.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué puedo decir? Así es Kounji.

—Él ya controla sus acciones. ¿Quiere que también tenga control sobre sus emociones y fortalezas? Por supuesto que no. Su Alteza respetaría esas cualidades, la respetaría, y le daría espacio para que sea usted misma. Desde luego, él no la obligaría a ser su amante.

Este tipo realmente sabía cómo tocar fibras sensibles. —¿No has escuchado que ser la consorte de un vampiro es un honor? —dije amargamente.

—Eso depende del vampiro.

—Mira, no puedes estar seguro de que Su Alteza estaría interesado en tenerme en la legión. Solo sería una posible candidata. No puedo simplemente irme para presentar una prueba. Kounji perdería los papeles. ¿Te gustaría saber qué hace cuando se estresa o me rebelo? Arrastra a un humano inocente —generalmente un niño— por la calle y los mata lenta y dolorosamente. Disfruta con el miedo y el dolor.

La voz y el rostro de Mochu se suavizaron. —¿Acaso no es esa la mejor razón para escapar de su poder? Mikan, conozco a Su Alteza extremadamente bien. Y sé que él tendría la misma opinión que yo sobre usted y el potencial que tiene. Estoy seguro que lo impresionara tanto como me ha impresionado a mí.

Froté mis sienes, totalmente indecisa. No era solo de la respuesta de Kounji de la que estaba recelosa. Era de lo bien que hablaba Mochu del Gran Hombre diciendo que era súper, pero por supuesto que diría eso. La última cosa que quería era servirle a un idiota incluso más poderoso. Pero entonces, él no podría ser el Gran Maestro si fuera tan malo, ¿cierto? Entonces de nuevo, ninguna opción era particularmente fantástica para alguien que no quería nada de esto. No era exactamente un sueño de infancia convertirse en un vampiro y unirse a una clase de ejército vampírico por toda la eternidad.

Claramente, Mochu se aprovechó de mi conflicto interno y lo utilizó. —Puede que particularmente no le guste el hecho de ser un vampiro, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de tomar la situación en sus manos y hacer algo bueno. Deshacerse de la supresión que ha tenido hasta ahora. Para demostrarle a la clase vampira y a Kounji que es mucho más que su mascota, y que ya no puede controlarla. Sí se niega pasará toda su vida inmortal cuestionándose esta decisión, y preguntándose qué hubiera podido pasar. Entonces, ¿qué decide?

Sentí una sensación de náuseas en mi estómago cuando fui teletransportada por el vampiro que Mochu convocó para traernos a la mansión del Gran Maestro. Era más como un museo con sus columnas ornamentadas, artefactos raros, y estatuas de gente innecesariamente desnuda. Las paredes eran de un brillante blanco con enormes piezas de arte esparcidas aquí y allá. El suelo era de mármol beige y estaba tan bien pulido que podía ver mi reflejo.

Las paredes brillantes y el suelo de mármol continuaban a través de la casa mientras seguía a Mochu por el pasillo que era tan ancho como una habitación estándar y tan largo como… bueno parecía eternamente largo. Como postes, altos vampiros húngaros estaban plantados por todo el lugar. Guardias, obviamente. El poder zumbaba a su alrededor indicando que aunque eran simplemente guardias, eran en realidad maestros vampiros.

Detrás de nosotros uno de los sirvientes, paseaba elegantemente con mi bolsa de lona abultada. Era extremadamente alto y tenía una apariencia egipcia. De vez en cuando mientras caminábamos veía una pequeña sala de estar que se desviaba del pasillo. Todo brillaba y se reflejaba. Incluso con mis manos limpias me daba miedo tocar algo en caso de ensuciarlo.

Finalmente, Mochu se detuvo en otra área de espera, la cual tenía un enorme sofá frente a un par de puertas de patio extravagantes. —Volveré en un momento. —Fue lo que dijo.

El sirviente puso mi bolso cerca del sofá, asintió una vez y luego se alejó. Demasiada inquieta para sentarme —estar en lugares extraños me ponía inquieta— me acerqué a las puertas. El pequeño balcón daba a una piscina la cual tenía una forma única, la forma de un murciélago con las alas abiertas. Era bueno saber que el Gran Hombre no dejaba de tener sentido del humor. A menos que tu don vampírico fuera cambiar de forma, transformarse en murciélago no venía con el vampirismo.

Al darme cuenta que una de las puertas estaba ligeramente entreabierta, salí en silencio, absorta por el ambiente nocturno. Más allá de la piscina había una hermosa playa decorada con palmeras. Así que, de verdad vivía en el Caribe. Me imaginé que el lugar se vería aún más atractivo con el sol. Aunque la luz del sol no nos afectaba de ninguna manera, éramos nocturnos y naturalmente preferimos la protección de la oscuridad para la caza.

Como amante de la natación, era incapaz de resistirme a un viaje por el pequeño conjunto de pasos para ir a la piscina donde el agua brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba a punto de meter mis dedos cuando hubo un gran chapoteo y el agua comenzó a salirse por los bordes. Mi mirada se encontró con una deliciosa vista que desató un ajetreo en mi sangre. Hombros fornidos y brazos que parecían deslizarse por la superficie del agua cuando el nadador se movía con facilidad.

Incluso desde el lado opuesto al final de la piscina su esplendidez era aparente. Sus rasgos faciales cincelados y la perfecta estructura ósea me hicieron pensar en las estatuas dentro de la mansión. La manera en que su mandíbula se endureció le dio una apariencia determinada. Tenía el cabello corto pero no tan corto para no poder pasar mis manos por él. Maldito infierno, ¿de dónde había venido ese obsceno pensamiento?

Y ahora me atrapó mirándolo.

Y no podía pensar en qué decir para excusarme.

Él no habló mientras salía de la piscina, todo el tiempo mirándome con desconfianza, probablemente contemplando la idea de que pudiera ser alguna clase de acosadora. Cuando se me acercó, secándose con una toalla, traté de concentrarme en sus intensos ojos color carmesí en lugar de su pálida piel seductora o en su cuerpo casi desnudo que era más definido a medida que se acercaba.

La explosión de calor en mi cuerpo era tan fuerte como el latido de deseo que se instaló en la parte baja de mi estómago. De cerca, podía ver que no solo tenía un tinte dorado en sus iris, marcándolo como un vampiro Pagori, sino que esos iris brillaban. Era un enojado, cachondo o sediento, vampiro Pagori. Nada bueno.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Qué bienvenida. No es que esperara que un Pagori fuera otra cosa que malhumorado. Eran naturalmente irritables y podían volverse fácilmente agresivos. Así sería si mi iris se volvieran rojos. La fuerza Pagori venía con un precio. Al igual que la belleza de los Keja; ellos tenían colmillos.

—Yo solo…

—¿Eres una de las amigas de Joy? —Me evaluaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir cohibida. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras olía mi aroma.

—No, yo…

—Solo un selecto número de sirvientes tienen permitido acceder a esta sección de la casa.

—Bueno que bien por ellos pero yo…

—Esta piscina está especialmente fuera de los límites.

Bufé. —¿Siempre interrumpes a las personas a media frase?

Su boca se curvó de un lado. —Británica —observó con tono de aprobación.

Me gustaba mucho el acento del sur de California así como su acento americano. Después de una corta pausa, me puse incómoda por cómo me miraba, entonces dijo—: Eres nueva aquí. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Depende de cómo vaya la prueba.

—¿Prueba?

—Para la legión.

Parecía sorprendido, pero no perdió el ritmo. —Dime que estás bromeando. —Su sonrisa era burlona—. Dime que no estás aquí esperando un puesto en la legión —Cuando no dije nada, se rió—. Deja que te de un consejo: ve a casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una chica?

—Sí.

Qué imbécil arrogante. Crucé los brazos por mi pecho y solté un bufido.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Escucha, este no es un equipo de animadoras. No te dan puntos por ser bonita. Es una mierda seria por lo cual una chica nunca ha sido aceptada, y nunca lo será. No hay lugar para una mujer en la legión.

Mochu se olvidó de mencionar la pasada falta de éxito para las mujeres. Me tuve que preguntar qué tan generalizada era la visión misógina en este lugar.

—Sabes que no estamos en 1735, ¿verdad?

—Solo constato un hecho.

—No, estás soltando una opinión prejuiciosa.

Negó con la cabeza. —Incluso si fueras un chico, te estaría diciendo que fueras a casa ahora mismo. Por un lado, va por el hecho de que tu piel no es muy pálida, diría que tienes pocos años y eso no es suficiente experiencia como un vampiro para tener una oportunidad de conseguir un puesto en la legión. Además, ningún vampiro Sventé ha tenido éxito en las pruebas.

Mochu también se olvidó de mencionar eso. Aparentemente, un hombre de pocas palabras.

—Así que tienes prejuicios en contra de mujeres, vampiros jóvenes, y contra otra raza de vampiros. Apuesto a que es un deleite estar a tu lado.

—Sigue mi consejo, no pases por la vergüenza de ir a una prueba, solo ve a casa.

Antes de que pudiera gritarle por ser un imbécil sexista, se había encogido de hombros pasando junto a mí y desapareció por las puertas. Un poco sorprendida, entré lentamente de nuevo justo cuando Mochu venía a buscarme.

—¿Lista?

Consideré decirle que ya no, que no valía la pena. Pero sabía que podía manejarme a mí misma y a mi don. Era demasiado tentador asistir a la prueba solo para irritar al intolerante Pagori.

—Lista.

De nuevo caminé detrás de Mochu por el corredor hasta que alcanzamos otra serie de puertas, mucho más extravagantes que las últimas. Entonces, caminamos a lo largo de un sendero empedrado que zigzagueaba por todo el jardín bien cuidado, dirigiéndonos a otra dependencia, la cual pronto me di cuenta, era un espacio cerrado. En el interior, el suelo parecía un gran potrero de caballos; un suelo de arena con las letras A-D representando el norte, este, sur y oeste.

Adentro también había una línea de tipos. Quince en total.

—Mikan, tiene que unirse a la línea —dijo Mochu—. Estaré observándola desde allí. —Señaló con su mano lo que parecía una tribuna de cristal para los espectadores VIP—. Buena suerte.

Y entonces Mochu se fue, y estaba sola. Sola porque cada uno de los tipos me miraba como si fuera una leprosa cuando me uní a la línea. Hubo risitas, bufidos, susurros y jadeos de diversión. Lo ignoré todo y me quedé inmóvil, calmando mi irritación, tratando de anticipar de qué podía ser la prueba.

Probablemente, un duelo, decidí.

El único consejo que me dio Mochu fue usar algo que me diera flexibilidad; por lo que me vestí con pantalones de chándal negros, una camiseta blanca, sostén deportivo blanco por debajo y mis zapatillas de deporte. Até mi largo cabello oscuro en una cola de caballo alta para mantenerlo alejado de mi rostro.

Mientras trataba de mantener mi cabeza en el lugar correcto, entraron otros cuatro hombres. Se unieron a la mierda de "reírse de la chica". Ahora éramos veinte de nosotros. Y yo era la más pequeña. Y la única mujer aquí. Y la única Sventé aquí. Qué emoción. Cinco eran Kejas, el resto eran Pagoris.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos entraron tres tipos, con un aire de autoridad y poder, y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Los entrevistadores, supuse.

El primero era un Keja, extremadamente alto y calvo con la piel oscura que había palidecido ligeramente debido al vampirismo. Era todo elegancia y compostura. El segundo era bien formado con una mirada estudiosa y un alborotado pelo castaño. Totalmente diferente al primer tipo, estaba vestido casualmente con jeans y una camiseta que decía: La Vida Apesta Así Que Conviértete en un Vampiro.

El tercer tipo también era un Pagori… y era el sexista de hacía un rato. Me vio y me sonrió con malicia. Ah, mierda. Si la decisión final dependía de él, estaba definitivamente de vuelta a casa.

Pero me negaba a ser intimidada o que me hiciera sentir insegura de mi misma así que, enderecé mi postura y le arqué una ceja sarcástica. Eso no le gustó, apartó la mirada, burlándose.

Cruzando los brazos, comenzó a pasear en frente de la línea de reclutas potenciales mientras hablaba con autoridad y una voz clara. —Bien, todo el mundo, escuche. Soy el comandante Natsume Hyuuga. A mi lado está el comandante Will Norton —señaló casualmente al Pagori vestido de manera informal quien asintió sonriendo a medias—. Y el comandante Lou Sherman. —El tipo Keja también asintió.

Natsume el sexista continuó—: Como ya saben, nuestro Gran Maestro desea reemplazar su escuadrón de diez que fue aniquilado recientemente. Yo estaré comandando ese escuadrón —Me miró fijamente diciendo esas palabras al pasar.

Resultó que era, desgraciadamente tengo que admitir, tan atractivo vestido como cuando estaba semi-desnudo.

Era incluso más atractivo con su chaqueta de cuero negra al estilo Matrix que le llegaba a la rodilla. ¿Por qué no podía ser feo? Entonces la necesidad no estaría tirando de mí. Ahora su cabello estaba seco por lo que podía ver que era de un precioso negro azabache. Me encantaría jalar cada una de sus hebras.

—Ha habido cuatro pruebas antes de ésta —nos dijo—, y ahora tengo tres espacios libres que llenar. Tengo la esperanza de que tres de ustedes reúnan los criterios para el escuadrón —Se detuvo frente a mí mientras su mirada pasaba por cada vampiro en la línea, excepto en mí—. Todos ustedes han sido seleccionados por una u otra razón. Tal vez es su fuerza, quizás sus habilidades de combate, o tal vez su don. Pero si no pueden controlar su sed de sangre entonces todo eso no significa nada para mí.

Hizo una seña a alguien sentado arriba de la tribuna y entonces de repente gas comenzó a salir por todas las mangueras que sobresalían del techo. No, no era gas. Peor. Eran varios tipos de aromas de sangre que ahora circulaban a nuestro alrededor, disparándose hacia mi nariz, haciendo girar mi cabeza. Y ahora, incluso a pesar de que generalmente no tenía una sed de sangre insoportable, estaba increíblemente sedienta.

—En cualquier tipo de batalla, la sangre será derramada —dijo Natsume—. Esto es lo que se siente al estar en una batalla, varios tipos de sangre se arremolinaran a su alrededor. Es importante que aún puedan seguir concentrados, alertas y enfocados, y que puedan resistir la sed de sangre.

No miré a lo largo de la línea de hombres pero podía sentir los nervios y la ansiedad entre ellos; sensaciones que se amplificaron cuando Natsume trajo a un humano. Ni siquiera vi de dónde vino. Él tenía delgadas líneas de sangre que lentamente bajaban de una marca de mordisco en su cuello y se dirigía hasta su pecho.

—Tú —llamó Natsume, señalando a uno de los tipos en la línea. Le dijo que se acercara y luego le puso el humano en frente. Era evidente que el tipo Pagori estaba hipnotizado por la vista, pero no hizo más nada que temblar un poco.

Después de treinta segundos, Natsume asintió indicándole que se alejara. El tipo exhaló pesadamente cuando se fue. Entonces, Natsume seleccionó a otro tipo, luego otro, y otro.

Yo, como era de esperarse, fui dejada de última.

Para el momento en que Natsume me llamó para pararme delante del humano, la sangre ya corría por sus piernas. Hace un año, hubiera estado tan fascinada como algunos de los otros. Podría incluso haber ido hacia el humano para tener una rápida probada al igual que tuvieron dos de los otros tipos. No hace falta decir que ahora estaban de camino a casa. Pero con Kounji como tu Creador, la vida era sangrienta. Te acostumbras a eso o te vuelves loca.

Natsume no parecía muy complacido por cómo me quedé inmóvil; sin temblar, sin tragar con dificultad, sin cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin tratar de contener la respiración como hicieron algunos de los otros tipos. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro cuando usó su dedo para recoger un hilo de sangre que se arrastraba por el humano. Entonces, Natsume trató de provocar mis fosas nasales; poniendo un dedo justo debajo de mi nariz. La provocación no funcionó, lo cual no le agradó.

Llevó sus dedos a mis labios, esperando tentarme para al menos lamerla. Pero no lo hice. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba interesado y sediento, no tuve ninguna reacción ante la provocación de Natsume. En lugar de eso, sostuve la mirada desafiante de sus hermosos ojos color carmesí. Por fin dejó caer su mano, suspirando ruidosamente.

—La siguiente parte de la prueba va a probarlos físicamente —nos anunció cuando regresé a la línea. Nos indicó con la mano que lo siguiéramos. Nos condujo afuera hacia un pequeño bosque que estaba lleno de árboles que eran de distintos tonos de verde y parecían hermosamente exóticos. Inmediatamente, me golpearon los aromas de la vida silvestre. Me pregunté si los vampiros aquí alguna vez cazaban animales. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Oye, ¿de verdad crees que vas a pasar esto? —me preguntó un tipo que ahora caminaba junto a mí. Lo dijo como si creyera que yo tenía problemas mentales. Al parecer, este Pagori encontraba mi presencia aquí tan ridícula al igual que Natsume, lo cual era una verdadera lástima porque en realidad era un tipo muy guapo y no quería pensar en él como un idiota. Su cabello marrón claro había sido rasurado y el estilo le quedaba muy bien, dándole un aspecto bastante intenso. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión mientras apreciaba mi figura esbelta que ni siquiera tenía un musculo para tirar. Su sonrisa era descarada pero cálida.

—No me digas que te sientes amenazado por una mujer.

—Oye, creo en la igualdad y todo eso, pero no hay forma de que pases.

—Suficiente charla —espetó Natsume, deteniéndose justo donde empezaban los árboles. Un grupo de vampiros —todos hombres, por supuesto— nos esperaban. Por su postura y reverencia hacia Natsume, supuse que eran miembros de la legión.

Natsume nos informó—: Su objetivo en esta tarea es llegar al final del bosque lo más rápido que puedan. Necesitan saber tres cosas: la primera, no pueden pisar el suelo. Pueden usar los árboles, troncos, rocas…pero ni una sola vez se puede poner el pie en el suelo. Segundo: No tienen permitido usar su don, esto se trata de su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad. Sí, antes de que pregunten, tengo gente observándolos. La tercera cosa que necesitan saber es que van a tener a alguien persiguiéndolos todo el tiempo. Si los atrapan, el juego se termina.

Ansiosa con anticipación, observé como cada vampiro tomaba su turno para la prueba. Cada uno tenía diez segundos de ventaja antes que el miembro de la legión lo siguiera. La mayoría parecía estar completando la prueba en cuarenta y cinco segundos, siempre y cuando no fueran atrapados. Por supuesto, desde afuera del bosque no podía ver nada. No era hasta que ellos regresaban del bosque que a Natsume se le diría si el candidato tuvo éxito, o no.

Era agonizante estar allí de pie esperando mi turno. Ni siquiera podía planear una estrategia ya que no tenía idea de cómo era el bosque por dentro. Peor aún, los miembros de la legión que estaban aquí eran todos Pagoris. No había forma de escapar de un Pagori a menos que fueras uno de ellos. Claro que los Sventés eran más fuertes y más rápidos que el humano más fuerte, pero no se comparaba con la fuerza y la velocidad Pagori. Sin embargo, había una cosa, que podía usar a mi favor. Lo que les faltaba a los Pagoris era agilidad. Los vampiros Sventés, sin embargo, tenían la destreza y la gallardía de un gato en la jungla y si esos miembros de la legión no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar hombro a hombro con los Sventés entonces no estarían preparados para eso. Así que, si aprovechaba eso y hacía buen uso de mi mente, comenzar por ahí era una oportunidad —no me gustaba lo pequeña que era esa oportunidad— de tener éxito.

¿Era de extrañar que me dejaran de última para hacer la prueba? ¿O qué Natsume enviara al miembro de la legión más fornido a seguirme?

Natsume me dio el "buena suerte" más falso y condescendiente que haya oído, así que le di el "gracias" más falso y condescendiente que él alguna vez haya oído.

Se sintió una eternidad antes de que Natsume finalmente dijera—: ¡Ya!

Salté hacia delante con toda la fuerza que pude, agarrando la rama más cercana por un momento fugaz antes de balancearme a la siguiente por delante de mí. Nunca olvidando que pronto sería perseguida, pasé zumbando por el bosque con gracia y ligereza como una pluma en el viento.

Había un montón de troncos y rocas esparcidas por el suelo, pero por ahora me enfocaba en las ramas. Rebotar de las ramas a las rocas y de regreso, sería agradable y creativo pero reduciría mi velocidad. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

En poco tiempo pude oír a mi perseguidor… y aún no había señal del final del bosque.

Con mucha más fuerza, aceleré pero el Pagori detrás de mí era rápido y sabía que no podía estar por fuera de su alcance por mucho tiempo.

—Te estoy alcanzando —gritó el tipo con un acento que no era auténtico. Era evidente que se consideraba juguetón y que este era un juego que él iba a ganar.

¡Ah, mierda! Puede ganar. Más adelante había un río. Lleno de rocas. Fácilmente, podía pasar por encima de ellas pero eso me haría más lenta. Casi me sentí desanimada hasta que vi lo que había más allá del río: el final del bosque. Una idea entró en mi cabeza cuando noté un árbol caído en frente del río.

—No te lastimes —gritaba el Pagori con una voz condescendiente. Idiota.

Cuando llegamos al río, aterricé con agilidad en un árbol caído y me impulsé con las piernas con fuerza para saltar en el aire…casi llegaba…casi llegaba. Llegué.

Ja. Salté el río.

—¡Que me aspen! —exclamó el Pagori sorprendido.

Preferiría no hacerlo. Balanceándome de nuevo en las ramas, podía escuchar al Pagori pisando con fuerza las rocas. Al parecer no podía igualar mi salto.

Un solo movimiento. ¡Sí! Celebré en mi cabeza cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo afuera del bosque. Tres segundos después el Pagori rubio estaba a mi lado. Él sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa estaba llena de sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaban con respeto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó. El australiano mostraba ahora su acento juguetón.

—Mikan.

—Bueno, Mikan, creo que me enamoré —Su estado de incredulidad ahora lo tenía riendo—. Vamos.

Corrimos por el bosque con velocidad vampírica, encontrando a Natsume esperando en la entrada. Parecía divertido. Hasta que el Pagori habló.

—¡Ella es como una ninfa o algo así! —Sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creer que lo hizo.

La mirada en el rostro de Natsume no tenía precio. —Green, ¿estás diciendo que ella te dejó atrás?

Él asintió. —Debiste haber visto su salto en el río, ¡lo saltó por completo! —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y luego se movió campantemente hacia sus compañeros, contándoles sobre la persecución.

Mientras que, Green estaba aturdido y aún emocionado, Natsume estaba aturdido pero irritado. Los otros hombres ya no se reían, pero me miraban con extrañeza y susurraban. Entonces, me salí de mis casillas cuando oí que uno de ellos le decía a otro que debí haberle dado una mamada a Green para que dijera que lo había dejado atrás. Pisoteé con fuerza y le fruncí el ceño. Él no parecía lo suficientemente seguro para fruncirme el ceño. ¿Acaso eran todos unos lame culos?

El tipo con la cabeza rapada que me aseguró que no iba a pasar la prueba me miró.

—¿Seguro que no eres una vampira Pagori encubierta?

—Oh, cállate, Cabeza Rapada. —Él solo se rió entre dientes.

—Para la etapa final, regresaremos adentro. —Los pasos de Natsume estaban llenos de tanta frustración que casi marchaba.

Supe cuando entramos al edificio y me uní a la línea en frente de Natsume que mi suficiencia debía ser evidente en mi rostro porque él tenía una mirada amenazante.

Resoplé.

—La etapa final —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Combate. Aquí es donde van a usar sus dones. En la legión entrenamos para evitar el combate frente a frente y personal ya que esto agota a un vampiro y deja más lesiones. En vez de eso, nos gusta utilizar nuestros dones, ayudándonos a atacar desde lejos. Para esta etapa, la eficacia de su don será tan importante como el control que tengan sobre él. Solo quedan siete de ustedes. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, estoy seguro que los tres lugares que faltan para llenar el escuadrón se llenaran hoy. Lo que significa que cuatro de ustedes se irán a casa.

Primero, Natsume emparejó a uno de los dos Kejas restantes con un Pagori para el combate. —Su objetivo es superar al oponente, no matarlo o causarle algún daño que no pueda ser arreglado por nuestra auto-sanación.

Contrario a la mitología, los vampiros pueden ser asesinados de diferentes formas. Una estaca en el corazón resolvería el problema porque nuestro corazón late al igual que el de los humanos. También podemos sangrar si somos heridos gravemente lo que nos llevaría a la muerte. Estar privados de sangre por más de cuatro semanas era otra manera. Además, un montón de vampiros tienen dones mortales y esos nos matarían con la misma eficacia que lo harían con un humano.

Tanto el Keja como el Pagori eran buenos. Se mantuvieron alejados, según las instrucciones. Sus poderes eran impresionantes. Aunque el Keja era un conjurador, y materializaba armas, el Pagori podía secretar humo de sus manos, haciendo la habitación brumosa evitando que el Keja encontrara su objetivo. Al final, el Pagori se apoderó de un arma en un mal movimiento y la usó contra el conjurador.

Combate terminado y espolvoreado.

Entonces, Natsume emparejó a otro Keja con otro de los Pagoris. El Keja exhalaba pequeñas espinas que supuse eran venenosas hasta cierto punto, sin embargo su oponente tenía el poder de desviar o invalidar cualquier cosa que fuera lanzada en su contra con solo mover la mano, las espinas simplemente caían al suelo cada vez. Como tal, nunca llegué a ver el efecto exacto que tenían las espinas. Finalmente, Natsume detuvo el duelo al ver que ambos eran igual de buenos.

Los próximos eran los dos últimos Pagoris —uno de ellos molesto pero un cabeza rapada lindo. Me guiño un ojo antes de dirigirse con confianza al lado norte del edificio. Y Dios su don era extraordinario, lo que significaba que todo el asunto estuvo acabado en segundos. Él tenía el poder de causar parálisis sensorial temporal, por lo que su oponente fue dejado ciego, sordo y mudo. Así que, él disparaba su aliento sobrehumano a ciegas —literalmente.

Yo era la siguiente. Y no tenía oponente.

Natsume suspiró y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Casi esperaba que dijera, "Me temo que no hay nadie más para luchar contigo, tienes que ir a casa". Pero en vez de eso, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Supongo que, tendré que ser tu compañero de duelo —suspiró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Una risita casi me hace atragantarme.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Arqueó una ceja y me miró como diciendo "¿Tienes miedo?". No me reí por los nervios ni por tener miedo, sencillamente no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Incluso si resultaba ser que el amigo tenía el don más maravilloso de la historia del universo y me vencía en un segundo, aún así sería una chica feliz con solo acertar uno.

Se posicionó en el punto norte mientras yo tomaba en sur. Él seguía confundiendo mi atolondramiento con nervios.

—Ya te dije que no hay puntos por ser una chica bonita. Realmente debiste haber corrido hasta casa. Te diré algo: te daré una oportunidad más para irte con tu orgullo todavía intacto.

—Y aunque aprecio la advertencia, me temo que voy a tener que ignorarla.

—Como gustes. Nos batimos en duelo hasta que uno de nosotros sea derribado.

—Suena divertido.

—Bueno, si de veras quieres ponerte en vergüenza… —Aunque hizo el movimiento tan rápido que se desdibujó, mi mente registró su mano izquierda levantándose y sus dedos girarse, y admiré las hermosas chispas azules de electricidad que venían hacia mí de forma depredadora. Pero no me aparté de su camino. Las chispas invadieron mi cuerpo con tanta agresividad que estaba repentinamente volando hacia atrás y aterricé de manera incómoda sobre mi espalda. Dios, qué dolor. Como un fuego al rojo vivo extendiéndose por mis venas. Me costó mucho no gritar.

Segundos después, me puse de pie, sintiéndome un poco exhausta y ligeramente temblorosa. Natsume se estaba riendo como un niñito en un parque de atracciones.

—Gracias por eso —dije.

—¿Por hacerte morder el polvo?

—No. Por esto. —En un movimiento más rápido que el suyo, expulsé la energía crepitando de mi cuerpo, enviándole chispas eléctricas azules idénticas a las suyas. Aunque se agachó hacia la derecha, su hombro fue brevemente alcanzado.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó. Luego observó con atención mientras mis dedos pinchaban el aire a mí alrededor, atrayendo y manipulando la energía para manifestar mi arma favorita. Un látigo de energía azul/plateada se materializó en mi mano—. Eres una Feeder. —Se dio cuenta Natsume.

—Y tú un Electroquinético.

Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para mí cuando añadió—: Puedes alimentarte de la energía a tu alrededor; la absorbes y la controlas. Muy raro.

—Otra vez, déjame agradecerte por permitirme absorber ese poder tuyo. Aunque tengo que decir que prefiero esto —Moví mi látigo en su dirección, en broma—. Puedo transformar la energía en muchas armas diferentes. Tornillos, rayos, pelotas, pero el látigo es el que más me gusta. Es más divertido.

—Lo es —coincidió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Pero no te irá bien contra la electricidad de alto voltaje.

Resoplé.

—Como los estadounidenses dicen: ¡Duh! Estás olvidando que yo puedo practicar la electroquinesis ahora también.

—¿Así que estás planeando derrotarme usando mi propio poder en mi contra? Suena un poco a hacer trampa.

—Oh, no tengo tiempo para chispas bonitas. Puedo hacer algo mucho más interesante que eso.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Lo dudo, decía su expresión.

—Sí —dije mientras dejé que el látigo se desvaneciera—. Absorber energía significa que puedo acceder a las energías naturales, lo que significa… que puedo hacer esto. —Absorbí más energía en mis palmas y luego, rápidamente, la solté como una bomba de aire. La ráfaga de viento lo levantó como si no fuera más que una hoja sobre el suelo, y lo hizo chocar contra la pared detrás de él—. Por energías naturales, me refiero a los elementos clásicos: aire, agua, fuego y tierra.

Natsume se puso de pie en segundos, luciendo un poco perplejo y frustrado.

—Eso no fue siquiera toda la fuerza —le dije—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Te diré algo: te daré una oportunidad más para irte con tu orgullo todavía intacto.

No estuvo complacido al escuchar sus propias palabras volver a él.

Previsiblemente, las chispas azules se dirigían otra vez a mí. El fuerte chisporroteo en el aire me dijo que esta descarga era el doble de voltaje que la última.

Un solo paso brusco a la izquierda me apartó del alcance de la descarga eléctrica. Disfruté de la sensación de mis palmas absorbiendo la energía, lo que usé para generar una explosión de fuego. Hormigueó mientras abandonaba mis manos. Podría haberlo quemado vivo, pero me decidí por simplemente prender fuego su ropa. Luego, me tomé un breve y mórbido momento para disfrutar de su consternación antes de introducir suavemente más energía dentro de mí y enviarle un largo latigazo de agua, calmando las llamas. Y empapándolo.

—¿Estás bien, Comandante? —Mi tono era jocoso—. Pareces algo salido de un póster encantador.

Totalmente molesto ahora, Natsume gruñó mientras levantaba su mano y proyectaba un enorme relámpago. El voltaje era tan alto que hubo una onda en el aire. Pero lo anticipé.

Me puse de cuclillas, poniendo mi palma contra el suelo sobre mi lado derecho y levanté mi brazo para luego golpear con mi palma sobre mi lado izquierdo. Simultáneamente, había tirado de la energía circundante, haciendo que un hermoso escudo de energía azul plateado apareciera sobre mí como una tienda de campaña. El relámpago rebotó sobre el campo de fuerza, chocando contra la pared al este.

Antes de que Natsume pudiera volver a actuar, me levanté en menos de un parpadeo, remodelando la energía para cambiar el escudo a una bola azul plateada.

Se la lancé. Se movió rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Lo golpeó en el brazo.

Tratando de parecer impávido, emitió otro torrente de chispas azules, pero usando ambas manos esta vez. Vaya, realmente quería hacerme daño. Y eso realmente haría daño.

Pisoteé el suelo dos veces, absorbiendo energía de la tierra y dejando que saliera como un cúmulo de tierra que se levantaba a toda velocidad frente a mí, construyendo una roca protectora. Natsume, incesante, atacaba al cúmulo de tierra cuando salí velozmente de detrás de él, con mi energía dando latigazos en mi mano, y sacudiendo el látigo a su alrededor, sujetando sus brazos a sus costados. Tiré bruscamente del látigo, atrayendo hacia mí a un Natsume atado. Solo por diversión, volví a sacudir el látigo, haciéndolo chocar una vez contra el suelo antes de dejar que el látigo se desvaneciera.

Bajé la mirada hacia un Natsume que estaba tosiendo y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Ahora quién es la chica bonita?

Aunque parecía sentir una mezcla de irritación, estupefacción y aturdimiento, su boca se retorció ligeramente en alguna forma de oscura diversión.

Le ofrecí mi mano, pero se puso de pie por su cuenta, todavía mirándome fijo. Parecía indeciso con estar extremadamente exasperado o placenteramente sorprendido. De cualquier forma, había un poco de respeto en su mirada. Era difícil para mí no lucir fanfarrona, considerando la forma en que me descartó antes. Pero no lo miraría como diciendo "te lo dije" ni le sonreiría de forma extravagante. De modo desconcertante, en realidad estaba más atrapada en este pequeño intercambio silencioso de respeto de lo que estaba en la gloria de haber ganado el duelo. Él puede ser un machista, pero era uno hermoso.

—¿No te dije que era rápida? —dijo Green cuando se unió a Natsume.

Cabeza Rapada vino a continuación.

—Definitivamente, una Pagori drogada de incógnito —decidió cuando me chistó—. Que sepas que puedes practicar conmigo con ese látigo en cualquier momento.

Natsume no pareció divertirse con eso y encuadró sus hombros.

—Todos pueden volver a la línea mientras consulto con el Comandante Sherman y el Comandante Norton.

—Y pensaba que mi don era genial —dijo Cabeza Rapada cuando nos unimos al final de la línea que se estaba reformando debajo de la tribuna.

Levanté la mirada hacia Mochu. Sonriendo con satisfacción y orgullo, me dio el saludo militar. Sonreí.

—Soy Koko, por cierto —me dijo Cabeza Rapada mientras tendía su mano.

La estreché.

—Mikan. Aunque prefiero llamarte Cabeza Rapada.

Se rió.

—Lo que sea que te ponga caliente. Oye, los Feeder son muy raros. Oí que la mayoría de los Feeder se vuelven locos y mueren después de unos años porque toda la energía los abruma.

Distrayéndome para no responder, vi a Natsume cambiar de dirección y trabar miradas conmigo. Su expresión era cortés. Por un corto momento, pensé en sonreírle. En realidad, no sonrío mucho, así que eso era raro.

—Buena suerte —dijo el vampiro Keja con la respiración molesta, que repentinamente apareció a mi derecha.

Gano un duelo y, de repente, todos son super amables. Simplemente asentí.

Al final, los tres comandantes vinieron a ponerse ante la línea de reclutas potenciales. La mirada de Natsume se detuvo en cada uno de nosotros por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Entre los tres, hemos seleccionado a tres de ustedes para que se unan a mi escuadrón. Al resto le será solicitado volver a casa de forma inminente —Caminó hasta el frente de la línea y luego empezó a caminar lentamente junto a los reclutas. Se detuvo frente al Pagori con el poder de bloquear y lo señaló con una mirada congratulatoria en su precioso rostro—. Bien hecho. —A continuación, se detuvo ante Koko y lo señaló. Qué sorpresa… el poder de Koko para causar aislamiento sensorial era muy bueno. Luego Natsume vino al final de la línea, quedándose entre el Keja con la respiración molesta y yo. Nos miró a los dos, luego, lentamente, levantó su mano, extendió su dedo índice… y señaló al Keja.

Carajo, qué mierdecilla.

Al instante, hubo murmullos y jadeos, si eran de sorpresa o de discordancia, no lo sabía. No me importaba averiguarlo.

—Felicitaciones —les dije a Koko y al Keja a mi lado. Lugo me di la vuelta bruscamente y me alejé.

—¡Mikan! —Koko me alcanzó y suspiró—. Tú debiste haber conseguido el lugar. Lo merecías más que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Está bien —dije, aunque por mi tono quedó claro que no estaba bien. Dejé que mis ojos siguieran a Natsume, quien estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras le hablaba a Koko, seguí mirando con dureza a Natsume—. De todas formas, no querría trabajar para un imbécil sexista.

Mientras me iba velozmente, no podía decidir qué me enfurecía más: el hecho de que no me habían dado un lugar en la legión, incluso después de probar mi valía; o el hecho de que esto me molestara tanto. Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de que no solo quería un lugar para fastidiar a Kounji o escapar de él, o incluso molestar a Natsume. La verdad era que había querido ser parte de la foto que Mochu había intentado venderme, para sacarle el máximo provecho a la vida que ahora tenía, fuera o no mi elección. Quería ser parte de algo importante, tener un propósito más allá de los planes que Kounji tenía para mí.

Mochu vino hasta mí a velocidad vampírica.

—Mikan, yo…

—Está bien. En serio. —Pero lo dije con demasiada brusquedad, no sonaba ni un poquito convincente.

—Tengo la intensión de disputar la decisión de Natsume. Su juicio estuvo estropeado por su…

—De verdad, Mochu, no te molestes —le aconsejé suavemente cuando entramos a la casa que parecía un museo—. Si tuviera que ver la fea cara de Natsume todos los días, probablemente le clavaría una estaca.

—Sí, imagino que lo harías —coincidió con una voz divertida y poco conocida ante mí. Pertenecía al Keja con apariencia latina, aunque hablaba con un acento estadounidense muy claro, con su grueso cabello azabache a la altura del hombro y los ojos más salvajes. Todo en la forma en que se comportaba mientras me rodeaba lentamente, exudaba poder puro. Éste tenía que ser el mismísimo Gran Maestro.

Flanqueándolo, había dos vampiros Pagori, ambos parecían robóticos e intrépidos.

Mochu susurró en mi oído—: Éste es el Gran Maestro.

—Oh, lo sé —dije, irritada—. No soy tarada. —Simplemente le di una media sonrisa al Gran Maestro. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy respetuosa, pero él no me podía hacer nada peor de lo que Kounji haría cuando supiera lo que había hecho.

Sin duda, mi buen viejo Creador se burlaría de mí porque no tuve éxito.

—Srta. Mikan Sakura Yukihara —saludó—. Soy Kazumi.

—Bueno, hola. Y adiós. —Procedí a pasar junto a él.

—¿Podría tener unos momentos de su tiempo? —preguntó Kazumi.

Me di la vuelta con la intención de decirle que no, él podía irse a la mierda porque me iría de este lugar atascado en el siglo XVIII. Pero entonces me sonrió y me sostuvo la mirada. De repente, ya no me sentía enfadada. ¡Maldita sea la belleza hipnótica de los Keja!

—Mire, no es mi intención ser maleducada, es solo que tengo que volver.

—¿Con Kounji? Tengo que decir que no apruebo mucho a su Creador. Todo lo que he oído de él por mis investigadores, ha indicado que es un vampiro cruel.

Me enderecé por eso. Me sentí a la defensiva al pensar en que la gente revisara mis asuntos personales, considerando especialmente cómo era mi vida con Kounji.

—Me intriga, señorita Yukihara. Su presencia. Su autoexpresión. Su decisión. Fascinante. —Me hizo gestos para que lo siguiera—. Prometo no entretenerla mucho tiempo. —Instantáneamente empezó a caminar, lleno de elegancia y gracia, por el interminable pasillo.

Mochu asintió hacia mí de forma alentadora. Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, seguí a Kazumi y a sus robustos guardaespaldas. Kazumi no se detuvo hasta que llegamos al punto más oriental de lo que estaba probando ser una mansión gigantesca. La sala en la que nos urgió a entrar era más grande que el apartamento de Kounji y mío. Una clase de salón. Muy lujoso. Las paredes estaban bordeadas con libros. La chimenea era de mármol. En la esquina había un piano anticuado. En el centro había dos sofás de cuero negro que enmarcaban una mesa de café de vidrio. La sala era una biblioteca/sala de estar.

Instantáneamente, dos perros salieron disparados hacia nosotros, gruñendo y ladrando.

—Tranquilos —dijo Kazumi simplemente. Se quedaron tranquilos.

—Me encantan los Pitbull Terriers —le dije. Uno era marrón rojizo mientras que el otro era manchado.

—Yo no me acercaría a ellos si fuera usted, pueden ser bastante… —Kazumi observó, aturdido, mientras los dos perros se me acercaron y hociquearon mis manos, queriendo una caricia—. Oh, vaya.

—¿Qué? —dije mientras palmeaba sus cuellos.

—Bueno, usualmente solo son tan amistosos conmigo. Así es como me gusta. —Les frunció el ceño a los perros.

Bueno, tenía sentido que quisiera que solo le sean leales a él.

—Creo que es porque puedo absorber cualquier exceso de energía que tienen, los relaja más.

Su ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Por favor, siéntese. —Me invitó haciendo gestos hacia uno de los sofás.

Sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar entre todo el lujo, me senté con cuidado. Mochu se sentó relajadamente a mi lado, encajando en el ambiente como si fuera un ornamento.

Sosteniendo mi mirada todo el tiempo, Kazumi se sentó frente a mí y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Eres una Feeder —dijo al final, con su tono suave y curioso.

—Sí.

—¿Sabía que el don solo ha pasado por los linajes Pagori anteriores a usted? Esto significa que no solo es la primera Feeder mujer, es la primera Feeder Sventé.

—Eso me han dicho. —Kounji había estado entusiasmado por ello. Yo era su acceso a más territorio.

—Observé la prueba desde la tribuna. Disfruté profundamente de su duelo con Natsume.

Resoplé al oír ese nombre.

Kazumi sonrió con diversión.

—¿No es un fan de él? Creo que nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que no lo fuera. —Los guardias se rieron por eso… oh, así que no eran robots.

Volví a resoplar.

—No sé el porqué. Si ha observado la prueba, entonces debe haber visto la forma en la que él se comportó.

Kazumi meneó su cabeza.

—Es cierto que fue un poco descortés.

—Oh, al pan, pan y al vino, vino, ¿de acuerdo? Es un intolerante, ignorante, arrogante y estrecho de miras.

Otra vez, Kazumi estaba divertido.

—También es mi Heir. De entre cientos, lo convertí a él en mi Heir hace seis años.

—Mala decisión por su parte —Podía sentir los ojos de Mochu taladrándome, advirtiéndome.

—Está bien, Mochu —le dijo Kazumi, ondeando su mano—. Me gusta su franqueza. —Kazumi volvió a mirarme—. Sé que Natsume todavía tienes cosas que aprender. De hecho, su mayor debilidad es que no se da cuenta de que todavía hay cosas que tiene que aprender. Pero, poniendo a un lado el orgullo, es mi mano derecha. Es muy devoto hacia mí y a mi legión. Él, como usted, tiene un gran poder. Y es un excelente entrenador. Podría darle un vampiro recién nacido y, en un mes, Natsume lo convertiría en un guerrero modelo.

Kazumi parecía estar esperando a que yo respondiera, quizá conceder que había más de Natsume de lo que había visto. Muy poco probable.

—Eso es genial —dije con un tono poco serio.

—Quiero que mi nuevo pelotón esté entrenado rápidamente. En lo físico, estarán preparados. Confío en que Natsume asegure esto. Sin embargo, con respecto a que los nuevos reclutas aprendan a controlar y usar bien sus dones, creo que a Natsume puede… resistírsele tenerlos preparados tan rápido. Es un excelente motivador, pero no el mejor profesor. Usted, por otro lado… creo que usted es lo que necesito. Quiero que trabaje con Natsume.

Oh, éstas han sido unas veinticuatro horas surrealistas.

—¿Qué?

Su risa fue silenciosa.

—Se le considerará como una empleada, una comandante por propio derecho. Un igual a Natsume y a los otros comandantes.

Esperé el remate del chiste, pero no parecía haber alguno.

—¿Cree que sería una buena comandante porque soy una Feeder?

—No, porque tiene un control tremendo sobre su don. No muchos pueden jactarse de eso. Para un Feeder, un tipo de vampiro conocido por estar demasiado abrumado por su propio don para vivir mucho más que dos años, tener tan tremendo control es extraordinario. Sí, confío en que sea un gran valor para mí y mi legión.

Miré de reojo a Mochu. Su cara decía claramente: "Ve a por ello". Volví a mirar a Kazumi.

—Sabe que Natsume odiaría esto, ¿cierto?

Kazumi levantó las cejas.

—¿Permitiría que eso influyera en su decisión sobre aceptar tal posición?

—No. Pero no quiero aceptar su oferta y que más adelante me digan que vuelva a casa porque su chico Heir tuvo una pataleta.

—Natsume puede ser mi Heir, pero puedo tomar todas las decisiones finales en todos los asuntos. Él lo sabe. Lo respeta.

El Pitbull Terrier manchado apoyó su cabeza sobre mi regazo y levantó la mirada hacia mí con una expresión en su cara casi suplicante. No te preocupes, no creo que ese perro entendiera lo que estaba pasando y me estuviera rogando para que aceptara la oferta de Kazumi. Pero lo sentí como una señal… con suerte, eso sonaría menos psicótico.

**Natsume POV**

Conseguí que me patearan el culo. Que me pateara el culo un vampiro Sventé. Que me pateara el culo una mujer. Los chicos nunca dejarán pasar esto. Ni lo haría mi hermano o Kazumi. Ni lo habría hecho ella si se hubiera quedado. Mikan. Le sentaba bien.

Tuve que reírme por dentro de mí mismo: todo el asunto era tan raro. Me había pateado el culo, avergonzado delante de Dios sabe cuántas personas, e incluso me llamó chica bonita… y todo lo que yo había querido hacer era agarrarla, besarla y morderla.

¡¿Por qué no podía haber venido aquí para pedir ser una de mis consortes?!

Cuando la vi en la piscina pensé que podría haber sido eso a lo que había venido. Oh, habría dicho que sí. ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? Tenía un cuerpo increíble, un gran acento y esa voz ronca. Incluso esa actitud de cara dura era caliente. No me hubiera importado si era como las demás; no interesadas en mí, sino solo en ser la consorte del "Heir". Si era el poder lo que conseguía que las mujeres se subieran las faldas, entonces bien, que así sea. Siempre y cuando alzaran sus faldas cuando se los dijera, todo estaba bien.

Pero ella nunca hizo lo que le pedí. Nunca se inclinó. Nunca bateó sus pestañas. No estuvo impresionada o intimidada por mi autoridad. Claro, no había sabido que yo era el Heir. Pero sabía que era un comandante, que podría ser su jefe. ¿Acaso le importó? No. Me dio una patada en el culo. Todo eso hizo la diferencia. La hizo interesante.

Nada podría haberme detenido de ofrecerle que fuera otra de mis consortes.

Nada excepto esa mirada en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que no la había elegido para el equipo. Odio puro. Y extrañamente, aquello me había llegado. Así surgió la idea de que no la volvería a ver. Lo que consiguió que me sintiera tan… no sé, mal… el ver que se iba. Como si estuviera viendo irse algo que era mío.

Bueno, lo que sea. Tal vez solo estaba cachondo. Habría hecho que Joy me encontrara una vez hubiera terminado en la oficina. O tal vez Daniela. O incluso Tammy. O a lo mejor todas ellas. Solo una cosa me detuvo de estar tan encendido como todo aquello debería ponerme: podía hacer que pasara tan fácilmente.

Me sacudí de todo aquello mientas me teletransportaba desde los alojamientos de los escuadrones hasta mi propia oficina personal en el Centro de Mando. Era algo perezoso que me hubiera teletransportado al edificio de al lado, pero como sea. Cuando aparecí en mi oficina, un movimiento en la periferia de mi visión captó mi atención. Una sensación extraña viajó a través de mí cuando giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Fue un sentimiento que me hizo sentir relajado y lleno de energía al mismo tiempo.

Era ella.

Estaba sentada en una mesa de roble, balanceando ligeramente sus piernas cruzadas. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registró que la mesa era nueva, y me gustaba como estaba situada a mi izquierda de forma que ambas mesas juntas formaban un "L". El resto de mi cerebro se unió a mi cuerpo en estar totalmente preocupado ante la vista de ella. Era extraño lo bien que me sentía con solo verla, sobre todo porque no había esperado volver a verla alguna vez. Dios, era demasiado tentadora. Como una trampa. Y yo había caído en ella. Con los dos pies.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras me devolvía la mirada, pero su expresión estaba en blanco. Podía adivinar por qué estaba aquí. —¿Viniste a impugnar mi decisión? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba casualmente contra la parte frontal de mi mesa—. Pensé que no te gustaría trabajar para un idiota machista.

—Me gané un lugar. Y lo sabes. Supuse que azotarte dentro del lugar no hizo nada por mis posibilidades viendo que obviamente tienes un ego tan hinchado con un caballo con la polla dura.

La risa apenas salió de mí. —Eres poderosa, acepto eso. Pero se necesita más para estar en la legión que ser ágil y dotado.

—Explícamelo.

Suspiré. —Algunas de las cosas que se le pide a los reclutas que hagan… digamos que no son para los débiles de corazón. No hay espacio para la compasión o incluso la culpa.

—Entonces… porque soy una mujer, ¿debo ser una pusilánime, compasiva y con tendencia a sentir culpa?

Mi sonrisa se amplió un poco. Ella no podía tener ni idea de lo mucho que su actitud estaba haciendo que la deseara ahora mismo.

—¿Sabes qué, Comandante Hyuuga? —No había respeto en el título, sino condescendencia y me encantó—. Habría pensado que hoy te había enseñado al menos una cosa; las mujeres pueden ser capaces de manejar mucho mejor las cosas que el crédito que les das. Sostuviste sangre en mis labios… —Quise que lamiera mi dedo desesperadamente—… y ni siquiera moví un músculo. Me tuviste jugando a Tarzán en la selva con ese gigante ogro persiguiéndome y me desenvolví también en esa tarea. Luego, a propósito, me dejaste de último en la tercera tarea para que así tuviera que batirme en duelo contigo… y no es mierda el hecho que te puse de culo.

—Pero esas tareas no son tan malas como las que se consiguen una vez estás en la legión. Algunas te mantendrán despierta toda la noche. Se quedarán contigo para siempre.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, lentamente se deslizó de la mesa con la suavidad de una serpiente y se acercó a mí de una forma depredadora. Con solo un paso de distancia entre nosotros, habló—: Bueno, déjame decirte algo. He hecho cosas en mi tiempo que harían los pelos rizados dentro de tus pantalones volverse lisos. Mujer o no, creo que tengo las bolas más grandes que las tuyas.

Su voz se hacía más rasposa cuando estaba irritada y eso fue justo lo que me hizo desearla incluso más. Me encontré preguntándome como sería enterrar mis dedos en ese oscuro pelo o reclamar su boca. No me molesté en enmascarar mi deseo por ella. Dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en sus carnosos labios. Dejé que el tinte rojo en mi iris se hiciera prominente. Entonces vi su cara cuando se dio cuenta. No se alejó. En su lugar, en su expresión entró más desafío mientras me lanzaba una mirada de "ni una posibilidad". Fuertemente, estuve en desacuerdo.

Una parte de ella me deseaba, podía sentirlo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te dé un tiempo de prueba en mi equipo?

Inclinó la cabeza otra vez. —No.

Las puertas de la oficina entonces se abrieron y Kazumi entró dando zancadas, sus guardaespaldas y sus Pitbulls flaqueándolo. Los perros, para mi total asombro, trotaron hacia Mikan, oliéndole y acariciándola. Kazumi no parecía sorprendido, lo que también me sorprendió.

—¿Le has dicho las nuevas noticias? —le preguntó Kazumi a Mikan.

—¿Noticias? —pregunté. Algo me decía que aquello no iba a gustarme. Sobre todo por su expresión petulante.

—Ustedes dos van a trabajar juntos.

—¿Los dos vamos a qué?

—Le he ofrecido a la Señorita Yukihara…

—¿Por enésima vez, vas a solo llamarme Mikan? —subrayó.

Kazumi sonrió con indulgencia, como un padre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Le has ofrecido…? —solicité.

—El papel de ayudarte con el entrenamiento de tu grupo para controlar sus dones.

—¿No es eso genial? —dijo ella con falso entusiasmo.

Kazumi se veía como si estuviera sofocando una risita. Genial, una broma a mi costa. —Tomaste esa decisión sin hablar conmigo primero —dije en voz baja, sintiéndome pasado por alto.

Él suspiró. —Natsume, sabes que te tengo en la más alta estima. Sabes lo valioso que considero que eres. Sabes que confío en tu capacidad…

—Pero al parecer, no soy lo suficientemente capaz.

—Tengo mis razones para necesitar el equipo adecuadamente preparado sin demora. Prepararé una reunión para mañana durante la cual se te explicará todo, a Mikan y a los otros comandantes. Lo que te aseguro ahora es que emplear a Mikan no es un reflejo de ti o de mí fe en ti.

—Sí, claro. —Ahí fue cuando me largué.

**Mikan POV**

—Bien, eso salió bien —dije después de que Natsume cerrara la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

Kazumi suspiró. —Después un poco de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos él estará bien.

—Ciertamente espero que no lo esté.

—Mientras tanto, por favor, ponte al corriente con tu asistente personal.

—¿Tengo un asistente personal?

—Narumi ha sido el asistente personal de Natsume por los últimos tres años, y ahora también es el tuyo. Un compatriota británico, también. ¿Narumi?

En un parpadeo, Narumi apareció, sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo. Me di cuenta de que lo había visto en el escritorio de recepción afuera de la habitación. La forma femenina en la cual se manejaba y el hecho de que estaba tan combinado en los colores, la forma en que las gafas de diseño deportivo tenían una franja de color azul que combinaba con su traje azul, me decía una sola cosa: Narumi era homosexual. Y era lindo. Tenía la cara de bebé más linda, se veía casi circular y estaba enmarcada por cortos y apretados rizos caoba. Los hoyuelos más adorables decoraban sus labios carnosos. Solo quería pellizcar sus mejillas como una abuela le haría a un niño.

—¿Si su Alteza? —¿Él era londinense, también? Incluso mejor. Podría decir con solo mirarlo que íbamos a divertirnos.

—Narumi, me gustaría presentarte a la Comandante Mikan Yukihara. Tal vez te diste cuenta de que han sido traídos aquí un nuevo escritorio y una silla de escritorio de cuero. Mikan estará trabajando con Natsume, así que espero que seas tan valioso para ella como lo has sido para Natsume.

Asintiendo, Narumi dijo—: Eso no tiene ni que decirlo, su Alteza.

Kazumi se enfocó nuevamente en mí. —Mochu se asegurará de que tu Creador sea notificado de tu contratación aquí. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado con eso. —Llevando una sonrisa maliciosa, él y su sequito dejaron la habitación.

Narumi se me acercó y me tendió la mano para saludarme. —Hola Comandante, Soy…

—Permíteme pararte ahí —dije, sonriendo—. No Comandante Yukihara, te lo ruego. Solo llámame Mikan.

—¡Oh mi Dios, eres una cockney como yo! Sabes, era el único británico en The Hollow, hasta ahora.

—¿The Hollow?

—Así es como llamamos este lugar, cariño. Hmm, supongo que el proceso de teletransportación no te dio una gran vista. Ven conmigo.

Resultó que, Narumi también tenía una andar femenino. Este Keja solo se hacía más y más lindo. Me condujo por dos tramos de escaleras a la azotea del edificio. —Ahí —dijo, apuntando hacia abajo—. ¿Ves?

—Mi Dios. —El lugar era descomunal. Como un campamento de vacaciones o algo así. Varios edificios estaban dispersos alrededor, haciendo una forma rectangular alrededor de una playa artificial de arena blanca que tenía un puente en el medio. Tenía una sensación real de relajación como el Caribe—. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—Una pequeña isla al sur de Santa Lucía, cariño. No la puedes encontrar en ningún mapa. El nombre exclusivo de esta comunidad aquí es The Hollow. Esto de aquí, como sabes es el Centro de Comando. Tiene diez oficinas; una por cada Comandante. Ahora eres la onceava, pero lo más seguro es que compartirás oficina con Natsume.

—¿Así que hay diez escuadrones en la legión?

—Sí, con diez vampiros en cada uno —El señaló la mansión central la cual estaba a nuestra izquierda—. Esa es la residencia de Kazumi. Los únicos otros vampiros que hay en la residencia son Mochu, sus consortes —el despreciable codicioso tiene como catorce de ellos— y su Consejero. Oh y sus guardias personales, te habrás dado cuenta que tiene un montón de ellos. Él generalmente se queda ahí. Luego a la izquierda de la mansión está la casa de invitados. No recibimos muchos invitados porque a Kazumi le gusta su privacidad. Luego están las dos Residence Halls para el personal como los cocineros, las mucamas, las personas de mantenimiento y lo demás. Luego, la fila de edificios que está justo enfrente de nosotros son tiendas, cafés, restaurantes y bares, ah y hay un cine, un lugar de bolos e incluso hasta un club nocturno.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Narumi sonrió. —Me alegro de no hacerlo. Con todos esos bares y tiendas, esto es mi Graceland.

—¿Ahí hay tiendas de ropa? Tengo lo suficiente como para que me dure hasta mañana. Algo me dice que mi Creador no va a ser muy agradable en pasarme mis pertenencias —me quejé.

—Oh sí, no hay nada que esas tiendas no tengan. La idea detrás del diseño de Kazumi para The Hollow era que él no tuviera que salir. Como el Gran Maestro, no tiene que preocuparse de que atenten contra su vida. Si alguien tratara de matarlo tendrían el derecho de luchar con el Heir, el cual es Natsume, por la posición de Gran Maestro. Así que, Kazumi construyó una bonita comunidad para él, su línea de sangre y su personal. O un mundo sin un mundo, como él lo llama.

—Así que… ¿Nadie puede salir de aquí?

—Oh, no te preocupes cariño, esto no es una prisión —Se rió—. La gente puede aventurarse afuera si Kazumi les da permiso. Nunca he conocido a alguien que quiera salir. Todo el personal tiene completo uso de esa adorable playa ahí y un montón de tiempo libre, y la paga es buena. Pero lo más importante para ellos, es que tienen la mejor protección vampírica que podrían tener. No hay lugar más seguro en el que estar.

Miré alrededor, atónita y con admiración la pequeña comunidad de Kazumi. —¿Qué son estos edificios a nuestra derecha?

—Oh, ése, es el Residence Hall para los comandantes, sus consortes y sus asistentes personales. Luego tenemos el Residence Hall para los miembros de la legión, y otra para los seres humanos. Y el último edificio de la esquina por donde está el club nocturno es el pabellón de seguridad. —Giró en el lugar y luego me instó a ver al borde opuesto de la cubierta—. Por último pero no menos importante, tenemos todo esto.

La vista daba a la piscina y los jardines de la mansión de Kazumi, el campo donde la prueba había tomado lugar, el pequeño bosque en el que había sido perseguida, y también la playa. Era absolutamente asombroso con el mar azul y la arena blanca. Así de acogedor.

—Solo Kazumi, los comandantes, y las legiones tienen acceso a esta playa —me dijo Narumi—. Ese es el porqué tiene la playa artificial para los otros vampiros. Así que… ¿qué piensas?

Le sonreí. —Está bien, supongo.

Me codeó suavemente. —Dame más. Es fabuloso.

De regreso en la oficina, Narumi me dio unos documentos sobre la historia de The Hollow y la legión. Me puse cómoda en mi silla de cuero, balanceando mis pies sobre el escritorio, me acomodaba con los archivos mientras Narumi estaba en el proceso de recabar la mayor información posible del personal disponible para los nuevos miembros del equipo para crear sus propios archivos personales.

Estaba ansiosa por leerlos y tener una idea adecuada de a quién podría entrenar —un trabajo que estaba en vigor a partir de mañana.

—Leyendo la historia de la legión, eh —dijo Natsume, apoyado en su escritorio, mirándome. Él estaba haciendo una buena observación de mis piernas, como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de mis pantalones. Cohibida —no mucha gente me hacía sentir cohibida— me moría de ganas de bajar las piernas de la mesa. Pero entonces él sabría que me hace sentir cohibida, y podría utilizar eso.

Luego un pensamiento vino a mí: ¿Cómo no lo oí o lo sentí entrar?

Como si adivinara el rumbo de mis pensamientos, dijo—: Puedo teletransportarme.

—¿Tienes dos dones? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—En realidad, tengo tres. Mi don natural es la electroquinesis, pero Kazumi tiene el poder de pasar dones. Dos veces me escogió para recibir los otros dos como recompensa.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el tercero?

_Telepatía_, escuché en mi cabeza. Era como si lo estuviera escuchando a través de un teléfono móvil.

—¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos? —Soné horrorizada con la idea, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

_No, pero puedo comunicarme usando mi mente_, respondió.

Estaba extremadamente aliviada de que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos; no había manera de que quisiera que supiera como de magnífico, pensaba que era, eso o que estaba tratando de no comérmelo con los ojos, o que esperaba tener un buen vistazo de su trasero la próxima vez que se diera la vuelta. —Bien por ti. —Traté de sonar desinteresada de él o de su intento de conversación y regresé mi atención a los documentos.

—Podrías haber dicho eso con tu mente, sabes.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no podías leer mis pensamientos.

—No puedo. Pero si tus pensamientos son sobre mí, los escucharé.

Levanté la vista hacia él y sonreí. Me gustaría poder cortar tu salami y metértelo por tu culo sexista.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras arqueaba una ceja. _¿Así que estabas pensando en mi salami? _

Le fruncí el ceño y volví a los documentos, pero al parecer él todavía no había terminado de burlarse de mí.

_Bien, estabas pensando en mi salami así que supongo que yo puedo pensar en ti desnuda, y entonces estaríamos igualados. _

—No, no, no quiero que pienses en mi desnuda.

_Realmente deberías haber dicho algo antes. _

Podría decir que le fruncí el ceño de nuevo, pero el intenso brillo dorado en sus ojos me dejó inmóvil por un segundo. Era imposible no querer a alguien tan magnífico como él, desearlo, incluso si era así de bruto. Recuperándome rápidamente, pregunté—: ¿Así que, dónde están nuestros nuevos reclutas?

—Mis nuevos reclutas están teniendo un recorrido por el The Hollow, y luego van a instalarse en su alojamiento antes del amanecer.

—Oh, son tus nuevos reclutas, ¿verdad? Así que, sigues tratando de ser infantil.

Suspiró. —En realidad, he estado pensando.

—De mal humor, sería más exacto.

—¿Honestamente, piensas que estaría encantado porque Kazumi pensara que necesitaba ayuda?

—Sé que lo odias. Sabía que pensarías que no necesitas mi ayuda. Y sabía que tratarías de hacerme la vida más difícil con la esperanza de que diera mi brazo a torcer. Pero aquí está la cosa, Comandante; no puedes odiar esto más de lo que yo odio trabajar con mi Creador, y no hay nada que puedas hacer que sea tan malo como para que regrese a trabajar con él. Así que si fuera tú, dejaría ese mal humor y lo superaría.

Ladeó la cabeza. —¿Por eso tomaste el trabajo? ¿Para alejarte de tu Creador? —No lo dijo juzgándome.

—Ese fue el factor que jugó en esto. Pero no habría tomado la oferta de Kazumi si no pensara que haría la diferencia. Si eres tan inmaduro que no puedes ponerte a trabajar con una mujer, entonces dividamos el tiempo. Puedes tener a los reclutas desde el atardecer hasta la hora del almuerzo, y yo los tendría después del almuerzo por unas cuantas horas.

—Suena justo. Pero sigo diciendo que no necesito la ayuda.

—Cualquier persona de mente cerrada necesita ayuda, ser prejuicioso solo hace retrasar a la gente.

—¿Eso es correcto? —preguntó, sonriendo y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Puedo garantizarte que con siete noches verás la diferencia con nuestros reclutas controlando sus dones. Cuando eso pasé, me deberás una disculpa. Una pública.

Se acercó, deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo al alcance de mi escritorio. El desafío en sus ojos me hizo levantarme. —¿Te preocuparía hacer esa apuesta interesante?

—Las apuestas siempre son interesantes.

—Si te las arreglas para mejorar su control en cinco noches…

—¿Cinco? Dije siete.

—¿Qué, no piensas que harás la diferencia en cinco? —Su sonrisa era triunfal porque sabía que no iba a mostrar ninguna debilidad.

—Cinco. Cinco noches.

—Así que, como estaba diciendo si mejoras su control en cinco noches, me disculparé. Incluso haré una disculpa pública, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si no haces ninguna diferencia… —Se inclinó a través del escritorio, dejando solo pulgadas entre nuestras caras—. Voy a probarte. —Su mirada bajó a mi garganta y sus iris empezaron a brillar de dorado nuevamente. Podría admitir a regañadientes que me gustó eso de que probar mi sangre era tan atractivo para él.

Mi instinto iba a decir "Puedes joderte". Pero ese sería el equivalente a mi diciendo que no estaba ciento por ciento segura de mi habilidad. Su sonrisa era petulante; él sabía que me había arrinconado por completo.

—Bien.

—Estoy ansioso por cobrar mi apuesta.

—¿Por qué quieres darte falsas esperanzas?

En el espacio de dos segundos hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta de la oficina, una voz femenina llamando desde fuera "!Solo soy yo, cariño!" y luego una chica irrumpió en la oficina. Inmediatamente me disgustó porque obviamente era la novia de Natsume. Con su negro cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus penetrantes iris Keja —ámbar, regordetes labios escarlata, y su vestido negro color carbón, me hizo pensar en una bruja. Ella era bonita, sí, pero también era tan delgada que era toda huesos. Su escaso vestido, aclaró perfectamente este hecho.

Le envié un pensamiento a Natsume. _Oh vamos, no hay carne en absoluto en esos huesos. Y ni siquiera está compensada en el departamento de pechos —son como las picaduras de una abeja. Realmente pensé que tenías mejores gustos que esos. _

El parecía divertido. _¿Celosa?_

_¿De un insecto flaco? Sí, claro. _

No parecía convencido, y bueno no debería. Estaba celosa, lo cual me sorprendió.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon ligeramente mientras ella veía a Natsume inclinarse a través de mi escritorio, pero rápidamente pegó una enorme sonrisa en su cara y avanzó hacia él. Sostuvo mi mirada mientras plantaba un beso en su mejilla. La posesividad brillaba en sus ojos. Realmente no me gustaba eso. Estaba bastante segura de que más tarde me preguntaría porque en la tierra me había molestado eso.

Le sonreí amablemente. —Hola, debes ser Nancy. —Maldita sea si yo conocía a una Nancy. Solo quería disfrutar de como su posesividad centelleante se convertía en paranoia.

Su propia sonrisa se desvaneció. —Soy Joy —dijo enfáticamente antes de girarse hacia Natsume—. ¿Quién es Nancy? —A pesar de que había tratado de sonar distante, no lo había logrado en absoluto.

Natsume me dio una sonrisa conocedora. —Una de las chicas humanas —No tenía idea de por qué él estaba jugando este juego—. Joy ésta es la comandante Yukihara.

Ella se rió por lo bajo. —¿Desde cuándo una mujer —o una Sventé, para el caso— trabaja aquí?

—Desde que pateó mi trasero.

—Así que, ella es la que hizo eso. Pero se ve tan, bueno, ordinaria.

Antes de que pudiera romper su cabeza de su cuerpo como —una ramita Natsume dijo—: Joy, no creo que sea buena idea molestar a alguien que podría matarte tan fácil como respirar.

El teléfono en mi escritorio sonó, sacándome de mi planificación de la que sería la forma más gratificante de verla morir. Respondí rápidamente.

—¿Diga?

—Mikan, cariño, Mochu está aquí para verte —me informó Narumi.

—Envíalo, Naru. Gracias —Tan pronto como colgué, Mochu estaba de pie delante de mi escritorio. Natsume retrocedió con Joy mordisqueándole la oreja. Él estaba más interesado en lo que Mochu tenía que decir, pensé, por el aspecto de su cara. Yo ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba esto.

—Uno de mis asistentes se encargó de llegar a Kounji y le informó de tus nuevas circunstancias. —Supuse bien. Mochu bufó—. Él más o menos indica que…

—¿Debería volver ahí o me va a cazar y me va a arrastrar a él? —le suministré. Ese era el tipo de cosas estúpidas que Kounji podría decir, considerando que él siempre me había visto como una posesión. Perderme significaba también perder su consorte y su arma principal.

—Algo como eso.

—¿Kounji es tu creador? —preguntó Natsume.

—La amenaza no tiene sentido, por supuesto —continuó Mochu—. No hay manera de que Kazumi te entregué a Kounji a menos que desees ir por tu voluntad. Sin embargo, Kounji insistió en que fueras personalmente a darle el mensaje y que te responderá de forma inminente en cuanto vayas de nuevo a él.

Con toda la seriedad, respondí—: Prefiero lamer mi propio culo —Mochu, aparentemente ahora se había acostumbrado a mi ocasional lenguaje duro, solo sonrió—. Asegúrate de que él reciba el mensaje palabra por palabra.

Mochu asintió amablemente. —Lo haré, Comandante. Con extremo placer. Oh, casi olvido informarte que tu apartamento está listo para ti.

—¿Mi qué?

—No pensaste que Kazumi iba a pedirte que te quedaras en un alojamiento en mal estado, ¿verdad? —Me entrego una tarjeta de llave—. Estoy seguro de que Narumi podría llevarte cuando estés lista.

—Gracias —Y lo decía sinceramente.

Antes de irse, Mochu le disparó a Natsume una mirada de disgusto, igual de nauseabunda como yo me sentía por cómo Joy estaba ahora gimiendo mientras frotaba el cuello de Natsume con besos ruidosos. Decidí tomar la hoja del libro de Mochu y salir de ahí. Escuchar el nombre de Kounji hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar como la ramita llenaba de baba a mi colega a quien encontraba tan magnífico.

Poniendo en orden los documentos en mi escritorio, hablé con Natsume como de un profesional a otro. —Narumi dijo que tendrá los archivos personales de los reclutas listos para el atardecer, ¿así que, podrías dejarlos en mi escritorio una vez que termines con ellos? Los necesito antes del almuerzo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Lo había preguntado como si en realidad pensara que tenía el derecho de saberlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

Su ceja se arqueó sugestivamente con una sonrisa taimada apareciendo en su devastador rostro hermoso.

Corregí, _¿me necesitas para algo más que no involucre probar mi sangre? _

_Cinco noches y voy a estar saboreándote te guste o no. _

Bufé. _Sigue diciéndote eso si eso te ayuda a dormir en el día._


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Narumi, la joyita, insistió en acompañarme a Residence Hall, a la que había señalado anteriormente como el lugar donde residían todos los comandantes.

Frente al salón había un jardín espacioso con un camino pedregoso que serpenteaba hacia la entrada. Las puertas principales eran negras y gigantescas, aunque también fáciles de abrir gracias a mi fuerza vampírica.

Dentro era incluso más tranquilo que afuera. Más silencioso de lo que pensé que cualquier cosa podría ser. ¿Conoces ese presentimiento cuando todo está tan tranquilo que, en realidad, oyes un raro sonidito de zumbido en tu oreja?

La voz de Narumi fue como un estallido en el silencio.

—Todos los asistentes personales de los comandantes, incluido yo, vivimos en la planta baja y en el sótano. Nuestros apartamentos no son tan grandes como los de ustedes, pero son agradables y acogedores, eso es todo lo que le pido a la vida.

—¿Siempre has sido un asistente personal aquí?

—Oh, sí. Cuando mi Creador consiguió la posición de uno de los guardias de seguridad, hace unos cuarenta años, trajo a algunos de sus vampiros con él… uno fui yo. Solo he sido el asistente de Natsume unos años. Antes de que él tuviera una docena de mujeres diferentes. Creo que Kazumi me asignó a Natsume solo porque quería que Natsume tuviera un asistente con el que no pudiera acostarse.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Algo me dice que te acostarías con él si te dieran la más mínima oportunidad.

—¿Tan evidente soy?

Juntos nos aventuramos a subir por las suaves y regias escaleras alfombradas de azul hasta que llegamos a la octava planta. Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo

pintado de beige, pasando por dos o tres puertas negras hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que tenía el letrero "Comandante Mikan Sakura Yukihara".

Anteriormente, me había imaginado entrando a toda prisa en ese apartamento, tan contenta como un cerdo en su pocilga. Llámame rara, sé que lo haría, pero ahora me encontraba posponiéndolo. Había pasado los pasados tres años compartiendo un apartamento con Kounji y teniéndolo a él y a sus guardias espiando todos mis movimientos. Ahora, no solo tendría privacidad, tendría cosas que eran mías y solamente mías. Ese título en la puerta era mío. Este apartamento era mío. El nuevo trabajo que tenía y el sueldo que éste conllevaría sería todo mío. Lo que es más, ahora no pertenecía a nadie, excepto a mí misma. Había mucho que mi lento cerebro necesitaba procesar, muchos cambios muy rápido.

—Esto va a encantarte, sencillamente lo sé —dijo Narumi con entusiasmo cuando finalmente abrí la puerta con mi llave—. Las paredes son incluso a prueba de sonido para vampiros. ¡Eso es genial!

La puerta se abrió sin ruido y me presentó mi nueva casa. Vaya. Era mucho más estilosa de lo que había estado esperando. Recorrí la suave y lujosa alfombra beige de mi sala de estar. Las paredes eran de un blanco brillante, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas, las cortinas y las puertas del balcón.

—Oh, sí, tengo un balcón —dije arrastrando las palabras, pasando junto a un sofá de tres plazas con la forma de una luna creciente en el centro de la sala de estar que estaba orientada hacia una gran pantalla de televisión —de al menos 33''— que estaba colgada en la pared. Ooh, genial. Entre los dos, había una mesa de café oval de madera de pino que estaba posicionada cómodamente sobre un blanco tapete de piel (piel sintética, podía decir). En una esquina, había una gran lámpara mientras en la otra había un reproductor de CD y una colección de CDs. Cuando me giré para sonreírle con entusiasmo a Narumi, vi que mi bolso de viaje había sido puesto cerca del sofá.

—Ven a ver tu cocina —urgió Narumi.

La alfombra terminaba en la pequeña y brillante kitchenette de color crema, la cual estaba embaldosada del mismo color crema. Aunque era en miniatura, estaba todo ahí: armarios, horno, parrilla, fregadero, refrigerador, microondas, hervidor, lavadora y secadora. Narumi hizo una pose merecedora de Vogue contra el refrigerador antes de abrirlo e hizo un sonido para decir voilà.

—Aquí está almacenado tu cargamento de TNS…

—¿TNS?

—Suena como una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, ¿no? No, cariño, me refiero al Tónico Nutritivo Suplementario. Contienen sangre y un montón de otras vitaminas apestosas. Kazumi hace que las hagan para que no tengamos que traer a miles de humanos a The Hollow para alimentarnos. —Sacó una de las botellas de vidrio y esnifó—. No están mal, en realidad. Y aplacan tu sed bastante rápido y te dan un buen estímulo de energía. Se supone que ésta tiene sabor a vainilla, pero no lo sabría si supiera a eso, nunca la probé. Creo que ésas son las mejores. —Sacó otra de las botellas de vidrio—. Sabor a miel. Vamos, bebe un trago.

Solo porque sabía que Narumi no se callaría hasta que probara un poco, tomé el TNS con sabor a miel y le saqué la tapa. El aroma que escapó de la botella era atrayente e hipnótico, te atraía hacia el líquido. Era de la clase de olor que te haría sentir hambrienta incluso si originalmente no lo estabas. Pero estaba hambrienta —bueno, sedienta— así que la bebí a grandes tragos y con agresividad.

Probablemente me parecía a un animal, pero no podría haberme importado ni siquiera si me pagaras.

—Eso está bien.

—Santo Dios, debiste de haber estado muerta de sed. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

El sentimiento que vino al devorar la bebida fue raro. Me sentí relajada, como me sentía después de una taza de chocolate caliente, pero también me sentía mareada e hipé de la manera en que lo hacía después de una lata de Red Bull. Hubo un gran sentimiento sedoso en el líquido que tranquilizó mi garganta y me hizo sentir refrescada en vez de grogui. Pero, aunque conseguí satisfacer mi sed bastante rápido como Narumi había dicho, al mismo tiempo me había dejado con ganas de más. Nada apaga la sed, aparte la misma sangre pura.

Narumi tiró de mi brazo.

—Vamos, ven a ver la suite.

La peluda alfombra beige empezaba otra vez después de la kitchenette, llevando hacia una preciosa habitación donde había una cama de tamaño mediano adornada con sábanas de raso rosas. Narumi y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y luego, simultáneamente, nos tiramos de cabeza a la cama.

—¡Caramba! Es cómoda —ronroneó—. Creo que lucharás para salir de esta cama por las tardes. Sé que yo nunca la abandonaría si fuera mía.

—¡Y es toda mía!

—¿No vas a conseguir un consorte?

La palabra siempre me daba escalofríos. Había sido la consorte de Kounji en contra de mi voluntad durante los pasados tres años. Tener sexo con alguien a quien detestas era una forma de hacerte sentir enferma por dentro. Tenía que preguntarme si el sexo en sí mismo había sido alguna vez así de emocionante.

—Ni en broma. ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Mejor. Tengo un novio. Norm. Hemos estados juntos alrededor de un año ahora. Pero quizá deberías pensar en conseguir un consorte, solo por un tiempito. Perdona que lo diga, pero me parece que podrías necesitar un buen polvo. Quiero decir, podría ayudarte con la agresividad y luego, quizá, no te pondrías tan caliente alrededor de Natsume todo el tiempo.

Completamente cohibida por el comentario y por la forma en que Narumi lo había dicho, tan indiferente, me reí a carcajadas.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta, es obvio que lo deseas, y él a ti. Puede que lo hayas tumbado en la prueba, pero esos iris dorados me dicen que él lo superó bastante rápido. He oído que está bien dotado, si eso ayuda.

—No me pongo caliente alrededor de él.

—Eso es una cosita llamada negación. —Movió una mano—. Lo que sea, si no vas a conseguir un consorte, al menos consíguete un alimentador, cariño —Un alimentador es un humano inmediatamente dispuesto solo para que tú muerdas en cualquier momento—. Hay bastante TNS, pero nada se compara al acto de morder y beber sangre, ¿cierto? Quizá podrías tener un mordisquito de Natsume…

—Está bien, se acabó —Me levanté de la cama de forma reluctante—. Si persistes en mencionar a ese imbécil, seguiré echándole un vistazo al apartamento sin ti.

Narumi jadeó.

—No puedes hacer eso, soy tu guía turístico.

A los costados de la cama, había blancos guardarropas triples de pared a pared, que tenían largos espejos en las puertas. Ahora estaba ansiando ir de compras solo para que pudiera llenarlos. Dios, se sentiría tan bien ir de compras y elegir mis propias cosas en lugar de tener a Kounji eligiendo todo por mí.

Colgando sobre la cama, junto a los guardarropas, había una fila de seis aparadores blancos. Tenía toda la intención de llenarlos con libros. Siempre me había gustado leer, sobre todo los libros de Stephen King o James Patterson. No podías equivocarte con esos autores.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, había un baúl blanco de seis cajones, cada uno estando elegantemente enmarcados por un espejo ovalado. Por último, pero no menos importante, en la esquina de la habitación, había una silla de escritorio de cuero negro y una versión más pequeña de un bureau en mi oficina y, sobre el, se situaba una laptop y una impresora.

Supuse que mi aturdimiento debió haber estado claro en mi cara porque

Narumi me dio un codazo y dijo—: ¿Abrumada?

Asentí.

—Pero de una buena forma.

—Bueno, estás a punto de estar incluso más abrumada porque, en ese baño de la suite, encontrarás una gran bañera de esquina que es el doble de un Jacuzzi.

—¿Qué? Estás bromeando.

—Míralo con tus propios ojos, mujer.

No, no había sido una broma. El baño estaba inmaculadamente limpio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde menta hasta la mitad y luego tenían grandes azulejos blancos decorando la mitad inferior. Una ducha turbo estaba colgada en la pared sobre la bañera Jacuzzi.

—Bueno… ¿qué piensas de tu nuevo hogar?

—Estoy enamorada. —En teoría, la decoración blanca predominantemente debería haber sido bastante plana y aburrida, considerando que ese diseño de colores iba por todo el apartamento, pero, en realidad, era muy hermoso. Incluso, hacía que el lugar pareciera puro y celestial. Pero aunque hubiera tenido una apariencia aburrida y triste, yo lo hubiera adorado porque era mío.

**Natsume POV**

Se estaba haciendo tan fácil sentirla. No podía explicar cómo lo hacía. Era como si una parte de mi estuviera dormida hasta que su voz ronca o aroma embriagador estuviera cerca y entonces esa parte despertaba y tomaba el control totalmente. En ese momento todo en lo que podía pensar, todo en lo que quería pensar, era ella.

Ni siquiera sospechaba que se estuviera dando cuenta de que estaba en mi balcón viéndola a ella en el suyo, dos niveles por debajo del mío, hasta que me envió un pensamiento.

_¿Qué?_ Su mirada no se movió desde donde estaba en su balcón. _Puedo sentirte mirarme así que no digas "nada". _

Así que era totalmente consciente de mí también. No pude resistir burlarme de ella. _Si de verdad quieres saberlo, estaba teniendo un buen vistazo de tu trasero. _

Eso hizo que se girara en el acto, abriera la boca y me mirara duramente. Podría jurar que parecía un poco cohibida.

_La verdad es que estaba pensando en a qué sabe esa sangre tuya. _

Frunció el ceño. _Debes saber que te estás preparando para la decepción. _

_Sabes que te has preguntado qué se sentiría tenerme hundiendo mis dientes en tu piel. _

_Oh, sí._ Sarcasmo. _Te deseo Natsume, te necesito. Rodó los ojos. ¿Todavía no tienes la ramita a la que arrimarte? _

_Joy no duerme en mi apartamento. Ven a verlo por ti misma si quieres. _

Otra vez rodó los ojos. _Buenas noches._ Viéndose un poco sonrojada, se retiró a su apartamento.

Por mucho que me burlara de ella sobre nuestra pequeña apuesta, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de ganar. ¿Quería saborearla? Oh, sí. Pero quería probarla porque ella también me quisiera probar, no debido a ninguna apuesta. Me aseguraría de lo que lo quisiera. Sabía que no pasaría si empezaba a darle flexibilidad o mostraba signos de debilidad. Mikan tenia espíritu, y eso le dejaba ejercer esa valentía que llevaba. Ya fuera que se hubiera dado cuenta o no, esta cosa de las apuestas y el constante conflicto entre nosotros solo era el juego previo.

**Mikan POV**

Debería haber rebanado su salami. Debería haberlo hecho. Entonces no me sentiría toda ruborizada en este momento, imaginándole mordiéndome y saboreándome. Dios, esto era ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte atraído por alguien que te hace enfadar tanto que has considerado quemarle las pelotas con un encendedor? Quería golpearme en la cabeza por sentirme tan aliviada que no estuviera compartiendo su apartamento con la ramita. No quería desearlo, pensar en él o estar celosa por la ramita. Tal vez no era nada que tuviera que ver con Natsume, tal vez Narumi estaba en lo cierto y necesitaba un buen polvo para ponerme en orden. Tal vez conseguir algo de una sola vez con un extraño me ayudaría a quemar estos estúpidos sentimientos. Con la calentura fuera de la ecuación, ya no desearía a Natsume nunca más. ¿Verdad?

Pensaría en ello un poco más al anochecer. Por ahora, tanto como tenia curiosidad de saber si también tenía acceso a internet o a canales vía satélite, estaba demasiado cansada para eso o cualquier otra cosa. Sin desvestirme me metí en la cama e inmediatamente entré en la tierra de los sueños y dormí como, bueno, los muertos… hasta unos quince minutos antes de que cayera el anochecer.

Saqué lo último de mi ropa de la bolsa de lona —un par de pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo y una blusa blanca de manga larga que colgaba en un hombro— y me vestí con velocidad vampírica. Entonces disfruté de tres TNS (glotona, lo sé, pero había quemado muchos calorías el día de ayer y tendría una noche ocupada) antes de salir por mi puerta.

Al descender el conjunto final de escaleras vi a un tipo rubio que venía por mi camino al que nunca había visto, pero que al mismo tiempo me parecía familiar. No era su estatura lo familiar, o su atlética construcción aún siendo delgado, o su pavoneo engreído el cual realmente me gustó. Me acordaría de alguien así de atractivo. Pero había algo en su sonrisa y sus ojos… color carmesí.

—Debes ser la comandante Yukihara —dijo en un alegre y amigable tono.

—Mikan.

—Comandante Hyuuga —el otro— pero llámame solo Ruka.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía. Tenía un apretón de manos firme. —Eres… ¿El hermano de Natsume? —No sabía que tuviera uno.

—Somos gemelos. Los dos nos convertimos en vampiros al mismo tiempo. He

oído que eres una Feeder.

—Sí.

—¿Y usas un látigo de energía…? —Su sonrisa se volvió un poco pícara.

—No en el modo Dominatrix. —¿Qué pasaba con los chicos y los látigos?

—Una pena. —Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre mí, pero no de una manera pervertida, mientras pasaba por mí lado—. Nos vemos en la reunión.

La reunión se celebraba en una de las muchas salas de conferencias de la mansión de Kazumi. En el interior había una larga mesa que abarcaba a treinta personas. Solo estaba Natsume y algunos otros tipos allí cuando llegué. Llegaba quince minutos antes.

—Buenas tardes, Comandante Yukihara —dijo Natsume con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en frente de él, cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. Seríamos los más cercamos a Kazumi, por cómo se veían las cosas. Natsume estaba usando la misma expresión que usó cuando propuso su pequeña apuesta. Una apuesta en la que era muy difícil no pensar.

—Deja de llamarme así, sabes que me saca de quicio.

—¿Te saca de quicio? —No estaba familiarizado con la terminología, al parecer.

—Me molesta —modifiqué.

—Mikan, este es el Comandante Dawson. —Natsume hizo un gesto hacia el tipo a su lado el cual tenía un aspecto bastante desgarbado y dientes de conejo.

—Hola —dije. No era una gran conversadora al poco tiempo de haberme despertado.

—He oído hablar sobre tu actuación en las pruebas. —La voz de Dawson era ronca, haciéndole sonar agravado, lo que se adaptaba perfectamente a un vampiro Pagori—. El control de los elementos es una cosa difícil de hacer.

—Y este es el comandante Marsh —dijo Natsume mientras señalaba hacia el vampiro junto a Dawson. Marsh me dedicó una sonrisa que fue oscurecida por un bigote en seriamente-necesidad-de-un-corte. Tanto su bigote como su cabello eran tupidos y de color plata.

—Y yo soy Donnie —dijo uno con los ojos grandes e increíblemente lindo vampiro con una coqueta voz—. O comandante Rodney.

Justo en ese momento más vampiros entraron en la habitación, riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Reconocí a dos de ellos como los tipos que juzgaron las pruebas con Natsume. Si recordaba correctamente, el Keja de piel oscura era el Comandante Lou Sherman y el Pagori castaño era el Comandante Will Norton. Ambos asintieron hacia mí, al parecer un poco incómodos.

Sabía que era de niños que no asintiera de regreso, pero ambos debieron haber hecho lo justo y decirle a Natsume que no fuera tan parcial contra las mujeres y darme el lugar que me había ganado en las pruebas. Bueno, aquí estoy yo, sentada con ellos como su igual, así que ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

Natsume me presentó a tres comandantes más: McGowan (un alemán y de aspecto miserable Pagori), Baker (un oscuro Pagori que se reía como una hiena) y Rowan (otro Pagori que resultó ser un silbador)

—Y, por supuesto, estoy yo —dijo una voz familiar. Me giré para encontrar a Ruka haciendo su engreído pavoneo entrando en la sala—. Hola de nuevo —me dijo antes de girarse hacia el tipo a mi lado, el Comandante Baker—. Muévete a un lado, risitas. —Después de un breve sonido de sillas, Ruka se sentó junto a mí.

—Veo que ustedes dos ya se conocen. —Si no lo supiera mejor habría pensado que Natsume sonaba amargo al respecto.

—Te diré algo, hermano, esa consorte tuya —Joyse, o como sea que sea su nombre— es rara. Me llevó a un lado y me pidió que te mantuviera alejado de Mikan.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, divertida.

—Porque ella es rara —repitió Ruka—. No es que me importe tener tu compañía.

A juzgar por las extrañas expresiones intercambiándose entre los dos hermanos, diría que estaban teniendo una conversación telepática. No era del todo agradable.

—¿Pero no molestaría eso a tus consortes? —dije a Ruka, en broma.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna —Hizo un gesto con las manos como si todo el asunto fuera una tontería. Me gustaba Ruka.

Justo entonces Kazumi, sus dos guardias, sus dos Pitbulls, Mochu y un tipo extraño y alto Keja que tenía largo pelo blanco-gris y una larga barba a juego,

entraron.

_Ese es Jinno_, me informó Natsume. _Es el Asesor de Kazumi._

_Alguien debería decirle que no está viviendo en la película del Señor de los _

_Anillos. _

Natsume tosió para ocultar su risa.

El perro atigrado, Nero, acarició mi mano para luego yacer a mis pies casi de manera protectora. Al instante hubo un susurro en toda la habitación. Dios mío, estos tipos eran como viejecitas por cómo se quedaban sin aliento y chismorreaban por cualquier pequeña cosa.

Kazumi solo rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de Nero. El Pit rojo, Aquiles, se irguió junto a la silla de Kazumi. —Todos ustedes, sin duda, se estarán preguntando el por qué de mis prisas para tener a este último escuadrón preparado tan rápidamente —dijo Kazumi mientras se hundía con gracia en la silla encabezando la mesa. Al parecer, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos—. También estarán curiosos sobre el por qué he ordenado que los otros escuadrones sean empujados hasta sus límites en las últimas semanas. —Después de una larga pausa la cual asumí era para un efecto dramático, Kazumi habló—. Jinno tuvo una visión.

Con esas palabras, todos los ojos se posaron en el que se veía como Gandalf. El tipo raro estaba mirándome.

—Ha previsto que los muros de The Hollow serán atacados en un futuro próximo. No fue posible en el momento estar seguro de cuándo, pero hace apenas dos noches tuvo otra visión. Fue más clara, y Jinno vio a un gran número de vampiros que se preparaban para la batalla, conducidos… por el Gran Maestro Sventé, Bennington.

Bennington, británico como yo, tenía una gran reputación por coleccionar vampiros dotados. Lo había visto un par de veces. Había intentado comprarme a Kounji, pero a pesar de que Kounji apenas tenía dinero se negó a entregarme a cualquier precio.

—Como todos saben, Bennington es un vampiro Sventé sin un don impresionante para presumir. Su don es medir el nivel de poder procedente de otros vampiros. Usando este don, que ha compensado por su propia mala defensa seleccionando vampiros muy dotados para construirse un equipo de guardaespaldas. Ahora pensamos que tal vez no era un equipo de seguridad lo que construía, sino, un ejército para ayudarse a invadir The Hollow. Debemos estar preparados en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por lo que he traído a la Comandante Yukihara para ayudar con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas en el control de sus dones.

—¿Cuántos vio Jinno? —preguntó Ruka, ahora con toda seriedad.

—Aproximadamente trescientos, lo que nos lleva a creer que Bennington va a añadir más y más a sus propios números para cuando llegue aquí. Me imagino que va a tratar de reunir a partidarios durante la reunión de Rupert Connelly dentro de algunas semanas. Espero que algunos de esos vampiros Grandes Maestros rechacen su oferta y luego viajen hasta aquí y nos ayuden en la vigilancia de la parte exterior de los muros. Solo podemos estar contentos de que la visión de Jinno nos haya permitido tener el tiempo para prepararnos adecuadamente.

—Dijiste que querías el nuevo escuadrón listo en un mes —dijo Natsume—. ¿No crees que estén aquí antes de eso?

Jinno respondió a eso. —No. En mi visión durante el ataque yo reunía a los seres humanos para llevarlos al escondite y había señales de rebajas de verano en una de las tiendas de la ropa. Después de haber tenido la visión le pregunté al gerente de la tienda cuando se ponen esos signos. Eso no es hasta otras cuatro semanas. Así que yo diría que será un mínimo de un mes antes de que ataque —Los ojos Jinno de nuevo me encontraron. Su mirada buscaba... como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de mí.

Incómoda, aparté la vista rápidamente. —Kazumi —comencé—, dices que vas

a proteger los muros...?

—Sí, vamos a tratar de detenerlos antes de que entren.

—Lo siento, pero suena como la batalla de Troya de nuevo.

—¿Quieres dejar los muros sin protección? —Rió el Comandante hiena Baker.

Rodé los ojos. —¿Qué tal si se callan y tratan de no gastar una broma que no tiene gracia por tan solo unos minutos? —Ignoré las risas y continué hablando con Kazumi—. No veo por qué vas a dejar que ellos se acerquen tanto a los muros de The Hollow. Probablemente saben que tienes a alguien con el don de la precognición. Ellos esperan que se alineen fuera de los muros a esperar como troyanos. Quiero decir, piensa en ello, tienes selvas tropicales rodeando todo el lugar, selvas tropicales en las que los escuadrones entrenan y probablemente conocen por dentro y por fuera. Este es tu frente y patio trasero lo que te da una ventaja, utilízalo.

—Por lo general los vampiros y los animales se evitan.

—Y eso es exactamente el por qué nadie va a estar esperándolos a todos alrededor de la selva, a la espera.

Ruka asintió. —Me gusta.

—A mí también —dijo Jinno. Sus ojos todavía me asustaban así que no encontré su mirada por más de unos pocos segundos.

—Sin nada más —comenzó el Comandante White—, por lo menos vamos a ser capaces de reducir al mínimo el número de vampiros atravesando los muros reales.

—No me importa ir en primera línea —le dije a Kazumi—: Sé que… —Me detuve en seco al oír una risita. Me volví en mi asiento para encontrar al Comandante Dawson sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Dulzura, le ayudarás al entrenador con el nuevo escuadrón, pero ahí es donde debe terminar para ti —dijo Dawson, quien hasta ahora había pensado que no era tan malo.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes más son sexistas? —dije a través de mis dientes.

—Esto no es acerca de ti siendo una mujer, dulzura. Puedes ser una Feeder y ser capaz de sacar un pequeño látigo, pero ser parte de la legión requiere más que eso.

—Un pequeño látigo —repetí. Sonaba como Natsume.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien, dulzura? —Su tono dejaba claro que él esperaba la respuesta "no".

—Sí —le respondí con honestidad y sin culpa. Todos lo habían pedido, en especial los hijos de puta que secuestraron a los niños pequeños para venderlos como vasos sanguíneos, o incluso como consortes a los que estaban mal de la cabeza. No me había gustado que Kounji me hiciera una asesina, pero una cosa que podría decir de él era que nunca me dio una presa que fuera inocente.

Dawson reformuló rápidamente—: ¿Alguna vez mataste a propósito?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te hizo sentir a matar a sangre fría? —Él no estaba claramente feliz con mis respuestas hasta el momento.

—Cuando toda la adrenalina desapareció, me sentí muy bien.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas ahogadas. Algunas eran de Natsume, Ruka, y Mochu, me di cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez dirigiste un escuadrón antes? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí.

—¿Estás diciendo…

Gruñí. —Dios, dame fuerzas —rogué mirando hacia arriba—. Estoy aburrida con el Tiempo de preguntas, Dickson.

—Es Dawson.

—Lo sé.

Oí a Kazumi murmurar a Jinno con diversión la aprobación. —Ella le da vidilla a estas reuniones, ¿no?

Volví a Dawson mientras continuaba—: Vamos a ahorrarnos tiempo. Era la asesina principal de mi Creador y fui a un montón de asignaciones, algunas pocas por mi cuenta, algunas de ellas con un escuadrón de ocho. Siempre tengo mi objetivo, y siempre traigo de regreso a los ocho.

Mochu asintió, resoplando a Dawson.

—Entonces supongo que las preocupaciones del Comandante Dawson han sido aclaradas —dijo Kazumi. Dawson, un poco avergonzado ahora, asintió. Kazumi entonces incluyó a todos cuando dijo—: Coincido con Mikan en que debemos capitalizar nuestro conocimiento de la zona que nos rodea y atacar la fuerza de Bennington antes de que tengan la oportunidad de atacarnos. Confío en que pueden decidir entre ustedes que escuadrones se deben concentrar en la defensa de los muros y cuales se deben colocar dentro de la selva tropical. Doy permiso para que los escuadrones dejen los muros de The Hollow para entrenar dentro de los bosques. Eso es todo. Gracias.

Nero le dio a mi mano un baboso lametón que casi parecía un gesto de despedida mientras me levantaba del asiento.

—Qué coqueto —dijo Ruka en broma, refiriéndose a Nero, mientras también se levantaba.

—Bien, sabes todo acerca de eso, ¿no es cierto? —Natsume miraba a Ruka otra vez de esa manera extraña.

—Oye, no te olvides de dejar los archivos personales de los reclutas en mi escritorio —le dije a Natsume.

—Claro —respondió, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Le di a Ruka una mirada inquisitiva.

Ruka se encogió de hombros ante el comportamiento de su hermano. —Él no estaba de acuerdo allá arriba.

—¿Comandante Yukihara? ¿Lo siento, Mikan? —dijo Kazumi—. ¿Podrías darme un momento?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le di una sonrisa de despedida a Ruka, quien la regresó.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo vacía, Kazumi comenzó—: No creo que hayas conocido formalmente a mi Asesor, Jinno.

El apretón de manos de Jinno fue suave. —Es un placer conocerte al fin. —El cabrón sacudió la mano que estaba cubierta de baba de Nero. No estuvo muy contento con eso y lo limpió en sus pantalones grises.

De repente entendí lo que había dicho. ¿Un placer conocerme por fin? Yo ni siquiera había estado aquí durante setenta y dos horas. En realidad, sin saber qué decir a eso, le respondí simplemente—: Y yo a ti. —Su sonrisa parecía indicar que vio mi confusión.

Kazumi habló de nuevo—: Mikan, como ya sabes, el don de Jinno es la precognición. Él esporádicamente tiene visiones. Cada vez que nombro a alguien para tener una posición alta dentro de The Hollow, les ofrezco una visión de su propio futuro. Esto les ayuda a ya sea evitar algo o realizarlo, lo que a su vez es bueno para The Hollow.

—¿Una visión de mi futuro?

—Parte del don de Jinno es que puede permitir que otra persona tenga una visión suya meramente a través del tacto. Él no verá tu visión, solo tú lo harás. Y no estarías obligada a revelar nada de lo que veas. Puede ser para ti y solo tú lo sabrás.

Jinno dijo rápidamente—: Muchos han decidido no querer saber nada de su futuro. Algunos creen que el tener la visión es lo que causa el evento. No puedo comentar sobre eso, ya que no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero la mayoría de mis visiones se hacen realidad.

Kazumi puso una mano en mi hombro. —Es tu elección, Mikan —lo dijo como una pregunta.

—¿Qué tipo de visión sería? Quiero decir, ¿será una positiva o negativa? No quiero ver mi propia muerte, pero si voy a ganar la lotería sería interesante saberlo.

Jinno sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —No hay forma de saberlo.

No era una gran respuesta. —Cuando dices una visión del futuro, ¿te refieres a mi futuro o el propio futuro? Preferiría no ver el futuro de otras personas, se

sentiría como espionaje o algo.

—La visión puede contener de hecho a otras personas, pero solo si están vinculados a ti ese momento en tu futuro.

—¿Las visiones son claras o más como imágenes intermitentes breves? No veo mucho sentido en conseguir un vistazo si va a ser como mirar a través de la niebla.

—A veces son muy claras, a veces lo suficientemente claras, y otras veces son tan vagas que estoy despierto todo el día tratando de descifrar lo que vi.

No era lo que esperaba oír. —¿Estamos hablando de un futuro cercano o lejano futuro realmente?

Jinno se rió de nuevo. —Sabes, Mikan, ni una sola persona ha considerado alguna vez esta oferta tan profundamente. Has hecho algunas preguntas muy sabias. Para responder a tu última pregunta, no tengo forma de saberlo. No puedo controlar el contenido de las visiones, solo puedo garantizar que van a afectar tu propio futuro.

Una parte de mí se preguntaba qué demonios esperaba, una visión sería genial. Pero otra parte de mí pensaba que las cosas estaban bastante raras en estos momentos sin lanzar algo más en la mezcla. Jinno había dicho que no siempre eran muy claras. Nunca me gustaron los rompecabezas. Finalmente la curiosidad ganó.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Jinno me ofreció su mano. —Es muy simple. Solo es necesario aferrarse a mi mano hasta que la visión se haya terminado. No son muy largas. Treinta segundos ha sido la más larga que he experimentado.

Asintiendo, tomé su mano. La visión no perdió el tiempo en venir a mí, era como ser absorbida por el vacío y por un momento todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

Entonces, como si una luz de repente se encendiera, mi visión fue clara.

No estaba más en esa habitación con Kazumi y Jinno. Me encontraba en una selva tropical, sola y sin embargo no. Me sentía diferente dentro. Como si estuviera... aplastada, tal vez. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, tan increíblemente poderosa, y más viva como nunca había sentido. Cada terminación nerviosa estaba a tope. Y de la manera más extraña también me sentía completa y segura de algo. Estaba mirando mis manos. Ambas se veían diferentes, más grandes, incluso. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo parecía diferente. Fornido. Alto. Una voz en mi cabeza gritó, _¡Mikan no! _

Y entonces estaba de vuelta.

Lancé un suspiro, parpadeando con la sensación de ser escupida fuera de algo. Casi esperaba encontrarme en el suelo de espaldas, pero por mucho que sentí como si hubiera hecho un viaje en el espacio exterior, mi cuerpo había quedado justo donde estaba. Solté la mano de Jinno y tomé un segundo para centrarme.

—¿Mikan? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Kazumi buscó mis ojos—. ¿Mareada?

—Desconcertada más allá de la creencia.

Jinno suspiró. —Sí... puedo simpatizar.

—¿Realmente no viste lo que yo vi? —pregunté.

—No. Recuerda que no necesitas compartir la visión con nadie a menos que lo desees.

—No creo que pueda, incluso si quisiera —dije, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello donde parecía tener un calambre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kazumi.

—Porque no entendí un jodido segundo de ella. No sabría cómo explicarlo.

—Tal vez con el tiempo llegará a tener sentido —sugirió Jinno.

—Lo dudo.

Como sabía que tenía unas horas antes de mi horario con los nuevos reclutas, pensé que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para ir a la caza de ropa en las tiendas dentro de The Hollow. Mochu me había dado el salario de un mes por adelantado para que pudiera permitirme comprar. Se estaba empezando a parecer más a un tío que me adoraba.

No me sorprendí cuando Narumi me suplicó venir conmigo, siguiendo adelante con el tema de que, como Natsume estaba ocupado con los reclutas y yo no estaría en la oficina, él no era necesitado ahora mismo. Incluso organizó con su novio, Norm, quien era igual de lindo que él, para que se encargase del escritorio de Narumi. Básicamente, Norm serviría como un guardia de oficina, aunque no podía imaginar quién tendría el deseo de examinar nuestros expedientes.

Estaba extremadamente impresionada por las tiendas. Había, al menos, cinco solo especializadas en ropa. El asesoramiento de Narumi era más parecido a una venta agresiva.

Me decía:

—Qué bien que esté aquí para ayudar, o estarías caminando por ahí como una marimacho, y no podemos permitirnos eso. Necesitas algo que realce tu figura.

—Todavía necesito cosas informales mientras estoy entrenando a los reclutas.

—Oh, no seas ridícula, una buena exhibición de escote hará que se comporten mejor.

Tenía que admitirlo, me hubiera llevado mucho más tiempo de compras si no él no hubiera sido mi "asistente de guardarropa", como se llamaba a sí mismo. No miraba por ahí solo echando un vistazo, en lugar de eso, parecía saber exactamente qué estaba buscando y juro que era como un animal en la jungla. Era como si pudiera rastrear con el olfato la ropa y mis tallas. Era fascinante mirarlo.

Luego, antes de saberlo, tenía un puñado de cosas para ir a probármelas. Su aporte no terminaba ahí. Entonces juzgaba sobre lo que me quedaba bien y lo que no, y tenía que admitir que era brutalmente honesto. En realidad, aprendí unas cosas sobre mí misma que, sinceramente, no podrían importarme menos. Aparentemente, tengo pantorrillas que irían bien con cualquier falda o zapatos, un busto tan "fantástico" que tops ceñidos o delgados deberían ser mi prioridad, un trasero tan "delicioso" que cualquier vaquero ajustado era "una obligación" y unas caderas que tenían "el más suave resplandor", por lo que debería usar pantalones que sean de cintura baja. Oh, y me seleccionó algunos vestidos; si no hubiera especificado que no podían ser más cortos que la rodilla, él me hubiera vestido como una stripper. Tracé la línea cuando quería ayudarme a elegir la ropa interior.

Al principio, me sorprendió ver que las tiendas vendían cosas como maquillaje, champú y esas cosas, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso debería de ser para los humanos. La higiene personal no era un problema para los vampiros. Cepillarme los dientes o el pelo no era necesario. Tampoco lo eran las lociones corporales ni los perfumes. Cada uno de nosotros teníamos nuestros propios perfumes atractivos y la textura de nuestra piel era más que perfecta, sin defectos, cicatrices ni lunares. Mi piel se hará más pálida con el paso del tiempo debido a mi estilo de vida nocturno y a la carencia de exposición a la luz del sol.

Para el propósito de atraer a la presa, el vampirismo te asegura apariencia sensual al iluminar tus mejores rasgos. Esto significa, para mí, que mi largo cabello oscuro nunca está rebelde ni grasoso ni enredado, en cambio, tiene una apariencia sedosa y es extremadamente suave al tacto. Mis labios están constantemente brillantes y de un color rosa/ciruela. Mis ojos ámbar siempre lucen brillantes y tentadores, como si me hubiera puesto colirio y tienen las pestañas más oscuras y más abundantes para enmarcarlos. Aún así, yo no era una Keja.

Una vez que la compra se terminó, Narumi y yo comimos pasta en una de las cafeterías. Me dio a conocer un TNS con sabor a uva, que sabía a vino tinto —muy agradable y, ahora, oficialmente mi favorito. Para cuando volvimos a mi apartamento, no había tiempo para que desempacar todas mis bolsas de compra, así que puse mi nuevo lote de TNS en el refrigerador y bajé corriendo hacia mi oficina, en el Centro de Comando.

¿Estaban los expedientes personales de los reclutas sobre mi escritorio, como yo esperaba que estuvieran? No.

Sabía que eso era maleducado, pero busqué en el escritorio de Natsume, dado que él tenía la intención de jugar. Parecería que había anticipado que podría hacer esto porque todos sus cajones estaban cerrados con llave y nada de interés estaba sobre la superficie del bureau. Imbécil. Bueno, realmente no me conocía en absoluto si pensaba que esto sería suficiente para disuadirme. Sencillamente tendría que aprender de los reclutas al conocerlos.

¿Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperándome? No. Ni uno de ellos.

¿Todos eran imbéciles también?

Me atreví a rodear el terreno del escuadrón, pero no había señales de ninguno de ellos. Ni estaban en el gimnasio ni entrenando con otros escuadrones en el bosque, ni siquiera holgazaneando en la playa. Después de veinte minutos de vagar sin rumbo, probé con la cantina. Estaban teniendo una jodida guerra de comida. Sí, realmente eran unos imbéciles también.

—¡Ey! —grité—. Será mejor que haya una muy buena razón para que todos ustedes estén aquí dentro en vez de en el campo de entrenamiento.

Algunos de ellos suspiraron, algunos se quejaron, algunos resoplaron y los otros silbaron mientras encontraban, de repente, fascinante la decoración.

—¿Y bien? —demandé.

—Tranquila, Comandante —dijo Koko, el Cabeza Rapada—. No es nada personal, de acuerdo, sencillamente no creemos que necesitemos clases particulares por nuestros poderes. El Comandante Hyuuga nos dijo que usualmente cuando los pelotones son congregados, los dones de los reclutas son puros, así que necesitan mucho entrenamiento. Nosotros fuimos seleccionados por ya tener un gran control sobre nuestros dones, visto que Kazumi nos necesita listos pronto. Así que el Comandante Hyuuga dijo que era asunto nuestro que vayamos o no a entrenar contigo.

—Apuesto a que lo dijo —dije con los dientes apretados. Quise hacer desesperadamente que Natsume volviera a morder el polvo.

Koko me lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Por qué no vienes y te unes a nosotros, tú y yo podríamos…

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase, Cabeza Rapada.

—Oye, te dije que me llames Koko.

—Mientras seas un idiota, serás Cabeza Rapada. —Miré a los diez hombres—

¿Y así es cómo todos se sienten? —Otra vez, estaba hablando con los dientes apretados.

Hubo asentimientos y "Sí"s.

—Tienen suerte de que ahora mismo esté más enfadada con el Comandante Hyuuga que con todos ustedes, pero les advierto ahora —y no se lo tomen a la ligera— si no están en el campo de entrenamiento mañana, juro por Dios que haré que todos ustedes muerdan el polvo.

Podía haberles pateado los traseros justo en ese minuto, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en partir a la mitad a Natsume. Una cosa era traspapelar los expedientes u otra mierda insignificante como ésa, pero otra cosa completamente diferente era minar mi autoridad con los reclutas. Además, patearles el trasero no haría que pensaran en mí como en una figura de autoridad mientras pensaran así.

Afortunadamente para mí, pero terriblemente desafortunado para él, Natsume estaba en la oficina hurgando entre papeles cuando entré. Iracunda hasta el punto de sentirme homicida, ni siquiera me había molestado en decirle hola a Narumi.

—¿A qué crees que estás jugando? —le gruñí con sonido alto a Natsume cuando irrumpí.

Incluso cuando él tenía su rostro hacia los papeles, pude ver que su boca se retorcía mientras trataba de contener una risita. Oh, él sabía de qué se trataba, y había estado ansiando esta disputa.

—¿La sesión de entrenamiento no fue bien?

—¿Piensas que estás siendo ingenioso? ¿Crees que es gracioso?

—Lo siento, Mikan, pero no tengo idea de lo que est…

Absorbiendo la energía de a mí alrededor con mis palmas, le envié una ráfaga de viento, quitándole los papeles de las manos.

—Me miras cuando te estoy hablando.

Levantó la mirada.

—Yo no le llamaría a esto "hablar".

—¡Les dijiste que no tenían que venir a entrenar!

—Eso no es lo que dije. Les dije a los chicos que pensaba que tenían un buen control de sus dones y que no creía que necesitasen entrenamiento extra, que dependía de ellos, son lo suficientemente maduros para decidir por sí mismos.

—¿Maduros? ¿Sabes dónde estaban? En la cantina, ¡en una guerra de comida! ¿Intentarás decirme que son modelos de madurez?

Su boca se curvó para ser una sonrisa; ni siquiera intentaba esconderla.

—¿Sabes?, esperaba que dificultaras las cosas, pero, en verdad, no creí que irías tan lejos como para minar mi autoridad de esa forma. Ahora no es el momento de la diversión y los juegos, ¡las paredes de The Hollow serán atacadas! ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

—Ya te he dicho que no creo que necesite tu ayuda, eso ya lo sabías.

—¿Esto se trata de tu orgullo? Después de lo que hiciste hoy, no deberías tener ninguno.

—Mira, Mikan, así es cómo tienes que mirarlo: si los chicos hubieran respetado tu autoridad, entonces no hubiera importado lo que yo dijera para minarla, habrían estado en el campo, esperándote. Si no puedes controlarlos lo suficiente para al menos hacer que aparezcan, entonces no tienes oportunidad de guiarlos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Respiré largamente.

—Tienes razón. No respetan mi autoridad. Te respetan más a ti de lo que me respetan a mí.

—Sí.

—Entonces eso solo me deja una opción.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Solo tendré que azotarte hasta dejarte tonto para que puedan ver exactamente a quién deberían respetar. —Al instante, absorbí la energía a mí alrededor y la moldeé para hacer mi látigo de energía.

Natsume levantó sus brazos, con las palmas por delante.

—Espera, Mikan, espera un minuto.

—¡Narumi! —grité.

Pareciendo un saco de nervios, asomó la cabeza por entre la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Cierra la puerta con llave.

—Claro, amor —dijo él nerviosamente.

Tan pronto como oí el delator clic empecé a pasar mi látigo por entre mis dedos, disfrutando de la sensación de energía agitándose contra mi piel.

—Mikan, no hagas esto.

—¿Por qué Comandante Hyuuga? Me jodiste. No quieres igualdad en esta relación laboral. Te estoy dando lo que quieres… sencillamente no de la forma en que esperabas. —Agité mi látigo apuntando hacia él, golpeándole el labio interior.

—Hija de perra —maldijo él, limpiándose la sangre justo antes de que la herida se curara.

Volví a agitar el látigo, golpeando su oreja izquierda.

—¡Mikan, detente! No quiero pelear contigo otra vez.

—Bueno, lo harás. —El látigo le abrió la parte de encima de su oreja derecha esta vez.

—Mikan. —La palabra destilaba advertencia.

Me reí entre dientes y volví a agitar el látigo. Él dio un gritito cuando le rompió la manga de su camisa y rajó la piel de su brazo. Su expresión decía "Está bien".

Un rocío de chispas eléctricas vino hacia mí repentinamente desde sus dedos temblorosos. Tendí mi palma hacia delante, poniendo un escudo protector ahí. Las chispas rebotaron y le volvieron a Natsume, pero él dio un salto e hizo un perfecto salto mortal sobre mí. Sin embargo, para cuando había aterrizado, yo estaba frente a él con una bola de energía en la mano. Se agachó, haciendo que la bola golpeara el gabinete detrás de él.

Mis muñecas crepitaron repentinamente con dolor; Natsume me las había agarrado con fuerza y estaba enviando choques eléctricos a mis manos y más allá. Lo que hubiera sido ingenioso si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que la fuente de mi don no eran mis manos, ellas solo eran mi salida preferida. Cerrando los ojos, inhalé profundamente, concentrándome mucho en absorber la energía que me rodeaba, y luego solté una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo chocar contra el ya roto gabinete. Otra vez, me maldijo.

En menos del tiempo que me tomaba parpadear, Natsume estaba detrás de mí, sujetando mis brazos a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que se había teletransportado. No tan inteligente como él había pensado que era. Absorbí más energía en mis palmas y luego solté mis atrapados brazos lo suficiente para permitir que mis manos fueran detrás de mi espalda. Si hubiera sido cualquiera menos Natsume, puede que me hubiera sentido culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero estaba harta de que fuera machista, hasta de la forma en que me miraba desde arriba y harta de que lo encontrara, aún así, el tarado más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Puse mis manos sobre su entrepierna y lancé la energía que había absorbido con la forma de calor al rojo vivo.

Natsume gritó y me soltó. Cuando me giré, él estaba a cuatro patas, tosiendo y haciendo sonidos que eran una mezcla de dolor y total irritación. Finalmente, me miró, con los iris rojos. Esperaba que intentara electrocutarme otra vez, o maldecirme, o gruñirme, o quizá incluso clavarme una estaca. En lugar de eso, agarró mi pierna de forma abrupta y tiró. Repentinamente, estaba sobre mi espalda, con mi cabeza siendo lo único que no conectaba con el suelo, siendo deslizada hacia él. Y luego estaba encima de mí y su boca se había puesto sobre la mía.

Puede que hubiera peleado con él, si no hubiera sido por el estallido de calor dentro de mí en el mismo segundo en que sus labios tocaron los míos. Y luego

bang; el autocontrol se fue. Los pensamientos conscientes se fueron. El resto del mundo se fue. De todo lo que era consciente era de este momento.

El beso era hambriento, dominante, posesivo, demandando todo de mí. Sus manos serpentearon en mi pelo, tiraron y estiraron, causando el más dulce de los dolores. Cada vez que su lengua acariciaba la mía, el calor solo se intensificaba hasta que todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. La sensación de él era enteramente demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ni cerca de ser suficiente. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tiré de él más hacia mí y gruñó en mi boca.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, desde que alguien me había tocado así. Pero nada en mi vida vampírica ni en mi vida humana se acercaba remotamente a este momento. Sus caderas se movían contra las mías, alimentando el ansia que estaba dominando mi cuerpo y haciéndome arquear. Y, Dios, la forma en que estaba besándome… era como si me estuviera reclamando, y el beso solo se profundizaba cada vez más, llevándome a un sitio donde nada, excepto Natsume y la sensación de él, importaba. Estaba lista para jadear en protesta cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, pero luego empezaron a besarme bajando por mi garganta y cuerpo, prácticamente convertido en líquido.

_Mikan,_ oí en mi cabeza mientras él raspaba con sus dientes el pulso en mi cuello. _Te deseo. _

Y Dios, también lo deseaba, pero de repente tuve la sensación de que alguien salpicaba agua fría sobre mí y otra voz en mi cabeza. Una voz intimidante. Mi conciencia. Entonces, una cara apareció en mi mente y recordé que nada de esto debía sentirse bien.

—Joy. —Eso fue lo único que atiné a decir. Lo susurré más que decirlo. Podría verla como una bruja, pero Natsume era su novio y aquí me encontraba yo besándolo mientras ella estaba quien sabe donde, sin enterarse. Esto no es nada que yo haría, pero la razón y la racionalidad se fueron al segundo en que sus labios se unieron a los míos.

—Ella es solo una consorte —dijo contra mi cuello, besándolo con atención—

No estoy comprometido con ella, al igual que no estoy comprometido con Daniela o Tammy.

¿Daniela y Tammy? ¿No era solo Joy? No sabía lo que era peor; la idea de dormir con alguien que pensaba que era de otra, o la idea de dormir con alguien que me consideraría más que una muesca en su ya muy ocupado poste de cama.

Él debió sentirme tensar debajo de él, porque su boca se detuvo. —¿Mikan?

—Suena como si tu tarjeta de baile estuviera llena —Me retorcí debajo de él y empujé su pecho. De mala gana se alejó.

Me miró con incredulidad mientras estábamos frente a frente. —No lo entiendo.

¡Hombre! Si él fuera una mujer sería considerada un poco zorra, pero al parecer porque él era un hombre eso que era completamente normal y aceptable.

—Supongo que es probable que no lo hagas.

—Mira, si estás ofendida porque no te he pedido que seas una de mis consortes aún entonces, créeme, iba a pedírtelo. Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi —Lo dijo como si yo debería estar tan increíblemente halagada rebotado con entusiasmo como si acabara de ganar El Factor X.

—Bueno, entonces no te gustará esto: la respuesta es "no".

—Sin duda eres una de las mujeres más confusas que he conocido en todos mis años humanos y vampiros. —Su tono no sugirió que era una mala cosa.

—En serio, Natsume, honestamente esperabas a oír "sí, sí, mil veces sí" a ser una prostituta, que lo hace de forma gratuita, para hacer las cosas más insultantes. —Lo despedí con la mano—. Sí, eres caliente, tienes tres mujeres en lista para sexo cuando lo necesites así que sabes a dónde ir.

—Tú me deseas, te deseo. No veo lo que ellas tienen que ver con lo que acaba de suceder. Solo son consortes. Ellas ni siquiera comparten mi apartamento conmigo. Comparten uno separado, juntas.

Eso me hizo reír.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo la idea de ello. Tienes tres mujeres que viven juntas esperando que vayas y tengas sexo con ellas en tu tiempo libre, probablemente, todos al mismo tiempo. De hecho, me siento ofendida de que pensaras que querría eso. Bueno, yo no trabajo bien como parte de un grupo, lo siento.

—Un montón de vampiros tienen consortes.

—Lo sé —le dije con amargura.

—Tú fuiste una —se dio cuenta.

—No voy a serlo de nuevo. Si me acuesto contigo cuando eres el tipo de persona que tiene tres mujeres a su entera disposición para sexo entonces no me sentiría mejor que ellas.

Natsume pasó una mano por su pelo castaño, liberando el aliento con una larga exhalación. —Mikan…

—No hablemos más de ello, está bien. Hubiera sido estúpido follar cuando tenemos que trabajar juntos de todos modos.

Natsume se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, no vamos a hablar de ello.

Asentí y caminé hacia la puerta. Del mismo modo que llegué a ella, oí la voz de Natsume en mi cabeza.

_Pero todavía me desearás. Y yo todavía te desearé. Eso no va a cambiar. _

_La vida está llena de cambios,_ contesté mientras Narumi abría la puerta de la oficina y yo salía.

**Natsume POV**

Un gruñido en voz alta se me escapó cuando me hundí en mi silla de la oficina.

Miré alrededor de la oficina al desorden que la riña, por decirlo suavemente, había dejado a su paso. Armarios rotos. Grietas en el yeso de las paredes. Documentos esparcidos por todas partes.

Luego mi mirada se posó en el lugar en el suelo donde hace pocos minutos había tenido Mikan debajo de mí; mi boca sobre la de ella, mis manos en su pelo, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, y degustando su piel. Nunca sabré cómo me las arreglé para controlarme y no pasar mis manos sobre cada parte de ella; mi control se había destrozado por completo cuando la explosión de calor me recorrió con solo besarla. Se sintió incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ella se sentía incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Entonces me apartó.

Obviamente ella tuvo que aguantar un montón de mierda de su Creador, lo que me cabreaba. Claro que tenía sentido que no quisiera ser otra consorte si las cosas hubieran sido así de horribles en el pasado. Pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más que eso. La emoción en su voz... Era como si no le gustara que tuviera consortes y no quisiera que hubiera ninguna otra persona. ¿Podría ser en realidad que me quería para sí misma? Tal vez. No me gustaría compartirla con alguien más si se trataba de sexo casual o no.

Internamente me di una palmada a mí mismo, con ganas de dejar de estresarme por una mujer y esperar olvidar todo por ahora. Pero todavía podía olerla sobre mí. Todavía sentía ese ardor que el calor del momento, había dejado atrás. Aún degustaba su piel en mi lengua. Y entonces supe que nunca sería capaz de estar cerca de ella sin desearla. Nada bien.

**Mikan POV**

Joder. Idiota. Mierda. Mierda. Cojones.

Cada blasfemia entró por mi mente mientras subía a la cama. ¡Solo había estado despierta durante diez segundos y un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con Natsume aparecía! ¿No se supone que te sentías mejor y más calmada después de un buen sueño? Si esa era una regla, yo era claramente una excepción a la misma.

Dos TNS sabor a uva roja después y todavía me sentía como si espontáneamente pudiera auto-combustionar en cualquier segundo. Tal vez debería volver a la cama. No es que los reclutas tuvieran intención alguna de aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento de todos modos. Entonces tendría que hacer arder sus traseros y dudaba seriamente que Kazumi estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar. —Mikan, cariño, soy yo.

Narumi. Si alguien era capaz de sacarme de mi estado airado era Naru con su personalidad relajada y cosas divertidas. Abrí la puerta para encontrarlo a él allí con las manos en las caderas y una ceja arqueada. —Um-hmm.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que ibas a posponer las cosas —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros por delante de mí y atravesaba el apartamento. No era exactamente el relajado, tipo gracioso que esperaba.

Confundida, corrí tras él y lo encontré en mi habitación rebuscando entre uno de mis armarios ahora llenos. Yo había desempacado mis maletas la noche anterior en casi un sueño, así que dudaba que estuviera muy bien organizado.

Segundos después Narumi puso un traje a mis brazos. —Vístase, señora, ahora.

—Soy muy capaz de escoger algo que ponerme, gracias. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes este derecho a darme órdenes?

—Puesto que tú y Natsume tuvieron un revolcón y ahora quieres esconderte en tu habitación —Su expresión me desafiaba a negarlo.

—No tuvimos un revolcón. Fue solo un beso.

—¿Así que, por eso estás tan tensa? Realmente no llegaron a tocarse.

—No estoy tensa. —Los dos nos reímos ya que mi tono contradijo mis palabras—. Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero enredarme con Natsume, creo que es un cerdo machista.

—Esa es la cosa, cariño, no te creo y no hay realmente ninguna razón para decirme mentiroso porque soy un empático.

Oh. Empáticos podían sentir las emociones de la gente cerca de ellos, lo que significaba que había sido capaz de sentir lo mucho que deseaba a Natsume anoche. De repente me sentí muy vulnerable y avergonzada.

—Mira, cariño, sé que no es mi deber decirlo, pero voy a decirlo de todos modos, y lo digo con amor, estás siendo un poco tonta si te escondes de un tipo.

—No es solo Natsume, ¿está bien? —le dije con cansancio mientras mi trasero se hundía en la cama—. Los reclutas no quisieron venir al entrenamiento de ayer. Ellos no creen necesitar mi ayuda.

—Son engendros arrogantes de Natsume, es por eso. Escucha, no lo puedes tomar como algo personal. Los tipos nunca toman órdenes de mujeres, sobre todo si esas mujeres son más poderosas lo que lo son ellos. Como tú, han escapado de la mano de sus Creadores y su pasado y están aprovechándolo al máximo. Además, probablemente se crean los mejores solo porque fueron escogidos en la legión, pensando que no hay nadie como ellos.

Narumi dijo más, pero dejé de escuchar; ciertas cosas que dijo se unieron en mi mente y una idea se fue formando poco a poco. Una sonrisa triunfante debió aparecer en mi cara porque Narumi me miró extrañamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo con recelo. En algún momento se había sentado a mi lado en la cama mientras yo estaba en una profunda reflexión.

Besé su mejilla. —Eres un genio, eso es.

Transmití mi pequeño plan a Narumi mientras me ponía el traje que había elegido para mí: un chaleco apretado de color rosa y un par de pantalones ajustados blancos de ante (la mayoría de las cosas que él había escogido me quedaban apretadas). Como el chaleco no llegaba a mis caderas y los pantalones colgaban justo debajo de ellas, esto dejaba una parte de piel desnuda a la vista, lo suficiente para que mi aro de diamantes en mi vientre pudiera ser visto.

—Bueno, sin duda vas a obtener la atención de los reclutas —dijo Narumi con aprobación mientras examinaba mi apariencia—. Y una vez que pongas tu creativo plan en acción van a estar de rodillas pidiendo perdón y tu ayuda.

—Yo no iría tan lejos. —Me reí.

—Cariño, eres magnífica y ellos no ven un montón de mujeres por aquí. Confía en mí cuando digo que estarán babeando.

Cuando entré en mi oficina estuve confundida durante unos segundos al encontrar algunos tipos dentro vistiendo monos blancos teñidos con pintura. Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente habían pasado horas aquí fijando la yesería y sustituyendo los archivadores rotos. Vaya. Parecían estar reprimiendo risitas mientras se iban. Supongo que no era difícil deducir que Natsume y yo habíamos estado en duelo de nuevo.

Mientras que Narumi estaba ocupado haciendo la investigación que solicité, examiné cuidadosamente los expedientes personales de los reclutas. Habían estado esperando por mí en mi oficina. Tal vez Natsume había tenido un ataque de conciencia. Improbable.

El primer archivo pertenecía a un vampiro Pagori llamado Reuben, que era originalmente francés. Él se convirtió a la edad de treinta y ha sido vampiro desde hace sesenta años. Las pruebas de aptitud mostraban que no era la bombilla más brillante, pero sin duda lo compensaba en el departamento de física; él era, con mucho, el más fuerte y su cuerpo parecía un edificio. Tenía el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros y un rastrojo de barba que aumentaba la apariencia salvaje. Su don era el aumento de potencia, lo que significaba que podría debilitar o fortalecer el don de otro.

El segundo archivo mostraba un medio americano medio australiano vampiro Pagori, Stuart, convertido a los dieciocho años, hace más de treinta años. Inteligencia media, altura y peso medio. Su pelo rubio se rizaba en sus anchos hombros y tenía una amplia sonrisa de payaso. Como un viejo amigo mío vampiro, era una trituradora: su don le permitía disolverse hasta que no había más que moléculas y luego reformarse a voluntad.

El siguiente era el vampiro de espinas de la prueba. Chico era de origen español. Aunque el moreno con bigote a lo Keja era un poco gordito, era físicamente tan capaz como los demás, y el más listo del escuadrón. Al parecer, el veneno en las espinas causaba que la víctima a perdiera la conciencia al instante por un período de hasta cinco horas. Qué delicioso.

El archivo número cuatro era de un vampiro Pagori también de mi prueba, de

Miami, Robert Richardson, quien prefería el nombre de Butch. En su fotografía

mostraba una apariencia extremadamente inteligente, sobre todo con su cabello bronce peinado hacia atrás, pero sus ojos oscuros y sonrisa torcida denotaban salvajismo. Él era fuerte en la zona superior del cuerpo y tenía velocidad notable. Butch era un negador: podía cancelar por completo cualquier poder dirigido a él.

Oh el siguiente era Cabeza Rapada; un hijo de militar que había pasado su infancia en constante movimiento alrededor de los Estados Unidos. A la edad de veintiséis años fue rechazado y ha sido un vampiro desde hace poco más de veinte años. Al igual que Butch, era notablemente rápido. Su debilidad, sin embargo, estaba en su agilidad. En su fotografía tenía la misma sonrisa descarada cálida que me dirigió en la prueba, ah, y una parte superior del cuerpo muy bien definida.

Podía recordar cómo había paralizado por completo los sentidos de su oponente en la prueba.

El recluta número seis era especialmente interesante, y no solo porque era británico como yo. David era un vampiro Keja y el más joven del escuadrón; convertido a los diecisiete y solo había sido vampiro por tres años (el mismo tiempo de vida vampira que yo). Era alto y tenía ojos grises cobrizos, cabello desaliñado. No tenía mucho de que jactarse respecto a fuerza y velocidad, pero tenía un poder asombroso para atacar a un oponente: una explosión psiónica, algo que causaba presión extrema en el cráneo y abrumaba completamente el cerebro, llevando a un coma temporal o a la muerte, dependiendo la fuerza de la explosión.

El séptimo archivo concernía a un Pagori afro-americano, excesivamente musculoso llamado Damien quien solo tenía un año más como vampiro que David y yo, y había sido convertido a los veinticuatro. Era aparentemente el más rápido del escuadrón y excelente en el combate mano a mano. La habilidad de Damien era la proyección astral, pero aparentemente su conciencia no era capaz de viajar lejos de su cuerpo.

Octavo en el escuadrón estaba un Pagori rubio nacido en Irlanda cuyo nombre de nacimiento era Edward pero optó por el sobrenombre Salem. Definitivamente quería saber cómo se le ocurrió eso. Convertido a la edad de treinta y seis, justo cuarenta y ocho años atrás, Salem era alto y tenía ojos marrones con una fuerza increíble a pesar de que su físico no era una estatua de puro músculo definido. Su habilidad le permitía emitir un disparo invisible de energía psíquica que podía dejar a un oponente completamente inconsciente. Básicamente, tenía un puñetazo psíquico.

A continuación estaba un Pagori americano de apariencia muy exótica, Harvey, de quien yo pensaba que tenía demasiados músculos para su corta estatura. Solo tenía diecinueve años cuando se convirtió, apenas hace doce años. Su fuerza era mayor que la promedio pero su inteligencia dejaba qué desear. Era bastante bonito con su sonrisa de niño y cabello corto y oscuro que se veía más como seda. Harvey era telequinético; lo que significaba que sería capaz de mover algo o a alguien sin tocarlo físicamente.

Por último estaba Dennis, o Denny, que era un vampiro Pagori americano de un pequeño pueblo rural con una apariencia muy inocente; cabello oscuro desaliñado, ojos azules sin culpa y una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Su físico atlético no le hacía justicia a su fuerza o velocidad. También tenía los mejores reflejos de todos los reclutas. Un vampiro durante más de setenta años, Denny había tenido veinte cuando se convirtió. Nunca antes me había encontrado con nadie que tuviera la habilidad de imitar animales así que estaba ansiosa de ver qué habilidades animales tenía ocultas.

Narumi resultó ser fantástico investigando. En cuanto había terminado de consultar los archivos me había entregado la lista de contactos que le había pedido encontrar. Entonces hice llamado tras llamado para conducir mi propia investigación de los reclutas como parte de mi pequeño plan, garabateando bastantes notas. Antes de que el almuerzo siquiera hubiera empezado tenía toda la información que quería y me sentía muy optimista y complacida conmigo misma. Hasta que Natsume se teletransportó a la oficina.

—Así que revisaste los archivos —observó, asintiendo hacia la pila desordenada en mi escritorio.

—Sí —respondí simplemente. Oh, se veía demasiado apuesto en esa chaqueta de cuero larga hasta la rodilla. Él sabía que yo lo pensaba, juzgando por la sonrisa petulante que llevaba. Dios, debía salir de esa habitación. —¿Naru? —lo llamé mientras juntaba mis notas.

Su rostro adorable apareció por la puerta segundos después. —¿Sí, cielo?

—Me voy a conseguir un poco de TNS. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Narumi bizqueó. —¿No debería yo preguntarte eso a ti?

—¿Sí o no, Naru?

—Unas con sabor a miel, por favor, cielo. Oh, y ¿podrías conseguirme unos bocadillos también?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Doble mis notas y las metí en el bolsillo de mis caquis. No es que creyera que las necesitaría. Estaba razonablemente segura de que había memorizado todos los detalles.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si yo quiero algo? —rezongó Natsume.

—No.

Suspiró. —Escucha, si quieres puedo hablar con los muchachos y decirles que se comporten y comiencen a escucharte.

—No es necesario. Lo harán. —Escuchó la confianza en mi voz y sus ojos inmediatamente se estrecharon.

—¿Qué estás planeando cocinar? —preguntó sospechosamente pero con una sonrisa.

—Ya está cocinado, y crujiente en las esquinas.

_¿Todavía vas a fingir que no me deseas?_ preguntó mientras yo avanzaba hacia la puerta. _Solo pensé que deberías saber que no funciona muy bien. _

_Estás lejos de ser material para Hollywood. _

_Maldición. ¡Al menos yo no me follo una rama! _

_Tu interés en mi vida sexual suma más apoyo a mi argumento. _

_Bueno archiva esto junto a toda la información: eres un idiota. _

No era impactante encontrar que los reclutas no estaban esperándome en el campo. Los encontré cinco o diez minutos después en la cancha de básquet. Chico, Butch, David, Koko, Stuart y Damien estaban jugando mientras Reuben observaba. Denny y Harvey estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre algo y Salem tomaba luz de luna en uno de los bancos.

Koko me notó primero y les señaló a los otros que me acercaba. La mayor parte de ellos se encogió de hombros, no estaban afectados. Los otros pretendían que no habían oído a Koko.

—Así que, todavía piensan que no me necesitan. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apretando mi busto para que mi escote fuera más prominente. Como esperaba, todos ellos me dieron toda su atención. Quería ver sus rostros cuando llevara a cabo mi plan.

—Es solo que creemos que estamos bien como estamos —dijo Reuben.

La cara de Koko se iluminó con una sonrisa descarada. —Vamos, Mikan, no eres tú. Nosotros solo…

—No queremos recibir órdenes de ninguna muñeca —terminó Harvey en tono arrogante. Damien y Stuart asintieron en acuerdo. Vaya, Natsume realmente había trabajado en estos.

—Es como dijo Koko, no eres tú —repitió Denny con voz my suave y sensible—. ¿Por qué no vienes y pasas el rato con nosotros?

—Sí, pasa el rato con nosotros. —David parecía tener una inhabilidad de quedarse quieto.

Les sonreí y meneé mi cabeza como si estuviera considerando su oferta. —Bueno, lo haría… pero no estoy convencida de que no necesitan algo de entrenamiento.

—Mira, me has visto en combate en las pruebas —Chico sonaba aburrido—. ¿Parecía que necesitaba ayuda?

—Lo mismo aquí —dijo Butch.

—¿Ayuda? No. ¿Pero pienso que ambos podrían ser mejores? Sí.

Chico se rió disimuladamente. —Exhalo espinas. ¿Qué tan mejor puedo ser?

Resoplé. —Oh no lo sé… ¿Puedes emitirlas desde tus palmas?

—Las espinas salen de adentro de mí. —Su tono indicaba su opinión de que yo era tonta.

—¿Realmente piensas que pequeñas espinas venenosas están incrustadas dentro de ti? Error. Tu cuerpo produce toxinas. Estas toxinas viajan en tu cuerpo, todo tu cuerpo. Se endurecen y hacen espinas el segundo que se encuentran con el aire exterior. Puedes emitir las toxinas de tus poros del mismo modo. Tus palmas pueden ser una salida al igual que tu aliento. Inténtalo.

Chico se rió disimuladamente otra vez y ondeó una mano hacia mí despidiéndome antes de ir a buscar la pelota.

—¿Ni siquiera lo intentaras? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de fallar? Con razón nunca llegaste a Sargento cuando estuviste en la fuerza policial. ¿También lo heredó tu hermano, no es cierto?

Chico inmediatamente se puso rígido. Lentamente viró para mirarme, su rostro adusto y su quijada tirante. —¿Dónde oíste eso?

—Oh, lo siento, ¿toqué un nervio ahí? —Sabía que lo había hecho. Preparándome para una respuesta violenta, absorbí la energía cercana, sintiéndola picar y cosquillear como si estuviera ansiosa de ser liberada.

—Tienes que alejarte de aquí ahora, ¿me entiendes? —Su tono era mortal.

—¿O me escupirás unas míseras espinas?

Sin titubear forzó un aliento lleno de espinas venenosas. Rápidamente manipulé la energía. Anticipaba ataques de todos los ángulos y necesitaba estar preparada.

—Pueden lanzarme todas las llamas que quieran, solo las negaré.

—Niega esto. —Antes de que Butch pudiera parpadear tenía mi látigo de energía en la mano y le abrí la mejilla con él. Sabía que el látigo sería demasiado rápido para que él actuara a tiempo. —Podrías haberte protegido. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era usar la fuerza que tienes para formar un escudo deflector.

—Los negadores no pueden formar escudos.

—Oh, sí que pueden, Butch, apuesto que te encantaría un escudo que te ayudara contra el dolor emocional. Tal vez entonces no estarías sintiéndote tan herido porque tu mami te dejo en el portal de una iglesia.

Sus ojos brillaron dorado instantáneamente y me atacó sin pensar. Dejé que mis manos se dispararan frente de mí y luego las abrí, tirando la energía para levantar mi propio escudo. Butch rebotó como una pelota.

—¿No te gustaría uno de estos, Butch? Puedo enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado ocupado jadeando y desdeñándome para contestar.

—Tuve una tarde interesante hablando con sus Creadores y amigos vampiros. Resulta ser que estuvieron bastante felices de divulgar secretos oscuros. Debe ser envidia porque ustedes fueron elegidos para la legión y ellos no. ¿Debería continuar revelándolos o ya podemos ir al campo?

—Mi Creador nunca te habría dicho nada —dijo Stuart.

—Oh, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Apostarías tu orgullo en eso? —Parecía confiado, que tonto de él—. Vamos, Stuart, conviértete en nada y ven hasta aquí y entonces solo te susurraré a ti lo que me dijo. Nadie más tiene que saber.

Se rió sin humor.

—¿No te puedes mover de donde estabas parado cuando lo haces? —pregunté como si él lo hubiera dicho primero—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando le digo a todos cómo no pudiste proteger a tu hermana pequeña y ella se convirtió en drogadicta y luego en prostituta para pagar su adicción? —Dios, él estaba enfadado: si las miradas mataran…

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Damien? —dije—. ¿Deberíamos compartir cómo solo porque tu papi rico te dejó como mendigo en su testamento golpeaste a tu hermano casi hasta la muerte como un pedazo de mierda ignorante y amargado?

—Perra —maldijo entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no oí eso. ¿Por qué no te proyectas astralmente hasta aquí y me lo dices a la cara? Oh, es cierto, no puedes. Igual que Reuben no puede debilitar mi poder a menos que me agarre, ni siquiera cuando me burlo de él por el hecho de que su Creador lo abandonó y se despertó para no encontrar a nadie allí para ayudarlo a controlar su hambre de sangre y él, más o menos, se comió a tres personas.

Reuben comenzó a cargar contra mí, pero levanté una mano y solté una pequeña brisa hacia él como promesa de lo que haría si procedía. Sabiamente, se detuvo.

—Cabeza Rapada, Cabeza Rapada, Cabeza Rapada —Lo miré—. ¿No vas a silenciarme con ese maravilloso poder tuyo antes de que divulgue sobre cómo fuiste secuestrado de niño por una loca que no podía tener su propio bebé? Te quedaste con ella por tres semanas, ¿no es cierto? —Bastantes maldiciones estaban volando ahora—. ¿Por qué no callarnos a todos y salvarte? ¿O solo puedes atacar a una persona con él? —Era una pregunta retórica. Koko inhaló profundamente pero no intentó atacarme. Probablemente porque sabía que solo levantaría mi escudo.

Noté que Denny y David no parecían retarme de ninguna manera, como si pensaran que podrían merecer una pequeña venganza. Así que, decidí no molestar al mímico animal Denny sobre no conocer a sus padres biológicos o al disparador psiónica David sobre haber sido convertido contra su voluntad.

Cuando miré a Salem sabía lo que venía y arqueó una ceja en advertencia.

—¿Qué? —dije inocentemente—. ¿No quieres que la gente sepa cómo tus deudas por apostar terminaron haciendo que tus padres fueran quemados vivos mientras dormían? —Sentí el ondeo del aire mientras él apuntaba su bomba psíquica invisible hacia mí para noquearme. Mi escudo resultó útil otra vez. Casi golpeó a Harvey cuando rebotó en el escudo.

Gruñendo, Harvey ondeó una mano en mi dirección, enviando una fuerza en el aire que pretendía enviarme zumbando hacia atrás. Di dos pisadas y la energía de la tierra me llenó y luego creció un montículo de tierra ante mí. —¿Qué sucede, Harv? —lo llamé desde atrás del montículo—. ¿Aún enojado porque tu novia te dejó por tu Creador aun cuando te convertiste en vampiro por ella? Entonces ¿por qué no envías una fuerza tan fuerte que pueda mover esta roca del camino así puedes llegar a mí?

Chupando la energía del montículo frente a mí, lo vi romperse en pedazos. —

O aún mejor, ¿por qué no me atacan todos juntos…?

Se miraron uno al otro como cerciorándose de quién estaría dispuesto. Luego la energía en el aire se intensificó mientras sentía a Harvey preparándose para utilizar su telequinesis y a Chico listo para exhalar más espinas y Salem listo para apuntar su bomba psíquica contra mí. Simultáneamente, Reuben, Butch, Damien y Stuart hicieron movimientos para cargar contra mí.

La dosis masiva de energía absorbida dentro de mí ahora rogaba por ser liberada. Accedí. Tomando cada gramo de ella, expedí un golpe de aire concentrado desde mis palmas que fue lo suficientemente poderoso para barrer a cada recluta y enviarlos a chocar duro contra las rejas de la cancha. Dios, eso se sintió bien.

_Impresionante,_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Un mirada fugaz a mi izquierda confirmó que Natsume estaba cerca. Estaba apoyado contra las rejas más lejanas de la cancha. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado observando.

—Sigan negando que necesitan ayuda, si quieren —les dije a los reclutas mientras se levantaban del suelo—. O dejen la ignorancia el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que realmente puedo ayudarlos, que hay más para aprender. No estoy tratando de ser una perra trayendo sus pasados a colación. El punto de todo esto era demostrarles que necesitan salir de la pequeña zona en la que están. Sí, fueron elegidos para la legión y, sí, eso es algo grande pero no significa que son perfectos o que tienen el derecho de tener palos metidos en sus traseros. Y no significa que pueden ser arrogantes u olvidar todas las experiencias que los han hecho quienes son, que les dieron sus fuerzas en primer lugar.

Habiendo visto como todos parecían mirar a Chico buscando pistas de qué hacer a continuación, concluí que si iba a llegar a los otros tenía que manejar la situación en casa. Lo miré casi solo a él mientras continuaba hablando. —Les guste o no, cada uno de ustedes tiene un exceso de energía dando vueltas a su alrededor, lo que significa que no están utilizando sus habilidades al máximo potencial y tampoco las están controlando.

Chico suspiró. —Aunque dijéramos que escucharíamos e iríamos al entrenamiento, no haría ningún bien. Tus expectativas para nosotros son demasiado elevadas. Estás pidiéndonos que hagamos cosas con nuestras habilidades que no podemos hacer. Hay limitaciones, no hay forma de que pueda disparar espinas desde mis palmas.

—Error. Déjame mostrarte. —Caminé hacia Chico y lo rodeé.

Me estaba mirando con curiosidad y habló. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Absorbiendo la energía que está goteando de ti así puedo tener tu poder por un rato. —Con eso disparé una docena de espinas venenosas de una palma en dirección a Natsume. Él las esquivó, desafortunadamente.

_¡Oye!_ Su mirada furibunda era linda.

Chico me miró asombrado. —¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?

Asentí lentamente. —Y si la energía no hubiera estado escapándose de ti de ese modo, tendría que haberte tocado o ser disparada para obtener el poder. En otras palabras, eres vulnerable así. —Luego me volví hacia Butch—. ¿No crees que puedas convertir tu fuerza en un escudo? Observa. —Como con Chico, dejé que mis poros bebieran la energía que escapaba de Butch—. Chico, espinas.

Asintiendo una vez, Chico disparó un espray de espinas. Dibujé un círculo en el aire frente a mí con mi mano. Los reclutas jadearon cuando las espinas golpearon una pared invisible y cayeron al suelo.

Los ojos de Butch se movieron de mí a las espinas repetidamente. —Pero… yo no vi ningún escudo. Las espinas no rebotaron…

—Es diferente del escudo que yo puedo generar con mi propia habilidad. El mío es visible y vibrante porque me alimento de toda la energía que me rodea; energía cinética, energía solar, todo se combina y mezcla de forma loca. La energía que generó tu escudo fue la tuya, no un choque de varias energías. ¿Quieres uno?

Butch se rió por la nariz. No es atractivo, no lo intentes. —Tal vez.

A continuación, miré a David. —El exceso de energía a tu alrededor es absolutamente salvaje. Tu poder es fuerte pero ahora mismo parece casi completamente fuera de control. —Su expresión era abatida—. ¿Alguna vez lastimaste a alguien por accidente?

Asintió, era la imagen del arrepentimiento. —¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerle una tapa?

No era difícil sentir que resentía tener el poder. —Sí… —Una corriente de aire se extendió a través de todo mi cuerpo, tan de repente que jadeé. Mis extremidades se enfriaron, mi cabeza dolía. Mi estómago se revolvió. Solo una cosa había tenido ese efecto en mí. Subconscientemente, volví mi cabeza hacia la mansión.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Natsume se tensó.

Sin otra palabra me moví con velocidad vampírica al salir de la cancha, pasando el área de entrenamiento, a través de los jardines y dentro de la mansión, casi chocando con Mochu en el pasillo.

Su expresión era nefasta y estaba llena de enojo al confirmar lo que ya sabía.

—Está aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó Natsume. No me di cuenta de que me había seguido.

—El Creador de Mikan. —Mochu suspiró cuando me miró—. Apeló por tu abandono basándose en que tu petición de ser libre de él no fue hecha en persona.

Kazumi lo ha traído aquí hace unos veinte minutos más o menos, con la esperanza de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sospechábamos que no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ha pedido una audiencia contigo y que Kazumi esté presente, ya que parece tener confianza en que volverás con él y quiere que Kazumi presencie tu decisión de irte de aquí.

—¿Dónde está? —Mi voz destilaba inquietud.

—Con Kazumi en uno de sus salones.

—¿Por qué pensaría que te irías con él? —preguntó Natsume.

Resoplé.

—Kounji es un maestro de la manipulación.

—No le será permitido amenazarte —me aseguró Mochu—. Puedes rehusarte a verlo si quieres, pero sospecho que eso solo hará que presione con el asunto hasta que estés de acuerdo con verlo.

Asentí coincidiendo e inhalé profundamente.

—De acuerdo, llévame ante el desgraciado.

—Yo iré —El tono de Natsume no dejaba espacio a la negociación.

Por más que el apoyo moral fuera agradable, no quería a Natsume allí. No quería que viera a la persona débil a la que Kounji tenía el poder de reducirme.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Si un tarado entra ahí conmigo, lo enfadará. Nunca le gustó que otros imbéciles estuvieran a mí alrededor, lo ponía paranoico. Pensará que tú y yo estamos juntos y lo pondrá incluso más difícil.

Natsume se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es algo bueno. Si pierde el control, Kazumi tiene una excusa para echarlo, sin que sea necesaria una conversación.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Mochu.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Natsume añadió—: Soy el Heir de Kazumi y tú eres mi compañera de trabajo.

—¿Compañera de trabajo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, compañera de trabajo. Tengo el derecho a estar ahí, y voy a ir contigo… fin de la discusión.

—Si ni siquiera puedo deshacerme de ti, ¿cómo demonios voy a enfrentarme a Kounji? —me quejé.

Natsume agarró mi brazo suavemente.

—Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar ahí y decirle que no quieres volver con él.

Sonaba lo suficientemente fácil. Pero no lo era.

—El poder de Kounji… puede medir y alterar tus emociones.

—¿Alterar tus emociones?

—En otras palabras, si quiere que sientas algo o que quieras algo, puede ser muy difícil resistirse. He tenido bastante práctica, y creo que puedo bloquearlo mejor que la mayoría. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tiene un efecto destructivo en ti hasta que sientes que tu cabeza va a explotar.

—Intentará hacer que lo desees.

Asentí.

—No será divertido.

—Entonces tenemos que hacerte entrar y salir del salón tan rápido como sea posible.

Natsume lo hizo sonar muy simple. Quizá podría ser. Quizá me estaba preocupando por nada. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado a Kounji y ya me sentía como una persona diferente. Por primera vez desde que me convertí en vampiro, experimenté la libertad, la pasión y la sensación de tener una vida propia, con mi propio trabajo, mi propia casa, mi propio dinero, mis propias pertenencias. La sola idea de que Kounji quiera hacerme perder todo eso, era suficiente para hacerme inflarme con resentimiento.

—Vamos a acabar con esto.

Con cada paso que daba para acercarme al salón, esa fría corriente dentro de mí se enfriaba más. Kounji estaba rematadamente enfadado, lo sentía. Los vampiros siempre tuvieron estrechos enlaces emocionales con sus Creadores, tanto si lo querían o no. Sentía una mezcla de ansiedad por terminar con eso y tentación por posponerlo, tuve un presentimiento soñador de caminar hacia allí, pero sin verdaderamente llegar a ningún lugar. Decidida a ser fuerte o, de lo contrario, nunca resistiría la influencia de Kounji, aplasté mi sensación de pánico y me concentré en el grácil y elegante andar pausado de Mochu mientras nos guiaba a Natsume y a mí al salón.

_Ya ha tratado de alcanzar tus emociones, ¿cierto?_ Dijo Natsume cuando Mochu abría la puerta del salón. Puedo sentir el peso de su poder en el aire.

_Ya me duele la cabeza. _

_Te sacaré pronto, lo prometo. _

Ese salón era bastante parecido al que Kazumi me había llevado esa vez en que me había ofrecido el trabajo, excepto que no había un piano aquí. Kazumi estaba sentado en un sofá beige con Jinno junto a él y sus guardias a cada lado.

Sobresaltándome, ambos, Nero y Achilles, corrieron hacia mí de forma protectora. Los gruñidos que produjeron al muy indeseado visitante fueron silenciosos. Kounji estaba de pie entre los dos sofás, en un estupendo traje negro y me miró fijamente, como si fuéramos las únicas personas en la sala. Varias emociones destellaron en sus entrecerrados ojos grises. Alivio. Placer. Deseo. Traición. Furia.

Al instante, tuve la sensación de ser golpeada con fuerza con un objeto pesado, pero no era un objeto. Era presión. Una sensación comprimida de culpa.

—Mikan —dijo arrastrando la palabra, con sus labios finos formando una cálida sonrisa—. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, amor —Tenía una forma de ser capaz de siempre sonar amistoso, educado, razonable y compasivo. Sus ojos le echaron un vistazo a mi apariencia. No parecía muy feliz por mi ropa ajustada. El apretar y soltar de sus puños era esperado—. Luces bien.

No hablé. Temía lo que diría. Una parte de mí tenía el instinto de gritarle una serie de profanidades y decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Pero otra parte de mí quería correr hacia él y suplicarle que me perdonara por dejarlo y pedirle que me llevara a casa —gracias al peso de la culpa que me estaba lanzando— Cuanto más intentaba luchar contra eso, más me dolía la cabeza.

Sabiendo que cuanto más cerca estuviera de él físicamente, más fácil sería que dominara mi estado emocional, me detuve a metro y medio de distancia de él. Natsume se detuvo junto a mí. Pareció que solamente entonces fue cuando Kounji lo vio. Observé mientras Kounji leía las emociones de Natsume. Una sonrisa apareció, lo que me sorprendió.

—¿No vas a venir a darle un abrazo a tu viejo maridito? —me preguntó.

La fuerza y la intensidad de su voz me sorprendieron.

—No eres mi marido.

—No hay necesidad de mentir.

Pero no estaba mintiendo. Y Kounji lo sabía. Justo como sabía que odiaba que me llamaran algo que no era, especialmente una mentirosa.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer —le dije—. Estás tratando de enfadarme para que mi compostura se resquebraje y puedas controlar mis emociones más fácilmente. —Negué con la cabeza—. No funcionará.

De repente, la fuerza de la culpa era abrumadora, y también hubo una nueva emoción: desprecio por mí misma. Tuve la sensación de estar atascada en un hoyo con emociones, que no eran las mías propias, aferrándose a mí e intentando devorarme.

—Has estado de acuerdo en no manipular sus emociones —advirtió Kazumi.

—Y no lo hago —Kounji estaba totalmente inmune al aire de autoridad de Kazumi, me di cuenta. Eso tenía, probablemente, mucho que ver con el hecho de que fuera un chiflado—. Debes de haber notado a estas alturas que mi Mikan puede ser temperamental. Un minuto está furiosa, al siguiente está calmada, y luego, de repente, desarrolla un sentido del humor.

Como siempre, él estaba dando la impresión de ser razonable y justo mientras me hacía parecer un incordio. Plantar la semilla de la sospecha era una especialidad suya. Además, él sabía que acusarme falsamente de hacer cosas o de ser de una forma, era posible que me rompiera.

—Salió corriendo porque estaba enfadada conmigo, no porque no me amara ni quisiera estar conmigo. ¿No es cierto, Mikan, amor?

Dios, quería abofetearlo. Quería gritarle a Kazumi que Kounji era un tarado mentiroso y manipulador y que no escuchara ni una palabra de lo que dijera. Kounji lo sabía. Pero yo no hice esas cosas, porque sabía que cuanta más energía gastara en intentar defenderme, más débil estaría contra su poder.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La sonrisa de Kounji desapareció, pero su tono amistoso y cariñoso permaneció.

—Solo quiero que vengas a casa, amor. ¿Qué más querría?

—No. —La palabra no fue más que un susurro. Había dolido decirla, especialmente porque una parte de mí se odiaba a sí misma por decir algo tan feo. Desprecio por mí misma.

_Buena chica._ Casi pude sentir el orgullo de Natsume.

—¿No? —Kounji se rió por lo bajo. Tomó unos pasos hacia mí.

Simultáneamente, otra emoción me llegó de golpe. Deseo. Se sacudió en mi bajo vientre. Mis muslos se apretaron instantáneamente y tuve que tragarme un gemido.

—No seas ridícula, amor. Ven conmigo —Abrió sus brazos y casi fui.

_¿Qué está intentando hacerte sentir ahora? _

_Quiere que lo desee. _

Un segundo después, la cabeza de Kounji se disparó para enfrentar a Natsume y me sentí un millón de veces más mareada cuando un montón de emociones se me escaparon. Solo podía adivinar lo que Natsume debió haber enviado en un pensamiento telepático a Kounji que a él no le gustó mucho.

Hablé rápidamente.

—Has venido a oírlo de mi parte, así que aquí va: No volveré contigo, Kounji.

Te pido que me liberes de tu poder.

Kounji se rió por lo bajo.

—Apuesto a que estás muy complacida contigo misma, ¿cierto?, siendo elegida para las pruebas de la legión y luego siendo contratada por Kazumi como una Comandante. Solo recuerda que yo soy el que te hizo y soy yo el que te enseñó cómo usar tu don…

—Enseñó no es la palabra que usaría —espeté.

—… y cada pizca de fuerza que tienes, me la debes a mí. No estarías donde estás ahora si no fuera por mí.

Sonreí.

—Entonces es solo culpa tuya que Kazumi me ofreciera una posición, ¿no?

Su gruñido fue alto y feroz, haciendo que Nero y Achilles gruñeran más.

—Kounji, ¿me liberarás de tu poder?

—Nunca —gruñó. Sin sorpresas ahí—. Eres mía.

Giré mi atención hacia el tipo con apariencia latina en el sofá.

—Kazumi, has presenciado que dije que no quiero irme con él, ¿me garantizarás la liberación de su poder?

Kounji se giró y le desnudó sus dientes a Kazumi.

—Ella es mía —Los guardias estuvieron junto a su Gran Maestro en menos de un segundo.

Kazumi, completamente impávido por el comportamiento de Kounji, dijo calmadamente—: Mikan Sakura Yukihara, te libero del poder de tu Creador con efecto inmediato.

Nadie lo sintió, excepto yo. Ese surgimiento de infinito odio negro, esa furiosa necesidad de causar dolor. Estaba mandado por Kounji, podía sentirlo. Luego hubo un quiebre en su interior, también lo sentí. Los guardias de Kazumi serían rápidos y arrestarían fácilmente a Kounji antes de que llegara a Kazumi, pero no pensé en eso cuando lo vi listo para saltar. Todo lo que pensaba era en defender a Kazumi.

Absorbiendo la energía a mí alrededor, la sentí girar en mi agarre y la lancé con mi palma en la forma de un rayo termal; el largo rayo plateado de energía caliente se hundió en el abdomen de Kounji y lo quemó desde dentro: su cosa favorita en mí para hacer a sus presas.

Gritó, se retorció y cayó de rodillas, y sentí ese mismo dolor… como ser desgarrada y troceada por un cuchillo al rojo vivo mientras un calor abrasante pasaba por mi cuerpo, retumbando en mis extremidades. Y entonces él desapareció en la llama y se desintegró completamente. Fue mi turno para gritar.

**Natsume POV**

No podía creer que ella lo hubiera hecho. No muchos vampiros matarían a sus

Creadores. Era la misma sensación que matar a un padre; incluso si eran unos idiotas totales, respetabas que te habían creado y tenías un vínculo especial con ellos —en la mayoría de los casos, de todas formas— Además, el dolor físico de destruir ese vínculo y matar a tu Creador, por todo lo que había oído, era insoportable. Incluso podía enfermar a los vampiros, era lo único que podía

enfermarnos.

Y ahí estaba Mikan, de rodillas, apretando los dientes en contra de una agonía que solo podía imaginar.

Fui el primero en reaccionar. Fue puro instinto arrodillarme junto a ella, atraerla hacia mí y envolverla con mis brazos. Medio esperé que me apartara —por ser tan terca como era— Pero, en lugar de apartarme, hundió su cara en mi pecho mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza mis brazos. Un quejido ensordecedor escapó de su boca, a pesar de lo mucho que apretaba sus dientes. Estaba temblando tanto que estaba más o menos convulsionando. Ni siquiera podía decir de dónde venía el dolor.

—¿Qué le duele? —le pregunté a Jinno y Kazumi mientras corrieron hacia ella. Los perros estaban haciendo ligeros sonidos de aullidos—. ¿Será su estómago, su cabeza… qué?

Jinno bajó la mirada hacia ella con compasión.

—El dolor supuestamente llega a cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo.

Exhalé por mi nariz. Quería golpear algo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará?

—Podría estar así durante minutos u horas —replicó Kazumi, pasando una mano por su pelo, pero ella no pareció sentirla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera quién estaba sujetándola.

_¿Mikan? ¿Mikan? _

_¡QUEMA!_ El dolor era obvio en su voz mental.

_¿Dónde? _

_¡POR TODAS PARTES! _

—Una cosita valiente, ¿cierto? —dijo uno de los guardias.

—Una jovencita muy extraordinaria —comentó Jinno.

Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de ella tembló mucho y sangre salió de su

boca y manchó mi camisa.

Levanté la mirada hacia Kazumi y Jinno.

—¿Hay algo que lo haga parar? —Ya sabía que la respuesta sería no.

—Tienes que pensar en ello como que su cuerpo está en duelo —dijo Jinno—. Como vampiros, nuestros vínculos con nuestros Creadores están basados en el intercambio de sangre que ocurrió durante el proceso de creación. Kounji bebió de ella hasta casi matarla y luego la alimentó con su propia sangre. Su cuerpo ya no tiene un vínculo de sangre, con respiración y vida, y está pasando por el duelo. El duelo es un proceso… doloroso, agotador, prevaleciente. Debe correr su curso. Para los vampiros que han terminado con la vida de su propio Creador, la agonía no será menos que insoportable. Me han dicho que el dolor es tan malo que te hace querer morir.

_¿Natsume?_ Ella sonaba débil, pero había algo más en su voz mental. ¿Esperanza, quizás? _Abrázame para que esté quieta. _

_¿Qué? _

_Solo abrázame para que esté quieta. _

Así que lo hice. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor hasta que estaba tan quieta como pude. Luego observé, completamente perplejo, mientras ella sacaba una de sus manos de mi brazo y la ponía en su pecho. Una ligera chispa pasó por su cuerpo y luego se quedó flácida en mis brazos solo segundos después.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Lleno de pánico, la aparté un poco y examiné su cuerpo con mis ojos. La mano que tenía sobre su pecho bajó hasta su regazo, revelando algo pequeño alojado ahí. Sujetándola de forma segura con un brazo, usé mi mano libre para arrancar la cosita de entre sus pechos.

—¿Es una espina? —preguntó Kazumi.

Me reí un poco.

—Nunca hubiera pensado en eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Cuando estaba entrenando a los chicos, absorbió el poder de Chico para exhalar una espina venenosa. Las espinas que te dejan inconsciente por un par de horas.

—Inteligente —dijo Jinno—. Para cuando se despierte, los efectos de cortar el vínculo pueden haberse desvanecido.

—Quizás deberías teletransportarla a su apartamento —sugirió Kazumi—. Creo que será mejor para ella despertar en su propia cama. Oh, y déjale una nota con el efecto de que debería evitar trabajar por el resto de la noche.

Poniéndome de pie con ella en mis brazos, asentí.

En un segundo estábamos en el centro de la sala de estar de su apartamento. Había tenido curiosidad por saber cómo lucía por dentro; si había tratado de poner su propia marca en él o si lo había dejado lucir como una casa modelo. Con los libros apilados en las estanterías, un tazón de vidrio con golosinas en la mesita y una manta colgando del sofá, tenía una sensación hogareña.

Vi los decorativos almohadoncitos rosas sobre el sofá y sospeché que Narumi pudo haber tenido algo que ver con ellos. Mikan no parecía ser tan femenina. Era imposible no notarlo, también, mientras iba de camino a su habitación, que no era del tipo que tenía un lugar específico para todo. El apartamento no estaba desordenado ni abarrotado, pero no estaba obsesivamente limpio; estaba habitado. Como el mío.

Desafortunadamente, no había ropa interior por ahí. Vaya, ¿realmente pensé en eso? Librándome de los pensamientos pervertidos, la tendí con cuidado en su cama y la cubrí con su cobertor de raso.

Y, posiblemente, debería irme ahora. De verdad que debería. De verdad, verdad, verdad. Especialmente porque ella estaría totalmente iracunda al despertar y verme ahí junto a ella. Sí, me iba a sentar junto a ella. Podría quedarme por un tiempo y luego solo transportarme en el segundo en que se despertara, ¿cierto? Ella nunca sabría que estuve aquí.

Con cuidado —lo sé, ¿desde cuándo tenía yo cuidado?— rocé esa hermosa cortina de pelo oscuro para quitarlo de su cara y pasé mis nudillos desde su sien hasta su mandíbula. Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca le he hecho eso a una mujer. Ni en mis dieciocho años de vampiro, ni en mis veinticuatro años de humano. Pero nunca hubo nadie como Mikan a mí alrededor en todos esos años. Ella me intrigaba en todos los niveles.

Vi entonces que tenía sangre seca en mi dedo. Sangre de ella. También estaba sobre mi camisa, de cuando ella había tenido esa clase de ataque de tos. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué subconscientemente mis ojos bailaban una y otra vez hacia su garganta y por qué me había puesto tan increíblemente sediento de repente. Era ese perfume cautivador. Cristo, incluso el potente perfume de su sangre sobre mí no había sido suficiente para distraerme por lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

Pero por más que ansiara probar esa sangre en mi dedo ahora, y casi me lo había llevado hasta la boca, no quería probarla hasta que ella quisiera. Y ella querría que lo hiciera, me aseguraría de ello.

Al menos ahora tenía una razón lo suficientemente buena para motivarme a irme: necesitaba cambiarme esta camisa empapada de su sangre antes de que perdiera el control. Con cuidado —¡otra vez el cuidado!— besé su frente y le pasé una mano por su pelo una última vez.

Fue cuando me puse de pie que la oí.

_Natsume. _

Por supuesto, tenía que preguntarme si solo lo había oído porque había querido oírlo. Y tendría que cuestionar mi cordura si las cosas estaban tan mal que quería oír su voz en mi cabeza sin una buena razón.

_Natsume. _

Le sonreí. Dicen que cuando estás inconsciente, aún puedes oír y esas cosas, ¿cierto? Quizá en algún nivel, ella me había sentido cerca. O quizá estaba soñando conmigo. Si era lo segundo, entonces estaría interesado en saber qué estaba pasando en ese sueño.

Y ahora, justo porque había oído esa voz ronca diciendo mi nombre en mi cabeza, no podía irme. Suspirando en derrota, me quité mi chaqueta de cuero —la que sabía que a ella le gustaba un poco demasiado, así que me la ponía más todavía— y la colgué sobre la puerta del armario que estaba abierta de par en par. Un montón de cosas muy ajustadas había allí. Bien. Aunque definitivamente elegidas por Narumi.

Me quité la camisa ensangrentada, me lavé las manos con ella y la hice un bollo antes de apoyarla en el contenedor de la basura de la cocina. Luego me acosté junto a ella. Sí, ella iba a romper cada una de mis costillas por esto. Era bueno que me curara instantáneamente. Manteniendo una distancia respetable entre nosotros parecía ser lo decente, considerando que ella estaba inconsciente y mis manos querían vagar justo como siempre cuando ella estaba cerca. Así que me puse de espaldas, con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, y solo la observé dormir… preguntándome si volvería a decir mi nombre.

**Mikan POV**

Estaba en ese brumoso estado lejano a un paso de distancia de estar despierta cuando sentí un cuerpo a mi lado. Un pecho firme y duro, cubierto con la piel más suave. La esencia esa que era picante y masculina. Una esencia que conocería en cualquier lugar e inhalaría felizmente todo el día. Así que lo que hice sin pensarlo realmente; me acurruqué contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y envolviendo mi brazo sobre su pecho. Dios esto era tan cómodo. Y correcto.

Entonces, una mano apareció sobre mi brazo, dedos haciéndome cosquillas en mi piel con dulzura. Otra mano estaba en mi cabello, acariciando a través de él gentilmente. Suspire, satisfecha. El contacto piel—con—piel era interesante. Un beso estaría bien. Real, realmente bien.

Abriendo los ojos, empecé a levantar la cabeza… y estaba lejos de estar en la

tierra lejana y me encontré despierta y me di cuenta de mi pequeño predicamento. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó. Mierda.

Había ruidos en el pecho debajo de mí y una risa vino un poco después. Me senté con la sabana de la cama más o menos pegada en mí. Un segundo después registré que estaba totalmente vestida pero no dejé la sabana. Me quedé boquiabierta, miré hacia abajo al carcajeante, pecho —desnudo de Natsume. Esa tensión debió mantener mis ojos lejos del pecho pero no pude.

Dijo las palabras riéndose. —Ah, me preguntaba cuanto tomaría para que te despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que lo que estabas haciendo. Apuesto a que ahorita te odias a ti misma. Lástima, no obtuve un beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? ¿O en mi apartamento, para el caso?

—Relájate. —Seguía riendo.

—¿Y por qué estas medio desnudo?

—Llenaste de sangre toda mi camisa, ¿Recuerdas? —Entonces se puso serio—. Supongo que probablemente no. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Se ha ido el dolor?

—Um, sí —Las palabras salieron cuidadosas. Vaya, realmente lo había matado. A mi propio Creador.

—Después de que quedaste inconsciente —lo cual pienso era bueno, por cierto— te traje aquí.

—¿Y te quedaste conmigo medio —desnudo por…?

Rodó los ojos. —Iba a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

—No lo quieres saber.

Me tensé de nuevo. —¿Por qué no quiero saber? ¿Qué no quiero saber?

—En serio, te avergonzarías, no quieres saberlo.

—No, realmente, realmente lo hago. Canta.

Suspiró y se sentó. —Me quedé porque…dijiste mi nombre.

—Estaba inconsciente. La gente inconsciente no parlotea.

—No con sus bocas. Tal vez estabas soñando conmigo o algo así. ¿Era un buen sueño? ¿Pervertido? Apostaría a que era pervertido. Cuéntame sobre eso, yo podría analizarlo. —Su sonrisa y su ceja arqueada le dieron el aspecto más endiablado.

Sabía que en este punto mis mejillas estaban de un no atractivo color remolacha, lo cual solo me hizo avergonzarme incluso más. Cambie de tema tan urgente como se requería. —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

Se encogió de hombros. —Un par de horas. No tanto como esperaba.

—Así que, ¿solo te recostaste ahí todo el tiempo?

—Sí —dijo tranquilamente—. No creo que haya visto a alguien con tanto dolor. No creo que haya conocido a alguien que matara a su propio Creador.

Un poco de culpa me carcomía. Mi Creador. Maté a mi propio Creador. Kounji había estado en lo correcto en una cosa; él me hizo… y solo fui y maté al que me hizo.

—Oye —dijo Natsume mientras suavemente apretaba mi barbilla con su pulgar y su dedo índice—. No te sientas mal por eso. Él se lo merecía. Sé que dicen que no hay que hablar mal de los muertos, pero ese Kounji era un hijo de perra. ¿El realmente trato de hacerte quererlo? ¿Así como, desearlo? —Asentí—. ¿Así que, él podía calentarte, hacerte querer tener sexo con él?

—Es su idea de juego previo. Era. Pero era la única forma en la que él podría tenerme en la cama.

—Eso es enfermo. Es básicamente violación psicológica.

Ahora no me sentía tan culpable. Pero estaba sorprendida conmigo misma. No había vacilado en matar a mi propio Creador. Kazumi no necesitaba mi protección. Tenía suficientes guardias y dos Pitbulls. Pero había sido un reflejo protegerlo. No me había dado cuenta de que me agradaba tanto el tipo. Tendía a llevarme bien con la gente sobresaliente, y Kazumi no era exactamente el alma de la fiesta.

Pero él me había liberado de una loca, cruel, violación psicológica. Pensar que había estado tan cerca de doblarme por la presión de todas las emociones… —Por cierto, ¿qué le dijiste a Kounji? Estaba a punto de romperme, y le dijiste algo telepáticamente que le hizo perder el control.

—Oh, yo, um, le dije que no quería que te llevara de regreso porque primero quería follarte un par de veces más.

Mi mandíbula cayó. —¿Le hiciste creer que habías estado follándome?

—¿Lo distrajo, no?

Suspiré, concediéndole eso, él tenía razón. —Dios, estoy sedienta. —Durante el tiempo que me tomó deslizar la colcha de mí, Natsume se movió con la rapidez de un vampiro hasta el refrigerador y de regreso otra vez; ahora sentado a mi lado con un TNS sabor a uva—. Gracias —murmuré, un poco desconcertada. Sintiéndome increíblemente drenada, engullí la bebida. Mi estómago se sintió mejor después de unos segundos, pero mi cuerpo tenía el entusiasmo de una hoja en descomposición.

—Kazumi dijo que te dijera que te tomaras el resto de la noche. Y creo que realmente deberías, te ves medio muerta.

—Pero entonces, el equipo va a tener otra noche de descanso.

—No dejaré que descansen. Los pondré a repetir el entrenamiento que hicieron conmigo más temprano. Entonces podrás arruinarlos contra las barandillas de nuevo si ellos no se presentan en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Lo harán mejor.

Su risa se desvaneció. Me miró por un minuto. No como si pensara que tenía algo que decir, pero como si pensara que era perfectamente normal solo mirar a alguien. No sabía cómo podía estar tan cómodo con eso. Antes de que pudiera comentar, brincó de la cama y cogió su chaqueta de cuero que estaba colgada en la puerta del armario. Mi par de ojos traicioneros se deslizaron desde su cara hasta conseguir una vista de las líneas, curvas y tendones de su pecho.

Natsume —esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, ¿podría?— elevó una ceja.

En realidad no tenía sentido tratar de negarlo o dejarme caer en el hoyo de la vergüenza, especialmente cuando comerme con los ojos también era el pasatiempo favorito de él. —Me miras.

—Oye, no me importa que me veas. Cuando estés lista para dejar de pretender que no quieres más que eso, déjamelo saber.

—Lo hare —dije sarcásticamente.

Perdiendo su aire despreocupado, suspiró y me miró.

—Realmente no te ves bien.

—Gracias.

—Podrías tomar un poco de energía de mí.

—¿Qué?

Se sentó en la cama y repitió—: Toma un poco de energía de mí. Sé que puedes fácilmente absorber la energía natural de tu alrededor, pero no puede ser tan bueno como la energía de un ser viviente. —Él tenía razón. El cuerpo humano era como una batería—. Vamos, el proceso de romper tu vínculo con Kounji probablemente se llevó casi hasta la última parte de tu energía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le dije—: Está bien, pero gracias.

—Debes haberlo hecho con alguien antes.

Asentí. —Si… pero es raro.

—¿Raro cómo?

—Bien… ¿sabes cuando estás realmente sediento, de cualquier fluido, y empiezas a beber un trago pero te mantienes bebiendo incluso cuando realmente ya no estás sediento, sino porque se siente tan bien y suave por tu garganta?

—Sí. ¿No me digas que te da algo, como, energía —lujuria? —Sonrió ante eso.

—Sé que tomaría más de lo que necesito. Podría secarte, estarías tan exhausto como lo estoy yo ahora.

—No voy a dejar que me seques.

—No querrás pararme, no vas a querer que pare. Es casi como cuando estás tomando sangre… eso no hará que te pongas caliente, pero te hará sentir un poco acelerado.

—¿En serio? Ve por ello entonces. Estoy demasiado intrigado como para dejarlo pasar. ¿Cómo se hace?

—Bien, no tienes mucho exceso de energía a tu alrededor, así que la mejor manera de hacerlo, sería poner las manos sobre la cabeza, pero eso te puede hacer sentir mareado.

—Está bien.

No me gustaba la idea de pagarle enviándolo todo tambaleante.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

—Mikan, solo hazlo.

—Manos —Le tendí las mías, las palmas hacia arriba, y las tomó—. Bien. No tienes que hacer esto, pero sería mejor si no te resistes cuando sientas la presión.

—No lo haré. —Me aseguró en un susurro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y arrastrándose un poco más cerca de mí.

—Cuando diga alto, tendrás que empujar fuera la conexión o no se romperá totalmente —No necesitaba cerrar los ojos, pero lo hice. Era solo que me distraía demasiado mirarlo cuando él estaba haciendo obvia esa cosa de mirarme. Sentí mi cuerpo entero como un pulmón absorbiendo su energía como si fuera vapor.

Instantáneamente Natsume se estremeció, pero no se resistió.

_Mikan._ Fue un agradable grito ahogado de sorpresa; se sentía bien con él.

Hambrienta de más de esa fuerza, mi cuerpo extrajo más y más. Sentí las manos de Natsume apretarse en mis dedos y luego su frente estaba de repente presionada contra la mía. Abrí los ojos y encontré los de él cerrados. Podía sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo; él estaba fuera de la realidad, estaba en paz, nada importaba en este momento. Bien, estaba ciertamente disfrutando él mismo.

Era como si mi cuerpo empezara a crecer desesperado de más de su energía pero yo sabía que tenía que parar —era como si me dirigiera a un acantilado a alta velocidad, sabiendo que si paraba ahora todo iba a estar bien pero si te mantenías subiendo esa velocidad…

—Para.

Traté de tirar de mis manos lejos pero Natsume las sostuvo incluso con más fuerza.

—No, no te detengas.

—Tengo que hacerlo —Pero su dominio era inflexible—. Natsume, tienes que dejarlo —Pero él no lo hizo, ni siquiera tenía una lucha interna sobre si dejar mis manos o no. Él estaba completamente atrapado en el sentimiento. Pensé en darle un cabezazo, pero en su estado de felicidad el dolor no sería incluso registrado.

_ ¡¿!Natsume!? _

Si él no dejaba ir mis manos ahora, yo iba a caer en el acantilado.

Una idea vino a mi mente; algo que estaba segura que iba a sacarlo de eso.

Lo besé. Un firme, beso voraz. Sus parpados se abrieron, y estoy bastante segura, de que me devolvió el beso. Sus manos instantáneamente fueron a mi cara y la sostuvieron como si estuviera esperando que me retirara en cualquier segundo. Debería apartarlo. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Esa explosión de calor que había sentido la última vez estaba circulando a través de mi otra vez.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no estaba disfrutando su lengua explorando la hendidura de mi boca, o si dijera que mis manos estaban agarrando su espalda por voluntad propia. Justo como estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo quería desde la primera vez que lo conocí, o el siendo misógino me hizo quererlo un poco menos. Por eso cuando él me arrastró a su regazo, sus labios se hicieron puré con los míos, enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura en lugar de empujarlo. Me molió contra su erección, gimiendo, mientras él intensificaba el beso diez veces; era crudo y primitivo y adictivo. Luego deslizando sus manos sobre mí, amasando mis pechos y agarrando mi culo, y luego él estaba tirando de mis pezones con sus dientes.

De repente mi cabeza golpeó una superficie dura y había un fuerte olor a tierra. Natsume dejó mi boca y miró alrededor de nosotros al igual que yo. Entonces se rió.

—¿Por qué estamos en el campo de entrenamiento? —pregunté, asustada.

—Debes habernos teletrasportado aquí.

—¿Repítelo?

—Cuando tomaste algo de mi energía debes haber absorbido un poco de mi poder.

—Pero no traté de teletransportarnos. Y ciertamente no estaba pensando en el campo —Gracias a Dios que estaba libre de gente.

—Puede ser un poco temperamental hasta que aprendas a usarlo. ¿El campo ha estado en tu mente por el último par de días, verdad? Así que aquí estamos.

Si aquí estábamos; nuestros cuerpos presionados, mis piernas enredadas en su cintura, los corazones martillando.

—Um… —No tenía idea de que decir. Lo que sea que Natsume vio en mi cara lo hizo soltar un suspiro y moverse de encima de mí. Yo también, me puse de pie, y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro llevando expresiones de duda que me hicieron pensar en la noche anterior antes de separarnos uno del otro.

—Sé que solo me besaste porque no podías apartarme. Sé eso. Pero no paraste, Mikan. Podrías haberlo hecho, pero estoy seguro de que el beso cumplió su propósito. No solo no te detuviste, sino que nos teletransportaste sin querer. Así que pienso que tal vez me quieres un poco más de lo que dejas ver.

Honestamente no sabía lo que él quería de mí. Sí, un acostón. Pero no entendía por qué un acostón era tan importante.

—Natsume, ¿por qué insistes en esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?

—Solo necesito entender por qué te alejas de mí.

Oh, él no está acostumbrado al rechazo. La idea de que alguien no lo deseara era sencillamente incomprensible para él. ¡Los tipos y sus egos!

—Sé que dijiste que saber que tengo tres consortes es un poco raro… pero, quiero decir, ¿a qué te referías exactamente? ¿Es que quieres que me deshaga de ellas? ¿Es que quieres ser mi única consorte? ¿O me quieres para más que sexo? ¿Qué?

Levanté el dedo índice. —Muy bien, en primer lugar, no seré nunca la consorte de nadie otra vez en mi vida. Pienso que eso lo dejé claro. Y no quiero una relación de cuento de hadas; no puedo dar mucho de mí misma de todas maneras cuando tengo que recomponerme.

—Yo no quiero una relación, tampoco, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Natsume, no puedo dormir con alguien que ve a las mujeres como posesiones. He estado haciendo eso por los últimos tres años.

—¿Y veo a las mujeres como posesiones?

—Tienes tres constantemente metidas en un pequeño apartamento esperando para complacerte.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, todavía confundido. —¿Así que…estás diciendo que ignore que me quieres porque tengo consortes? Entonces quieres hacer que me deshaga de ellas.

—No estás escuchándome. Ves a las mujeres como posesiones —ese es el problema.

Comenzó a caminar delante de mí. —¿Por qué eres tan crítica sobre esto? No soy el único que tiene consortes. Kazumi las tiene, ¿no lo juzgas a él?

—Kazumi no quiere que duerma con él.

—La mitad de los Comandantes las tienen, la mayoría de los guardias de seguridad las tienen.

—Sí, y una gran parte de ellos no. Mochu no las tiene, tampoco. Tu hermano no las tiene.

Detuvo su ritmo y su iris brillaron dorsfo. —Oh, espera un minuto, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esto?

—Solo estoy diciendo…

—¿Comparándome con mi hermano? ¿Quién lleva más puntos hasta ahora?

—Oh, no seas idiota.

Me miró por un minuto como estudiándome, como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de mí. Y luego una sonrisa —que no era bonita— se deslizó en su rostro. —¿Sabes que pienso Mikan? —Caminó hacia mí sigilosamente, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pienso que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tu cuerpo y tu mente responden a alguien sin ningún tipo de manipulación de nadie más que no sabes que hacer. ¿Eso te molesta, no es así?

Estaba tan cerca de mí ahora. Nunca lo había visto enojado antes. Era tan enervante, para ser verdad. Al mismo tiempo que quería alcanzarlo y calmarlo, también quería abofetearlo por hacerme ver algo sobre mi misma que no quería ver. Tenía —juntando años humanos y años vampiros —veintitrés años de edad… y no sabía algo tan básico como mantener el deseo por alguien más.

—Tal vez —admití. No veía el sentido de negarlo—. Honestamente ¿puedes culparme por eso? ¿Puedes culparme por no querer sentirme como la posesión de alguien nunca más? A cada momento que él me tocaba, me sentía enferma, sucia, y algunas veces quería morirme. ¡Así que discúlpame si no quiero dormir con alguien quien ve a las mujeres como nada más que objetos sexuales de la misma forma que él lo hacía!

Natsume señaló duro y habló a través de sus dientes. —Oye, no soy nada como él. Nunca me compares con él nuevamente, o con mi hermano. Te diré que, Mikan —dijo mi nombre con hostilidad— haré las cosas fáciles para ti: esta es la última vez que vamos a incluso hablar de esto. Nunca vendré por ti otra vez. Ya no hay apuesta. Puedes quedarte con tu estilo de vida de celibato y yo seguiré follando con mis objetos sexuales.

Se teletransportó lejos, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos esos a los que no quería hacerle frente y sentimientos que no quería sentir. ¿Si yo —una vampira, una criatura que era naturalmente sensual— no podía incluso hacerle frente al deseo entonces estaba básicamente rota, no? Odiaba demasiado a Kounji ahora mismo. Y a Natsume. En realidad, no, no lo odiaba. Odiaba que él se hubiera enfurecido conmigo. Odiaba que estuviera en algún lugar pensando mal de mí. Odiaba haberlo herido. ¿Cómo pude haberlo comparado con Kounji? No lo había comparado con Ruka o al menos no de la forma en que él estaba pensando; no estaba sopesando quien era el mejor hermano con el que estar. No quería estar con ninguno de ellos. Honestamente solo quería pertenecer a mí misma y no tener que preocuparme por complacer a los demás.

Bien, obtuve lo que quería. ¿Así que, por qué no me sentía liberada y cómoda como debería?


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

En absoluto, no estaba bromeando cuando le dije a Mikan que disfrutara de su

vida célibe mientras yo iba a follar con una de mis posesiones. Eso es exactamente lo que haría en este momento.

Vi como Joy se retorcía y se arqueaba debajo de mí, gimiendo y rogando que me metiera dentro de ella. Se veía hermosa cuando estaba así. No tenía ningún problema con la pérdida de todo el autocontrol. Estaba ansiosa cuando trataba de experimentar. Dijo —gimió— todas las palabras correctas. Sabía exactamente qué me gustaba y exactamente cómo me gustaba, y lo hizo sin siquiera pedirlo. Todo eso la hacía mi favorita de las tres.

Pero no era por eso que estaba debajo de mí. La quería a ella, porque en este

momento —a pesar de que me odiaba por sentirlo— quería hacerle daño a Mikan, y sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho Joy "la ramita". No tenía sentido hacer esto teniendo en cuenta de que no iba exactamente a contarle a Mikan al respecto. Supongo que, en realidad, todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era sentirme mejor.

Sí, no funcionaba muy bien.

Debido a que por más hermosa que fuera Joy y pareciera tener este don innato para el sexo, ella no era Mikan. Con ese pensamiento, mis manos se detuvieron en el broche de mis jeans. Mi profundo suspiro hizo un ligero silbido al pasar por mis dientes apretados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Joy con voz quejumbrosa, mirándome con expresión malhumorada.

—Nada.

—Bueno, tiene que pasar algo, acabas de pararte.

—Estoy un poco desgastado, eso es todo. —Estaba agotado. Mikan había tomado bastante de mi energía en más de un sentido.

—Está bien, acuéstate de espaldas y voy a montarte. Incluso lo haré a la inversa, si quieres —Su sonrisa era seductora. —No hemos hecho eso desde hace tiempo.

No era mala idea, en realidad. Así no tendría que mirarla. Cada vez que le miraba el rostro, simplemente me recordaba que no era el suyo el que quería ver. No parecía sensato interrumpir el sexo con alguien solo porque estabas pensando en alguien que nunca tendrás de todos modos, pero lo único que quería hacer era irme. Entonces una idea me vino a la mente; totalmente inmoral y poco ético, pero igual de atractiva. Podría pedirle a Joy que haga lo que más me gustaba de todas las cosas que puede hacer... podría pedirle que usara su don de Imitación Física.

Muchas veces se había transformado en otra persona para mí. Lo haría ahora sin hacer preguntas. Mikan podría estar debajo de mí como si nada. Entonces tal vez toda esta frustración se iría. Tal vez la mitad de mi problema era que era tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que sería estar con ella. Tal vez si me liberaba de esa curiosidad, estaría bien otra vez.

La idea se esfumó de mi mente casi tan rápido como llegó. Hacer que Joy se transformase siempre era muy divertido; ¿a qué chico no le gustaría a veces tener a Jennifer Aniston o Cameron Diaz repente debajo de ellos? Pero, en este caso, simplemente no funcionaría. No solo quería el cuerpo de Mikan. La quería a ella: su mente, su sangre, su voz, su olor... todo. El paquete entero. No con la idea de tener una relación, sino en el sentido de querer que toda ella me perteneciera a mí y solo a mí, mientras estaba conmigo. Joy podría parecérsele, pero nunca sería ella. Tanto si me gustara o no, no solo era curiosidad lo que me hacía querer a Mikan. Nos odiaba ambos, a ella y a mí, por eso.

Así que suspiré e hice lo único que realmente podía hacer: dejé a Joy en la cama mientras me miraba boquiabierta, cogí mi ropa y, sin decir una palabra, me teletransporté al baño de mi apartamento. Una ducha fría tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir menos estresado. Me sentía mejor después. Menos frustrado, menos triste.

Decidiendo que, al irme pronto a tierra de los sueños, no tenía mucho sentido sacar una bebida energizante, saqué dos grandes TNS. La primera apenas tocó los lados cuando pasó por mi esófago. Fui un poco más civilizado con la segunda, tomando pequeños sorbos mientras pasaba por la cocina de camino a la sala de estar. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Ese tirón en el estómago. Cada uno de mis sentidos parecía estar cantando y bailando. Mis sentidos me llevaron al balcón. No abrí las puertas, pero miré hacia abajo para ver lo que esperaba ver: a ella. Estaba en la piscina. ¿Totalmente vestida? Mientras descansaba contra una de las paredes de la piscina, estaba mirando hacia la luna como si pudiera responderle una pregunta que desearía no tener.

No salí al balcón. No quería que me sintiera mirándola, como la última vez. Además, lo que dije fue en serio… nunca iba a insinuármele de nuevo.

Respirando largamente, comencé a alejarme de la ventana. Pero entonces una visión de algo atrapó toda mi atención y quería golpear a ese algo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Cabeza Rapada.

**Mikan POV**

¿Por qué sencillamente no dije un gran y rotundo no cuando Natsume me había pedido que me alimentara de su energía? Así no estaría en este lío en absoluto. No lo habría besado de nuevo, no nos habría teletransportado al campo de entrenamiento, por lo que nunca habríamos tenido este gran mal entendido, y él no me odiaría. Era increíble que una pequeña decisión pudiera tener tal efecto.

En este momento, realmente no estaba impresionada. Estaba en mi apartamento totalmente enfadada y pensando que solo necesitaba refrescarme, ¡y al instante me encontraba en el fondo de la piscina! Maldita sea esta mierda de teletransportarse. No me molesté en salir. Había querido darme un chapuzón en la piscina en el instante en que la vi. El único problema fue que cuando pensé en la primera vez que la vi, me acordé de que Natsume había estado nadando en ella.

Esta noche había sido una de las peores noches de la historia. En primer lugar, los chicos de mi equipo habían sido unos completos idiotas, hasta el punto de tener que enviarles una ráfaga de viento para hacerlos reaccionar. Segundo, tuve que ver a Kounji de nuevo. Tercero, tuve que matar a Kounji. Cuarto, tuve esa horrible e indescriptible agonía mientras mi cuerpo sufría el duelo. Luego tuve todas esas cosas con Natsume. Y ahora me he quedado atrapada, preocupada por adónde este poder de teletransportarse me iba a llevar después.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en Natsume en caso de que me llevara a él. Eso estaría mal.

Así que pensé en la piscina. Técnicamente, debería quedarme donde estaba.

Me gustaba la sensación del agua en mi piel y cómo chocaba contra mi cuerpo.

Pensé en lo extraña que me había sentido al nadar hace unos minutos, había sido la primera vez desde que me convertí en un vampiro y, Dios, era fácil. Sin luchar para estar totalmente a flote sin importar lo cansada que estuviera, no tenía que recuperar fuerzas para continuar después de unos minutos, y ni tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que se me secara el cabello. Cerré los ojos y pensé en lo tranquilo que era estar aquí sola en el agua, y lo relajado que mi cuerpo estaba, y cómo…

¡PLASH!

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Koko, el Cabeza Rapada, en la piscina. Hizo un ruido de euforia.

—Voy a decir esto una sola vez —le dije—. Vete.

—A ver, a ver —dijo, moviendo un dedo.

—Claro que tienes tu autoridad cuando es hora de entrenar. Pero ahora mismo estoy en mi tiempo libre. Y me voy a quedar.

—Imbécil —maldije, demasiado cabreada para notar su pecho desnudo. Había estado rodeada de una gran cantidad de pechos desnudos esta noche.

Se acercó un poco más.

—Escuché lo que pasó.

Me tensé. Mucho había sucedido esta noche, entonces, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

—Debió de haber sido difícil hacerlo… matar a tu Creador. —Había mucha sensibilidad en su voz. No había pensado en Cabeza Rapada como el tipo que tiene un lado sensible.

—Sí, bueno, era un imbécil.

—Escuché eso también —Su sonrisa era pequeña, pero sostenía todo su descaro habitual. —Aún a riesgo de sonar como un pervertido, ¿por qué estás completamente vestida en la piscina?

—Ah, suenas muy decepcionado. ¿Esperabas que con aparecerte aquí conseguirías una mejor visión de lo que hay debajo?

—Oh, puedo ver tus activos muy bien, no te preocupes por eso. De hecho, la ropa mojada aferrada a tu piel es una muy buena vista.

Lo salpiqué con un poco de agua. Se sacudió como un perro mojado y luego se acercó aún más, pero no demasiado, lo cual aprecié.

—Quería preguntarte algo .

Su tono era serio.

— ¿Si supieras que hay rumores circulando sobre alguien… se lo dirías?

No pudo haber sido más obvio aunque lo hubiera pretendido.

—¿Qué ha estado diciendo la gente de mí ahora?

—A los mensajeros les disparan mucho —continuó, ignorándome —, por lo que, si fueras el mensajero, ¿correrías con el riesgo de recibir un disparo?

—Cabeza Rapada, dímelo ahora —demandé.

Sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa se deslizó sobre su rostro.

—No te voy a contar nada hasta que dejes la cosa de Cabeza Rapada. No estamos trabajando, es mi tiempo libre, y mi nombre es Koko.

—Escoge, sales de la piscina sangrado y me dejas en paz, o hablas.

—¿Es realmente tan difícil para ti decir mi nombre? ¿Te hace estremecer o

algo? —Estaba más cerca de mí ahora— . O tal vez solo te pongo nerviosa.

—Haces que me den ganas de pegarte.

—Está bien, me parece justo. La gente ha estado diciendo que algo está pasando entre el Comandante Hyuuga y tú.

Me puse rígida. ¿Alguien que no habíamos visto estuvo en el campo? Me mantuve distante.

—¿Y este rumor se basa en...?

Me miró con incredulidad, como si pensara que la respuesta era obvia.

—Bueno, eh, está la forma en que te mira. La forma en que lo miras. Está el hecho de que hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes que nos pone a todos cachondos. Quiero decir, vamos, ustedes no pueden siquiera trabajar juntos.

—Gracias por el aviso sobre el rumor —dije simplemente, todavía distante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Deseas confirmar o negar estos rumores?

—¿Sabes qué? Sin comentarios. Y te diré el porqué: todos ustedes necesitan comprender el hecho de que soy su superior, no su igual, ni su compañera. Eso significa que es asunto mío y solo mío.

Koko sonrió. Había tomado eso como una negación, por el aspecto de las cosas. No había el menor espacio entre nosotros ahora. Tuve que preguntarme por qué estaba permitiéndole acercarse tanto. No era como si tuviera alguna intención de besarlo. Pero, al contrario de lo que creía, no estaba nerviosa cerca de él. Era fácil estar a su alrededor porque no quería jugar ni hacer apuestas ni presionar las cosas. Solo quería divertirse un poco.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero, como he dicho, estamos en nuestro tiempo libre. Esto es simplemente una conversación entre una persona soltera a otra.

—¿Qué quiere esta persona soltera?

Frunció los labios por un segundo.

—Hmm. Supongo que lo que quiere saber es si cuando estamos en nuestro tiempo libre... podemos anular la soltería del otro.

Su voz tierna y suave y la manera en que no había llegado a sonar cursi ni agresivo, casi me hizo considerarlo. Pero tenía muchas razones para no hacerlo.

—Compañeros es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer. Y por compañeros, me refiero a amigos.

Koko asintió, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

—Hay una cosa que sabrás de mí mañana en los entrenamientos.

—¿Qué es?

—No me doy por vencido fácilmente.

—No estoy fingiendo ser difícil —le dije mientras él salía de la piscina.

—Compañeros, eso es todo.

—Sé que no estás fingiendo. Pero, nena, eso te hace un desafío incluso mayor. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustan los retos. Puede que no haya sido tu intención, pero acabas de ponerme muy caliente.

Tuve la sensación de que no se alejó con velocidad vampírica porque esperaba que tuviera una mirada furtiva de su trasero mientras se pavoneaba al salir. No miré. Ya había conseguido un buen vistazo en las pruebas. Era un bonito trasero. Mordisqueable.

_Acabas de salvarle la vida diciendo que no_, escuché en mi cabeza. Natsume.

Mi cabeza se levantó bruscamente para mirar a su balcón. No estaba afuera, pero lo veía en la ventana. Segundos después estaba fuera de vista, pero vi su expresión el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba absolutamente furioso conmigo. Ese hecho me molestó mientras yacía allí esa mañana, tratando desesperadamente de dormir un poco.

Después de mi primer día de dormir en la cama más cómoda de todas, en realidad no me sentía tan mal. Sí, aún me sentía como la mierda por todo lo que había sucedido con Natsume. Y aún tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre quemar vivo a mi Creador. Pero había problemas mucho más grandes .como el hecho de que The Hollow podría ser atacada pronto y el equipo tenía que estar preparado—. Así que, aunque volvía a tener un poco de ganas de esconderme en mi habitación, lo ignoré.

Pensé en intentar teletransportarme a la oficina, pero inmediatamente decidí no hacerlo. Sabe Dios dónde podría terminar. Era extraño. Por lo general, cuando absorbía la energía de alguien, podía manejarla tan fácil como manejo la mía propia porque sabía exactamente cómo aprovechar la energía y canalizarla; eso era todo lo que necesitaba para controlar y utilizar eficazmente la energía. Pero no era capaz de entender cómo usar esta cosa de teletransportarse. Por suerte, se desvanecería en cuanto agotase toda la energía que Natsume me había pasado.

Antes incluso de estar a mitad de camino por el pasillo hasta la oficina, supe que Natsume no estaba allí. Era capaz de oler su aroma desde aquí, y no era demasiado difícil para mí sentirlo.

—Todo bien, Naru —lo saludé cuando llegué al mostrador de recepción fuera de mi oficina.

—Oh, cariño, ven aquí .

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, estaba de pie y sus brazos me rodearon. Supuse que había oído que Kounji había encontrado su muerte a mis manos.

—Está bien, cariño. Está bien —canturreó, como si yo estuviera llorando.—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Naru, estoy bien, de veras.

—No tienes que actuar conmigo, cariño. —Acariciaba mi espalda ahora.

—Oh, ya suéltame grandísimo amanerado. —Me reí cuando salí de su abrazo—. Estoy bien.

—Tus emociones dicen lo contrario.

Oh mierda, sí, me había olvidado de que era un Empático.

—Está bien, estoy un poco confundida.

—¿Confundida? Estás dispersa. Eres como un caldo de emociones en conflicto. —Se sostuvo la cabeza como si el impacto de todo eso lo dañara.—Ooh, puedo sentir que una migraña se asoma.

—Entonces te voy a dejar, cariño.

—Ah, que Dios te bendiga. Que Dios te bendiga.

Una vez en mi escritorio, saqué mi libreta, decidida a hacer diagramas de flujo de los reclutas para adjuntarlos a su capacidad de ahora y la meta que tengo para cada uno de ellos. Eso era, por supuesto, si se molestaban en aparecer más tarde en el campo. Tenía la sensación de que algunos de ellos lo harían. Koko, David y Denny. Quizás Chico y Butch. No perseguiría a los demás; eso interrumpiría el tiempo de entrenamiento que tenía para los que lo sí se presentaron, y no era justo para ellos. Para después de eso, podría improvisar un mini tornado y atrapar dentro de él a los cretinos ausentes y perezosos. Sería satisfactorio ver eso.

Al terminar los diagramas de flujo, pegué uno en cada archivo de los reclutas pertinentes. Aún tenía una hora libre antes del encuentro con los reclutas en el campo cuando Ruka se acercó a la oficina con una sonrisa alegre.

—Aquí estás. Sabía que estarías —añadió. Estaba comestible con esos pantalones militares y camiseta, pero no hubiera pensado eso si no estuviera viendo la evidencia.

Confundida, le dije —: ¿Dónde más podría estar?

—Bueno, algunas personas pensaron que podrías querer más tiempo a solas. Yo dije que te que habrías recuperado ya. De acuerdo, vamos.

—¿Repítelo?

—Kazumi quiere verte. En la mansión. —Con eso, se giró y salió bailando engreídamente de la oficina, seguro de que lo seguiría. Lo cual hice.

La cara de Narumi era un signo de interrogación mientras Ruka y yo salíamos juntos por el pasillo. Queriendo ser cuidadosa de no comenzar los rumores de que estaba tirándome a los dos hermanos, le dije a mi asistente:

—Naru, solo voy a ver a Kazumi y después de eso estaré en el campo si me necesitas.

—De acuerdo, cariño. —Me miraba con menos sospecha ahora, pero aún curioso.

—¿Para qué quiere verme? —le pregunté a Ruka mientras dejábamos el Centro de Comando, en dirección a la mansión. Dios, no me sorprendería de que algunos de los reclutas hubieran ido a lloriquearle porque les había sacado trozos de sus pasados.

—No estés tan preocupada. —Ruka se rió entre dientes.

—No estoy preocupada. Es solo que siento como si fuera enviada a la oficina del director de la escuela por algo divertidísimo.

—Oh, no, no creo que sea nada de eso. —Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y entré en el gran vestíbulo de la mansión—. Probablemente solo quiere asegurarse de que estás bien después de lo que pasó ayer. —Después de caminar por un tiempo en silencio a lo largo del pasillo, dijo—: Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Sin ánimos de ofender, pero prefiero no seguir con esta conversación teniendo en cuenta que sé exactamente el rumbo que tendrá.

—¿El rumbo que tendrá? —preguntó, divertido.

—Diré que estoy bien, entonces dirás que no puedo estar bien, por lo que trataré de convencerte de que lo estoy, entonces dirás lo difícil que debe de haber sido para mí matarlo.

—Bueno, debe de haberlo sido.

—Natsume, Koko y Narumi dijeron lo mismo y las tres veces me hicieron sentir como la mierda.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que no fue difícil. Lo hice sin pensar.

—Lo hiciste para proteger a Kazumi, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. —Ruka me apretó el hombro suavemente, dándome la clase de sonrisa que ruega que sonrías también. Así que, lo hice. Y ése fue el momento —mientras Ruka tenía su mano en mi hombro y nos sonreíamos ampliamente— en que el destino decidió que sería divertido que Natsume caminara por el mismo pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Su rostro era la imagen de la furia. Oh, diablos.

_¿A dónde la llevas?_ Escuché en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso Natsume se dio cuenta de que me envió ese pensamiento a mí en lugar de a Ruka?

_Kazumi la quiere ver. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso telepáticamente?_ La confusión de Ruka no se mostraba en su rostro.

Entonces entendí lo que estaba pasando. Absorber un poco del poder de Natsume debió de hacer posible que pudiera escuchar conversaciones telepáticas cercanas a mí. No dejé que se diera cuenta de que podía escuchar.

Natsume, casi a los dos: _¿Por qué la vas a llevar con él? _

Ruka: _Me pidieron que la llevase, ¿cuál es el problema? _

Natsume: _No hay problema. Ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran, no es asunto mío. _

Ruka, divertido: _Oh, lo entiendo, ella no te dejará follarla, ¿cierto? _

—Hola —nos dijo Natsume y Ruka y yo nos detuvimos ante él. Si no hubiera sido capaz de oír la frustración en su voz telepática, podría creerle su fría expresión.

—Hola —saludé, tratando de ser distante también.

—¿A dónde vas, hermano? —preguntó Ruka.

Ruka, divertido: _Oh, apuesto a que esto es nuevo para ti. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no había una chica que no abriera las piernas para ti. Ella se vuelve cada vez más interesante. _

Natsume: _Ruka, no estoy de humor para esto. Oh, y no creas que ella te dejará entrar en sus bragas tampoco. _

—Vuelvo al escuadrón —contestó Natsume—. Dawson los supervisó por un momento mientras venía a hablar con Kazumi y Jinno. —Señaló con la cabeza la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

Ruka, aún divertido: _Oh, Dios mío, esto realmente te ha afectado, ¿no es así? _

_No solo está matando tu orgullo, estás… _

Natsume: _Jinno me acaba de decir que habrá problemas en el futuro, obviamente se refería a ti. _

Ruka, incluso más divertido y cantando: _Podrían haber más problemas en el futuro…_

Natsume se giró hacia mí, muy serio pero aún así amable.

—Necesito actualizar los archivos de los reclutas. ¿Acabaste con ellos por hoy?

—Sí, están en mi escritorio —contesté con el mismo tono.

Ruka, siguió cantando: _Pero mientras haya luz de luna, música, amor y romance… _

—Hagámosle frente a la música y bailemos —terminé, viéndolos a ambos boquiabiertos de manera poco atractiva—. Los veré más tarde. —Y entonces, me marché silbando la melodía de la canción que muy bien podría terminar atrapada en mi cabeza toda la noche. Podía sentir sus miradas en mí todavía cuando, llamada por Kazumi, entré a la habitación de la que había salido Natsume hace unos minutos.

—Bien —le dije a Kazumi y a Jinno, que me ofrecieron sonrisas a modo de saludo. Entonces, asentí hacia los guardias quienes asintieron en respuesta, y luego los perros me lamieron hasta casi matarme. Nero era especialmente atento.

Esta habitación era absolutamente enorme e impresionante. Esperaba ver otro salón como los que parecían encantarle a Kazumi, pero éste era diferente a todo lo que había visto. En el centro había un gran aviario rectangular; dentro había canarios, conejos, cobayas y otros tipos de pájaros de los que no conocía sus nombres.

El aviario estaba hecho de cristal y tenía un pequeño arroyo que cubría todo el perímetro. Kazumi y Jinno estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, mirando a través del cristal del aviario a los árboles, animales y otras plantas. Ya estaba pensando lo que Kazumi pensaba antes que lo dijera.

—Es un lugar tranquilo —Él aún miraba por el vidrio—. Vengo aquí cada vez que una emoción me abruma. Así que creo que éste es un buen lugar para hablar contigo hoy. Imagino que estás bastante abrumada.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me quejé:

—Tú también no.

Se rió de eso, al igual que Jinno.

—Ya sabes, si un número de personas está interesado en tu estado emocional, tal vez deberías considerar esto como algo bueno: te muestra que finalmente eres aceptada y que se preocupan por ti.

—Podría ser algo bueno para alguien más, pero no soy una persona de "darse las manos, abrazar y compartir todo".

Se rió de nuevo.

—Tal vez un día aprendas que no es un fallo que te importe. —Girando su rostro hacia mí, con la expresión seria, continuó—: Mis guardias nunca han fallado al protegerme. Habrían llegado a Kounji antes de que él fuera capaz de llegar a mí.

—Lo sé.

—Y aún así interviniste. —Fue casi una pregunta, una declaración a medias.

—Así es.

—No iría tan lejos como para decir que te debo la vida, porque no creo que haya estado en verdadero peligro. Pero aprecio mucho tu intervención y te doy las gracias por ello.

—También tienes mi agradecimiento —dijo Jinno. Los guardias murmuraron algo como "y la nuestra".

Suspirando, admití—: No me molestaría en darme las gracias, ni siquiera lo pensé, si soy honesta. Solo lo hice.

—¿Acaso no ves que esa reacción natural ante mi seguridad estando en peligro es una cosa tremenda? —Kazumi me miró con curiosidad—. Solo ha habido tres personas que intervendrían de tal manera: Mochu y los hermanos.

Han estado a mi cuidado durante décadas y ninguno de ellos intervino para dañar a sus Creadores. Me has conocido por solo unas pocas noches y no solo me protegiste instintivamente, sino que también mataste a tu propio Creador para hacerlo.

Sonreí.

—Tal vez no notaste que él era un idiota por el cual no tenía tiempo ni respeto.

—Aún así era tu Creador, Mikan. Y al igual que cualquier humano tendría ese pequeño momento de duda antes de lastimar a alguno de sus padres, cualquier vampiro experimenta eso antes de tratar de dañar a su Creador. La mayoría de los vampiros nunca lo hace, sin importar las circunstancias. Un vínculo de sangre sobrepasa la mente. Y, sin embargo, no experimentaste ese momento de vacilación.

Bajé la cabeza.

—Supongo que tengo un corazón de piedra.

—No —insistió, pero con una voz suave—. No eres una desalmada. Sí, eres dura a veces, pero solo si lo consideras necesario. Malhablada en ocasiones, sí, pero no nos importa mucho eso. Brutalmente honesta, oh sí, pero a veces la gente necesita escuchar la verdad absoluta. No eres fría, Mikan. No pienses eso de ti misma. Considera eso una orden.

—Señor, sí, señor —dije alegremente, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te llamé aquí para preguntarte cómo estabas ni para darte las gracias. —Se dirigió a un banco al lado de una de las paredes (no había notado eso antes, la belleza del aviario había tenido toda mi atención) y me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

—¿Me vas a dar un aumento de sueldo? —bromeé.

—Se podría decir que sí. —No esperaba esa respuesta—. Te dije antes que no eres el único individuo que ha intervenido para protegerme. En todos esos casos, los he llamado justo como te he llamado ahora. Creo en que hay que agradecer a la gente con acciones, no con palabras. Recompensas, podría decirse.

—Bien. —¿Se refería a una medalla o algo?

—Soy un Dador, Mikan. Ése es mi don vampírico. ¿Te has encontrado con un

Dador antes?

—No, pero he oído hablar de Dadores. Puedes pasar dones a otros vampiros.

—No exactamente. Puedo impartir poder a un vampiro, no energía, eso es diferente. Poder. Solo se puede hacer bajo mi control, pero no puedo controlar lo que la reacción de poder haga en tu propia concentración de poder innata. En otras palabras, no sé qué don vas a desarrollar, pero no será el mío.

Vaya, no vi venir esto.

—Es tu decisión, Mikan. Sé que ya tienes un don significativo que controlar, por lo que es entendible si no quieres otro. Pero si deseas aceptar mi ofrecimiento, estaré muy feliz de recompensarte como deseo.

La idea de tener otro don era emocionante. Incluso la idea de no tener idea de lo que sería era emocionante. Pero me había tomado un tiempo controlar lo que tengo ahora con mi propio don… éste no era exactamente el mejor momento para luchar con otro don viendo que las paredes de The Hollow serían atacadas en pocas semanas.

—¿Seré capaz de controlarlo? Quiero decir, puedo controlar otros dones vampíricos bastante fácilmente porque solo se trata de canalizar energía y soy una experta en eso. Pero cuando absorbí algo de la energía de Natsume… —Kazumi levantó las cejas ante eso, pero no dijo nada—. No pude controlar lo de la teletransportación.

—No es porque no puedas controlarlo —explicó Kazumi—. La teletransportación no es tan simple como la gente piensa. Es muy parecido a ser un satélite. Tu mente recoge y perpetra la memoria de las señales y coordenadas de lugares o incluso personas, en un nivel totalmente inconsciente. Para Natsume, sus luchas iníciales se debieron a su inexperiencia en la canalización de energía. Para ti, el problema es obviamente que no absorbes la suficiente cantidad de energía requerida para recibir suficiente concentración de ese poder. Así pues, eras, por causas ajenas, un satélite incompleto.

—Oh. Entiendo. —Bueno, ésa era una buena noticia.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas mi oferta? —Podía decir que estaba ansioso. Probablemente tenía curiosidad por saber con qué don terminaría. Tenía que admitir que también estaba extremadamente curiosa, y la curiosidad mató a esta gatita en este caso.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kazumi sonrió amablemente e intercambió una expresión de satisfacción con Jinno antes de regresarme su atención.

—Tienes que unir tu frente con la mía. Podría sentirse extraño, algo así como una sensación chisporroteante, pero no te apartes. El proceso no es algo que pueda controlar; depende de la reacción que el poder imparta en ti. Puede durar de treinta segundos a un minuto.

Asentí.

—Está bien. —Aunque estaba un poco indecisa debido a la conmoción, la rareza y todo eso, no lo mostré.

Kazumi cerró los ojos. Segundos después habló—: Estoy listo para ti.

Casi me reí, ya que sonó un poco pervertido sin intención. Poco a poco me incliné. Cuando mi frente se encontró con la suya hubo una extraña explosión en mi cuerpo, supuse que Kazumi lo sintió también porque jadeó igualmente.

—¿Kazumi? —dijo Jinno, sonando preocupado.

—Todo está bien, Jinno —le aseguró él. Supuse que esa explosión era normal—. Mikan, no temas, no te muevas.

Quedarme inmóvil tuvo que ser una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Fue la cosa más espeluznante. Se sentía como si insectos se estuvieran arrastrando por debajo de la piel de la frente de Kazumi, rompiéndola y luego metiéndose en la mía. Entonces, hubo una sensación burbujeante casi insoportable en mi cerebro. Mis extremidades ardían. Mi corazón se aceleró. Mis pulmones dolían. Mi estómago también me dolía, y Dios, estaba muy sedienta de repente.

Todo eso pareció una eternidad, cuando, tan abruptamente como empezó, se terminó con una explosión más que nos hizo apartarnos.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Qué fue eso? —Respiraba con dificultad. Jinno nos puso en la mano a Kazumi y a mí unas TNS. Muy eficiente. La tragué de golpe tan rápido que ni siquiera la probé. Mi garganta dolorida dejó de doler entonces.

—Sería justo decir que mi poder nunca había tenido una reacción tan entusiasta antes del proceso de otorgar —explicó Kazumi después de reservadamente tomar su TNS.

—¿Eso fue entusiasta?

—El dolor y la molestia son normales. La sensación tipo explosión que tuvimos al principio no es… ése fue mi poder, reventando con entusiasmo por entrar en ti.

—¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo?

Kazumi miró a Jinno quien, por una vez, no tenía respuesta.

Finalmente, Kazumi teorizó—: Tal vez porque tu propia concentración de poder era tan grande que atrajo al mío masivamente.

Hice un inventario de todo mí ser.

—No me siento diferente.

—Podrían pasar semanas para que tu don se manifieste, así como es para un vampiro que su don natural emerja —dijo Jinno—. Debo decir que estoy ansioso por ver cuál será.

—Igual que yo —se rió Kazumi—. ¿Te sientes capaz de regresar a trabajar esta noche?

—Allí es donde voy ahora —dije levantándome de la banca—. Espero que el don no se manifieste o solo Dios sabe lo que podría terminar haciéndoles a los chicos. —Una sonrisa malvada apareció—. Aunque ésa sería la excusa perfecta para golpearlos hasta dejarlos sin sentido, ¿no es así?

—Oh, y Mikan, una cosa antes de que te vayas —llamó Kazumi casualmente cuando llegué a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando el The Hollow sea atacado, me gustaría que tú y Natsume dirigieran juntos a los reclutas.

Me giré inmediatamente.

—¿Repítelo?

Entrando al campo de entrenamiento, casi caí muerta por la conmoción —lo cual sería algo difícil de hacer para un inmortal. En el interior, estirándose, charlando y riéndose de sus chistes sucios, estaban cada uno de los reclutas. No había expresiones irritadas o malhumoradas. Sin posturas perezosas. Sin bostezos ni gruñidos. Sin ninguna señal de que hubieran estado molestos conmigo, después de cavar en sus pasados y golpearlos con eso. De hecho, estaban en fila, ansiosos y listos para comenzar.

Me reí entre dientes, lo cual hizo que todos voltearan.

—¿Alguien les dijo erróneamente que iba a estar haciendo esto sin camiseta o algo así?

—Oí que desnuda —bromeó uno de ellos. Podría haber sido Harvey.

Koko me dedicó su usual sonrisa —sin toque de coquetería en ella, lo cual era bueno. Como la mayoría de la gente, quería que mi vida personal y mi vida laboral estuvieran tan separadas como fuera posible.

—Somos grandes, podemos admitir que estábamos equivocados sobre ti.

Chico asintió y me miró, una mirada que era de respeto y de disculpa.

—Si eres alguien que puede matar a su Creador para proteger a Kazumi, entonces hay cosas que podemos aprender de ti. Y tú eres el tipo de persona a la que me gustaría escuchar.

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento de Denny, David, Salem y Reuben.

—Además, tienes un gran cuerpo y estoy empezando a confundirme sexualmente por estar alrededor de los chicos todo el tiempo —dijo Damien, apreciando mis vaqueros azul marino y mi top rosa que venía unido a un chaleco blanco que cubría mi escote un poco mejor. Está de más decir, que yo había escogido éste cuando Narumi y yo fuimos de compras. Me rogó para que no lo comprara.

—Tenías razón —dijo Butch—, se nos subió a la cabeza el ser elegidos para la legión y pensamos que éramos la mejor rebanada del pan.

—¿Y dónde nos quieres y qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Stuart.

Bufé.

—Bien, primero que todo, pueden detener la amabilidad y el coqueteo conmigo. No soy su compañera, no estoy aquí para que me coman con los ojos, y no estoy aquí para bromear con ustedes. Estoy aquí para entrenarlos.

Todos asintieron y, al unísono, dijeron—: Sí, Comandante.

—¿Estaba soñando?

—¡Oh, no, pueden quitar el "Comandante," no puedo soportarlo! —Pero tampoco iba a dejar que me llamaran por mi nombre.

—¿Qué tal Entrenadora? —sugirió Denny. Los otros parecían aprobar eso.

Lo consideré por un momento. En términos de ser alguien a quien la gente escuche, eso estaba en el punto medio. La gente escuchaba a los entrenadores e instructores, y tenían mejores relaciones con ellos que los que andaban marchando por ahí y ladrando órdenes.

—Entrenadora será —decidí—. No voy a enviarlos a hacer una carrera de campo ni ningún ejercicio físico, ésa es el área del Comandante Hyuuga. Nos concentraremos en ayudarlos con sus dones. Ahora… considerando eso de que todos son brutos perezosos, es estúpido asumir que han practicado por su cuenta. —Ninguno lo negó—. Bien, entonces lidiemos con ese exceso de energía porque, hasta que aprendan a canalizarla, no puedo enseñarles cómo usarla con todo su potencial en combate.

Me recordaron a un equipo de rugby preparándose para jugar por la forma en que estaban deshaciéndose del dolor en el cuello y rebotando un poco en su sitio.

—Voy a darles entrenamiento individual, pero no se equivoquen, eso no es una insinuación para que se quieran convertir en el número uno. La idea es que todos se vuelvan fuertes como equipo, pero solo se puede hacer si primero mejoran individualmente. »—También necesitan conocer los dones de cada uno de los otros al derecho y al revés; podría darse una situación de que alguno no pueda soportarlo pero otro, por ejemplo, podrá paralizar al enemigo o imitar a cierto animal. También eso significa que si ven a alguno de ustedes con la mierda hasta el cuello con un enemigo, sabrán si su don lo puede proteger o si alguien más necesita intervenir. Lo que es mejor, sabrán quién es exactamente la persona que necesita intervenir. ¿Todo eso está claro?

—Sí, entrenadora —dijeron todos.

Dios, su obediencia era extraña.

—Solo para estar segura de que tener sus ojos pegados a mi escote no está haciendo que les entre todo lo que dije por una oreja y les salga por la otra, que alguien me diga cuál es nuestro objetivo.

Koko inmediatamente dijo—: Trabajar en cómo canalizar nuestra energía para que así ninguno tenga fugas.

Asentí.

—Bien. Alguien me dice cuál es el siguiente.

—Mejorar el uso de nuestros poderes para mejorar como equipo —gritó Butch.

—Bien. Uno más…

—Conocer los poderes de cada uno al derecho y al revés —ofreció Reuben.

—Bien, es bueno saber que en realidad me escucharon —dije, sonriendo ampliamente—. Después de alcanzar todos esos objetivos comenzaremos a mirar las formaciones. Pero, por ahora, vamos a abordar el primer objetivo. ¿Denny?

Inmediatamente el imitador de animales dio un paso al frente. Su cara de bebé me hizo querer ponérsela fácil —no tendría el mismo efecto en su enemigo, pero podría hacerlos subestimarlo. Con suerte, no era el tipo a ser subestimado.

Me paré frente a él, de brazos cruzados.

—Bien, ¿cuáles son los trucos de animales que tienes?

—Bien, um, puedo picar. A voluntad, puedo hacer que un aguijón aparezca en la punta de mi dedo índice.

—Está bien, ¿qué efecto tiene?

—Eso no causa mucho daño, pero te provoca comezón como loco. Y quiero decir loco.

—¿Podrías decir que es una buena distracción en combate?

—Definitivamente —aseguró, abriendo sus ojos para enfatizar su respuesta—. En todo lo que puedes pensar es en la picazón.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Qué más?

—Puedo hacer que mi cuerpo sea tan ligero como el líquido, y luego, obviamente, volver a ser sólido. Como un pepino de mar. Así que puedo hacerme puré y pasar a través de pequeñas grietas o algo así.

—Interesante —dije, arrastrando las palabras—. Así que eres más o menos como Stuart, que puede fragmentarse en moléculas y luego materializarse nuevamente.

Denny asintió.

—También puedo supurar baba a través de mis poros. Es la más impresionante baba… puede envolver a alguien y sofocarlo. Algo como un mixino.

—Estoy impresionada. ¿Algo más?

—Puede saltar tan alto como puedas creer —colaboró Harvey.

Me giré y le elevé una ceja a Harvey.

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada a ti, así que cállate. Tendrás tu momento de ser el centro de atención en un segundo, grandote. —Tenía que pensar en esto como en un salón de clases; déjale a uno salirse con algo y todos lo intentarán y, antes de que te des cuenta, estás en riesgo de perder el control total de los estudiantes. Me volví hacia Denny—. Decías…

—Sí, puedo saltar realmente alto. Mejor que una rana… casi tan alto como un saltamontes.

—¿Puedes acelerar tan rápido como quinientas veces la altura de tu cuerpo por segundo cuando saltas? —Asintió—. Vaya.

—No estoy encantado con la última… —Todos los tipos comenzaron a reírse suavemente entre dientes, así que sabía que esto debería de ser vergonzoso para Denny. Cerró los ojos mientras confesaba—, puedo soltar una sustancia anal. Así como un zorrillo.

No podía evitar querer reír. No de Denny, era por la conmoción de lo que había dicho. No me reí, por supuesto. Pero todos los otros reclutas lo hicieron, lo cual era una mierda porque ya lo sabían, por lo tanto, no era una conmoción, y sabían lo avergonzado estaba él. Era difícil no querer proteger al chico con cara de bebé. Así que tuve una idea.

—Muéstramelo.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Denny.

—Solo quiero saber qué tan malo es. Puedes probar aquí con tus amigos.

Escuche un "Infiernos, no", "De ninguna manera" y también un "Ni de broma".

Me di la vuelta para mirar a todos ellos.

—No era una petición. Cada uno de ustedes se estaba riendo de Denny como unos colegiales. Así que, ¿por qué no dejar que él tenga una buena risa? Ojo por ojo.

—Oh, vamos, entrenadora, solo nos estábamos riendo —dijo Damien—. Tienes que admitir que es gracioso.

—Todos alineados junto a la pared del este —pedí.

—¡Entrenadora, por favor, no seas tan dura! —rogó Koko.

—No nos reiremos más —prometió Reuben.

—Desafortunadamente para ustedes, soy indiferente. O van allí por su cuenta o los muevo con una ráfaga de aire hasta ahí.

Gruñendo, gimiendo y tapándose la nariz, se alinearon.

Denny me miró, riéndose entre dientes, y dijo tranquilamente—: ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ¿No quieres que lo haga de verdad?

—Oh, sí quiero. Mira, un zorrillo me lo hizo una vez y sé que es malo. Te prometo Denny que si lo haces esto ahora, ya no se reirán. Piensa en esto como una experiencia de aprendizaje para ellos.

—Sí, una experiencia de aprendizaje. —Estuvo de acuerdo, generando las agallas para hacerlo. Creo que le encontró un poco de significado. Succionando un montón de aire, añadió—: Será por su propio bien.

Asentí.

—Exactamente —Le di una palmada en la espalda—. Venga, chico, adelante. Y no seas tímido con la cantidad de secreción que dejas caer —Todos los reclutas me estaban enviando expresiones de plegaria, rogando por piedad—. Voy a estar por aquí, creo —les dije a todos mientras regresaba a la pared opuesta.

—Vamos, entrenadora —dijo Koko—, no nos reiremos nuevamente, lo juramos.

—Estoy segura de que no lo harán —le aseguré—. No después de esto.

Denny estaba ahora frente a ellos, pero viéndome. Sonriendo, él… bueno, supongo que se tiró un pedo. Y luego cada uno de los reclutas (a diferencia de

Denny, quien parecía que podía soportar el olor de su letal pedo) estaba de rodillas, tosiendo y frotándose los ojos. Podía distinguir un olorcillo aquí donde estaba, pero como no había estado en la línea de fuego, podrías decir que… tenía oportunidad de seguir de pie.

Denny era frívolo cuando regresó a mi lado.

—¿Interesante o qué?

—Mucho. —Ambos miramos a los hombres de rodillas cuidadosamente, mientras pensaba en ellos como un experimento de ciencia—. Tengo que admitir que después de la forma en que se comportaron conmigo, estoy disfrutando mucho de esto.

—También yo. —Se rió entre dientes—. Sabes que realmente siento la forma en la que nos comportamos.

Solo le sonreí. Con el tiempo, se recuperaron y regresaron dócilmente a donde estábamos Denny y yo.

—Hola, bienvenidos —Sus expresiones no tenían precio—. Ahora, creo que están expertamente familiarizados con lo que Denny puede hacer. Lo que quiero saber, Denny, es con cuál de tus dones tienes problemas en controlar o cuál encuentras un poco temperamental.

—Estoy bien con saltar, la picadura, usar la baba y la secreción, pero hacer que mi cuerpo se vuelva líquido puede llevar un poco de tiempo. No sé si soy capaz de hacerlo rápido, pero si es posible, me gustaría hacerlo.

—Bien, vamos a ver —Me alimenté de la energía a su alrededor, dejando a mi sistema respirarla y deleitarse con ella. Entonces pude sentir la energía de Denny separada de la mía; la de él era salvaje y más potente. Supe inmediatamente cómo controlarla y canalizarla. La dejé viajar por mi cuerpo hasta que me llenó, llegando incluso a mis extremidades, y luego la dejé pasar. En un segundo mi cuerpo era blando, y luego, con la misma rapidez, volví a ser yo misma—. Sí, podrías hacerlo mucho más rápido.

Denny estaba boquiabierto de una forma poco atractiva.

—Um… cómo… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo más rápido? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—No estás haciendo nada mal con tu don —Luego les dije a todos—. Todos están cometiendo el error de pensar que esto es lo mismo que la energía física, pero no lo es. Es una energía antinatural que comenzó a producirse cuando sus cuerpos evolucionaron y ustedes cambiaron. Es producida aquí —toqué mi cabeza—, ahí es donde hay que buscarla.

—Pero tu poder viene de tus manos —dijo Stuart.

—No, no es así. Tienes que pensar en un tanque de agua y una manguera. —Toqué mi cabeza otra vez—. Ésta es el tanque de agua. Tus manos o tu aliento… —Señalé a Chico—… pueden ser la manguera. Da igual qué manguera quieras. Incluso uso mis pies cuando absorbo energía de la tierra debajo de mí. Denny utiliza su trasero a veces —Nadie se rió. Ninguno quería más secreción de zorrillo en sus narices—. La salida y el tanque de agua son dos cosas diferentes.

Vi que algunos de los reclutas intercambiaron miradas de ésas que decían que tenía sentido, solo que no podían creer que fuera tan obvio y que nunca lo hubieran considerado.

—El Comandante Hyuuga nunca nos dijo eso —se quejó David, como un niño culpando a su profesor por su falta de conocimiento.

—No se preocupen, todavía conseguirán su estrella de oro al final de la clase —le dije con condescendencia. Se echó a reír igual que los otros.

—¿Qué hay de la gente como David y yo? —dijo Stuart—. Nosotros no usamos salidas, solo sucede.

—Y es exactamente de dónde derivan sus problemas. Se limitan a sí mismos. Los dones vampíricos no funcionan sin fuerza de voluntad. No deseas que pase, solo pasa. David, te concentras mucho con tus ojos cuando envías una ráfaga de aire, ¿cierto? —David asintió—. Ahí está la salida que usas, incluso sin darte cuenta. Stuart, ¿no se te ocurrió que cuando te fragmentas en pequeñas moléculas así es como la energía se libera? ¿Qué se escapa de ti?

Ladeó su cabeza.

—Eh.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que cuando estás fragmentado, podrías teletransportarte a tu alrededor? ¿Tal vez podrías aprender otra forma de fragmentarte y luego ir de un lugar a otro como moléculas?

Stuart parpadeó tres veces y luego su cabeza parecía estar trabajando intensamente.

—Supongo que no lo hiciste —Me giré hacia Denny—. Ahora, quiero que cierres los ojos —Lo hizo—. Piensa solo en ese tanque de agua… toda el agua arremolinándose, queriendo salir para que más pueda reemplazarla. Todo lo que se necesita es una manguera. Recuerda que te dije que éste era un don similar al de Stuart. Él tiene que sentir el agua saliendo a borbotones de él. Tú tienes que pensar en ella estallando dentro de ti; llenándote y llenándote, convirtiéndote solamente en… —Y entonces, él era como un charco de puré de guisantes en el espacio de un segundo. Incluso olía igual—… papilla —terminé. Todo el mundo lo aplaudía y felicitaba—. Ahora, Denny, tienes que pensar en el agua llenándote otra vez, estirándote y estirándote hasta que podrías estallar de nuevo. Pero, esta vez, no estalles. Cierras la manguera y deja el agua en el tanque. —Era extraño hablarle a un charco, e incluso más extraño pensar que ese charco podía entenderme completamente. Fue una papilla por unos diez segundos antes de tomar su forma rápidamente… se concentró en la metáfora del agua/tanque.

Completo de nuevo, Denny me miró con un cóctel de asombro, gratitud y respeto en sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo hice. Por años he estado tratando de controlarlo. Podría besarte ahora mismo —Su cara se puso seria—. No lo haré.

Todos los otros reaccionaron casi de la misma manera cuando me encargué de ellos de forma individual como lo hice con Denny. Chico aprendió que, de hecho, podía usar sus palmas para emitir espinas, solo necesitaba trabajar en emitir una espina a la vez y tener mejor puntería. Butch fue capaz de hacer aparecer su escudo un par de veces, solo necesitaba aprender cómo formarlo a voluntad y cómo mantener el escudo por el tiempo que quisiera. Stuart ahora era capaz de destruirse en tres segundos y reformarse con la misma rapidez, su objetivo era aprender cómo hacerlo en un segundo con el fin de evitar cualquier poder dirigido a él. También quería dominar cómo moverse mientras era solo moléculas.

Salem, siendo bastante violento, decidió que sería mucho más divertido y dramático si la salida para su explosión psíquica —que podía noquearte inconscientemente— pudiera ser su puño. Después de que Reuben debilitase su don para que la explosión se pareciera más a una bofetada, lo dejé practicar en Damien al ver que era un idiota perezoso. La baja capacidad de concentración de Damien significaba que seguía teniendo problemas con tratar de proyectarse astralmente más allá de unos pocos metros. Pero después de un tiempo de conseguir bofetadas psíquicas de Salem, Damien —con total desesperación— fue capaz de proyectarse astralmente lejos del impacto. A veces, aprender de la manera dura era la única forma de aprender.

David decidió que quería que su salida fueran sus palmas, no sus ojos, así que estaba trabajando en hacerlo excelente. Reuben debilitó su poder con anticipación para asegurarse de que la explosión de David no pudiera darle a su víctima más que una conmoción de menor importancia, y practicó en Damien, quien dijo que practicaría felizmente con sus propios poderes, en su propio tiempo para poder ayudar hoy a David. Denny vigilaba mucho a David, lo cual fue bueno cuando me di cuenta de que David estaba muy nervioso por su poder y además era muy joven.

Resultó que Reuben tenía un pequeño problema con controlarse si fortalecía el don de alguien o si lo debilitaba, pero al final de la sesión tenía un manejo de ello. Él estaba trabajando en aumentar el grado en que podía afectar el don de alguien y en la posibilidad de afectar el don de otra persona con el mínimo contacto corporal en lugar de aferrarse a ellos durante un máximo de ocho segundos.

Koko y Harvey eran un trabajo duro porque ambos creían que ya no tenían nada que aprender… Por lo que los emparejé, lo cual pronto lamentaron. Primero dejé que Cabeza Rapada —estaba de nuevo siendo un idiota— explorara si podía escoger exactamente qué sentidos quería afectar (él no creía que esto fuera posible hasta, que uno por uno, tomé sus sentidos y luego lo dejé lloriqueando en silencio sobre ello contra la pared). Se reveló que, aunque el engreído Harvey era capaz de hacer que algo pase zumbando con su telequinesis, no podía hacer que algo viniera hacia él, rotara o levitara, así que permití que practicara en un Cabeza Rapada prácticamente indefenso. Cabeza Rapada, por supuesto, robó cada uno de los sentidos de Harvey una vez que recuperó los suyos solo como venganza.

Cada vez que los reclutas tenían éxito en sus intentos, les daba un asentimiento de aprobación, pero después les gritaba: "¡otra vez!" Y, para su crédito, lo hacían una y otra vez. Tuve la tentación de expresar en voz alta lo complacida que estaba por todos sus esfuerzos, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de mostrar ningún signo de compasión o bondad con estos tipos porque verían eso como una debilidad y comenzarían a tomarme el pelo. Los entrenadores tenían que mostrarse duros o terminarían siendo unos idiotas de nuevo. Además, como dijo Koko, eran grandes.

Al final de la noche, todos estaban exhaustos… pero también optimistas. Orgullosos de estar cansados porque estaban orgullosos de sus esfuerzos. En realidad, estaba orgullosa de ellos. Lo demostré diciendo simplemente en un tono plano:

—Lo hicieron bien. Trabajaron duro. Pero esto no termina aquí. Tienen objetivos que alcanzar, no los pierdan de vista. —Entonces, como motivación, les hice una promesa—. Una vez que alcancen esos objetivos y puedan dominar las formaciones que tengo en mente para que aprendan, los dejaré practicar un ataque a uno de los otros escuadrones.

Todos se animaron. Sabía que los otros escuadrones se burlaban de los nuevos reclutas. Era una tradición. Era parte del duro amor del lugar; el sentido del humor de un soldado era algo diferente. Pero de todas maneras enojaba a estos tipos, justo como me enojaría a mí.

—Oh, sí, enviaré a esos imbéciles a volar por los aires —dijo Harvey—. Luego veré si aún querrán tirar huevos en mi puerta.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

—O… podrías aprender a levitar adecuadamente y levitar algunos huevos y estrellarlos en sus puertas… Ojo por ojo y todo eso. Pero no escuchaste esa sugerencia de mi parte.

Los reclutas estaban planeando venganzas mientras salían del campo, todos se aseguraron de gritar:

—Nos vemos mañana por la noche, entrenadora.

Y me vieron al día siguiente por la noche. Y la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Cada vez hacían su máximo esfuerzo, nunca se quejaban del constante "otra vez", y la mejora fue inmediata. Natsume nunca supo de esto, ya que nunca vino a observar. Ni siquiera cuando los llevé a la selva tropical para que se familiarizaran con ella y entrenaran allí. Así pues, la noche de la "apuesta" vino y se fue. Natsume nunca lo mencionó en absoluto. Tampoco mencionó nada sobre la orden de Kazumi de que Natsume y yo dirigiéramos juntos el escuadrón durante el ataque a The Hollow. Kazumi me aseguró que Natsume estaba al tanto de su "orden", así que decidí esperar a que Natsume sacara el tema a colación antes de hablar de eso. Pero no lo hizo. Apenas me mencionaba algo. Saludos monótonos de cortesía y de despedida era todo lo que tenía ahora.

—Vas a tener que decirme lo que está pasando porque todas las emociones que se arremolinan alrededor de esa oficina me están dando migrañas —se quejó Narumi una noche, cuando irrumpió en mi apartamento pasando junto a mí.

Como siempre, luciendo como si acabara de salir de una revista de modas. Me sentí incluso más triste ahora, considerando que tenía puesta mi blanca bata acolchada y mi pijama de seda.

—Bueno, hola a ti también, Naru. Estoy bien, gracias.

Vio tres botellas vacías de TNS con sabor a Vodka en mi mesa enfrente del sofá y suspiró. Sus palabras fueron suaves pero firmes:

—Suelte la lengua, señorita.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá. Bueno, me dejé caer en el sofá.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que Natsume y yo casi tuvimos un revolcón?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Estaban destilando una pasión caliente que me tenía todo sudoroso y malditamente cachondo. No es que Norm se quejara cuando regresé a la habitación. Era como un maldito gato salvaje por como…

—Naru, te quiero, pero ¿podrías dejar de contarme eso, por favor? No quiero visualizar a mis amigos haciendo eso así que, siéntete libre de no otorgarme ese tipo de detalles.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mojigata. —Con velocidad vampírica cogió un manojo de TNS de mi refrigerador y regresó al sofá. Tomando uno con sabor a miel de su manojo, dijo—: Entonces, me decías…

—Él me contó sobre su colección de consortes… y me preguntó si me gustaría unirme.

La boca de Narumi quedó abierta.

—¡No! —A partir de eso momento quedó absorto en la conversación.

—Sí.

—El bastardo cachondo. Pensarías que tres era suficiente. Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso, dime qué dijiste.

—Le dije que no quería ser una consorte otra vez, y que no podía dormir con alguien que coleccionaba mujeres… que además vivían en el mismo apartamento.

—¡No!

—Sí. —No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que eso me había afectado—. Él no parecía poder procesar eso en su cabeza engreída, y no se iba a rendir. Luego tuvimos otro beso. Había estado absorbiendo un poco de su energía porque estaba hecha polvo por el vínculo de sangre roto con mi Creador, pero no pude conseguir que me soltara antes de obtener demasiado de su energía. Así que la idea del beso era para distraerlo.

—Eso definitivamente distrajo al cachondo de Natsume. Supongo que por la mirada en tu hermoso rostro eso no termina allí.

—Oh, no terminó. Quiero decir, no hicimos nada más que darnos un beso.

Pero el beso fue un poco…

—Lenguástico —completó.

—Sí. Entonces Natsume me lo propuso de nuevo. Dije que no otra vez y terminamos discutiendo. Ni siquiera sé cómo acabó tan mal. Mencioné que su hermano no tenía una consorte y pareció tomar eso como que me gustaba Ruka también. Y cuando le dije que veía a las mujeres como posesiones, como mi Creador, se enojó diciéndome que no lo comparara con él otra vez. Dijo que me dejaría tranquila para que pudiera seguir con mi "estilo de vida de celibato".

Narumi ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo.

—Entonces, básicamente, está enfurruñado por un revolcón.

—Sí, un revolcón que no voy a tener con él.

Soltó un bufido y se ajustó las gafas.

—La mitad de su problema es que está demasiado acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Has notado que Joy ha estado paseándose por la oficina al menos una vez cada noche?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? Oh, te refieres a ese cruce entre un galgo y una bruja. Personalmente, no sé cómo él puede follar algo que parece acabar de escaparse de Azkaban.

Al instante me eché a reír. Gracias a Dios, Narumi había aparecido. Siempre se le daba bien hacer que las cosas no fueran tan malas. La verdad era que me molestaba que Joy hubiera estado dando vueltas las últimas noches. Ella y yo nos decíamos "hola" y "adiós", pero eso era todo. Una vez trajo a las otras dos consortes con ella. Ambas también eran Kejas y eran casi tan hermosas como Joy. Daniela tenía una apariencia mexicana y un busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría, lo cual compensaba completamente el hecho de que era tonta más allá de la comprensión. Tammy era de piel oscura y muy voluptuosa, pero la expresión taimada que parecía estar fija en su rostro, opacaba su belleza. Ellas también me saludaban. En realidad, Daniela parecía sincera, a diferencia de las otras dos; sus sonrisas oscuras siempre me hacían sentir como si realmente estuvieran diciendo, "te odiamos, por favor, muere".

Natsume me observaba de cerca cuando ellas estaban alrededor. No tenía idea del porqué. Me enfocaba en cualquier documento que estuviera frente a mí, sin importar de qué fuera. Preferiría salir de la oficina, pero entonces parecería como si sus presencias me molestaran de alguna manera y no iba a dejar que Natsume creyera eso. A pesar de que era verdad. Tenía que admitir tener una falta de racionalidad cuando se trataba de Natsume, aunque no tenía sentido. Por lo cual, el látigo casi se materializó en mis manos un par de veces cuando Joy le daba uno de sus besos ruidosos. Azotarla hasta la insensibilidad se hubiera sentido bien.

—No dejes que ella o él te moleste, amor. Sácalo de tu mente. ¿Qué hay del tipo Koko? Él está muy bien, y le gustas lo suficiente. Delicioso también.

—Sí, lo es —admití. Koko había seguido coqueteando, en su tiempo libre, para su crédito. En realidad, estaba comenzando a pensar que el idiota no era tan malo. La manera es que no se tomaba la vida tan en serio lo hacía una persona atractiva. Me reía mucho cuando él estaba allí.

—Puedo preguntar… he notado que Ruka va a la oficina mucho estos días, ¿a quién va a ver? Pensaba que era a Natsume, pero, cada vez que asomo la cabeza por la puerta para hablar contigo, él está como un perchero en tu escritorio.

—Sé lo que podría parecer, pero juro que nunca hemos coqueteado ni nada. Él siempre va a ver a Natsume, pero luego Ruka y yo siempre terminamos riéndonos sobre una u otra cosa. Creo que solo le resulta fácil hablar conmigo porque a diferencia de otras mujeres en The Hollow no coqueteo con él ni intento algo. —Por alguna razón Ruka había rechazado a todas las chicas que mostraban interés en él, pero siempre las rechazaba gentilmente; era dulce a pesar de su arrogancia. Todo lo contrario a su hermano en ese aspecto. Una cosa que realmente me impresionaba sobre él, era que, a pesar de que su hermano era Heir, tenía un puesto alto y estaba envuelto en absolutamente todo, Ruka no estaba ni un poco celoso. Me dijo que todo eso no era importante para él; que le gustaba ser solo un Comandante y que pensaba que su hermano merecía la atención que recibía—. Sabes tengo la sensación de que es un poco solitario a veces, pero no puedo entender por qué parece preferirlo de esa manera.

—Oooh, tal vez es secretamente gay —canturreó emocionado. Entonces, de repente, se puso serio—. Oh, cariño, por favor, no le digas a Norm acerca del

"Oooh", él me mataría.

Solté una risita.

—Me lo llevaré a la tumba.

—Eres inmortal. ¿Cuál tumba? —Tomó otro TNS, con sabor a curry, y lo miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué esto parece más un absceso estallado?

Otra vez me reí. Y así era más o menos cómo se pasaba una noche con Narumi. No podía evitar adorar absolutamente al chico. Todas las casas deberían tener un Narumi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

A pesar de que Joy susurraba algo en mi oído acerca de los planes de esta noche que involucraban mousse de chocolate, esposas y un látigo, mis ojos estaban puestos en Mikan. Supuse que los fuertes susurros de Joy eran en beneficio de Mikan. Se sentía amenazada por ella, lo cual, ahora sabía, porque se aparecía persistentemente por la oficina, y yo me preguntaba si la mención de Joy del látigo era para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de Mikan la "reina del látigo". Si Joy tenía éxito, Mikan no lo estaba mostrando.

Ella estaba en su escritorio mirando unos documentos que tenía en frente, se veía completamente absorta en lo que estaba leyendo. Inconscientemente estaba enredando un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo, recordándome el momento cuando había tenido mis dedos en ese cabello. Su otra mano estaba acunando su cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ella, recordándome cuando había dejado un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Estaba corriendo su lengua a lo largo de la parte interior de su labio inferior, recordándome como esa lengua había estado enredada con la mía y como esos labios se sintieron en los míos. Era una besadora codiciosa, y me encantaba.

El suave elevamiento y caída de su pecho mientras respiraba estaba repetidamente captando mi atención a su escote, que ya estaba acentuado lo suficiente por su chaleco de corte bajo. Dios bendiga a Narumi y su asesoramiento para la ropa. Cada vez que giraba su tobillo mi atención se desviaba a esas piernas que había sentido tan bien a mi alrededor.

Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que, sin hacer nada, estaba haciéndome desearla.

Casi la odiaba por eso.

Odiarla sería una buena cosa. Era la única mujer que incluso me hacía sentir mal acerca de mi persona. Tan pronto como me calmé después de nuestra pelea, quise abofetearme. Ella no había querido decir lo que dijo sobre su Creador de la forma en que lo dijo. Sabía eso. Había sido un bruto, y me arrepentí. ¿Podría decirle eso? No. El orgullo y todo eso.

Era un estúpido que la acusó de tener algo con mi hermano. No lo tenía. Sabía eso. Pero era como que ahora lo sabía. Ruka estaba igual que Joy, viniendo a mi oficina todo el tiempo. Entonces Mikan y él siempre terminaban hablando. Él siempre parecía tener algo que decirle. Se sentía como si me estuvieran rebanando cada vez que la veía reír de algo que le decía o saludarlo con una gran sonrisa, esa que nunca me había mostrado.

Por eso, me gustaba que Joy viniera a mi oficina. De esta forma, ambos, Mikan y yo nos sentíamos incómodos. Ella podría pretender estar muy absorta en esos documentos todo lo que quisiera, pero como siempre lo hacía, apostaba que estaba al tanto de todo lo que dijo e hizo Joy.

La noche en que Joy había traído a Daniela y Tammy no había sido una buena noche para mí. Sabía que verlas a las tres solo le recordaría a Mikan el porqué me había rechazado, lo cual le haría concluir que había hecho la decisión correcta. Había estado esperando que el tiempo la hiciera cambiar de opinión, abrir los ojos más a la idea de lo que le ofrecí. Si lo hubiera hecho, las tres apareciéndose como hermanas habrían cancelado ese derecho, porque Mikan estaba en lo correcto; ella no podría ser parte de algo como esto. Era más que eso. La respetaba por eso. La quería por eso. Casi la odiaba por eso.

Siempre estaba casi odiándola. Nunca podría superar lo mucho que la quería. Nunca podría quitármela de encima. Nunca podría encontrar algo que me hiciera quererla menos. La quise tan rápido que dolía. No quería ser esto nunca más; constantemente pensando en alguien que no podía tener, pero mi alma parecía pensar que era mía.

Cristo, ahora solo lo estaba haciendo peor… Dejó su silla y estaba estirándose para alcanzar el estante superior de uno de los archivadores, revolviendo algunos documentos. Su camiseta se levantó y la parte baja de su espalda se estaba mostrando, mostrándome un tipo de tatuaje arremolinado. Para hacerlo peor, pero al mismo tiempo mejor, podía ver la parte superior de sus bragas… seda roja con una banda de encaje en la cima. Estaba seriamente en riesgo de ponerme dolorosamente duro.

—Hola hermano —Oh, genial, Ruka estaba aquí.

Asentí un poco. Era todo lo que podía manejar porque sabía lo que venía después…

—Hola, entrenadora —saludó a Mikan, sonriendo. La mayoría de los Comandantes la llamaban así ahora, pensé que ellos lo decían como un nombre de cachorro, mientras que los reclutas lo decían con un aire de respeto. Había recorrido un largo camino con ellos, cambiando las cosas alrededor.

Su cabeza giró, revelando esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para él. Desearía poder decir que pensaba que ella lo había hecho para provocarme. Pero era tan obvio que esa sonrisa era auténtica.

—Todo bien, Ru.

Me tensé. No sabía porque me afectaba tanto que abreviara su nombre así. Joy se veía más relajada ahora que él estaba aquí. No era difícil adivinar por qué. Relajó el agarre de mi cuello, pero todavía sentía como que tenía un chimpancé colgando de mi cuerpo.

Ruka se puso de pie junto al escritorio de Mikan, golpeando con los dedos.

—Esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

Ella se sorprendió tanto como yo por eso. Nunca había venido a verla específicamente antes. No voy a mentir, quería golpearlo.

—Solo voy al campo —dijo en tono de disculpa volviendo al escritorio y arreglando la pila de documentos encima de este.

—En realidad, eso es el porqué estoy aquí. Estaba pensando que podía ir y ver. Estaré sentado en el palco de espectadores, fuera del camino y sin decir una palabra, lo juro.

—¿No estás trabajando con tu propio equipo?

—Decidí darles la mitad de la noche libre porque están celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos.

—Eres tan dulce —¿Quería que la golpeara, también?—. Dije que dejaría a los míos salir temprano sí, y solo sí, lo hacían bien. ¿Por qué este repentino interés en mi equipo?

—Bien, resulta que, um, han estado jugando algunas bromas en los otros equipos, particularmente el mío. Los chicos juran que la recuperación de tu equipo es debido a un individuo llamado Harvey. Pero pienso que no pueden tener razón ya que has estado entrenando a Harvey como por una semana.

—Eh, raro. —No había mucho humor en su voz como en la de él.

—Y ahora tengo curiosidad. Así que, ¿puedo? —Su sonrisa era encantadora, él conseguiría su camino.

—Está bien, pero necesito un favor.

Se encogió de hombros. —Lo que quieras.

—Me gustaría que me prestaras tu equipo para entrenar con el mío. No va a ser por más de una semana.

—¿Crees que están realmente listos para eso?

—Bueno, puedes decidirlo por ti mismo, ¿no?

No me atreví a decirle nada a él "hasta luego hermano" o a ella "te veo más tarde". Al menos no algo que no fuera una amenaza, maldición o insulto.

_¿Mikan?_ Infiernos, ni siquiera había querido llamarla. La última vez que le hablé telepáticamente fue cuando la vi coqueteando con Koko en la piscina. No me esperaba una respuesta, así como no la tuve entonces, sobre todo desde que continuó saliendo de la oficina.

_¿Sí? _Amabilidad forzada.

Ahora tenía que inventar una razón del por qué la había llamado.

_Iré a ver también. _

_Me sorprende que no hayas venido antes, también son tus reclutas. _

Joy me sonrió. —Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso si no lo son ya.

Suspiré. —Joy, ¿cuándo incluso me han gustado los acertijos?

—Estaba diciendo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos dos estén juntos.

Un calor abrasador mitad pánico, mitad ira golpeó a través de mí y sentí que iba a explotar. No. No podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía dejarlos estar juntos. Si ella estaba por incluso una noche con Ruka, nunca habría oportunidad de que haya algo entre Mikan y yo. No podía estar con alguien que había estado con mi hermano, incluso por una noche. Era muy raro para mí. Y la idea de nunca tener una oportunidad provocó un dolor sordo en mí. ¿Todo esto era una maldita mierda?

—¿Nos vamos ahora? —dijo Joy dulcemente.

—Ve. Tengo un lugar en el que necesito estar. —Me moví tan rápido alrededor del escritorio que perdió su agarre de mono.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por qué no vas a alistar el mousse de chocolate —sugerí con una irritada voz. No tenía la intención de seguirla hasta ahí.

—Es helado de chocolate.

Oh. Resulta que no le había estado prestando la atención que había pensado. —Eso también. —Fui a la velocidad de un vampiro al campo, esperando ver a Mikan y Ruka en el camino, pero parecía que ellos también viajaron a la velocidad de vampiro.

Me uní a Ruka en el frente de la línea del palco de espectadores. Tenía sus brazos doblados y las manos sosteniendo su barbilla, intensamente interesado. Así estaba yo. Pero solo en Mikan.

—Hola hermano, no sabía que ibas a venir.

Solo asentí.

Suspiró. —Natsume, podré estar equivocado, pero podría jurar que se supone que he hecho algo, y si lo he hecho, no tengo idea de lo que es.

Forcé una mini sonrisa y le palmeé la espalda. —Tengo algunas cosas en la mente ahora mismo. —Eso era verdad. El ataque por venir a las paredes de The Hollow no era algo que solo sacabas de tu cerebro.

—Supongo que mucho de eso es sobre Mikan.

—No —negué— cosas del equipo.

—Sí, claro. —Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, antes de volver su atención a la escena debajo de nosotros.

Mikan estaba paseándose en frente de los chicos quienes estaban todos de pie uno al lado del otro casi en una línea recta. Ninguno de ellos estaba sonriendo, inquieto o silbando —lo cual era mucho que decir de cuando entrenaban conmigo. Incluso Damien estaba centrado. Vaya, corrió un barco muy estrecho. Fue cuando dijo las primeras palabras que me di cuenta exactamente en que se estaban centrando mucho por hacer.

**Natsume POV**

—Harvey, hay un poco de exceso de energía a tu alrededor, succiónala —dije.

—Sí, entrenadora —Su expresión estaba agravada, como siempre. Harvey todavía no se había librado de su racha arrogante, por lo que siempre estaba quisquilloso de ser señalado por alguna razón o por otra. Por una vez, sin embargo, no gruñó antes de hacer lo que le pedí. Lo tomé como un progreso. Era un caso de pasos de bebé con Harvey.

—En la última sesión, todos consiguieron su objetivo de canalizar toda su energía. Eso es un logro, pero aún no es el momento de cantar y bailar por eso, a menos que canalicen su energía bajo presión. Durante un ataque, no estarán en un lindo y tranquilo campo de entrenamiento, dentro de su seguridad, conmigo aquí para decirles si lo están haciendo bien. Estarán en un área abierta, rodeados de incentivos, tendrán enemigos cazándolos y no me tendrán para preguntarme si pueden o no mover su culo.

Cada uno sonrió por la última parte, sabiendo que era mejor que reír. Este era un asunto serio y esperaban tratarlo seriamente.

—Así que, aquí es donde tenemos un indicio de como de bien lo van a hacer. Esta noche, estaremos haciendo dos ejercicios. El primero me implicará para probarlos individualmente para ver como de bien y rápido responden a una amenaza inesperada. Estoy segura de que todos estarán complacidos de que yo seré esa amenaza inesperada —añadí, con lo cual sonrieron—. Sé que estarán muy complacidos de oír que no solo quiero que se defiendan, quiero que ataquen.

El entusiasmo se filtraba de cada uno de ellos; que querían desesperadamente dejarse ir y abusar un poco de esos poderes. Hombres y sus juguetes.

Unos cuantos de ellos de repente se dieron cuenta de que el palco de espectadores no estaba vacío esta noche. Supuse que debía haber algún movimiento ahí arriba.

—Sí, sí, tienen observadores. Olvídense de eso. Tengan en cuenta de que la intención de este ejercicio no es herirlos y ver que tan bien soportan el dolor, dejaremos eso para otra noche —Más sonrisas—. Durante este ejercicio en todo lo que estoy interesada es su reacción a un ataque. Solo para estar segura de que pueden mantener sus dones tanto como los necesiten; para poder movernos al segundo ejercicio. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, entrenadora! —gritaron al estilo militar. Dramático, pero como sea.

Pensé que probablemente se lo estaban mostrando a Ruka y Natsume. Podría jurar que los ojos de Natsume estaban en mí. Tenía que expulsar ese pensamiento de mi mente antes de ser consciente y perder la concentración aquí. Pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando solo hace unos minutos, me había hablado telepáticamente por primera vez en días. Era gracioso de cómo no te das cuenta de que incluso te gusta algo, hasta que de repente, sucede cuando no lo esperabas.

Bloqueando a Natsume por ahora, me moví a la velocidad vampírica hacia la pared del sur, parando solo a cinco pies. Dejando a mi cuerpo sentir parte del suelo debajo de mí, como si mis pies fueran las raíces de un árbol, me mantuve firme y succioné la energía de la tierra. Lista, entonces pisé dos veces con un pie y a voluntad se hizo una elevación de tamaño decente. Era grande, robusta y lo suficientemente voluminosa para que cada uno de ellos se escondiera uno a la vez, incluso el alto de David.

Regresando al punto cerca de la pared norte repetí la acción, creándome un montículo casi igual. Entonces llamé al azar.

—¿Harvey?

—¿Entrenadora? —Parecía ansioso por esto. Harvey estaba ansioso en los demás ejercicios, pero no tan entusiasmado… era que quería probarse —probar que no necesitaba aprender de la misma manera en que los demás lo hacían. Pero todo lo que demostró una y otra vez era lo que yo ya estaba diciéndole a él y al resto del equipo; no estaba listo para tomar el mundo todavía. Pero Harvey podía, no obstante, ser imprudente y arrogante lo cual no lo hacía el mejor jugador del equipo. Si solo pudiera pasar de eso, podría considerar las ideas de las que estaba lleno. Pero por ahora, como dije antes, es un caso de pasos de bebé.

—Quiero que vayas al montículo de allá. —Gesticulé con mi cabeza al montículo del punto sur—. Úsalo como cubierta cuando lo necesites, pero no te escondas detrás de él. Recuerda, quiero que ataques y defiendas. Pero la intención no es que alguien salga herido. Oh, y nadie se mueva de su montículo a menos que lo permita.

Movió su cabeza para aflojar cualquier tensión en su cuello, haciendo que su sedoso pelo negro bailara alrededor. —Seguro, entrenadora —Sin embargo, detrás de esa sonrisa de niño había un toque de picardía. Su lado imprudente podría manifestarse aquí. Si creía que iba a herirme, le iba a hacer ver lo poderontástico que podría ser. Entonces lo callaría.

Después de que acompañé a los otros a acomodarse en la esquina de la pared detrás de mí, ambos, Harvey y yo, nos paramos detrás de nuestros montículos.

Jugueteando con mis dedos, llamé la energía que me rodeaba, especialmente las energías naturales y las mantuve como reserva, sintiéndola retorcerse como un animal enjaulado ansioso de ser liberado.

Luego liberé mi sentido auditivo, para escuchar cualquier movimiento de Harvey. Estaba inquietantemente loco —no sería una buena cosa en combate, se escuchaba inmediatamente.

—Harvey, mantén tus movimientos al mínimo, recuerda.

En lugar de eso, tenía-algo-que-probar, Harvey atacó primero; tratando de mover el montículo con su telequinesis. Idiota, ¿realmente pensó que construí algo tan delgado? Convirtiendo algo de la energía dentro de mí en mi amado látigo azul plateado, que, en un movimiento arremolinado, dejé la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera del montículo y sacudí el látigo hacia Harvey. Gritó, corriendo.

—No seas un cachorro, no te azoté duro —dije en voz alta—. Pero podría azotarte hasta dejarte sin sentido si no tratas de moverte del montículo y vienes con algo más. Vamos, ¿dónde están todas esas ideas tuyas?

Escuché nuevamente. Ningún movimiento. Vaya, estaba escuchando lo que yo hacía.

Disfrutando del chisporroteo en mis manos mientras convertía el látigo en una bola de energía. Con la velocidad vampírica de nuevo, me asomé el tiempo suficiente para lanzar la bola al montículo antes de retirarme detrás del mío; sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que Harvey haría en respuesta. Obviamente, usó su telequinesis para desviar la bola de energía. Se estrelló en el montículo pero este, no se desmoronó del todo.

—¡Oh, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! —dije—. Para de tratar de atacar al montículo, que no es el que te arroja el poder. Si un enemigo está realmente intentando cubrirse, simplemente encuentra algo más, si te encargas de dañar su cubierta.

Otra vez lancé una bola de energía, pero esta vez mantuve mis ojos en Harvey. Luego miré como él levitaba la bola en el aire y la mandaba zumbando, con la esperanza de atraparme por detrás del montículo. Instantáneamente convoqué mi escudo de energía, el cual hizo rebotar la bola y golpear la pared.

—¡Mejor! —le dije mientras levantaba una mano como gesto de que el ejercicio había terminado. Ambos salimos de atrás del montículo.

—Oh, entrenadora, apenas estaba entrando en eso —se quejó.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otras nueve personas por las que pasar antes de que sigamos con el otro ejercicio. ¿No quieres salir temprano de la sesión esta noche?

Su ceño fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. —¿Realmente nos dejarás?

—Les dije que lo haría, si hacían todo bien. David, eres el siguiente.

Como esperaba, David lo hizo excelente. Esperaba pacientemente su oportunidad, luego aparecía y mandaba su explosión sónica de las puntas de sus dedos —mi escudo paró la explosión antes de que me diera. Estaba extremadamente complacido consigo mismo porque los nervios que había sentido originalmente mientras sostenía su don, sin saber exactamente como controlar o fortalecer su explosión, se habían ido. Yo sabía que como era el más joven y había hecho bien el ejercicio, los otros reclutas tratarían de esforzarse más duro; no querían que el más joven lo hiciera mejor que ellos.

Luego desafié a Salem. Su golpe psíquico no era del todo diferente a la explosión de David, sin embargo Salem no esperó una brecha como David; ya que no tenía la paciencia de él. En lugar de eso, el amante-de-la-violencia Salem trató repetidamente de penetrar mi escudo. Atrevido, pero estúpido. El golpe psíquico rebotó ambas veces y lo evitó, maldiciendo "joder", cada vez que golpeaba. Su ir a tientas, me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba y muy pronto le envié un chorro de agua deslizándolo atrás contra la pared. No le importaba —la adrenalina estaba bombeando, así que estaba feliz. Aprendiendo de su error arrancó una hoja del libro de David y esperó su oportunidad, y la tuvo. Mi escudo me protegió, por supuesto, o habría estado inconsciente en el suelo.

Damien hizo mucho mejor la tarea de lo que esperaba. Se asomó de un lado, del otro, y luego arriba, pero resultó que solo estaba confundiéndome haciéndome pensar que ahí era donde estaba. De hecho, era una proyección la que mostraba —lo que significaba que su cuerpo físico estaba sano y salvo. Si lo hacía durante un ataque, podría mantener su cuerpo seguro mientras peleaba con el enemigo.

El siguiente fue Chico. Como él todavía necesitaba mejorar, no podía emitir espinas de sus manos sin tener que visualizar donde me encontraba. Le tomó varios intentos pero eventualmente encontró una brecha —otra vez mi escudo fue muy útil. No estaba muy complacido cuando usé un pequeño rayo de fuego para quemar su bigote, pero obtuvo unas cuantas risas de los otros, por supuesto, y eso le sirvió para concentrarse mejor en mí y no en el hecho de que todo el mundo estaba mirándolo, su miedo a exhibirse lo debilitaba ya que él era un tipo de alfa del equipo. Podía sentir un poco de empatía.

Denny me tiró un pedo con secreción de zorrillo, el bestia. Pero no antes de que azotara su trasero con una explosión de energía. Después decidió quitar sus ojos de mí, lo cual fue mala idea y lo llevó a convertirse en papilla cada vez que lo atacaba. Eso me ofendía porque no estaba usando todo su potencial; necesitaba darse cuenta de que atacar era tan importante como defenderse, así que envié su forma de papilla arremolinándose alrededor con un chorro de agua. Entendió el punto de que convertirse en papilla no necesariamente lo protegía, luego comenzó a rociarme baba.

Como el don de Reuben dependía del contacto físico, le permití salir más de su montículo y tratar de alcanzarme. Incluso conmigo tomándola fácil, no pudo mantenerse, porque estaba más preocupado en esquivar mis dones que en concentrarse en mis movimientos y adelantarse a donde yo iba. Como no creía que fuera posible adelantarse a mí y alcanzarme, absorbí algo de su energía para tener su don temporalmente y le pedí a Denny que repitiera su rocío de baba, así podría mostrarle a Reuben como enfocarse en los movimientos del enemigo, le ayudaría a anticiparse a sus movimientos y darse cuenta cuando un enemigo estaba atacándolo con su don. Me tomó menos de treinta segundos tocar físicamente a Denny, lo cual hizo a Reuben más optimista. También le sugerí que tal vez podría atar su adorable cabello marrón, largo hasta los hombros, así no molestaría su visión.

Butch lo hizo bien al anular todo lo que le arrojaba, sin embargo cuando se puso un poco arrogante y siguió destellando esa sonrisa torcida suya y desafiándome con esos ojos increíblemente oscuros puse más fuerza detrás de mis explosiones de fuego para ilustrar que él no podía invalidar todo y tendría que aprender a crear un mejor escudo. Habíamos practicado esto en la última sesión, pero Butch solo había logrado hacer esto una vez. No porque no fuera una persona capaz o no tuviera un buen control de su poder, sino porque estaba acostumbrado a la idea de poder usar su anulación defensiva de diferentes maneras.

Koko estaba absolutamente contento cuando lo llamé. Él estaba extremadamente feliz con su don y seguía prometiéndome que un día robaría mis sentidos y luego me besaría duro por lo cual recibiría una pequeño golpe en el estómago. Cada vez que lo sentía llegar levantaba mi escudo, sin embargo, me quedé impresionada por lo bien que era capaz de eludir mi don —su agilidad realmente mejoró, y eso se lo debía al entrenamiento de Natsume.

Dios, Natsume. No había olvidado que él estaba allí. No podía. No cuando esos ojos me perforaban. No me atrevía a mirarlo en caso de que mi cerebro se apagara por un segundo; eso era lo que sentía que pasaría si hacíamos contacto visual por primera vez en días.

De todos los reclutas, Stuart era el menos entusiasta. Principalmente porque aún estaba dolorido al no ser capaz de no hacer mucho más que destruir. Él fue capaz de explotar en moléculas, casi siempre, antes que mi don lo golpeara. Pero la parte del casi lo enojaba. Al igual que el hecho que encontraba extremadamente difícil moverse de un lugar a otro en forma de moléculas. Pero se movió un paso. Progresó.

—Todos hicieron un buen trabajo —les dije cuando volvieron a crear la línea—. Lo suficientemente bien para pasar al segundo ejercicio. Voy a pedirles que se alineen; cinco de ustedes contra la pared del este, y cinco de ustedes contra la pared del oeste. Quiero ver que hay al menos un espacio de tres autos entre ustedes.

—Sí, entrenadora —dijeron al unísono.

Sin demora ellos mismos encontraron un lugar. Chico, Butch, David, Denny y Stuart se alinearon contra la pared oriental mientras que los otros se quedaron en la pared occidental. Damien se enfrentaba a Chico, Salem a Butch, Reuben a David, Harvey a Denny, y Koko a Stuart.

—Aléjense un poco más. —Paseando entre las líneas de hombres, dije—: Examinen bien al que tienen en frente. Recuerden todo sobre sus dones, porque en un momento esos dones se dirigirán hacia ustedes. —Hubo cierto descontento en las líneas; nunca los había hecho luchar entre ellos—. Gritaré sus nombres de forma individual. Tan pronto como lo escuchen, quiero que hagan lo suyo. Y quiero que lo hagan rápido. Porque así es como será ahí afuera; gritaré su nombre o una orden, y actuaran sin vacilar. Si entran en pánico ahora, si ceden bajo presión, entonces sabrán que todavía les queda por aprender. No conviertan esto en una pelea. Solo cuando diga su nombre actuarán. Los que vean un don atacándolos, bloquéenlo si pueden, o esquívenlo. Pero no tomen represalias. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, entrenadora.

Girándome y regresando por donde vine, añadí—: Recuerden que su segundo objetivo es memorizar tanto como puedan los dones del resto del escuadrón; este ejercicio deberá darles una idea de lo lejos o cerca que están de ese objetivo. Bien, primero te necesito, Reuben, para debilitar los poderes de Koko, Chico, y Salem.

—Entrenadora —obedeció Reuben. Tocó a sus compañeros por solo tres segundos. Entonces su rostro se retorció en confusión—. Entrenadora, ¿qué hay de David?

—Bueno, David es a quien tienes en frente en la línea. Tendrás la oportunidad de debilitarlo cuando te llame, pero vas a necesitar hacerlo en menos de tres segundos. Un enemigo no va a dejarte tocarlo en su hombro y esperar. Para todo el que pueda moverse a velocidad vampírica, tres segundo es más como diez.

—Entrenadora —dijo, bajando la cabeza, antes de regresar con rapidez a su lugar.

Una vez que estuve de vuelta en mi propio lugar contra la pared del norte dejé que se arrastrara un momento de silencio. Eso servía para dos cosas. Uno: creaba un ambiente de suspenso que podrían esperar durante un ataque. Dos: mi llamado sonaría excepcionalmente alto contra el pesado silencio. Podía ver algunos de ellos erguidos e inmóviles mientras otros apoyaban el peso de un pie a otro y otros empuñaban sus manos. Estaba terriblemente orgullosa de ver que cada uno de ellos estaba haciendo la única cosa que les había enseñado en las dos sesiones anteriores: mantener los ojos en su oponente.

—¡Chico!

Al oír su nombre, Chico abruptamente levantó una mano y disparó varias espinas desde su palma las cuales se incrustaron en el pecho de Damien, lo que lo habría hecho llorar de dolor por el aguijón si no se hubiera proyectado astralmente unos metros más allá en menos de un parpadeo —una forma práctica de esquivar.

Sin perder el ritmo, grité—: ¡Salem!

Inmóvil en donde estaba, el vampiro rubio lanzó un gancho hacia Butch. Casi pude ver la ondulación en el aire que la energía psíquica produjo cuando voló de Salem y se dirigió a Butch. Más determinado de lo que lo había visto, Butch puso sus manos en frente de su pecho, las palmas hacia afuera. El efecto fue como ver al sol brillar sobre un vidrio. El estampido golpeó el escudo, similar a un vidrio plano y colapsó en el suelo.

—¡Harvey!

Con su sonrisa arrogante y petulante, Harvey hizo un movimiento rápido que parecía como si alguien lanzara una pelota pequeña hacia arriba —supuse que su intención era enviársela al pobre Denny levitando en el techo. Antes de que el impacto pudiera golpear a Denny, él ya se había vuelto un líquido verdoso. Dos segundos después era él otra vez. Harvey hizo un ruido animal de frustración.

—¡Koko!

Él siempre llevaba la misma expresión de tipo rudo cuando estaba tratando de paralizar los sentidos —sus ojos se estrechaban, su boca se apretaba, sus cejas se hundían. Tenía esa expresión ahora, con el simple gesto de cerrar sus ojos, intentó anular temporalmente los sentidos de Stuart. Pero Stuart había explotado literalmente en moléculas —buena esquivada— y luego se unió rápidamente.

—¡Reuben!

Ooh, bien, Reub estaba nervioso. También lo estaría si supiera que el poder de David se dirigiría a mí en poco tiempo. Dios ese tipo era rápido; la velocidad de vampiro lo tuvo ante David en un segundo. Él tocó su hombro un momento antes de regresar a su lugar.

—¡David!

Reuben se quedó quieto como una estatua, no había manera de que pudiera esquivar la explosión psiónica de David. Reuben solo podía esperar que él hubiera debilitado suficientemente el poder para solo sentir medio segundo el dolor del efecto del martillo golpeando su cabeza.

David, se quedó de pie determinado, exhaló pesadamente y luego extendió los dedos; la explosión salía de la punta de sus dedos y se dirigía hacia Reuben. Todos observábamos atentamente —si Reuben no hubiera debilitado lo suficiente el poder, terminaría inconsciente. Si Reuben había inconscientemente fortalecido la explosión de David, moriría.

Creo que todos liberamos un breve suspiro de alivio cuando Reuben simplemente se encogió y llevó su mano a la cabeza. Sin embargo, no le di tiempo de celebrar.

—¡Stuart!

Esta era la prueba más grande para Stuart. Vi como se puso rígido y luego, como antes, explotó. Seguí viendo como las moléculas se precipitaban hacia el vampiro contrario. Koko saltó hacia atrás cuando Stuart, en menos de un segundo, apareció frente a él. —Hola —le dijo a Koko, con un guiño. Por supuesto, él tenía todo el derecho a estar satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¡Denny!

Me preguntaba si Denny podría usar su almizcle anal en Harvey. No era que no me gustara él, pero Harvey acosaba mucho a David —que resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Denny. En vez de eso, Denny flexionó las manos, haciéndolas parecer más como garras, y luego roció un exudado verde amarillento de la punta de sus pulgares y meñiques, las veces que atacaba eran los únicos momentos en que su rostro de bebé se veía de alguna manera amenazante. El exudado era resistente y fibroso, envolviendo a Harvey como una telaraña a pesar de sus esfuerzos telequineticos para desviarlo, había demasiado. El hoyuelo de Denny apareció al instante.

—¡Butch!

Sabiendo lo que yo quería que hiciera, Butch puso las manos en frente de su pecho, palmas hacia afuera, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho antes. Esta vez, en lugar de dejarlas allí, extendió los brazos con fuerza en frente de él y después los extendió a los lados, empujando su escudo invisible hacia el exterior y a todo a su alrededor.

—Chico, David, Salem, ataquen ahora.

Espinas, explosión psiónica, y puñetazo psíquico llegaron a Butch desde diferentes direcciones…pero todo eso golpeaba el escudo.

Por último pero no menos importante…

—¡Damien!

Estaba muy sorprendida cuando no dudó o lamió sus labios nerviosamente; esta era la primera vez que lo veía seguro de sí mismo. Tan seguro que su piel oscura no estaba brillando con sudor. Parpadeó con fuerza y entonces, de repente, su yo astral estaba recostado en el suelo en frente de Chico, riendo eufórico.

Con eso, los ojos de los reclutas se concentraron en mí, todos ellos dispuestos a saltar de alegría pero desesperadamente queriendo mi aprobación. Los hice sudar guardando silencio por unos segundos. —Ahora pueden bailar y cantar —dije con una sonrisa.

Prácticamente lo hicieron. Contonearon sus traseros y elevaron sus brazos hacia el cielo, y escuché un montón de gritos de "Oh sí bebé" y un "Muy bien" mientras se deleitaban con sus propios logros.

Entonces, se dirigieron hacia mí.

—¡Oh no, no lo harán! —les advertí, apuntando un dedo hacia ellos. Al parecer ignorándome porque aun venían hacia mí—. ¡No se atrevan! —Demasiado tarde. Fui cargada por Reuben y enganchada sobre su hombro mientras él rebotaba—. ¡Esto es un poco dramático!

Terminé con un poco de exudado de Denny que había estado goteando de Harvey a mi cabello. No muy feliz al respecto.

Oí vítores y aplausos desde la tribuna. Levanté la mirada. Ruka sonreía y asentía, impresionado mientras decía "Vaya" y aplaudía. Él también estaba solo.

—No sé qué decir —dijo Ruka mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a encaminarse fuera del campo hacia el bloque de apartamentos. Los reclutas aún estaban celebrando su gloria más adelante de nosotros, dirigiéndose hacia su propio bloque de apartamentos por lo que se veía.

—Podrías decir algo halagador —sugerí alegremente.

—Yo solo…nunca esperé que tuvieran tal control. Le tomó mucho tiempo a mi escuadrón antes de alcanzar ese punto. No lo tomes a mal, no estoy diciendo que no pensara que no fueras capaz…

Lo interrumpí antes de que se enredara con sus palabras. —Está bien, sé lo que trataste de decir.

—Tengo que preguntar: Has estado alrededor de mi escuadrón, ¿cierto? ¿Recogiste algún exceso de energía a su alrededor?

Me mordí el labio inferior. —Sí —admití finalmente—. Y hay un poco a tu alrededor, también, si soy honesta.

—¿De verdad? —Se veía mortificado aunque estaba sonriendo—. Supongo que deberás darnos a mi escuadrón y a mí una lección un día de estos. Sabes, eres muy buena entrenadora. Supongo que tuviste un buen entrenador del que aprendiste.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. —No exactamente —Antes de que pudiera pedirme una explicación, le pregunté rápidamente—: Entonces, ¿Natsume decidió no quedarse y observar?

—Se quedó hasta el final, pero entonces se esfumó bastante rápido. Dijo que tenía que estar en otro lugar. —Su tono sugirió que no había creído esa excusa—. ¿Han peleado ustedes dos o algo así?

Solté una risita. —Natsume y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación como para perder el contacto. Incluso nuestra relación de negocios está más allá de tensa. Kazumi me empleó y eso hirió su ego. Debes saber lo mucho que tu hermano aprecia su ego.

Hubo un momento de silencio. —No creo que sea solo eso.

—Te refieres al hecho de que "no permitiré que me folle", como lo dijiste tan acertadamente durante la conversación telepática que tuviste con él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —No puedo creer que escucharas eso, Natsume dijo que absorber un poco de su energía debió haberte sintonizado. No quiso decir mucho acerca de la parte de la absorción de energía. —Su tono fue inquisitivo.

—No hay nada que decir. Estaba mal después de haber matado a Kounji, y Natsume me dejó absorber un poco de su energía. —Me encogí de hombros como si pudiera enfatizar la simplicidad de eso.

—Bueno eso confirma mis sospechas.

—¿Sospechas?

—Natsume no le da nada a nadie, mucho menos su energía. Como dije antes, no creo que su problema sea un ego herido. Creo que le gustas, mucho en realidad.

Le di una mirada dudosa. —No veo cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión cuando él apenas me habla o me mira. Me pidió unirme a su colección de consortes, sí, pero eso es solo sobre sexo. Ha estado de mal humor desde que le dije que no.

Ruka me apuntó con un dedo. —Pero, mira, esa es la cosa con Natsume. A él nunca le ha gustado una mujer más allá de lo físico. Así que no sabe manejarlo. Solo sabe que te quiere y probablemente piensa que si te folla todo va a tener sentido.

—Así que estás en sintonía con él —me burlé juguetonamente.

—Es una cosa de gemelos. En realidad, siendo humanos éramos muy cercanos. No había una parte de su vida que no conociera y viceversa. Hacíamos casi todo juntos.

—¿Qué cambió?

—Natsume. —No lo dijo con amargura ni con resentimiento, sino con comprensión—. Tan pronto como se volvió Heir cambió totalmente. Su ego estaba más inflado que nunca. Él amaba la atención, el respeto, las recompensas y el poder que venía con ello.

—Así que, se olvidó de ti, ¿algo así como dejarte atrás?

—Oh no, nada de eso. Él quería que viviera la gran vida con él. Tenía el poder para dármelo, tenía las chicas para compartir… pero yo no estaba interesado. Él nunca se lo tomó personal, lo respetó —a pesar de no entender el porqué— no quería esa clase de vida.

—Eres como un enigma.

—¿Lo soy? —Sonaba divertido.

—Tengo ese poder y atención que no es lo que sientes que necesitas en la vida. Pero todo el mundo siente que necesita algo; pequeño o grande. Y aún así sigues avanzando laboriosamente, pero siempre sonriendo. A pesar de que nunca te han faltado las ofertas de las mujeres a las que has rechazado, aunque me dijeron desde el principio que eras casi tan malo como Natsume. Nunca te he visto siquiera coquetear con alguien. ¿Debo asumir que hay una mujer de tu vida como humano que no puedes olvidar?

Sonrió y luego escudriño mi rostro. Tuve la idea de que se estaba preguntando lo mucho o lo poco que decir sobre el tema; si podía o no confiar en mí. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa que podía.

Finalmente, resopló y se sentó en el césped en la parte trasera de la mansión. —Sabes que Jinno tiene visiones, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Asentí y me senté a su lado—. ¿Kazumi alguna vez te ha preguntado si quieres tener una por medio de Jinno?

—Sí. Sin embargo no la entendí.

—En la mía, yo estaba en la selva tropical en algún lugar, y estaba esperando

alguien ansiosamente, preocupado de que estuviera en peligro. Entonces, Natsume y dos mujeres aparecieron, y casi colapsé de alivio. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo llameante y ojos azul pálido y la sonrisa más increíble que haya visto. Mis emociones en la visión no eran muy claras, pero pude sentir que ella era mía. Desde entonces, no puedo pensar en estar con otra mujer, se sentiría como si estuviera siendo infiel. Eso podría sonar raro.

—No, no lo es en absoluto. Estás esperándola. Es realmente dulce.

—Después de este tiempo me he guardado y ella no ha aparecido, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no iba a pasar. Que tal vez había hecho algún tipo de decisión en algún lugar a lo largo del camino que había cambiado el futuro. Pero entonces viniste, y no puedes imaginar cuanto optimismo fluyó a través de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú eras la otra mujer en mi visión. Tú y Natsume la trajeron a mí.

Mis cejas se alzaron. —Oh.

Rió. —Sí, oh.

Bueno en realidad no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

—¿Asustada? —preguntó, divertido.

—Un poco. Nunca le dijiste a Natsume sobre ella. —Me di cuenta.

—Él no lo entendería. Siempre se ha amado demasiado a sí mismo como para alguien más tenga una oportunidad —agregó bromeando. Realmente no era un insulto, era más un comentario juguetón. Él estaba tan cerca de Natsume y a la vez tan lejos. Me entristeció—. Sé que si le digo se reiría al respecto y diría que ella debe ser un buen polvo para sentir eso. No quería oír eso, no quería que él lo contaminara.

—No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a él o alguien más.

—Lo sé. —Lo dijo con total seguridad y confianza—. Sabes que Natsume no está muy contento de que nosotros hablemos y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que está preocupado porque tú logres entrar en mis pantalones cuando él no pudo. Ese sería un duro golpe para su ego.

Ruka se rió. —Sí, ciertamente lo sería.

—Pero nunca he sentido que coquetees conmigo.

—En mi visión, pude sentir que estaba aliviado de que estuvieras bien. Que me preocupaba por ti como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve. Y ya lo hago.

—Y yo pienso en ti como un hermano.

Su expresión era tan alegre. Supongo que oírme decir que me sentía de esa manera estaba haciendo que todo encajara en su lugar para él, dándole más esperanza de que esta chica no tardaría en entrar en su vida muy pronto.

—No dijiste el hermano que nunca tuviste. Así que, ¿tuviste un hermano? ¿Hermanas?

—No. Mi mamá y papá eran adictos al trabajo, totalmente obsesionados con los negocios que tenían que ni siquiera hacían dinero, y ellos apenas tenían tiempo para mí, mucho menos para otros niños. Yo era una gran decepción para ellos porque no me vi obligada a seguir sus pasos y unirme a su empresa familiar de mierda. Tengo que decir que aunque parecía como un futuro atractivo ahora, pero no tenía ningún sentido construirlo.

—Oye, lo has hecho bien por ti misma en tu nueva vida. Ahora tienes un gran trabajo, un apartamento bonito, un salario considerable. Lo que te falta es un esposo. Cualquiera que quiera ser tu esposo o estará increíblemente interesado en ser desafiado o bastante contento con ser un sumiso en todos los sentidos.

—Esa última no sería interesante.

—Bueno conozco a la persona que se ajusta a la primera.

—Di el nombre de tu hermano y te voy dar con el látigo hasta dejarte sin sentido.

—Iba a decir Koko —se rió—. No voy a abogar por Natsume cuando sé que lo que quiere es que seas su consorte, te mereces más que eso.

—Eso es lo que yo digo. —Era agradable oír a alguien más decirme que tenía razón y estuviera de acuerdo con mi elección. Después de la manera exagerada en que Natsume reaccionó me había preguntado ocasionalmente si estaba siendo quisquillosa o estúpida debido a si era su consorte o simplemente un polvo ocasional, el resultado aún era el mismo; sexo y nada más.

Por supuesto, Narumi había apoyado mi posición pero él también creía que necesitaba un acostón de una sola vez para quemar toda la agresión y la calentura así que no importaba con quien fuera, incluso si era Natsume. Si el propio hermano de Natsume pensaba que él estaba siendo un idiota, entonces tal vez yo no estaba siendo tan dura como Natsume pensaba.

El martilleo en la puerta de mi apartamento cambió mi postura a beligerante.

Solo podía pensar en una persona que estaría tan enojada conmigo que golpearía la puerta como el hombre que cobra la renta. Pero cuando la abrí, mi rostro una máscara de agravio, me encontré con una escena que nunca habría adivinado.

—¡Entrenadora! —canturreó Denny

—Hola —saludó Stuart.

—Esperaba encontrarla en un mal momento —como en un momento desnuda. —Típico de Harvey. Koko le clavó un codo en las costillas.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

—Venimos a buscarte —dijo Koko como si fuera obvio—. Los diez vamos a ir al bar Barcelona, y tú vas a venir con nosotros.

—¿No es un bar exclusivo para hombres?

—Esta noche fue un gran logro para nosotros, y no podríamos haberlo logrado sin todo tu entrenamiento. Vamos a salir a celebrar, eres nuestra entrenadora, así que vienes con nosotros —Koko lo dijo como si fuera una ecuación matemática.

—No estoy segura si debería estar ofendida de que me vean como uno de los chicos…

—No nos digas que no quieres salir de este apartamento por una noche —dijo Denny.

—Siempre podríamos llevarte hasta allí… —Koko dejó que la idea me burlara.

—No se atreverían —dije.

Koko arqueó una ceja. —¿No lo haría? Te he dicho antes, tienes autoridad durante el entrenamiento, pero cuando estamos en nuestro tiempo libre no significa nada —Hizo un movimiento hacia mí.

—Está bien, está bien, iré, iré —dije rápidamente.

Koko me dio una mirada curiosa, como si no pudiera entender por qué había cedido tan fácilmente. ¿La respuesta? Estaba desnuda debajo de mi camisón, y Koko realmente me levantaría solo para probar el punto de que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si se viera obligado.

Así que me vestí. No lo pensé demasiado. Solo me puse el vestido negro sin espalda y los zapatos a juego que Narumi había elegido, y luego un poco de bisutería. Dejé suelto mi cabello, y salí al pasillo. Todo el escuadrón esperaba de pie. Cada uno me miró fijo y tragó duro. Los pobres mocosos no tenían muchos vampiros femeninos a su alrededor.

Realmente no podía entender por qué querían ir a un bar exclusivo para hombres cuando siempre había pensado que parte de la diversión de los tipos era conseguirse una chica. Denny me explicó que las bebidas eran más baratas en ese bar así que siempre iban allí primero para emborracharse y luego se dirigían a bares mixtos.

No tuve problemas para entrar al bar; una mirada a mi escote y el sonido de la palabra 'Entrenadora' y el hecho de que era una mujer se deshizo para el portero. El interior, de hecho, estaba bien. Parecía más un club con sus luces estroboscópicas, la pista de baile y la música. A pesar de ser asfixiante, era fácil conseguir una bebida ya que la barra era muy larga.

Koko se mantuvo cerca, una mano siempre en mi codo o en mi espalda. Chico repetidamente rodó sus ojos ante la vista, como si Koko estuviera tratando demasiado duro y haciéndose ver desesperado. Yo no lo vi así. Koko estaba tratando duro, seguro, pero lo que estaba tratando de mostrarme era que podía haber una relación distinta entre nosotros fuera de las horas de trabajo y que no haría nada incómodo. No estaba segura si el hecho de que no quería más que sexo casual sería una decepción para él o lo que más lo excitaría en su vida. No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Estaba contenta de encontrarme a Narumi y Norm. Otra vez esa noche habían sido coloridos en sus elecciones de ropa.

Narumi me abrazó fuerte, preguntando—: ¿Cómo demonios te metiste aquí? Es solo para hombres, Norm y yo casi no entramos.

—¿Cómo crees que entré? —Les di a mis pechos un pequeño empuje.

Narumi se rió. —Te dije que un poco de escote hace maravillas, ¿no es cierto?

—Ciertamente funciona para mí —dijo una voz en mi oído. Koko.

—Oye, entrenadora —cantó otra voz. Ruka. Evaluó el vestido y frunció el ceño dolorosamente, dándome la mirada de hermano mayor—. Debería enviarte a casa para que te pongas algunas ropas encima.

—Oh te ruego que no lo hagas —dijo Harvey a Ruka—. La vista es perfecta.

Ruka le dio una mirada de advertencia. —Ten en cuenta que ella es demasiado buena para ti.

—Harvey tiene razón, se ve absolutamente maravillosa —dijo Narumi—. La única chica que alguna vez me ha tentado para ser hetero.

Koko se acercó más a mí, pero no le presté atención. —Lo siento, Cabeza Rapada, pero me voy.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, desanimándose.

—A la pista de baile, por supuesto. Y cualquiera que no esté en esa pista no me verá en toda la noche.

—Ni pienses que vas a dejarme atrás —dijo Narumi.

Al principio me sorprendió que todo el escuadrón viniera a la pista de baile conmigo, pero después de un rato me di cuenta de que una gran razón para ello era porque yo era la única mujer ahí y estaban acercándose un montón de tipos. La mirada de advertencia de Ruka sirvió como gran disuasivo para los tipos que me habrían ofrecido una bebida.

Estaba bailando con Koko cuando Ruka me habló al oído. —Probablemente no te agradará saber que Natsume está aquí.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto ante el sonido de su nombre. Tal vez estaba defectuoso. —No me importa. Él puede ir a donde quiere, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso es casi lo mismo que me dijo él telepáticamente la noche que escuchaste a escondidas?

Giré sobre mi tacones, riendo pero ofendida. —No escuché a escondidas —De verdad, no había girado para poder confrontar a Ruka. Quería tener una idea de dónde estaba Natsume. Mis sentidos se extendieron, alertándome que estaba en algún lugar a mi derecha cerca de la barra. Y no estaba feliz.

—Solo estaba dejándote saber que está aquí.

Sabía lo que quería decir: ten cuidado porque Natsume está aquí y baja la intensidad con Koko o Natsume podría colapsar. Habría discrepado, pero Natsume me había dicho telepáticamente que había salvado la vida de Koko al decirle que no, aunque realmente nunca entendí por qué se ponía tan chiflado por una follada.

—Mira —empezó Ruka—, tal vez deberías pretender que vas al bar por una bebida y dejar que se te arrime.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque puedo sentir que está irritado.

También podía sentirlo.

—¿Por favor, Mikan? —Él rara vez me llamaba así—. Sí, es un dolor en el trasero pero también es mi hermano gemelo. Tal vez una vez que se desahogue ustedes dos pueden comenzar a comportarse civilizadamente el uno con el otro de nuevo… ya sabes, como lo hacen los adultos.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Supuse que no era muy maduro desdeñar a tu colega cuando tienes que verlo y trabajar con él todos los días. Además, si no resolvíamos esto de algún modo, ¿cómo íbamos a poder guiar juntos exitosamente al escuadrón? ¿Cómo podríamos proteger The Hollow como necesitábamos hacerlo?

Ruka besó mi mejilla cuando suspiré en derrota. Dejé en manos de Ruka mantener a Koko fuera del camino mientras ponía a prueba esta teoría de que Natsume tenía algo que decir. Como Ruka sugirió, fui al bar y ordené una bebida. Luego apoyé mi espalda contra el bar, como tomando un pequeño descanso, y mantuve mi mirada hacia delante mientras sorbía el TNS de uva roja. Solo momentos después sentí a Natsume aproximarse. Sentí sus ojos, su enojo… y Dios ese aroma.

—Nunca pensé que te las arreglarías para pasar como hombre. —Su humor no disfrazó muy bien su irritación.

—Nunca pensé que te las arreglarías para entrar tampoco, considerando que tienes que ser un adulto. Enfurruñarse es más una cosa de niños. —Lo oí dar un largo suspiro. Sentí un cosquilleo placentero en mi piel cuando exhaló.

—El escuadrón estuvo impresionante en el campo.

Hubo un pequeño énfasis en la palabra escuadrón; la interpretación sería que él creía que ellos merecían la gloria, no yo. No le hice caso. El hecho era que estuvieron impresionantes y no lo habrían sido a menos que hubieran escuchado y tratado. Estaba orgullosa de ellos y no les quitaría eso.

—He notado que han mejorado físicamente también —dije—. Especialmente

Koko. Obviamente estás entrenándolos correctamente.

Siseó ligeramente al oír el nombre de Koko. —Suenas sorprendida de que lo haga.

No había sonado sorprendida para nada. Mi tono de voz había sido completamente plano. Me di cuenta entonces de que estaba intentando discutir conmigo. Oh quería desahogarse, pero quería hacerlo discutiendo.

—Kazumi piensa muy bien de ti, así que ¿por qué estaría sorprendida?

—Kazumi también piensa muy bien de ti, pero yo me sorprendí esta noche.

—Como dijiste, el escuadrón estuvo impresionante.

Otro largo y pesado aliento. —Mírame —Fue dicho suavemente.

Así que lo miré y, como había esperado que sucediera, mi cerebro se destartaló por un segundo. Se sintió como que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos hecho contacto visual apropiadamente. Él estaba mirándome fijo y desvergonzadamente otra vez. Esta vez no aparté la vista, pero no pude evitar que mi pulso corriera locamente.

—Kazumi debe haberte dicho que quiere que me ayudes a guiar el escuadrón cuando The Hollow sea atacado.

Asentí. —Lo hizo.

—¿Pero tú nunca lo mencionaste? Pensé que habrías estado muriendo por sacar el tema y burlarte de mí por ello.

—Entonces no me conoces muy bien. —Lo había tomado como que Kazumi pensaba que yo era buena en lo que hacía, no que él pensara que Natsume era basura.

—Entonces dime por qué no lo mencionaste.

—No estábamos teniendo conversaciones en las que algo podría haber sido mencionado. Y, además, tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo iría esa conversación, especialmente porque Kazumi había admitido que tú no estabas muy feliz al respecto.

—No creo necesitarte como co-líder.

—Ooh, eso es un shock —dije con sarcasmo—. Kazumi lo ordenó y está fuera de mi control. Puedes confrontarme o enfurruñarte o lo que quieras pero nada de eso lo cambiará. Habla con Kazumi. —Aparté mi vista de él otra vez.

—¿Por qué es que parece que no puedes mirarme por largo tiempo sin retorcerte o apartar la vista? —Fue dicho burlescamente—. Seguramente no te sientes cohibida —Su tono me retaba a objetar.

Mi visión periférica me alertó del hecho de que había tomado un lento paso hacia mí, dejando solo un paso entre nosotros. Lo miré y vi sus ojos arrastrarse hacia mis labios varias veces. Sí, admitiré que mi libido pensaba que esto era genial y yo estaba tentada de darle a sus labios una mirada o dos. O un beso o dos. También estaba tentada de poner más espacio entre nosotros. No hice ninguna de las dos. —¿Tratando de sacar de quicio a Koko? —Sin duda el tipo nos estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—Me importa una mierda Koko. —Lo dijo de un modo que implicaba que había algo que le importaba una mierda.

—Así que solo quieres hacerme sentir incómoda, quieres sacarme de quicio a mí. Acércate tanto como quieras, no funcionará. —Se acercó, lo que realmente no esperaba que hiciera. Mi cuerpo languidecía por él, doliendo aún más porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, y yo no hacía nada al respecto.

Se veía complacido consigo mismo, así que imaginé que se percató de ello, tal vez por el hecho de que me puse rígida y apreté mis puños. —Entonces, estabas diciendo que no funcionará…

Me giré para enfrentarlo. Luego cubrí el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Oh, lo tomé por sorpresa. Mi tono, postura y expresión fueron beligerantes. —No puedo entender lo que hice para hacerte enojar tanto. Ciertamente quieres irritarme tanto como tú lo estás y no estás perdiendo tiempo en hacerlo. Solo dime, Natsume. —Puse mi rostro aún más cerca del suyo—. Sé un niño grande y dime qué es lo que realmente hace que seas un imbécil.

Sus iris comenzaron a brillar dorados. Pero no se veía enojado. —No me presiones, Mikan, o juro por Dios que te besaré aquí, ahora con todos alrededor mirando y ambos sabemos que no me detendrás.

¿Por qué discutir hacía que este tipo se calentara? —¿No te detendré? —De hecho, probablemente no lo haría. Dudaba ser capaz de hacerlo. Tan pronto como sus labios tocaban los míos, la misma cosa sucedía siempre; fuego por las venas.

—No. —Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios otra vez—. Y seriamente dudo que a tu novio le guste. ¿Sabe que nos hemos besado antes? ¿Dos veces?

—¿Qué sucede, Natsume? ¿Preocupado de que uno de tus reclutas pudiera llegar a follarme y tú no puedes? Ese es un ego preocupantemente grande el que tienes —Demolí el resto de mi TNS, apoyé la botella vacía en el bar y comencé a alejarme.

Su mano atrapó mi muñeca. Su agarre fue posesivo.

—No he terminado.

—Quita tu mano de mí o la romperé.

Bufó. —No te estoy hiriendo, probablemente te gusta —Lo hacía—. Quiero que dejes de darle ilusiones a mi hermano.

Muy bien, la última cosa que esperaba oír, por ende mi respuesta fue—: ¿Repítelo?

—Ruka no es como yo —En serio no lo era, por eso Ruka y yo nos llevábamos bien—. Cuando le gusta una mujer quiere toda la cosa, y viendo que no estás interesada en una relación con nadie todo lo que estás haciendo es darle ilusiones.

—¿Piensas que Ruka y yo estamos interesados el uno en el otro?

Su mandíbula se apretó. —No seas tierna conmigo, Mikan. Es obvio por la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con él.

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Quiero decir que es tu hermano, tu gemelo, y apenas eres parte de su vida. Sé más sobre lo que sucede en su vida que tú.

—No necesito que me des consejos sobre mi hermano, de acuerdo. Ahora, deja de intentar cambiar el tema. No miraré mientras lo ilusionas, no cuando a él le gustas.

Resoplé y reí. —¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir añade más apoyo al argumento de que no sabes nada sobre lo que sucede en su vida? —Intenté alejarme otra vez pero aunque tiré fuerte para liberar mi muñeca, él tiró más fuerte para mantenerla.

Hablaba tan cerca de mi oreja que casi estaba mordisqueándola. —Puedes volver con Koko y Ruka, pero ambos sabemos que no los deseas como me deseas a mí. ¿Crees que eso es justo para Ruka? ¿Para alguno de ellos? Me pregunto qué pensarían si supieran de nuestros pequeños encuentros.

Reí disimuladamente y lo enfrenté otra vez. —Si honestamente creíste que tener esa pequeña información de que nos besamos te daba algún poder, entonces eres mierda de cerdo. No te da nada. Solo porque no les he dicho no significa que me importe que lo sepan. Si realmente quieres saber lo que Ruka y Koko pensarían, ve y diles. Mejor aún, iremos juntos—Tomé su mano libre con la mía y tiré—. Vamos, veamos qué tienen que decir.

Casi podía sentir el ego de Natsume gritándole que no se acobardara. Él eventualmente le escuchó —típico. Soltó mi muñeca y me permitió tirar de él con la otra mano hacia la pista de baile donde Koko y Ruka estaban de pie entre el resto del escuadrón, Narumi y Norm.

—Hola hermano —saludó Ruka, sonriendo—. ¿Se arregló todo entre ustedes?

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Koko discretamente.

Sonreí y miré a Natsume, totalmente despreocupada de que supieran o no sobre los besos.

—No puedo dejar que mi hermano y mi pequeña hermana honoraria se peleen —dijo Ruka, sacudiendo mi cabello exactamente como un hermano lo haría.

La expresión de Natsume de pronto cambió. Sus ojos bailaron entre Ruka y yo, estudiándonos como si realmente nos viera por primera vez. Pareció que el descubrimiento de la verdad lo golpeó, y luego asintió. —Está resuelto —Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando su mirada se deslizó hacia Koko.

Koko, siendo Koko, se movió un poco más cerca de mí y le sonrió a Natsume, un poco maliciosamente. Luego me dijo—: ¿Me pareció que te agarró…?

Natsume, habiendo oído, comenzó a reír. —No tienes de que preocuparte. Jamás la lastimaría. Solo nos gusta jugar duro, ¿verdad? —Habría respondido frunciendo el ceño, pero su sonrisa torcida solo me daba ganas de reír. Ruka parecía entretenido también—. Que Mikan me patee el trasero es mi idea de juego previo, y es muy buena en el juego previo.

Natsume debió pensar que estaba siendo listo, pero juzgó mal a Koko; en lugar de sentirse disuadido, Koko se acercó más a mí. Un poco más cerca y habría pasado por mi gemelo siamés. Al principio Natsume pareció agitado por eso, pero luego tomó el hábito de decirme cosas al oído —cosas inconsecuentes que incluso podrían haber sido dichas telepáticamente, pero todo era parte de molestar a Koko. Parecía que Natsume intentaba que Koko se fuera hecho una furia, o que explotara. No hizo ninguna de las dos. Mientras algo más era un reto para Koko, más lo quería. En realidad no eran tan diferentes.

Chico había estado observando que Koko se me pegó toda la noche y su molestia iba en acenso hasta el punto de que él se acercó y le dijo algo a Koko, que necesitaba de su ayuda con un Butch muy borracho. Siendo el buen amigo que era, Koko se fue de mi lado para ayudarle con Butch —un poco indeciso, pero aún así fue. Chico me guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era agradable tener un poco de espacio para respirar.

—Aquí está mi chica preferida —dijo Narumi mientras se acercaba con Norm. De pie detrás de mí agarrando mis hombros, preguntó—: Entonces, ¿a quién te vas a follar esta noche?

Casi me atraganté con mi bebida. —¿Cómo dices?

—Oh vamos, no puedes decirme que no estás cachonda hasta la muerte. Puedo sentir que se te escapa como el humo.

—Koko definitivamente está dispuesto —dijo Norm.

Narumi asintió. —La forma en que está pegado a tu cuerpo toda la noche, prácticamente te ha follado.

—Mikan tiene un complejo sobre ser la consorte de alguien —dijo Natsume, no parecía gustarle el tema de conversación.

—Eso no significa que ella no pueda tener uno propio —insistió Narumi con una risita. Él apretó mis hombros—. O simplemente una buena montada para que te mantengas durante otra semana.

Una montada con Koko sonaba bien para mi cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente. Sufría completamente por alguien más. Sin embargo, con Natsume no siendo una opción eso significaba que una noche con Koko estaba escrito. ¿Por qué la idea me hace sentir mal por dentro? —Necesito alcohol —le dije a Narumi—. No esos TNS con sabor alcohol, necesito alcohol de verdad.

—Buena idea —dijo—. Eso calmará tu cuerpo un poco y así no terminarás atacando al tipo —Narumi me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y luego desapareció, regresando segundos más tarde con un precioso humano, musculoso, de cabello castaño quien tenía varias marcas de dientes en él. Beber sangre de las personas en estado de embriaguez era cómo los vampiros se emborrachaban. —Aquí estamos.

El tipo me miró y sonrió. —¿Una Sventé? No he sido mordido por una Sventé en años. Voy a disfrutarlo.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo haría. Nuestra saliva hace un buen trabajo consiguiendo que nuestra presa esté toda caliente, y hasta podría llegar al orgasmo si bebimos de ellos durante más de diez segundos.

—Vas a mantener mis manos quietas —me dijo, con gran anticipación.

—¿Por qué? —resopló Natsume.

—Porque si es así de bueno voy a terminar acariciándola si ella no lo hace. Estoy acostumbrado a ser mordido y aguanto el placer, pero cuando es una mordida de una Sventé no hay manera que me mantenga quieto.

Agarré sus manos y las sostuve firmemente detrás de su espalda. Estaba más o menos abrazándolo. Aunque algunos vampiros se conformaban con beber de la misma marca de la mordedura que otros habían hecho, yo no. Era como compartir una taza que se había pasado alrededor de un montón de extraños. No para mí, gracias. Mientras corría mis labios por la curva de su cuello él se estremeció. Satisfecha con cierta mancha en su cuello, me detuve.

Ahora, aquí hay algo que quizá no sabes. Una mordedura de vampiro es muy parecida a un beso; hay diferentes estilos. Por ejemplo, está la firme mordedura; donde aprietas tus colmillos bruscamente hacia abajo y haces una succión rápida, dura y codiciosa. Luego está la más suave aproximación; tiernamente perforas la piel con la punta de tus colmillos y luego sientes la sangre en la boca, manteniendo una succión suave y lenta. Por supuesto que hay una mordedura que está en algún lugar entre el estilo firme y suave que algunos vampiros prefieren hacer.

Mi favorita es un estilo que he desarrollado yo misma. En primer lugar corto la piel con mis colmillos, lo cual le hace cosquillas al humano, y luego chupo la sangre de las superficies. Es más o menos seductivo, pero los Sventés son así. Después hago una doble mordedura; dejando que uno de mis colmillos perfore primero la piel ligeramente, y luego deslizo ambos hacia abajo en el cuello.

Cuando corté su cuello el humano al instante se estremeció. Luego sintió la mordedura doble y gimió de placer, eso que ni siquiera había empezado todavía la succión. Cuando lo hice, tragando lento pero tomando largas succiones, sus brazos se pusieron tensos con mi agarre e intentó molerse contra mí. Tenía que asegurarme de mantenerlo corto a diez segundos o bien, probablemente, lo haría venirse en sus pantalones —algo que no sería genial para cualquiera de nosotros. No aquí y ahora de todos modos.

Al abrir los ojos mientras comencé a alejarme de él, me di cuenta de que Natsume estaba observando atentamente. El ser humano no era tan fácil de quitarse de encima así que Ruka y Natsume ayudaron.

El tipo sacudió la cabeza como si despejara sus pensamientos confusos y sonrió. —Cortesía de la casa. Volveré más tarde.

Le devolví la sonrisa. —Cuenta con eso —Centré mi atención de nuevo a los vampiros a mi alrededor, me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos puestos en mí, dos dorados brillantes, dos ámbar brillante. —¿Qué?

Narumi tragó saliva y luego le dijo a Norm. —Ahora estoy aún más curioso.

Los demás asintieron y de repente comprendí. —¿Ninguno de ustedes alguna vez han sido mordidos por una Sventé? Oh vamos no puede ser en serio.

—Eres una Sventé te codeas en los círculos Sventé, ninguno de nosotros lo hace —explicó Ruka.

—Tiene que haber algunos Sventés aquí.

—Solo unos cuantos —dijo Narumi—. Kazumi y Jinno los tienen como consortes.

La curiosidad aún brillaba en sus ojos. Sus bocas se estaban torciendo hacia un lado y parecían estar debatiendo si iban a decir algo, se miraban el uno al otro haciendo señas.

—¿Quieren que los muerda? —les pregunté a todos ellos. Sus sonrisas y cejas arqueadas me dijeron "demonios, sí"—. Pues váyanse a la mierda, no voy a morder a ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Por qué no? —chilló Narumi.

—Porque sería provocarlos a todos.

—Es por eso que queremos que lo hagas —dijo Norm, sonando ya caliente.

Hice una mueca. —No voy a morder a mi mejor amigo, el novio de mi mejor

amigo, alguien a quien considero un hermano, o mi compañero de trabajo con el que tengo que trabajar cerca todos los días —De repente, mi cabeza se sentía un poco pesada y casi tambaleé. ¡Oh sí, ahora estaba borracha! Había pasado un tiempo. Una mano cogió mi codo. Oh, tambaleé. Era la mano de Natsume. Mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente, suspirando por él de nuevo y me encontré apretando automáticamente mis muslos. Tenía que alejarme de su toque, de inmediato.

Lo hice. Pero su mano simplemente se trasladó a mi espalda como si estuviera listo y esperando para tener que mantener mi equilibrio de nuevo. Para empeorar las cosas un millón de veces, me susurraba en mi oído de nuevo, lo suficientemente cerca que estaba mordisqueándome mientras hablaba. Casi me las arreglé para reprimir una sacudida.

—Ahora ya tienes el coraje. ¿Debo ir a buscar a Koko? —Su lengua chasqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja—. O ¿estás dispuesta a admitir que no es a él al que realmente quieres? —Discretamente su mano viajó lentamente y suavemente hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, con los dedos extendidos.

Oh Dios. Otra sacudida comenzaba a asomarse. Traté de contenerlo de nuevo, pero el estremecimiento ya se había propagado en mi interior. Natsume lo sintió y se rió. No era el contacto que estaba causando las sacudidas, más bien era el hecho de que se trataba de Natsume, quien me estaba tocando.

Desesperada por algún tipo de distracción, miré alrededor del club; concentrándome en lo brillante que eran el destello de luces de colores y lo borracho que los humanos estaban, entusiasmados de ser mordidos y cómo...

Dios mío. La visión que mis ojos captaron hizo que mi cerebro fallara por un segundo. Mis mejillas y mis manos quemaban; algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba furiosa. Mi respiración se convirtió en cortos jadeos mientras sentía la ira remolinarse alrededor de mis pulmones. El contenido de mi estómago se cuajó y mi pulso estaba prácticamente fuera de control. Voces familiares estaban hablándome, pero mi cerebro no interpretaba las palabras; cada parte de mí estaba demasiado obsesionada con el espectáculo delante de mí. Aproximadamente a ocho metros, bailando y riendo como si él tuviera el derecho de caminar por la tierra, era alguien a quien nunca pensé que vería de nuevo. Alguien que juré un día encontrar. Y ahora lo tenía más o menos cayendo en mi regazo.

En ese momento sus ojos por casualidad me encontraron a través de su difusa, roja, cabellera rebelde —como si sintiera que estaba siendo observado. Se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron. De pronto giró su brazo en mi dirección y una bola de fuego negra llegó aproximándose hacia mí. Sin siquiera esperar para ver si su objetivo había sido un éxito, se lanzó hacia la salida. Absorbí la energía a mi alrededor y luego solté un chorro de agua de mis manos, para anular las llamas negras. Entonces lo perseguí, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la gente a mi alrededor que ahora estaban un poco húmedos.

Afuera del club me detuve y escudriñé la calle. A lo largo del camino, pasando cada una de las tiendas con una velocidad admirable, estaba el muchacho, alto y desaliñado. Absorbiendo más energía, manipulé la forma de mi látigo y luego lo chasqueé como nunca lo había chasqueado antes. Lo enrollé alrededor de su tobillo. Recorté duro el látigo, lo arrastré por la acera hacia a mí.

—¿Con que lanzándome bolas de fuego? Eso no es muy agradable, no es así.

—Él no se resistió ni trató de liberarse. Solo me miraba, con una mezcla de impresión e increíblemente nervioso. Me di cuenta de algo, sin embargo—. Pensabas que estaba muerta, ¿no es verdad? Odio decepcionarte, pero Kounji me salvó.

—Debí haber sabido que la Sventé Feeder de quien todos han estado hablando se trataba de ti —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, debiste haberlo hecho. Nunca fuiste muy brillante —Me di cuenta de que había una multitud de gente alrededor. Capté el aroma de Natsume, Ruka, Chico y Koko detrás de mí. Pero no me importaba responder a sus preguntas—. Es aquí donde has estado ocultándote durante los últimos años, entonces, Clark, ¿esperabas que Kounji no iría tras de ti sólo por diversión? Resulta que él era el menor de tus preocupaciones, eh. No es de extrañar que no te pudiera encontrar. Así que, ¿cómo fuiste aceptado aquí?

—Mi Creador consiguió un puesto en la seguridad. A él se le permitió traer dos de sus guardias.

—¿Y el estúpido hijo de puta pensaba que serías fiel? —Me incliné sobre él, los ojos casi saliéndose de mis cuencas—. Bueno, espero que él no vaya a extrañarte demasiado, porque tu vida ha llegado a su fin.

Clark levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera. —No, espera un minuto,

Mikan. Vamos a hablar de esto.

Me enderecé y solté una risita. —¿Quieres negociar? Esto no es una situación de rehenes. Se llama retribución.

—Oh por favor. Matarme, no traerá de vuelta a Bryce.

—Oh, sé eso. Pero se sentirá sangrientamente fantástico —No me traería paz, pero es la mejor alternativa—. Simplemente ¿cómo se siente saber que eres la razón por la que tu mejor compañero esté muerto?

—Él no querría esto. No querría que te amargaras así, él te amaba, él...

—Oh hazme un favor y cállate —Negué con la cabeza; sorprendida por sus nervios—. ¿Sabes qué, Clark? Le dije a Bryce que no te pidiera ayuda. Le dije que no confiaba en ti. ¿Sabes lo que dijo? Él dijo que te había conocido en todos sus años como vampiro, que eras su mejor compañero y que nunca lo traicionarías, y que confiaba en ti con su vida.

El rostro de Clark estaba aún más pálido que antes. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera alcanzado la pequeña conciencia que tenía, pero él estaba recibiendo una lección de todos modos. Clark era como Kounji en muchas maneras; él era bueno en la política y manipulando personas. Él sabría exactamente lo que quieres oír y luego te diría exactamente eso. Si tuvieras un lado compasivo, apelaría al mismo. Si tuvieras una debilidad, se abalanzaría sobre ella. Si todo lo demás fallaba, él negociaría.

—Yo no lo traicioné. No fue así.

—¡Él recurrió a ti por ayuda, un lugar para esconderse durante un par de días, y nos entregaste, a él y a mí, a Kounji en bandeja de plata con sangre!

—No tuve otra opción, Kounji me habría matado si hubiera descubierto que estaba escondiendo a Bryce y a ti.

—Bryce no habría recurrido a ti si hubiera pensado que correrías peligro, porque esa es la clase de persona que él era. Era. —Escupí la última palabra—

Ahora levántate. —Permití que mi látigo se apagara lentamente, liberándole el tobillo, y lo observé mientras se esforzaba por levantarse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—Vamos a tener un duelo. No hay diversión absoluta en solo matarte.

—No puedo pelear contigo, Mikan —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—No puedo hacerte daño. Bryce te amó, no puedo hacerte daño —Las palabras no podrían haber sido más falsas. La gente a mí alrededor lo sintió también, una parte de mi cerebro lo registró.

Solté un bufido.—No fue hace cinco minutos que tiraste una bola de fuego hacia mí, y luego te escabulliste como si fueras una rata en una alcantarilla. Creo que lo que realmente significa es que no crees que me puedas derrotar, y ahora estás diciendo todo esta mierda en pos de la supervivencia. Bueno solo estás haciendo tiempo de lo inevitable.

Retrocediendo un poco, dijo—: Mikan, no lo traerá de vuelta.

—Sí, creo que ya lo has dicho.

—Me iré de aquí. No tenemos que pelear, dejaré The Hollow y no volveré.

Nunca me verás de nuevo, te lo juro.

Tuve que reír, cuando llegamos a la etapa de negociación. —Sé que si te dejo libre ahora, al segundo que te de la espalda, habrá más bolas de fuego viniendo hacia mí.

Él parecía exasperado ahora. —Está bien, luchemos —dijo finalmente Clark, gruñendo. Su expresión era tan diferente ahora que había dejado caer la farsa. La inocencia y el miedo habían desaparecido de sus ojos solo para ser reemplazados por la insensibilidad y el pesar, que era lo que generalmente residía allí.

Al parecer, Clark no tenía intención de pelear, sin embargo. Él ni siquiera se había dado vuelta completamente antes de desviarse de repente, con la esperanza de cogerme por sorpresa, y lanzó bolas de fuego más mortales hacia mí. Absorbí la energía del elemento natural del aire, liberando un viento tan poderoso que no sólo envió a Clark hacia atrás, sino también que envió sus bonitas bolas de fuego hacia él. Cuando su espalda tocó la pared de uno de los edificios, se estrelló contra el suelo. Sus bolas de fuego se estrellaron contra él y desapareció, gritando, en una gran bola de fuego negro. Un fuego negro que estaba destinado para mí.

Tanto las sospechas de Clark como las mías estaban en lo correcto; su muerte no haría mucha diferencia en cómo me sentía por dentro. Bryce aún seguía muerto, él aún seguía traicionado, y aún así dolía incluso al pensar. Pero todo el asunto ahora parecía más equilibrado. Las personas responsables de su muerte no estaban viviendo la vida que él debería haber tenido. Kounji me había dicho una vez que no fue nada personal con Bryce, que él sólo había tenido que morir porque me amaba. "Chica equivocada, momento equivocado", había dicho Kounji. Pero Bryce me había conocido y me amó antes que Kounji siquiera me conociera. Por amarme y por querer estar conmigo, Bryce habría vivido exactamente cómo y cuándo él hubiera querido. Era Kounji quien había querido a la chica equivocada en el momento equivocado, y fue Clark quien hizo posible que Kounji consiguiera lo que quería.

La memoria de los últimos segundos de Bryce destelló en mi mente con tanta fuerza que era casi como ser abofeteada. Todo estaba tan claro como si estuviera ocurriendo en este mismo momento. Podía recordar perfectamente su expresión retorcida, sus gritos de dolor, y la forma en que sus ojos me habían dado un solo vistazo "de despedida".

Una mano se posó suavemente en mi hombro, y de repente me di cuenta de que mi nombre se repetía en voz baja. El tacto, la voz y el olor me alertaron sobre el hecho de que se trataba de Natsume. Y aunque había un montón de gente alrededor y varios de ellos parecían estar tratando de llegar a través de mi aturdimiento, era Natsume a quien necesitaba. Me giré hacia él, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y agarrando su camisa. Sus brazos me rodearon al instante.

—Vas a dejarla sola por un minuto —dijo alguien. Ese alguien parecía persistir y Natsume le respondió con—: Esto no es un juego de quién puede conseguir estar más cerca de ella. Solo dale un minuto. —Más clara ahora, ese alguien que persistía. Koko.

Natsume habló en mi oído—: ¿Quieres que te teletransporte lejos de aquí?

Asentí contra él. Hubo un revoloteo en mi estómago y luego la tierra debajo de mí era más suave. Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos de pie en el salón de mi apartamento. Pero no me alejé de Natsume y él no bajó sus brazos. No me hizo preguntas lo cual agradecí. Solo me dio un momento.

Después de unos minutos me salí de su abrazo y, sin encontrar su mirada, pronuncié un apenas comprensible, "Gracias". Entonces me dirigí directamente a la nevera. Claro que un TNS sabor Vodka no podía emborracharme pero el sabor sería suficiente para un poco de consuelo.

Natsume no se fue. Me siguió a la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador, lo que refleja mi postura. —No sé qué decir. —Él estaba hablando en voz baja—. Iba a preguntarte si estás bien, pero eso sería una pregunta estúpida.

—Estoy bien. Al ver a Clark solo arrastró una gran cantidad de recuerdos, eso es todo.

—Los recuerdos de alguien llamado Bryce.

Asentí. —Sí.

—¿Quién era tu novio...?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Kounji lo mató justo delante de mí.

**Natsume POV**

No había emoción en su rostro, en sus ojos o en su tono cuando dijo esas escalofriantes palabras. Pero me di cuenta de lo que había debajo de eso, Mikan estaba gritando. Podía sentir su dolor en mi pecho como si fuera el mío. Quería abrazarla —no es que fuera algo nuevo— pero el aire a su alrededor era tan tenso que era casi como si ella estuviera en una impenetrable cúpula invisible.

—Cuéntame.

Estudió mi rostro. —No tienes que quedarte conmigo, no me va a dar una crisis nerviosa o algo así.

—No te estoy diciendo que me cuentes como una excusa para quedarme y mantener un ojo en ti. De verdad quiero saber.

Suspirando, abrió el refrigerador y señaló los contenidos. Tomé un TNS sabor a Cola y me apoyé otra vez sobre el mostrador, un poco más cerca de ella esta vez.

—Había estado en una relación con Bryce por seis meses cuando conocí a Kounji, nos topamos con él en un club. No sabía que Bryce era un vampiro, y él me dijo que Kounji era su jefe. Noté que no parecía gustarle tener que presentarnos, y entonces ellos comenzaron a discutir porque Kounji dijo que sería una buena consorte para él —por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando— y él quería que Bryce me dejara. Bryce no lo haría. Y Kounji llegó a mí, le dije que no.

Hizo una pausa mientras bebía los últimos contenidos de su botella antes de agarrar otra. —Fui atacada esa noche afuera del club, dada por muerta, y Kounji me convirtió en vampiro. Creo que tal vez fue Kounji el que me atacó. Tenía planes para mí para ser su consorte. Él fue mi Creador así que tenía derechos sobre mí que Bryce no tenía…Pero entonces se dio cuenta que era una Feeder y sus planes para mí crecieron inmensamente. Como cualquier otro Feeder recién nacido, estaba fuera de control. Absorbía energía sin quererlo y entonces disparaba bolas de energía de fuego o agua aquí y allá por todas partes. Kounji tuvo que encerrarme en una pequeña habitación. No me dejaba alimentarme así mis niveles de energía no estarían tan altos y mi poder disminuiría. Pero cada día, tres veces al día, me sacaba de la habitación y trataba de conseguir que controlara mi don. Él tenía una fila de humanos esperando, y cada vez que fallaba cualquier tarea que me daba, los mataba.

—Bastardo.

—Sí. Bastardo. —Bebió un largo trago de su botella antes de continuar, la emoción se arrastraba en su voz—. Bryce fue nombrado como uno de mis guardias, y me prometió que tan pronto pudiera controlar mi don y no existiera la posibilidad de que me hiriera a mí misma, huiríamos. Lo hicimos. Estuvimos sin ser detectados por una semana, pero Clark nos delató. Kounji torturó a Bryce antes de rajarle la garganta. No pude detenerlo. No tenía tanto control como ahora, y Kounji me drogó, me ató completamente y amordazó mientras era obligada a ver.

Si hubiera sabido todo esto antes de reunirme con Kounji y Clark, los habría matado yo mismo. No podía imaginar tener que ver a alguien que me importaba pasar por algo así, sobre todo si no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Algo como eso estaría contigo para siempre.

—Intenté huir de Kounji después de eso —dijo, su voz firme de nuevo—. Me dijo que si alguna vez lo intentaba de nuevo él mataría a un humano cada día hasta que regresara a él. No le creí. Un Pagori que tenía un don similar al de Salem pero no tan poderoso, me atrapó dos semanas después. Cuando estuve consciente de nuevo, estaba de vuelta con Kounji y al otro lado de la habitación había catorce cuerpos de humanos muertos, la mayoría de ellos niños. No lo intenté de nuevo después de eso. Al menos no hasta que apareció Mochu. Sabía que Kounji estaría demasiado ocupado siguiéndome hasta aquí para matar humanos.

Era solo hasta ahora que entendía lo importante que era para ella tener control sobre sí misma. Básicamente, pasó tres años siendo un rehén, la esclava sexual de un asesino. La admiraba por estar aquí de pie frente a mí. Muchas personas habrían preferido acabar su propia existencia que vivir esa clase de vida.

—Eso es lo que quisiste decir cuando le dijiste a los chicos que no tenían derecho a olvidar sus pasados.

Asintió. —En resumidas cuentas, Bryce murió porque me amaba. Tratar de olvidar eso sería el más grande insulto a su memoria.

—Realmente lo amabas. —Tan irrazonable, extraño y aparentemente estúpido como lo era, sentí una punzada de celos ante la idea.

—No voy a mentir y decir que pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre. A veces las personas se aman por un tiempo. Pero sí, lo amaba. Mira a donde lo llevó eso.

—Oye, no es culpa tuya. Tienes que saber eso.

—¿Sabes cuál es la parte más triste de todo esto? Bryce no quería ir al club esa noche que vimos a Kounji. Teníamos todo listo para mudarnos a un nuevo apartamento al otro lado de Londres al día siguiente, e insistí en ir al club una última vez. Es divertido como una decisión puede llevar a cosas muy diferentes. Nunca me habría convertido en vampiro y Bryce aún estaría vivo…

—O podrías haber conocido a Kounji después y todo habría sido igual. —Di un paso hacia ella, pero sin intentar penetrar la cúpula que había construido a su alrededor—. No puedes pensar en cosas estúpidas como esa. Son la clase de cosas que Kounji podría haberte dicho. Apostaría a que te está viendo ahora mismo, escuchando esto y riéndose. Eso sería exactamente lo que él quiere.

Sonrió con tristeza. —Ya Kounji consiguió lo que quería; él decía la "experiencia debería enseñarte a no amar a nadie de nuevo" lo hizo. Nunca he querido nada como eso desde entonces. Duele amar a alguien. Nunca podría ver morir a alguien que amo así.

Ya no la podía ver sufriendo. Por segunda vez esta noche la abracé. Fuertemente. No se resistió como pensé que lo haría. Con sus palmas contra mi pecho, escondió la cabeza bajo mi barbilla. ¿Cómo podría sentirse tan bien tener tus brazos alrededor de alguien? Diría que solo necesitaba tanto consuelo de esto como ella.

Nunca había visto a Mikan tan vulnerable. Incluso ahora, sin embargo, había un aire de fuerza sobre ella. Era la última persona que sabía que necesitaba ser protegida, pero me hacía querer protegerla de todo. Sacó este lado protector de mí que no sabía que tenía. Besé suavemente su cabello y la apreté con más fuerza.

El momento fue destrozado por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su apartamento. —Mikan, soy Koko.

Oh, genial. ¿Alguna vez había querido romperle la cara a alguien tanto como en este momento? Solté mi agarre sobre ella, esperando que saliera corriendo para saludarlo.

Mikan suspiró mientras daba un paso atrás. —Sé que él tiene buenas intenciones pero simplemente no puedo lidiar con él preocupándose en estos momentos.

Si ella hubiera tenido una idea de lo feliz que me hacía escucharla decir eso se moriría de la risa. —Entonces no contestes. Lo entenderá. —La abracé otra vez. Y de nuevo, no opuso resistencia. Koko tocó otra vez pero, como lo sugerí, lo ignoró. Ante eso, se fue. Días felices.

—Eres bueno con los abrazos —dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

Me reí entre dientes. —Gracias, no puedo decir que haya tenido mucha práctica. Eres muy cómoda para abrazar.

—Parece que también te gusta mi pelo.

Inconscientemente, había empezado a acariciar su pelo. En mi defensa, debo decir que es muy suave y hermoso. Como ella.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Negó con la cabeza. Así que no me detuve. Lo peiné con mis dedos, disfrutando de la sensación sedosa contra mi piel.

Juraría que ella estaba cerca de ronronear. Pero entonces, se retorció un poco, y pensé que quería liberarse. Estaba equivocado. De hecho, empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi pecho hacia el cuello de mi camiseta. Un botón abierto. Otro botón abierto. Y entonces ahí estaba la increíble sensación de sus labios en mi piel. No besando, solo rozando allí. Fue suficiente para acelerar mi respiración. Besó el lugar al lado del hueco de mi garganta y me estremecí un poco. Sus labios poco a poco empezaron a bajar por la columna de mi garganta, frotando besos ligeros. Luego me lamió un poco y exhaló sobre el lugar húmedo antes de pasar sus dientes por allí, haciéndome estremecer otra vez. Mi departamento en la parte baja se levantó con atención.

No soy de la personas con ética y moral cuando se trata de sexo, pero una sensación me hizo cuestionar si quería esto ahora. No era a mí a quien ella quería; era el consuelo que estaba buscando en este momento, y no quería que durmiéramos juntos basándonos en eso. Sin embargo, esta opinión, estaba probando ser una lucha por cómo era atrapado por la sensación de sus labios, lengua y dientes en mi piel. Entonces se restregó contra mí. No muy útil.

Por lo tanto, todo lo que salió fue—: Mikan, tienes que parar. —No puedo decir que eso sonó convincente, sobre todo porque la acercaba más a mí.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró contra mi cuello—. Me deseas. —Para enfatizar su punto, se molió contra mi furiosa erección otra vez, y se me escapó un bajo gemido.

Sus labios trabajaban alrededor de mi cuello, su lengua lamía suavemente, sus dientes mordisqueaban. No había una parte donde no hubiera besado. Cristo, tenía que hacer que parara. Estaba muy cerca de pensar "es sexo de consuelo".

—Mikan, de verdad tienes que parar. —Otra vez no había mucha fuerza en mis palabras, y considerando que, tenía una mano en su pelo mientras la otra ahuecaba su culo, era probable que no me estuviera prestando atención.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con su voz ronca en mi oreja antes de besar el hueco debajo de ella, mientras se restregaba contra mí, más duro esta vez.

—Si te beso no pararé.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

_Te deseo, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero no quiero que esto sea un consuelo para ti. ¿Puedes honestamente decirme que me habrías besado esta noche si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó con ese chico allá afuera? _

Sus dedos dejaron mi piel y la sentí liberar un pequeño suspiro. Cuando se apartó de mis brazos me dio una media sonrisa. —Está bien. —Al decirlo se dirigió a su habitación—. Buenas noches —dijo en voz baja sobre su hombro.

Tomó cada onza de mi voluntad no seguirla a la habitación y a su cama. Dios, ¿por qué estaba siendo una maldita nena? Si ella quería usarme, podía hacerlo, ¿qué había de malo en eso? El resultado sería el mismo si era esta noche u otra: sexo. Y sin embargo, era extrañamente importante para mí que quisiera dormir conmigo sólo porque me deseara; no se habría sentido equilibrado si fuera diferente.

¿Desde cuándo me preocupaba que las cosas estuvieran equilibradas?

Todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Me quedé inmóvil viendo la puerta cerrada de su habitación con mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejando escapar suspiro tras suspiro tras suspiro. De vez en cuando daba un paso adelante para luego dar otro atrás. No podía dejar de pensar como estaba allí, en la cama —¿desnuda?— y finalmente dispuesta a dormir conmigo. ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

Pero entonces, como una bofetada en el rostro, la importancia de que me quisiera solo a mí, no mi consuelo, me golpeó. La verdad, este no era yo. Cierto, ser usado en el sexo nunca había sido un problema para mí. Pero, por cualquier razón, ahora me importaba con esta mujer. Así que, con una fuerza que honestamente no tenía idea que tenía, ignoré la protesta que venía del bulto en mis pantalones y me teletransporté a mi habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

De acuerdo, así que no estaba exactamente entusiasmada por dejar mi apartamento. Maldije el sol mientras me levantaba y cambiaba. No tenía duda que las noticias sobre mi duelo con Clark se habían expandido y que la gente estaría sumando las cosas para establecer una teoría de lo que se trataba todo, y definitivamente llegarían a cinco conclusiones. No estaba segura de qué sería lo que más me molestaría; dejar que la gente creyera rumores que no eran ciertos, o explicar toda la verdad que era algo personal para mí. Ya le expliqué a Natsume pero sabía que él no chismorrearía sobre ello.

Dios, Natsume.

Tampoco estaba realmente ansiosa por verlo. ¿Había pasado Dios sabe cuánto tiempo insistiendo que no lo quería con tantas ganas, y luego había ido y lo había intentado seducir…? Quiero decir, en serio, me estaba convirtiendo en mi peor enemigo. Lo culpo. Fue el abrazo lo que hizo que se insertara dentro de mí. Me relajé contra él y luego, de pronto, me sentí… bien. Envuelta por calidez. Protegida. Sus brazos se habían vuelto esa clase de refugio. Nadie nunca me había sostenido así antes; con tanta seguridad, tanta comodidad, tan posesivamente. Luego, después de unos cuantos minutos, incluso a pesar de todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo, había una sed por algo más, un violento latido de deseo en la parta baja de mi estómago.

Pensando en todo mientras me dirigía hacia el Centro de Comando, me tuve que preguntar si él me había rechazado para igualar las cosas entre nosotros, para vengarse de mí. No tenía sentido que le importara lo que me había hecho querer tener sexo con él. Él era un chico, un chico obsesionado con las mujeres, y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo que estábamos juntos, haciendo esa cosa con la mirada y sugiriendo que tuviéramos sexo. ¡Y los hombres dicen que las mujeres son confusas!

A pesar de su rechazo, no estaba avergonzada de mi comportamiento. Lo habría estado si no hubiera sabido que él me quería y que toda la cosa de la seducción había sido una apuesta, pero era obvio que ninguno de nosotros se fue satisfecho. No había manera de que me sonrojara o actuara extraña cuando lo viera; él amaría eso. Me rehusaba a permitir que Natsume me redujera a una chica nerviosa y confundida colorada. De todos modos, si no fuera por mis violentas hormonas, probablemente él no hubiese tenido mucho efecto en mí.

¿Oh, a quién estaba engañando? Ni siquiera estoy en mi oficina y estoy sacando conclusiones con mis sentidos para determinar si él está dentro o no. No lo está.

Narumi me vio acercándome y se levantó de su asiento. Si estuviera de mejor humor, me hubiera reído de su suéter cachemira color melocotón que abrazaba su cuerpo en un estilo femenino. De hecho, el suéter no era tan diferente al mío. —De acuerdo, amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dije, asintiendo—. ¿Tú?

—Siempre sospeché que mantenías tu distancia de Natsume porque habías estado en una relación apropiada y se deformó —Me ofreció una sonrisa simpática—. Casi debo decir que no pensé que el hombre estaba muerto.

No hice caso a la tontería de que algo de eso afectara mi falta-de-relación con

Natsume. Bryce era la parte importante de la conversación. —Él era increíble. Te hubiera gustado.

—Bueno, si algún día quieres tener una buena charla acerca de ello, solo déjamelo saber. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

—Ahora, me dijeron que te enviara directamente con Kazumi. Quiere verte en el aviario.

—¿Para qué?

Narumi se encogió de hombros. —Solo soy el mensajero, amor, no dispares.

Kazumi obviamente había oído de lo que había sucedido afuera del bar. ¿Clark había sido uno de sus principales guardias de seguridad? Sí era así, estaba en graves problemas. Maravilloso. Justo lo que necesitaba dos minutos después de levantarme. Su propio punto de vista podría ser que era irrelevante lo que Clark había hecho en el pasado; que si yo hubiese querido un duelo con él —uno de sus empleados— entonces debería haberle pedido permiso primero a Kazumi. Por suerte, funcionaría a mi favor que Clark haya sido el primero en atacar. Si no me hubiera defendido contra la bola de fuego dentro de la discoteca, podría no estar aquí ahora.

No era sorprendente que la gente me mirara mientras pasaba por el pasillo de la mansión. No había cautela o disgusto en sus rostros. Se veían fascinados y brindando aprobación. Supuse que desde que no muchas cosas horribles suceden por aquí, probablemente era la mayor excitación que habían tenido en un tiempo.

Como la última vez, Kazumi estaba mirando a través del vidrio del aviario, admirando los pequeños animales con una sonrisa brillante. Mochu y Jinno estaban de pie ligeramente detrás de él, igualando su posición. Todos asintieron hacia mí mientras entraba, también lo hicieron los dos guardaespaldas usuales de Kazumi. Los perros caminaron alrededor para acariciarme y olerme hasta la muerte.

Cuando llegué al lado de Kazumi —quién ahora estaba admirando de nuevo a los animales— hablé—: ¿Seré enviada a la cama sin cenar, o solo vas a castigarme por un tiempo?

Su boca se torció.

—¿Sabes por qué siempre disfruto nuestras conversaciones, Mikan?

—¿Porque soy muy encantadora?

—Porque nunca sé lo que dirás después. Nunca fallas en sorprenderme —Jinno y Mochu murmuraron palabras coincidiendo—. No te he llamado aquí para discutir tus acciones de anoche. Sabía, cuando te contraté, que eras una persona vigorosa, y que tu reflejo a un reto es aceptarlo. Me han dicho que el vampiro en cuestión atacó primero, así que indagaré el incidente como una cuestión de auto-defensa. Esta vez.

El mensaje era alto y claro: te dejo libre con una advertencia, pero no vayas a retar a mis vampiros de nuevo a menos que sea verdaderamente necesario.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien.

—Por mucho que también disfrute nuestras fascinantes conversaciones, tengo que preguntar: ¿Para qué es esta reunión si no es para hablar sobre la desafortunada desaparición de Clark?

Su boca se torció de nuevo.

—¿Ya se ha manifestado tu nuevo don?

—No, aún no.

—El suspenso es doloroso —dijo Jinno.

Me volteé para mirarlo.

—¿Ya estás intrigado?

—A ningún Feeder se le ha brindado poder adicional con anterioridad, nadie habría soñado con eso. Entonces, tú eres una clase de…

—Experimento científico —repliqué.

—Estamos muy interesados en observarte, sí. Debes apreciar que cuando alguien tiene mucho tiempo en sus manos y no mucho para entretenerse, la cosa se puede volver intrigante.

El crujido de la puerta detrás de mí robó la atención de todos. Me desvié para ver a Natsume entrando y caminando con gracia hacia nosotros como un ángel hacia un altar. Como siempre, me tomó un montón de control no quedarme mirando como una estúpida ante su hermosura. Especialmente cuando tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero. Sintiéndome un poco intimidada, de pronto fui increíblemente consciente de mi propio aspecto; exactamente no me veía muy atractiva con mi simple top y mis vaqueros de color zafiro azul, a la cadera, con mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo. Suspiro. Oh, bueno.

Fueron unos buenos diez segundos antes de dejar de comérmelo con los ojos, lo que significaba que probablemente él se había dado cuenta. No me pondré colorada. No me pondré colorada. No me pondré colorada. No lo hice. Más porque estaba distraída por su confundida expresión que reflejaba la mía. Repetidamente, estudió mi rostro como si buscara una pista de lo que se trataba esta reunión. Me encogí de hombros.

—Siento llegar tarde —le dijo a Kazumi después de intercambiar breves saludos con todos los chicos. Su duda era aparente en su tono—.Tenía que encontrar a alguien que cubriera el equipo.

—Está bastante bien —respondió Kazumi.

¿Te sientes algo mejor hoy? —preguntó Natsume mientras se posicionaba al lado opuesto de Kazumi, enfrentándome.

Fui con la indiferencia. _Bien, gracias._

Me respondió con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre la reunión Connelly —le dijo Kazumi a Natsume.

—¿Qué hay de ello? —preguntó Natsume, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Dios, se veía tan bien en esa chaqueta. Probablemente se veía aún mejor sin nada de ropa puesta. No era que estuviera interesada en descubrirlo o lo que sea, ahora que estoy pensando bien de nuevo. Honestamente.

—¿Es mañana por la noche, verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Natsume, aún dudoso.

—E irás, asumo.

—Lo hago cada año.

Kazumi asintió.

—Quiero que vayas con Mikan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Natsume, casi igualando mi "¿Repítelo?". Ni siquiera sabía de lo que se supone qué se trataba esta reunión, o quién diablos era Connelly.

—Todos los que están invitados tienen permitido llevar a un invitado —dijo Kazumi—. Por lo que recuerdo, tú siempre llevas a alguien.

—¿Por qué quieres que lleve a Mikan? —Agitación fluyó a través de sus venas ante la idea; lo sentí como si fuera la mía. Oh, aplausos, Natsume. No pude evitar bufar.

—Es un momento muy preocupante. Pronto las paredes de The Hollow serán atacadas. Puedes apreciar el porqué desearía tomar precauciones relacionadas a tu seguridad. Y como usualmente no vas con un guardaespaldas personal contigo, la gente lo verá bastante extraño si lo haces este año. Si hay algún traidor entre los invitados, esto puede alejarlos, al ver que estamos alertados de su pronto ataque. Hasta ahora, aunque pueden sospechar que alguien entre mi consejo haya tenido una visión, no estarán seguros. Así que, te propongo que te lleves a Mikan contigo como tu invitada, deja que ella pose como tu consorte. —Bufé de nuevo, Kazumi sonrió ante ello—. O como tu compañera, como quieras. Luego si te encuentras con cualquier problema, la tienes a ella como respaldo.

—De nuevo estás insistiendo que necesito respaldo, ayuda y protección —refunfuñó Natsume—. Kazumi, soy un Maestro Vampiro. Tengo una reputación que significa que la mayoría de vampiros ni siquiera soñarían con molestarme. Y cualquiera que haya intentado atacarme solo ha terminado en una pila de cenizas.

—Excepto por mí, por supuesto. —No pude resistirme.

Natsume me ignoró. —Una cosa es estar preocupado sobre ser punto de ataque, y otra cosa es implicar que no puedo manejarlo solo.

—No se trata de lo que puedes o no manejar solo —insistió Kazumi—. Esto se trata de tomar precauciones. Eres mi Heir, haré lo que deba para asegurar tu seguridad.

—¿Asegurar mi seguridad? Así que estás diciendo que esta joven mujer, vampiro Sventé es todo lo que se necesita para asegurar mi seguridad. Oye, entonces por qué no te deshaces de mí y la conviertes en una Heir.

—Oh, volvemos a la estupidez, ya veo —solté—. Honestamente, Natsume, eres como un niño pequeño quién no quiere sostener la mano de mamá.

—No es nada personal contra ti —dijo Natsume.

—Tus últimas palabras contradicen eso. ¿Qué está mal, no quieres ser visto con una Sventé?

Kazumi interrumpió nuestra disputa. —¿Qué sucedería si fuese Ruka, Natsume? Sabes que él puede protegerse así mismo de cualquier amenaza. ¿Pero quisieras que él vaya a solas mientras tal amenaza está viva?

—Eso es diferente —argumentó Natsume.

Resoplé. —Oh, ¿sabes qué? Me voy. Kazumi, si quieres que vaya mañana por la noche, lo haré. Pero no me voy a quedar aquí para escucharlo ponerse como un niño más de lo que ya he hecho.

—Entendible —murmuró Mochu.

Estaba tan desesperada por poner una enorme distancia entre Natsume y yo, que la velocidad humana no era lo suficiente ahora mismo. La velocidad vampírica me tuvo en la oficina en segundos. Me desplomé en mi asiento. Dios, ¿qué estaba tan mal conmigo ante los ojos de Natsume que lo hacía aterrarse ante cualquier idea que nos envolviera a los dos trabajando juntos? Oh, sin embargo, era lo suficiente buena para follar, ¿verdad? Tomaré eso como que él había follado absolutamente con cualquier cosa, incluso si él lo aborrecía.

Aún peor, no podía encogerme de hombros sobre ello. Me dije que no me gustaba tanto. Me dije que la pequeña atracción que sentía hacia él era puramente física. Pero, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué me molestaba lo que pensara sobre mí como persona? ¿Por qué de pronto, me preocupaba lo que pensaba de mi apariencia? ¿Por qué estaba celosa de su relación, si pudieses llamarlo así, con sus consortes? ¿Por qué cuando necesitaba consuelo él era el único que quería a mí alrededor? ¿Por qué cuando Koko era tan lindo y dulce y hacía un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo conmigo, me encontraba pensando en Natsume?

Tal vez Natsume tenía razón: tal vez no era justo para Koko que respondiera a sus coqueterías si era a Natsume a quién más quería. Bueno, tiempo de remediar eso. Y no para alejar a Koko o intentar seducciones más profundas con Natsume. No. Tiempo de arrancarme esta ansia que sentía por Natsume. Sí, de alguna manera, sin siquiera darme cuenta hasta ahora, se había convertido en un anhelo. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerme de eso? Fácil, porque no era una persona superficial y no creía que la apariencia era más importante que la personalidad. Así que ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era acordarme de todos sus malos tratos.

Por supuesto que estaba el obvio: él era atrozmente sexista, incluso al grado de que no estuvo preparado para darme el trabajo que merecía porque era mujer —ni siquiera trabaja conmigo y tuvimos que dividir las horas de entrenamiento para el equipo y entrenarlos por separado. Número dos: tenía un prejuicio contra los Sventés, los veía como inferiores y se horrorizaba ante la idea de ser visto fuera de las paredes de The Hollow con alguno de ellos. Número tres: consideraba tan poca cosa a las mujeres, que eran simplemente objetos para él —objetos que podía aclamar y poseer y llevarlas a un departamento— y vehículos de su placer sexual. Número cuatro: era un mocoso malcriado que hacía un mohín cuando las cosas no iban a su manera, incluso yendo tan lejos para apenas hablarme durante el día. Número cinco: era tan increíblemente vanidoso que no podía comprender que una mujer podría no querer ser su consorte.

Para resumir, él era un imbécil.

Y ahora mi cabeza se siente mucho más clara. Objetivo: Olvidar a Natsume, concentrarse en Koko.

**Natsume POV**

Mikan no estaba en la oficina cuando me teletransporté ahí. Ella siempre estaba en su oficina durante la hora de almuerzo, revisando archivos y graficando el progreso de los reclutas. No era exactamente causa de alarma que no estuviera ahí ahora, pero no me gustaba. Aparentemente me había acostumbrado a saber dónde estaría, que este simple detalle me descolocó. No sabía dónde estaba. Realmente no me gustaba eso para nada.

Tendría sentido que no tuviera muchas ganas de hablarme ahora mismo. Sabía que había herido sus sentimientos al protestar sobre llevarla a la reunión mañana por la noche. Realmente no había registrado hasta ahora, que posiblemente la herí. Lo hubiese hecho mientras vislumbraba lo que había escondido detrás de ese exterior frío; el dolor, el enojo, y la vergüenza de lo que el imbécil de su Creador le había hecho. Y ahora, yo también era un imbécil.

No es que estuviera avergonzado de que me vieran con ella como ella pensaba. De acuerdo, lo admito, no me gustaba la idea de todos mirando, susurrando, y criticando, y si fuese otra Sventé también me rehusaría a llevarla. Pero no veía a Mikan o a una Sventé. Veía a una persona fuerte, determinada, intencional, hermosa, y de buen corazón. Una persona de buen corazón a quién acababa de herir.

Tenía que verla. No es que fuese a pedirle disculpas. Tenía orgullo. Pero la idea que estuviera en algún lado pensando mierdas horribles de mí, o triste por lo que había dicho… no me gustaba eso. Probablemente era que sabía que eso me haría admitir que ella me quería con más fuerza. Sí, de eso se trataba todo. No es que pudiese ser algo más. Los sentimientos no eran algo con lo que había experimentado cuando se trataba de mujeres. Simplemente, no parecía funcionar de esa manera.

Supongo que eso me hace ver frío, pero después de observar la manera en que eran mis padres —discutiendo, gritando, traicionando— nunca había sido capaz de ver el punto en las relaciones. Ruka era lo opuesto a mí. Presenciar el arruinado matrimonio que mis padres habían tenido solo había logrado que él buscara a la mujer correcta y no se estableciera con alguien de la forma en que nuestros padres habían hecho. Yo no creía que había una mujer correcta para cada chico. O te preocupabas por ellas, o no lo hacías, y duraba o no. Como dijo Mikan, a veces amas a alguien por un tiempo y luego se termina.

Era raro lo mucho que me fastidiaba que ella hubiera amado a alguien en algún momento. No pensaría que era posible estar celoso de una persona muerta.

Ni siquiera podía entender por qué estaba experimentando celos después de todo. Nada de lo que sentía o había hecho cuando se trataba de Mikan tenía sentido. Aún no podía creer que me había alejado de su oferta de sexo anoche. Ruka se reiría si lo supiera. Por eso no tenía planeando contárselo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y mi incapacidad para explicar mis respuestas extrañas hacia esta mujer, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Narumi usando la línea interna.

Él respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, Comandante?

—Narumi, ¿tienes idea de en dónde está Mikan?

—¿Mikan? —Sonaba incómodo—. Bueno, eh, Koko vino para llevársela a almorzar.

Mi mandíbula de pronto dolió, y me di cuenta que estaba rechinando los dientes.

—De acuerdo, gracias Narumi.

¿Koko la había llevado a almorzar? Hijo de puta. Realmente iba a terminar hiriendo a ese chico. Nunca antes me había sentido amenazado por otro chico cuando se trataba de mujeres. Mayormente porque realmente no me importaba si la mujer no estaba interesada, había un montón pavoneándose. Realmente no hacía mucha diferencia entre buscar en un centro comercial con una vaga idea de lo que me gustaría y luego escoger un traje para probarme la talla.

Esta vez era diferente. Mikan era diferente. Realmente no quería a una mujer como ella, quería a esa mujer. Pero si todo lo que estaba haciendo era solo probarla de acuerdo a su talla y no tenía sentido de pertenencia, entonces eso significaba que otras personas también podían probarla. Y eso me irritaba más de lo que esperaba. En cuyo caso, realmente Koko necesitaba salirse del camino. ¿Ella podría tener razón y mi ego realmente era tan grande que no podía soportar la idea de alguien más venciéndome? Tenía que ser eso.

Y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarme qué estaban haciendo, si ella estaba disfrutando, si su pequeña cita de almuerzo llegaría a algo. No creía que Mikan era de las que se veían maravilladas por las citas o algo sensible, pero ella apreciaría el hecho de que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Realmente no apreciaba sus esfuerzos para nada. De hecho, me gustaría metérselos por el culo junto con cualquier objeto que pudiese encontrar.

Pero mientras más curiosidad me carcomía, no había manera que fuese a caminar buscándolos. No dejaría que las cosas se pusieran tan malas hasta el punto de necesitar seccionamiento. El sentido común me dijo que ella estaría en el campo en una hora, yo también podría sentarme, comer, beber, y luego regresar ahí en poco tiempo.

Sin nada que decir, el tiempo pasaba. Era peor porque no tenía nada que ocupara mis pensamientos. Solo se me ocurrió, mientras me dirigía al campo, que de hecho no tenía nada que decirle a Mikan que fuera lo suficientemente importante para llevarme allí. Tendría que decir que iba a observar de nuevo el entrenamiento. De hecho disfruté observarla la última vez. En lugar de herir mi ego por haber estado equivocado sobre sus capacidades, me hizo sentir orgulloso de ella.

Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento, solo unos cuantos reclutas estaban ahí, riendo como un grupo de chicos de secundaria en una habitación de casilleros. Esperé en la tribuna. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que ella entrara. No me acordaba de lo ajustada que era su ropa sobre su cuerpo, insinuando su figura tonificada, si no fuera por el hecho que Koko estaba caminando a su lado y estaban riendo alto —ya sabes, la clase de risa que te dice que la broma es privada entre los que se ríen y nunca vas a entenderlo.

A Mikan le faltaban dos reclutas y la sesión de entrenamiento no empezaría hasta diez minutos más tarde, pero, para su crédito, apartó a Koko, transmitiéndole el mensaje que ahora ella era su superior y él obtendría el mismo trato que todos los demás, así la haya llevado a almorzar.

Estaba a punto de alertarla telepáticamente de mi presencia cuando ella hizo algo que otra vez me hipnotizo: se quitó el pasador de su cabello, dejando caer su cabello castaño de su cola de caballo, y luego lo alisó hacia atrás antes de juntarlo en otra cola de caballo más alta y apretada. Ahora estaba estancado pensando en cómo eran esos suaves mechones y lo bien que se sintieron envueltos en mi mano anoche. Al igual que se sentía tener sus labios en mi cuello. Si ella hubiera hundido esos dientes en mi piel hubiera estado dentro de ella antes de que pudiera tragar un sorbo de mi sangre.

_No esperaba verte aquí._ Su tono era plano y sin emoción. Supongo que ella me sintió observándola porque no la vi mirándome.

_Se llama vigilar el progreso de nuestro escuadrón._ Casi digo "mi escuadrón" pero me imaginé que eso no ayudaría a ponernos en buenos términos.

_Siempre y cuando no interfieras está bien. _

Eso era exactamente lo que le habría dicho si nuestras posiciones estuvieran invertidas, así que aunque no tenía intención de interferir me resistí a estar a la defensiva. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su cita de almuerzo con Koko, los últimos dos reclutas entraron y ella rápidamente los acorraló como ovejas.

A lo largo de toda la sesión, la observé. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella; se comportaba con tanta confianza y tenía tanto control sobre su don que estaba totalmente maravillado. Básicamente, comandaba todo el campo y todo en general con su presencia. Ni una sola vez estuvo insegura. Ni una sola vez perdió el control de la situación. Su voz ronca resonaba y provocaba mis oídos, casi hipnotizándome.

Tenía a los reclutas repitiendo los mismos ejercicios de la última sesión, haciéndolos practicar sus dones el uno con el otro, pero esta vez ella actuaba como una distracción; lanzaba bolas de energía, rayos térmicos, o aprovechaba los elementos naturales.

—Durante cualquier tipo de batalla, las posibilidades de que obtengan una pelea justa con otro vampiro son más delgadas que la consorte favorita del Comandante Hyuuga —les dijo. Tuve que reírme un poco—. Habrá otros vampiros viniendo hacia ustedes desde todos los ángulos, incluso por detrás. Es importante que sean capaces de defenderse y atacar a pesar de las distracciones. He estado sirviendo como distracción, pero no he intentado herirlos. En una batalla, será diferente; los vampiros vendrán con toda la intención de lastimarlos. Así que, tratemos de nuevo. Esta vez apuntaré hacia ustedes, no comiencen a quejarse como niñas, no seré demasiada ruda. Sí, esto no es justo pero las batallas no son justas. La única manera de que aprendan a esquivar es si experimentan lo que pasará si no lo hacen. Entonces, empecemos.

Dios, ella era increíble de ver. La manera en que los cautivaba con cada palabra… era una situación que solo un líder extremadamente bueno puede crear y sostener. Tenía que coincidir con Kazumi —aunque de mala gana— que ella sería una buena co-comandante en la batalla, y que el escuadrón se beneficiaría de tenerla allí. Yo me beneficiaría de tenerla allí.

¿Fue de alguna manera sorpresivo que en el segundo que la sesión terminó Koko corriera hacia ella como un perrito hacia su amo? No. Por lo visto, tampoco lo era para Mikan. Cuando la incertidumbre destelló en su rostro, esforcé mi audición para escuchar su conversación.

—Dijiste que nunca has intentado comer allí y que podíamos ir juntos alguna vez —le decía Koko—. Así que solo pensé, bueno no hay mejor momento que el presente.

—No estás contento con haberme llevado a almorzar, ¿ahora quieres apoderarte de toda mi noche también? —Se rió pero había un poco de torpeza en ello.

—Oh vamos, será mejor que sentarte en tu apartamento comiendo basura mientras Narumi se aparece para comerse la mitad.

Ella sonrió con sorpresa. —¿Cómo sabes que él hace eso?

—Mikan, por favor —¿Oh ahora le está rogando? Lamentable—. Sácame de mi miseria, ven conmigo más tarde. ¿Por favor?

Ella rodó sus hermosos ojos. —Está bien, saldremos. Tienes que darme una hora para cambiarme de ropa y esas cosas.

Hijo de puta. Estuve allí en un segundo antes que él pudiera proponer algo más como, oh no sé, ir a su apartamento por "café" después de la comida. Esto se sentía como si alguien estuviera tratando de tomar algo que era mío. Ella me azotaría hasta la muerte si supiera eso. Me miró, esperando por algún tipo de comentario. Me esforcé mucho por formar las palabras para hacerle un cumplido por su entrenamiento, pero nada salió. No tenía mucha práctica en hacer cumplidos. Su creciente sonrisa indicó que ella notó mi lucha interna. En realidad, podía sentir su diversión.

—Entonces, iré a tu apartamento en una hora —le dijo Koko. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y él me lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí, él sabía que yo la quería y me estaba enviando un mensaje de que era demasiado tarde. ¿En serio él creía eso? Casi sentía lastima por el chico. Casi.

—Me encontraré contigo en el vestíbulo —le dijo ella.

Entonces, fue mi turno para dispararle sonrisas. Él no podía estarlo haciendo bien si ella no tomaba la oportunidad de tenerlo en su apartamento. Si yo fuera infantil, le podría haber gesticulado "yo estuve allí". Tal vez podría ser infantil solo por esta vez.

Ella se giró hacia mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Asumo que notaste que no dejé los archivos en tu escritorio como generalmente lo hago. —No lo noté—. En realidad, no he tenido la oportunidad de actualizarlos…

—Fue mi culpa, la llevé a almorzar. —¿Podría haber hecho más obvio que él estaba tratando de marcar su territorio?

—…pero lo haré al anochecer. —Ella ignoró a Koko, lo cual no le gustó.

—Está bien.

—¿Repítelo? —Parecía asombrada. ¿Acaso se preguntaba si yo había venido aquí para hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre cosas triviales? Bueno, había hecho cosas triviales en el pasado.

—Está bien —repetí.

—Estás siendo razonable. —La sospecha entró en sus ojos—. O has hecho algo que no debiste hacer o buscas algo.

Le di una sonrisa diabólica. _Solo busco la misma cosa que siempre quiero. _

_¿Qué será eso? ¿Mi sangre o mi cuerpo? _

_Pon esas dos cosas juntas. _

Sacudió la cabeza, ahogando una risita.

Koko soltó una risita. —Diría que él ha hecho algo y se siente culpable.

—Natsume no siente culpa —le dijo ella.

Excepto contigo. Casi digo. Cristo, estoy perdiendo el control.

La juguetona conversación continuó mientras todos nos dirigíamos al edificio de apartamentos. Koko estaba cada vez más agitado al respecto y trataba de marcar su territorio tocándola o haciéndole cumplidos. Ella solo se reía cada vez. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía lo que él estaba tratando de hacer y simplemente le seguía la corriente. Pero ni siquiera eso me hacia querer golpearlo menos. Koko vio eso y lo hacía aún más. Por lo que estaba más allá de enfurecido cuando él se presentó en mi apartamento cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que dije.

Pasó junto a mí, le echó un rápido vistazo al interior de mi apartamento y entonces exhaló fuertemente. —Quiero que la dejes en paz. —El temblor nervioso en su voz desapareció a medida que hablaba—. No estoy aquí como un miembro del escuadrón hablándole a su superior, estoy aquí hablando de hombre a hombre. Déjala en paz.

Con un gesto de aburrimiento, metí una mano libre en el bolsillo de mis pantalones mientras usaba la otra para abrir mi botella de TNS.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

—Ella solo sería una follada más para ti. Puedes conseguir sexo en cualquier parte, ya tienes tres consortes que te dan todo lo que quieres, deja a esta mujer en paz.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero?

—He oído como tratas a las mujeres, que solo quieres echar un polvo. Bien, ese es tu problema. Pero Mikan vale más que eso. O al menos para mí.

Interiormente, gemí antes de dispararle una pregunta retórica. —¿Ustedes están juntos?

—No.

—Entonces no veo como lo que Mikan y yo hagamos tenga relación contigo. —Señalé la puerta con mi cabeza pero él permaneció inmóvil. Como un idiota.

—Bien, veámoslo de esta manera. Ambos la queremos. Pero tú no te preocupas por ella, yo sí. ¿Así que, no crees que es justo que la dejes en paz?

—Veámoslo de esta manera. Mikan no quiere que nadie se preocupe por ella, quiere algo simple.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo dijo. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, no la culpo. —Sí, eso le estaba dejando ver que había cosas de ella y su pasado que él no sabía y que me las había confiado a mí—. Realmente creo que antes de ir a declararle tu amor eterno, ella correría un kilómetro.

—Sí, cierto, como si fuera a escuchar tu consejo. Dirías cualquier cosa para estropear mis posibilidades con ella. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te sientes amenazado?

—Tú obviamente lo estás o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Yo… yo… jódete, Hyuuga. Sé inteligente y déjala en paz. Lo lamentarás si no lo haces. —Su tono fue agudo y cortante.

A velocidad vampírica me puse frente a él. —Realmente espero que puedas seguir con esa amenaza porque lo vas a necesitar. —Lo que me molestó más que la amenaza fue la manera en la que hablaba de Mikan como si tuviera derechos sobre ella—. Déjame preguntarte, ¿alguna vez te ha dejado besarla? —Su silencio respondió—. ¿Quieres decir que estás haciendo todo este esfuerzo sin recibir acción? —Sacudí la cabeza y silbé—. Lo que te pierdes. Es muy buena besadora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las venas y los tendones de su cara y cuello se abultaron. Podría confundirse con envidia pero era más como rabia. Se dio cuenta que solo se había avergonzado a sí mismo con venir aquí con esa actitud altiva y poderosa, solo para descubrir que no era tan experto en Mikan como pensaba.

Una vez que su rostro ya no estaba contorsionado me dedicó una sonrisa fea.

—Mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cena con Mikan.

—Ahora no te ahogues con la comida —grité sobre mi hombro mientras él salía de mi apartamento.

Qué hijo de perra. Irrumpir en mi apartamento. Confrontarme. Amenazarme. Actuar como si tuviera derechos sobre Mikan. Debí haberlo golpeado. Puntos para mí por no haber perdido el control. ¿Pero acaso eso significaba que iba a dejarlo pasar? Oh no. De ninguna manera. Su noche iba a ser interrumpida.

**Mikan POV**

Me quedé mirando fijamente el menú, sin leer realmente, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la ira que salía de Koko haciendo que fuera increíblemente incómodo estar cerca de él. Ya le había preguntado cuatro veces si todo estaba bien y cada vez conseguí un "sí, genial". Pero no estaba genial, para nada. Y ahora yo estaba de mal humor. Él era el que quería venir aquí. ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en la que mantenía una conversación para llenar el silencio? Ya había renunciado a eso, reuniendo el silencio con el silencio, con la completa intención de regresar a casa si él no se animaba en los siguientes diez minutos.

Finalmente, habló—: Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte de qué iba toda esa mierda con el tipo de anoche —Sonaba como una versión desinflada de él mismo, como si alguien hubiera succionado su entusiasmo—. ¿Algo como él siendo el responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo…?

Asentí. —Quien también era mi novio en ese tiempo. —Consulté el menú de

nuevo, esperando cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Intenté ver si estabas bien. Anoche, quiero decir. Fui a verte, pero Natsume te estaba sosteniendo. No se movería.

—Oh —Claro que sabía eso, pero Koko no entendería que simplemente no podía lidiar con hablar con todos al respecto. Él era el tipo de persona con la que se podía hablar de todo. De todo en absoluto, sin importar si era personal, y no sentirte rara o avergonzada. Nunca parecía experimentar la sensación de necesitar mantener algo en privado.

—Y después fui a tu apartamento. No contestaste.

Esperaba que me estuviera imaginando el elemento de sospecha en su voz.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida cuando tocaste.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó Natsume contigo? ¿O se fue enseguida después de teletransportarté allí?

—¿Qué es esto, la ronda de las veinte preguntas?

—Solo pregunto.

—¿Dónde está ese mesero? —No necesitaba al mesero, pero necesitaba la salida.

—¿Natsume y tú alguna vez… —Comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mesa—. Quiero decir, no te culparía por caer en su mierda.

—No he caído en nada, ¿o acaso no has notado que él no está aquí? —Salió más brusco de lo que pretendía. Koko no se inmutó por mi cambio de tono. Su mente estaba en otro lugar—. ¿Natsume te ha dicho algo?

—¿Que si Natsume me ha dicho algo? —Se rió, una risa miserable con un filo cortante en la misma—. Natsume dice muchísimas cosas. ¿Te estás refiriendo a como hizo obvio que hablas con él sobre cosas personales, o que dijo que tú y él se besaron?

Lo primero parecía molestarle más. Como dije, Koko no sentía la necesidad de mantener las cosas en privado, así que, para él escuchar que no solo mantengo las cosas en privado —aunque de manera realista no es exactamente raro con las personas que apenas conoces— sino también el hecho de que no tenía problemas con compartir esas cosas con alguien más era simplemente incomprensible para él.

—Puedo entender porque podría gustarte —dijo antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta—. Pero tienes que ver que todo lo que quiere es usarte.

—Koko…

—Te desecharía más fácil que a un mal hábito.

—Koko…

—¿Sabías que nunca folla a la misma mujer dos veces a menos que sea una de sus consortes?

—Koko, dejarás de despotricar. —Podría haber estado molesta con Natsume por lo que le dijo a Koko pero él solo dijo la verdad y no era como si Koko y yo estuviéramos juntos o algo así. Y tenía que preguntarme si Koko había despotricado ante Natsume y por esa razón Natsume había divulgado la información. Habría querido callarlo también.

—Entonces lo que él dijo era verdad —dijo Koko.

—Natsume y yo nos besamos, sí.

—No me dijiste.

—No preguntaste hasta ahora. Nunca tuve intención de esconderlo pero no tenía ninguna razón para parlotear alrededor al respecto. ¿O sí? Ahora podemos dejar de hablar de mierda intrascendente y ordenar la comida, por favor. —Antes de que la mano incluso apareciera en mi codo segundos después, supe que él estaba allí. Mis sentidos me lo gritaron. Una cosa tan sencilla como que alguien te agarre suavemente el codo, y sin embargo, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo estaba ahora extremadamente alerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —espetó Koko.

Natsume se encogió de hombros. —Tengo que llevármela, lo siento. —Me miró, sus seductores ojos carmesí brillaban un poco con humor—. Kazumi quiere que te muestre el archivo que contiene la información sobre todos los Maestros vampiros que estarán reunidos mañana en la noche.

—¿Qué reunión? —preguntó Koko.

Natsume le sonrió. —Oh vamos a una reunión mañana por la noche con uno de los más importantes maestros vampiros.

—¿Y revisar ese archivo no puede esperar hasta mañana en la noche? —Koko miró a Natsume con desprecio.

—No estarás sugiriendo que interrumpiría tu cena a menos que tuviera una

razón realmente importante, ¿cierto?

—Las cosas que digo realmente te afectan, ¿verdad?

Sí, tenía razón; Koko debió haber vociferado ante Natsume no hace mucho y ahora él se estaba desquitando. No debería haber permitido que el juego continuara excepto que era una excusa fantástica para salir de aquí. Antes de que empezaran a golpearse sus pechos como gorilas, empujé mi silla y me levanté.

—Lo siento por esto, Koko. Otra noche.

Natsume me disparó una mirada de curiosidad.

_Pensé que te ibas a poner difícil. _

_Solo vámonos. _

Koko maldijo y frunció el ceño. —Mikan, espera, vas a…

Natsume se aferró a mis brazos y le sonrió triunfalmente a Koko. —Siento dejarte tirado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

En el segundo en que la sensación de mareo en mi estómago, cortesía de la teletransportación, se alivió y arribamos al apartamento de Natsume, arranqué mis brazos de su agarre. Él ya estaba riendo, más bien complacido consigo mismo. No estaba segura de qué sentía con más fuerza: molestia por que pensara que tenía derecho de interferir en mis planes, o alago porque le afectara tanto la idea de que tuviera planes con otra persona. Siempre era lindo tener un poco de poder sobre alguien que tendía a considerarse a sí mismo grande y malo.

—La próxima vez que te den ganas de molestar a un tipo con el que voy a salir, tal vez quieras advertirme.

—¿Yo lo molesté? —bufó—. Yo no fui quien apareció en el apartamento de alguien más amenazándolo para que se alejara de ti.

Boqueé. —¿Hizo eso?

—Debe ser amor en su forma más pura.

Fui a golpear su brazo pero con un movimiento borroso estuvo fuera de mi vista. Fue entonces que noté el apartamento. Era como el doble de tamaño que el mío. E increíble. El esquema de colores era una mezcla perfecta de cálido dorado, crema y marfil. El suelo de roble oscuro parecía ser un rasgo en todo. Su sala de estar era más grande que mi dormitorio con baño y suite combinados. Tenía uno de esos sofás esquineros de cuero en el que cabían ocho personas y era tan abultado que cuando te sentabas en el tus pies casi no tocaban el suelo. La mesa de café rectangular tenía patas en forma de pilares y combinaba con el suelo de roble tan perfectamente que me pregunté si la mesa estaba hecha de la misma madera. Típico de los hombres, su TV platino era innecesariamente grande. Y vaya, tenía una pecera construida de algún modo dentro de la pared. Cabrón pijo.

Más allá de la sala de estar, había un gran espacio con una mesa de conferencias en el centro, y a continuación estaba la cocina. Aún desde aquí, el comienzo de la sala, podía decir que la gran cocina cuadrada era extremadamente moderna; maderas ricas, aplicaciones de cromo, y repisas de mármol.

De repente fui consciente de que Natsume estaba parado en el borde exterior de la cocina mirándome fijo mientras tomaba un TNS. Enarcó la ceja. —¿Te gusta?

Oh, así que, esto era todo lo que usualmente tomaba para tener una mujer sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas. Casualmente encogí un hombro. —Está bien.

Se rió. El ronco sonido era seductor. Dios, él era seductor. Aún más cuando llevaba esos jeans negros de Armani y esa camiseta blanca Armani que tanto le favorecía, el mejor rasgo por supuesto era esa chaqueta de cuero larga hasta las rodillas. Comenzaba a sospechar que no se la había quitado porque sabía cuánto me gustaba en él.

Elevando sus dos cejas ahora, utilizó su pulgar para señalar detrás de él. —El dormitorio está por ahí, si es lo que estás buscando.

Señalé detrás de mí. —Y la puerta de entrada está por ahí, y a menos que quieras que salga por ella puedes comportarte.

Sonrió. —Intentaré comportarme.

El humor en sus ojos se difuminó un poco por una fracción de segundo. Luego me disparó una sonrisa pícara. —Necesito todo el espacio para mi gran ego hinchado.

—Nunca pensé en eso.

Asintió hacia la cocina. —¿Quieres algo? Asumo que no has comido. —Su boca se crispó. Claramente estaba encantado con la situación que había creado.

—¿Tienes algún TNS con sabor a alcohol?

—Tal vez tenga algunos sabor Budweiser.

—Servirán.

—¿Te gusta la Budweiser?

Le di una Mirada impaciente. —Déjame adivinar, lo encuentras sorprendente porque soy una chica, y nosotras las chicas generalmente bebemos cócteles.

Levantó las manos en un gesto apologético. —Llevaré mi trasero sexista al refrigerador y te traeré algunos TNS sabor Bud.

—Sí, haz eso.

Se rió otra vez y señaló con la cabeza la mesa de conferencias y luego desapareció en la cocina. En la superficie de la larga mesa de vidrio, había un archivo grueso. Así que estaba diciéndome la verdad sobre que había información para que revisara, no estaba solo intentando alejarme de Koko. Una pequeña parte de mi estaba estúpidamente desilusionada de que simplemente no había actuado por necesidad de terminar mi noche con Koko.

Apoyando mi pequeño bolso blanco de mano en la mesa le dije—: ¿Qué es esta reunión? ¿Y quién es Connelly?

Natsume rápidamente apareció a mi lado con un puñado de TNS que apoyó en la mesa, haciéndolos tintinear ruidosamente contra la superficie de vidrio. —Connelly es un Gran Maestro vampiro. Tiene aproximadamente tres siglos de edad y un palo metido en el culo, pero es devoto de Kazumi.

—Así que, ¿por qué invitarte a ti a la reunión y no a Kazumi?

—Kazumi nunca deja The Hollow. Jamás. Al ir a la reunión, soy algo así como su representante.

—¿Y esta reunión es una cosa anual? —Cogí el TNS que me estaba freciendo

y tomé un trago. Nada mal.

—Sí.

—¿Para qué?

—Es el aniversario del día en que Connelly se convirtió en vampiro. Hace esta fiesta enorme cada año, pero realmente es solo una excusa para que todos se junten y se emborrachen. Pero, la razón por la que la gente va es porque Connelly es muy selectivo sobre a quién invita. Nunca se excede de un cierto número. Así que, ser invitado es considerado un honor; una declaración de que eres considerado importante en el mundo vampiro.

—Así que, básicamente es una oportunidad para que todos ustedes, los escogidos se junten y dejen brillar sus egos inflados.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado. —Más o menos. A menos que un vampiro sea un maestro vampiro, no son invitados. Los únicos que no son maestros son los Grandes Maestros. —Palmeó el archivo—. Kazumi quiere que tengas una idea de quienes son antes de que vayas. Sabemos que Bennington será invitado, y Kazumi está preocupado de que Bennington vaya a usar la oportunidad para acercarse a los otros Grandes Maestros con sus planes para atacar The Hollow. Es poco probable que lo diga directamente, pero podría insinuarlo para probar las aguas.

Así que, Kazumi quiere que ambos estemos alerta.

Le di una mirada suspicaz. —Podría solo haber revisado esto al anochecer antes de irnos.

Sonrió. —Podrías haberlo hecho.

Así que estaba impaciente por alejarme de Koko. Hmm. Y ahora estaba haciendo su cosa de mirar fijo otra vez, absorbiendo mi vestido sin breteles de satín blanco y mis tacones de aguja blancos. Lentamente, sus ojos patinaron por cada pulgada de mi cuerpo, clavándose en mí al punto de que su mirada era casi una caricia. Literalmente, podía sentir su necesidad por mí y tuve que reprimir un temblor. Girando sus labios y elevando sugestivamente una ceja, encontró mi mirada.

Le advertí con mis ojos antes de hablar. —Oh, puedes detener eso ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes malditamente bien qué, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

—Me gusta mirarte. —Se encogió de hombros, todo inocente.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta que me mires.

Se acercó un poco más. —Me deseabas anoche.

—Y dijiste que no.

—No fue un rechazo, te dije por qué. —Su hambrienta mirada viajó por mí otra vez—. No diré que no ahora. —Pasó el borde de su botella hacia abajo a lo largo de mi brazo desnudo. Contuve un estremecimiento—. Mikan.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? —Estaba entretenido.

Dios mío, tenía que saber que incluso si estaba dispuesta a follar a alguien que sufría de Desorden Obsesivo de Consorte —que definitivamente no lo estaba, en serio— jamás me habría rendido tan fácilmente después de la forma en que había desairado mi oferta la última noche. El orgullo femenino era algo grande.

—Una chica puede cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces vuelve a cambiarla. —Se acercó más otra vez, pero aún no me tocó. Gracias a Dios. Era bastante difícil solo tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

—¿Podemos revisar este archivo, por favor? —dije impacientemente.

Parecía estar a punto de objetar, pero entonces su sonrisa se torció y estrechó los ojos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Levanté el archivo y me senté en una de las sillas de cuero. Al principio del contenido había una fotografía A4 de un tipo de edad media —aunque podía tener siglos de años vampiros— con un rostro bastante amigable. Su pulcro cabello largo hasta los hombros era casi blanco y sus hundidos ojos ambarinos estaban enmarcados por escasas pestañas negras. Tenía una nariz de botón de niño lo cual era probablemente el factor principal para darle tal apariencia amistosa.

—Ese es Connelly. Rupert Connelly —agregó Natsume al sentarse en la silla al lado de la mía—. Es el Gran Maestro de todo el Caribe y otros lugares como Hawái y Brasil. Es un Keja. Tiene aproximadamente dos siglos de edad. Adora a Kazumi. Cada vez que visita The Hollow se pega a Kazumi como una mosca a la mierda.

—¿Es tan amigable como se ve?

—Honestamente nunca conocí a nadie tan frívolo. Muy sociable. Se ríe mucho. Una cosa que sé con seguridad es que nunca traicionaría a Kazumi. Si un ataque ocurre, se alineará con Kazumi y hará todo lo que pueda para ayudar a proteger The Hollow.

—¿Su habilidad ayudará en un ataque?

—Eso depende de que tan involucrado esté en la defensa. Tiene visión infrarroja, así que, si liderara su propia legión en lugar de que alguien más lo hiciera, entonces podría dirigirlos en la dirección en que los invasores estén.

Tomé un momento para memorizar el rostro de Connelly antes de continuar. El hombre en la siguiente fotografía no se veía mucho más viejo en años humanos que yo, pero sus ojos azules almendrados tenían una chispa de sabiduría así que supuse que había estado alrededor por un tiempo. Su estructura facial era esculpida y más atrayente por la cubierta de apretados rizos rubio-rojizos que colgaban hasta sus pómulos. Hombros muy anchos, noté.

—Ese es Carlos, no usa apellido. Un Pagori. Gran Maestro de unos cuantos lugares como España, las Islas Canarias, Marruecos, Portugal… No reside en ningún lugar en particular, le gusta viajar. Suficientemente sociable pero solo interesado en sus propios intereses.

—Así que, si deduce que el plan de Bennington de atacar The Hollow tiene una alta posibilidad de tener éxito, fácilmente podría alinearse con Bennington.

—Oh sí.

—¿Su habilidad?

—Es Psicométrico. Al tocar algo puede dar detalles de su pasado, presente, futuro ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Solo objetos, o gente también?

—En realidad, no estoy seguro. —Rió disimuladamente ante la siguiente fotografía cuando siguió adelante—. Rowan Murdock —arrastró las palabras—. No es el más bueno de los vampiros.

Rowan se veía como si hubiera sido convertido cuando estaba casi en sus cincuenta años. Tenía cabello largo, oscuro, increíblemente lacio y los ojos ambarinos brillantes más grandes. Claramente un vampiro Keja. Con sus sólidos labios apretados y una ceja oscura arqueada daba la vibra de arrogante.

—Se ve presumido.

Natsume rió. —Mayormente vive en Italia, pero es Gran Maestro de Grecia, todas las islas griegas, Turquía, Algeria, Egipto y más. Tiene una larga línea de sangre.

—Así que es un mordedor.

—Podrías decir eso. Siempre lleva a su compañera con él a las reuniones. Marcia creo que es su nombre. Ella es muy… remilgada y correcta.

—Una snob —ofrecí.

—Pero no será snob contigo porque pensará que eres mi consorte y jamás es snob con las consortes, lo que creo que es raro.

—Obviamente no se siente amenazada por las consortes.

—¿Te refieres al modo en que Joy se siente amenazada por ti? —Su sonrisa era tierna, atractiva y juguetona. Sus ojos me recorrieron otra vez.

Le di una mirada mordaz. —Oh, estamos hablando sobre estos Grandes Maestros vampiros, nada más.

—Lo sé —dijo inocentemente como si nunca haría nada malo.

Golpeé la fotografía. —¿Cómo es este Rowan con respecto a Kazumi? ¿Un admirador o…?

—No está exactamente familiarizado con él, pero no puedo verlo traicionando a Kazumi. Piensa tan bien de sí mismo, que jamás se asociaría o alinearía con vampiros que estuvieran desafiando a Kazumi. Ese tipo de cosas está por debajo de él. Su don es bastante genial. Puede imitar cualquier sustancia inerte solo tocándola.

Aunque podía sentir los ojos de Natsume en mí, forcé mi concentración en la fotografía, memorizando el rostro, antes de pasar a la siguiente. La primer cosa que noté sobre este hombre fue su nariz, larga, ancha y respingada. Su cabello recortado era de un dorado rojizo y su diminuta barba un par de tonos más oscuros que su cabello. Había un gran anillo rojo alrededor de sus ojos grises, significaba que no solo era Pagori sino que estaba hambriento, enojado o cachondo cuando tomaron esta fotografía.

—Curran. No sé su primer nombre. —Natsume pausó para abrir otra TNS—. Más o menos se mantiene apartado en las reuniones, pero está bien cuando lo haces hablar. No es un Gran Maestro de muchos lugares. Mayormente solo Canadá y Alaska.

—Eso podría ir a nuestro favor. Se imaginará que después de la batalla habrá suficientes víctimas como para que algunos países estén sin Grandes Maestros. Si quiere más territorio podría unirse a Kazumi.

Natsume asintió. —Muy posiblemente. Pero diría que el otro lado tratará de coaccionarlo para que traicione a Kazumi porque su don es bastante impresionante. Duplicación.

—Así que… puede crear duplicados de sí mismo u otros y desparramarlos alrededor para unirse a la batalla y reemplazar cualquier víctima.

Natsume asintió otra vez. —Aunque no puedo verlo traicionando a Kazumi. No digo que definitivamente se uniría a la batalla, tal vez quiera evitarla por completo.

Conocía al hombre de la siguiente fotografía. Reconocí su rostro regordete, el fino bigote negro, la expresión zalamera, y era imposible olvidar el modo en que peinaba su cabello negro hacia un lado de la cabeza, cubriendo la parte calva (no tan bien).

—Bennington —dije.

—Es correcto. Lo conoces, ¿verdad? —Asentí—. Tipo horripilante. Podría querer ponerse al día contigo si te ve.

—O intentar darme empleo.

—¿Intentó alejarte de Kounji?

—Sí, un par de veces. De los dos, Kounji era el mal menor.

Natsume ladeó su cabeza, admitiendo eso. —Es Gran Maestro en Groenlandia e Islandia como también en el Reino Unido. De todos los Grandes Maestros, es quien ha tenido el mayor número de retos en su rol.

—No me sorprende, hace enemigos bastante fácilmente. La habilidad de Bennington no lo ayudaría exactamente en una batalla. Puede sentir los dones de la gente, pero tiene que estar extremadamente cerca para hacerlo.

—Espero que se acerque a mí. Decapitarlo sería el punto culminante de mi año.

—Ten cuidado, podría ganarte en eso.

—Bennington es mío —insistió sonriendo.

Le dije "como sea" con un encogimiento de hombros y luego pasé la fotografía para examinar la siguiente. Vaya, eran las cejas más tupidas que había visto —se unían en el medio, haciendo que el tipo se viera como que tenía una oruga colgando sobre sus redondos ojos oscuros. Su cabello cobrizo estaba bastante enmarañado, saliendo aquí y allí y cosquilleando sus largas orejas.

—Ese es Winston Jones, pero cambia su nombre como el viento cambia de dirección. Es Gran Maestro en Australia, Nueva Zelanda, e Indonesia y en todas las pequeñas islas que la rodean. Más viejo que Kazumi por un par de décadas. Es conocido principalmente por tener el harén más grande.

—Sigue, ¿Cuántas consortes?

—Más de ochenta.

Hice una mueca. —Eso es malo, peor que los pechos en hombres.

Natsume rió. —No hables de tetas. Tengo dificultades ignorando las tuyas.

—Eso es porque eres un pervertido.

—No, es porque te deseo, y estás haciendo realmente difícil resistirme a ti cuando vienes aquí vestida así.

—Er, discúlpame, no aparecí aquí así para tu beneficio. Estaba en un restaurante, y me sacaste, recuerda. Ahora, volvamos al archivo. ¿Cuál es el don de este hombre?

—Nada fuera de lo común. Winston puede levitar, pero puede hacerlo bastante alto.

—¿Con qué bando crees que se alineará?

—Es difícil de decir. Winston es raro. Un minuto está riendo y bromeando contigo pero luego la cosa más pequeña cambia su humor.

—Típico Pagori —murmuré.

Natsume frunció el ceño por la indirecta pero luego su sonrisa retornó rápido.

—Winston es bastante impulsivo. Creo que su decisión dependerá de cómo se sienta en el momento exacto en que se dé cuenta de que debe elegir un lado o alejarse.

La siguiente fotografía era de un vampiro Keja de origen japonés. No estaba sonriendo ni frunciendo el ceño; su expresión y postura era muy relajada y reservada, e imaginé que era una persona muy fría y tranquila. Con ese aspecto, me hizo pensar en Kazumi.

—Se hace llamar Bran —dijo Natsume—. Es un Keja. Siempre ha sido un amigo cercano de Kazumi, tienen el mismo creador. No hay duda de dónde estará su lealtad.

—Bien.

—Es Gran Maestro en Japón, China, y África además de otros lugares. Callado y respetuoso. Me hace pensar en un bibliotecario. No le gusta mucho Connelly, creo que es porque Connelly habla demasiado.

—¿Y qué hay en su bolsa de trucos?

—Es un Empático Ecológico; tiene sensibilidad física al ambiente que lo rodea. —Su sonrisa de chico malo de pronto regresó—. ¿Quieres hurgar en mi bolsa de trucos? Nunca sabes lo que podría aparecer.

—Natsume —gruñí en advertencia, pero no tuvo desdén viendo que estaba riendo al mismo tiempo.

Llevando una sonrisa sexy, torcida, dijo—: Broma. —Pero su tono y la intensidad de su mirada contradecían eso completamente. Tragué. La calentura continúa…

El siguiente vampiro se veía mucho como Butch con su pulcro peinado y el matiz diabólico en sus ojos. Al contrario de Butch parecía que le gustaban los piercings faciales; su nariz, cejas, labios y orejas, todos tenían aros o clavos decorándolos. Su sonrisa revelaba un par de dientes dorados. No era muy fotogénico. Debo decir, aunque no soy muy fotogénica tampoco. En años humanos, probablemente era el más viejo de todos los Grandes Maestros.

—Ricardo Kokowell.

—No te agrada —detecté.

Natsume encogió los hombros. —Piensa que es un tipo duro pero realmente es todo un acto. No puedo soportar gente así. Es Gran Maestro en Estados Unidos y México. Él, sin duda, apoyará a Kazumi. Le gusta pensar que es buen amigo de Kazumi, es un besa traseros.

—Mientras pelee del lado de Kazumi no me importa si va a vivir permanentemente en su trasero. ¿Don?

—Cambia de forma. Y no está limitado; puede cambiar en cualquier cosa viva que toque.

—Tal vez Ricardo no es tan malo después de todo.

—Lamento destruir tu fantasía pero no eres su tipo. Es fanático de mujeres regordetas, curvilíneas con grandes traseros. Verás lo que quiero decir cuando le eches un vistazo a su consorte.

—Así que, básicamente, su gusto es opuesto al tuyo. —Antes de que él pudiera hacer un comentario travieso rápidamente pregunté—: ¿Entonces, en algún momento hablarás con cada vampiro en este archivo?

Asintió. —Eso es correcto. Se acercarán, preguntarán cómo está Kazumi y pedirán que le transmita sus saludos, ese tipo de cosas. Eso es solo un intercambio de cortesías para mostrar respeto por Kazumi.

—De acuerdo.

En la última foto un vampiro que se veía muy serio me miraba. Me hizo pensar en un sargento del ejército o algo así. Su cara y cuello estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y tatuajes y tenía una barba descuidada, dándole un aspecto rudo. No parecía en lo más mínimo acogedor.

—Kaiser algo-u-otro. No puedo pronunciar su apellido. Es alemán y un Pagori. Gran Maestro de Alemania, Rusia, Suecia, Finlandia y otros lugares alrededor de esas partes. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que será el primero en aceptar unirse a Kazumi. Puede ser miserable y extremadamente complejo y aburrido pero es leal a Kazumi. Ha visitado a The Hollow unas cuantas veces.

—¿Su don?

—Puede petrificar cualquier planta, animal o incluso humanos, convirtiéndolos completamente en piedra.

—Bien eso acaba de subir mis valoraciones sobre él.

—Probablemente va a estar muy contento contigo. Le gustan delgadas pero bien formadas. No aprueba a Joy.

No pude evitar sonreír. —Bueno eso es porque a muchos tipos les gusta ser capaces de agarrar lo que pueden ver.

Su expresión se volvió la de un niño malo y habló—: Ciertamente me gustaría agarrar lo que puedo ver ahora. —Puso mi cabello sobre mi hombro y se inclinó sobre mi oído—. Mikan —dijo en voz baja. _Sabes que quieres esto. _

Me levanté y di un paso al lado, por lo que, estaba de pie delante del asiento de al lado, más que nada provocándolo. Abandonó su silla y avanzó hacia mí, posando el culo con descaro sobre la mesa.

Sonriendo, alzó su dedo índice. —Ahora, esto es algo que no puedes hacer mañana en la noche. Te harás pasar por mi consorte; nadie creerá si me esquivas. Hablando de eso, conoces sobre el decoro del consorte, ¿cierto?

Gemí y puse mis ojos en blanco. —Fui de Kounji durante tres años, ¿qué crees?

—Lo sé, pero eso era cuando viajabas en los círculos de clase baja. Este encuentro estará lleno de peces gordos, hay un cierto nivel que esperan. Número uno: no puedes irte de mi lado sin pedir permiso. Donde yo vaya, tú me sigues. Número dos: no hablas con nadie a menos que te hablen primero. Me hablarán sobre ti, eso es diferente. A menos que se dirijan a ti, mantienes la boca cerrada. Número tres: no discutas nada en absoluto de lo que diga. Sé que va en contra de tu propia naturaleza, pero tienes que ser una chica buena.

Gruñó. —Todo eso me va a matar.

—Quiero advertirte y a tu tono combativo que deberás esperar que ellos hablen sobre ti. Eres un vampiro Sventé. Yo llevando a un Sventé como mi consorte es igual que el presidente llevando a su sirviente a un encuentro real.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, creo que te sorprenderás por sus respuestas.

—¿De qué manera?

—Solo porque los Kejas y Pagoris rara vez se asocian con Sventés debido a su visión prejuiciosa de que nosotros somos al parecer más humanos que vampiros, no esperes que desaprueban mi presencia. Estarán tan curiosos como tú sobre mi mordedura.

Me dio una mirada dudosa. —Confía en mí. Por lo menos se preguntarán si te gusta tener derechos exclusivos sobre mi saliva porque querrán una muestra, ya verás.

Su mirada era caliente otra vez, y el calor era contagioso. Mi cohibición bajo su mirada había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, a medida que crecía mi deseo. Esos labios sensuales y esas manos magistrales trajeron un montón de recuerdos, muy buenos, a la primera fila de mi mente. Esto no era bueno mientras él estuviera tan cerca.

—¿Puedo reclamar esos derechos ahora? —Se inclinó hacia mí. Di un paso hacia atrás pero agarró mi muñeca y me tiró ligeramente hacia él. Hasta estar íntimamente contra él. Sencillamente me impedía escaparme.

Tragué. —No, y tampoco los reclamarás mañana por la noche. Vas a prometerme que no intentarás aprovecharte de la situación de que tengo que hacer lo que dices.

Su sonrisa se amplió. —No te preocupes, no lo haré. ¿Sabes por qué? Por la misma razón que no recorro todo tu cuerpo con mis manos ahora mismo. No estoy interesado en hacer algo que primero no digas que quieres que haga. Cuando tengamos relaciones sexuales —y las tendremos, Mikan— no será porque yo te seduje, será porque finalmente has admitido que lo quieres. Por eso no quise hacer nada ayer por la noche. Realmente no me querías, y habrías dicho después que no estabas pensando claramente en ese momento debido a lo que había ocurrido afuera del bar.

No discutí eso. Lo hubiera hecho. La verdad es que anoche quería consuelo. Él me lo había dado, reteniéndome, pero hubiera querido más. Hubiera querido saber cuán bien podría hacerme sentir. Una vez que mi cabeza estuviera despejada probablemente me hubiera amedrentado por echar un polvo con un tipo que recoge a las mujeres como si fueran cupones. Lentamente, llevó su rostro hacia el mío pero no me besó. Los anillos dorados de sus iris estaban muy vivos. —¿Por qué luchas contra ello con tan fuerza, Mikan? —Su voz no era más que un susurro ronco.

—Sabes por qué —susurre.

—Me desharé de ellas. Todos ellas. Solo di la palabra y se van. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Desconcertada, estudié su rostro buscando alguna indicación de que estuviera bromeando o mintiendo. Pero no había engaño o broma allí, y podía sentir solamente la honestidad viniendo de él. —Te desharás de tus consortes. ¿Solo así? —Había un goteo de pura incredulidad en las palabras.

—Como he dicho, eres todo lo que quiero. —Su voz era profunda y gutural, indicando un hambre apenas controlado—. No como consorte. Vales más que eso. Voy a reconocer que es avaro de mi parte tener tres, pero solo porque me gusta disfrutar de las ventajas de ser Heir no significa que vea a las mujeres como objetos o que soy como era tu Creador. Si deshacerme de ellas te prueba eso, entonces es lo que hare.

Fui a decir algo, pero la intensidad de su mirada mientras pasaba sus nudillos a través de mi garganta me sorprendió. Su mirada se posó en mis labios que estaban secos y yo estaba frenándome de lamerlos en caso de que él lo confundiera como una señal para que me besara.

—Me voy a deshacer de ellas —repitió.

—¿Oh, de verdad?

—No me crees.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sonrió, rozando su nariz contra la mía. —¿Por qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando tuvimos esa pelea? ¿Que yo debería seguir con mi estilo de vida célibe y que seguirías practicando sexo con tus consortes?

—No he dormido con ninguna de ellas desde antes de nuestra pelea. No le veo sentido cuando en lo único que pienso es en ti.

—Mientras sigues con tu rollo de mentiras, ¿desearías decirme algo más?

Su mirada clavada en la mía. Suavemente, insistió—: No estoy mintiendo.

Resoplé. —No esperarás que me lo crea. Joy va todo el tiempo a tu oficina hablando de planes que te involucran a ti y a ella participando con nata, esposas y todas esas mierdas.

Su sonrisa creció. —Sabía que estabas escuchando.

Sonreí a mi pesar.

—Su versión de técnicas de seducción. Todas fueron en vano.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Lo siento pero no puedo creer que no las hayas tocado durante varias semanas debido a mí. Y definitivamente no puedo creer que las abandonarías por echar un polvo, no importa cuánto dices que lo deseas.

—No quiero echar un "polvo". —Con su nariz, rozo la línea de mi mandíbula haciéndome estremecer—. Una vez no será suficiente. Quiero volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Y tengo la intención de hacer mucho más que eso.

Genial —ahora tenía una serie de imágenes circulando alrededor de mi cabeza que aturdían mi cerebro con la lujuria.

—He oído que no tienes sexo con la misma mujer dos veces al menos que sea una de tus consortes.

—No lo hago.

—¿Sin embargo dices "una y otra vez"...?

Pasó suavemente la punta de su dedo a lo largo de mi labio inferior el cual casi deslizó hacia mi lengua.

—Es... diferente... contigo —dijo finalmente.

Casi abrumada por su cercanía, su contacto y coqueteo tragué tan duro que me sorprendió que encontrara mi voz.

—¿Diferente, cómo?

Parecía estar buscando las palabras; la confusión salpicada a través de su cara. Finalmente encogió un hombro ligeramente. —Es así. No solo te quiero, te necesito. Te ansío tanto que nadie más me atrae.

El indicio de desesperación en su voz envió un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo. Podría haber pensado que estas palabras fueron diseñadas solo para comer mis defensas si no hubiera visto la verdad en sus ojos. Pero incluso mientras él estaba de pie aquí reconociéndolo —algo que pude ver no era fácil para él— que me ansiaba tanto, seguramente mantendría sus toques ligeros, no invasivos. Tenía que ver el efecto que tenía sobre mí, tenía que ser capaz de sentir mi excitación, y, sin embargo, no estaba saltando sobre ello. Realmente no iba a hacerlo hasta que me rindiera a él, me di cuenta con sorpresa. Hasta que escuchara las palabras salir de mi boca, no actuaría sobre lo que él anhelaba sin importar como de malo era para él. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez haber pensado que existía similitud alguna entre él y Kounji? No eran parecidos. Ese viejo bastardo tenía lo que quería cuando quería, haciendo caso omiso de cualquiera. Sí, Natsume era arrogante y libertino, pero aprovecharse de su posición de Heir y aceptar las ofertas de las mujeres a su alrededor no era un crimen y no lo hacía ser como mi Creador en absoluto. ¿Entonces lo había sabido desde el principio, no es así? Era como Natsume había dicho; lo había sabido tanto tiempo mi cuerpo había respondido a un tipo sin ser manipulada lo que no había sabido era como manejarlo. ¿Entonces, qué hice? Cerré de golpe un escudo, huí de él.

—Sabes cómo se sentirá, Mikan.

Lo sabía. Sabía cómo se sentirían sus manos sobre mi piel. Sabía cómo me besaría violentamente. Sabía como de apretado mantendría el nudo. Habría una explosión de calor fluyendo a través de mí, como el fuego. Y si tan solo el beso y su toque, me hacían sentir así, ¿cómo sería el resto? Mi clítoris estaba palpitante solo de pensarlo. Oh Dios realmente necesitaba alejarme de él. Justo. Ahora. ¿Se movió mi cuerpo? No.

—Me desharé de ellas, Mikan. Te dije que lo haría, y lo digo en serio. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es admitir que me deseas. —Llevó sus labios a los míos y habló contra ellos—: Solo admítelo. Dime que me quieres y me desharé de ellas.

De repente cada fibra de mi ser se erigió en estado de alerta, deseo y anticipación. Sí, era un bastardo y, sí, era sexista y, sí, me había rechazado anoche y, sí, había probablemente más razones por las que yo no debería quererlo. Pero en este punto ya había tenido suficiente de luchar sola con esto, basta de huir. Todo lo que quería ahora era volver a sentir ese fuego. Volver a tener sus manos sobre mí. Pedirle que terminara lo que empezó semanas atrás. Mi cuerpo apoyaba esa idea. Mi cuerpo también detectaba el pero... Sí, había un pero. Me resultaba demasiado difícil de creer que abandonara a sus consortes solo para follarme no importa cuántas veces esperaba hacerlo o cuánto lo quería.

—Solo dime que me deseas, y me desharé de ellas —repitió.

Encubriendo mi hipersensibilidad frente a él, alisé el cuello de su chaqueta y hable contra sus labios—: Deshazte de ellas, y entonces te diré que te deseo. —No me presionó contra él esta vez cuando me alejé. Su sonrisa había desaparecido solo frustración —frustración sexual, en su mayoría— lleno su expresión. Y sus pantalones.

También había respeto en su mirada; una mirada que estaba explorando mi cuerpo otra vez. Explorándolo tan estrechamente provocando un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Me pregunté si había sido peor contenerme. Parecía apreciar un desafío más que la mayoría.

—Muy bien —dijo Natsume, sonriendo. Nadie debería tener una sonrisa tan atractiva—. No crees que vaya a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No.

Vino hacia mí. —Te prometo que cuando venga por ti mañana por la noche para la celebración de Connelly, estaré libre de consortes... y listo para hacerte gritar tan pronto como regresemos de allí.

—¡Ah! ¿Es eso cierto? —Reí tontamente.

Asintió y luego penetró mis ojos con una mirada tan candente que encendió todo mi cuerpo.

—Y no puedo esperar a oír esa voz ronca gritando mi nombre.

—Lo siento, no grito el nombre de nadie.

Su sonrisa casi se extendía de oreja a oreja. —Lo harás para mí. Lo harás para mí.

**Natsume POV**

Por no tener a la gente de los apartamentos vecinos cotilleando —a Mikan le gustaba sus asuntos privados muy privados— la teletransporté a su apartamento para que no tuviera que salir por la puerta. Estuve así de cerca de robarle un beso antes de dejarla pero me contuve, me encontraba guardando la distancia. Quise decir lo que había dicho tan seriamente cuando lo dije; Quería que admitiera que me deseaba antes de tocarla. Nos habíamos besado antes dos veces y dos veces había retrocedido llena de excusas. Esta vez no habría nada, y nadie podría echarse atrás. Me aseguraría de ello.

Y me aseguraría de que dijera mi nombre.

Antes de que cualquiera de esto fuera a ser posible, había algo que tenía que hacer primero.

Fue Daniela quien abrió la puerta cuando fui al apartamento. Como de costumbre, el interior era un desastre: pintauñas abiertos sobre la mesa, ropa tendida sobre el sofá, zapatos aquí allí y por todas partes, botellas de TNS vacías sobre casi cualquier superficie. En una palabra, las tres eran vagas. Eran tan malas que la sirvienta se había ido a la huelga.

—Natsume, hola —dijo Daniela, llegando a mí con esas uñas acrílicas extrañamente largas—. Te he extrañado.

Evité su toque y avancé dentro del apartamento. Joy y Tammy aparecieron de la cocina en cuestión de segundos, ambas radiantes y listas para comenzar sus técnicas de seducción habituales. Levanté mi mano como una señal hacia ellas para que detuvieran sus pasos. Las tres chicas estaban ahora mirándome con confusión y desconfianza destellando a través de su cara, mirándose brevemente las unas a las otras. No importaba cómo enunciara lo que estaba a punto de decir sus reacciones serían las mismas. Por lo que, no vi el punto de enmascarar el asunto.

—Las libero de su posición de consorte.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. La sorpresa hizo eco en el interior.

—¿No nos quieres más? —preguntó Daniela después de un minuto o algo así.

—¿Qué hicimos? —dijo Tammy.

Les eché un vistazo a las tres mientras explicaba. —Mi decisión no es algo que cualquiera de ustedes deba tomar personalmente—. Yo…

—Nos estás reemplazando —dijo Joy ácidamente. Ella tenía el aspecto de alguien que estaba considerando cómo hacer el asesinato perfecto.

Tammy jadeó y luego levantó una ceja. —Si lo está, todos sabemos quién es la culpable.

—Sí —escupió Daniela, frunciendo el ceño hacia Joy—. Es tu culpa por ser tan pesado con él todo el tiempo, persiguiéndolo.

Las manos de Joy se cerraron en un puño. —No estaba siendo "pesada todo el tiempo" —Oh lo era—. No es mi culpa si soy la favorita y le gusta tenerme cerca.

Nada de esto era inesperado. Habíamos pasado por algo parecido antes cuando casi incorporo a otra consorte. Todas ellas se volvieron inseguras y reiteradamente preguntaban que habían hecho mal, si las estaba castigando.

Daniela se volvió una llorona. Tammy se convirtió en una preguntona. Joy se volvió eficiente y no podía dejar ir el asunto. A continuación, todos ellas se pelearon. Con esto en mente, sabía que esto podría seguir durante toda la noche. Tiempo para cortarlo y arrancar la tirita enseguida.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Joy se volteó hacia mí y habló—: ¿Por quién nos

sustituyes?

—No necesito darles explicaciones. Mi decisión, ha sido tomada eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Tienen una semana para encontrar un alojamiento alternativo.

Ignorando sus ruidos de protesta, procedí a salir del apartamento. Podría dejarlas quedarse si no fuera por el hecho de como se vería para los demás, y más importante para Mikan, que yo aún seguía usándolas de consortes. Había creído al principio que había tenido consortes durante mucho tiempo que sería extraño de repente no tener ninguna. Pero ya no era así.

Cuando alcancé la puerta, hubo un tirón en la parte posterior de la camisa. Me giré bruscamente, listo para reprenderla. No había esperado ver la visión que estaba entonces delante de mí.

Mikan.

Mi reacción inicial fue soltar una respiración e implantar calidez en mi rostro.

Pero a continuación, la realidad me golpeó. Suspiré, irritado.

—Joy, ¿qué haces?

—Esto es lo que quieres, no es así —dijo amargamente.

—Joy, esto es…

—Puedo darte eso. No tienes que hacerla tu consorte, no necesitas hacer todo esto, te puedo dar eso.

—Tienes una semana para largarte —repetí.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se arrojó delante de mí, todavía físicamente una imitación perfecta de Mikan, apoyada contra la puerta. Sus manos agarraron mi camiseta.

—Natsume, escúchame. Puedo darte lo que quieres. Si esto es lo que quieres ver, quién quieres ver, entonces esto es lo que seré. Y seré mejor que ella. Podrás verla delante de ti como esta, pero no tendrás que lidiar con toda la mierda que tira. No insistiré en ser tu única consorte. No te hablaré con desprecio. No seré irrespetuosa contigo. No pelearé contigo.

Suspiré. —Lo sé. Es por eso que nunca serás ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo, que no es suficiente porque ella te importa?

Por un segundo mi mente se puso en blanco, pero luego deduje que por supuesto que no. No podía. La única gente que me importaba eran Ruka y Kazumi. No tenía sentimientos cuando se trataba de mujeres. Ya había estado por encima de todo esto antes; solo porque la deseaba tanto como lo hacía, no significaba nada. Era solo lujuria a muy gran escala. A muy gran escala. Eso era todo lo que podía ser.

Quité las manos de Joy de mi camisa.

—Ten un poco de orgullo. —Y entonces me fui.

**Mikan POV**

Exactamente, a las ocho y treinta de la noche hubo un golpe en la puerta de mi apartamento. Vaya, Natsume había utilizado realmente la puerta en lugar de solo teletransportarse. Estaba obviamente teniendo su mejor comportamiento. Imagínate eso. Puntos completos por su puntualidad.

Nuestros ojos se recorrían los unos a los otros cuando abrí la puerta. Dios no se podía negar como de hermoso se veía en este momento, en su camisa de diseñador color azul pálido y sus pantalones negros de diseño —tan simple combinación y aún se veía comestible. De repente me sentí desvestida incluso aunque estaba llevando un vestido de cóctel rojo sangre, ese que era tan delgado se pegaba al cuerpo como una capa extra de piel. De alguna manera, pensé, no me veía provocativa o barata. Narumi había ordenado todo mi atuendo. Había pasado tres horas a mi alrededor pidiéndome probarme cosas. Obviamente él había elegido este vestido, unos zapatos rojos de correas con tacón alto, y un bolso que combinara.

Natsume hizo exactamente lo que Narumi dijo que el haría. Me dedicó la más sexy, hambrienta e impactante sonrisa. —Estoy tan indeciso ahora mismo.

—¿Indeciso?

—Por mucho que sé lo importante que es esta reunión con Connelly, todo lo

que quiero es empujarte ahí dentro y violarte. Que vas a hacer…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte violarme?

Puso sus manos suavemente en mis caderas. —Sostuve mi parte del trato, ahora es tu turno de entregar.

—¿De verdad te deshiciste de ellas? —Realmente no había estado muy convencida de que lo haría. No solo por mí, así como así.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no?

Apreté los labios. —Entonces tal vez te deje violarme después de la reunión de Connelly.

—Eres una provocadora.

—Te gusta eso. Ahora vamos.

—Sí. Vamos. Entre más pronto termine esto más pronto puedo tenerte aquí de regreso.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir ahí?

Me sonrió. —¿Cómo crees?

Hubo entonces una familiar sensación de mareo en mi estómago y de repente estábamos afuera de una caja de seguridad doblemente acristalada que estaba adjunta a unas puertas de hierro negro. Uno de los dos guardias se puso de pie sorprendido por nuestra abrupta aparición pero se veía como que reconocía a Natsume y dejó salir un reproche de sus labios.

—Tarde —saludó a Natsume, asegurándose de tomar la invitación de la mano de Natsume, esa que había sido enviada por Connelly. Él no había reconocido mi presencia del todo. Vaya, ellos realmente estaban atascados en esa parte.

Haciéndose a un lado, indicó con la mano que pasáramos—. Que tenga una buena noche, caballero.

Natsume asintió y luego, con una mano en mi espalda, me guió dentro. Ahora, no estaba muy impresionada con las grandes mansiones de fantasía, pero esta viene en segundo lugar de la de Kazumi. La construcción de piedra caliza se veía tan suave como el trasero de un bebé. Eran tres pisos altos y tenía variados cristales de ventanas, de diferentes estilos y tamaños, algo que nunca había pensado que habría añadido a este carácter. Tenía un pórtico extravagante, el cual, ahora mismo, era la única parte de este lado de la mansión a través de la cual brillaba una luz.

El sinuoso camino era un poco molesto, me sentí como si fuera directo al Mago de Oz sangriento. Si no hubiera estado usando tacones, le habría sugerido a

Natsume tomar un pequeño desvío y solo cruzar por el césped. El probablemente diría no. Esta noche tenía que ser como había dicho. Tan maravillosa.

Después de haber entrado a través de las sólidas puertas de pino del pórtico, llegamos al gran Hall. Estaba lleno de vampiros. Obviamente la reunión había comenzado aquí. Parecía que se ramificaba, debajo del candelabro de araña estaba situado en lo que era un techo de ocho pies de alto, con los vampiros yendo y viniendo de las habitaciones tanto de izquierda y derecha. Supuse que eran la sala de estar y el comedor. Un poco más adelante había una escalera curvada de madera maciza de pino que estaba alfombrada de dorado y tenía tallados intrincados. Connelly era obviamente una bestia ostentosa.

—Recuerda no alejarte de mi lado —dijo Natsume.

_Señor, sí, señor. _

Una mano aún seguía en mi espalda, Natsume guiándome a través de la multitud. Su toque quemaba en la forma más placentera. Todos los vampiros estaban congregados en círculos, algunos grandes y otros pequeños. Un montón de cabezas giraron cuando nos abríamos paso y vi que un montón de pares de ojos se centraron en quién estaba detrás de mí y asentían respetuosamente. Natsume, por supuesto. Obtuve una segunda mirada debido a ser la consorte del Heir. De repente me sentí como que estaba en la escuela caminando por el pasillo con el chico más popular, cada uno preguntándose que había en mí que lo hizo escogerme.

Los tipos me aprobaban. Supuse que el vestido rojo sangre ayudaba con eso. Mientras que las mujeres… bien ellas me veían buscando algo en mí que me hiciera digna de los chismes. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que era Sventé, ellos estuvieron en su elemento. Si no fuera por la calidez que venía de su mano, me hubiera sentido un poco incomoda y un poco agitada.

Dios había mucha energía pululando alrededor del lugar. Bufé. Obviamente esos maestros vampiros no eran tan grandiosos como pensaban que eran, si estaban goteando energía así. Y pensar que me estaban viendo por debajo.

De la misma forma que una vez lo hizo Natsume, pensé de repente.

Por un segundo, la pregunta de, sí él podría volver a ser de esa forma, después de que folláramos, entró en mi mente. Rápidamente lo descarté. No quería explorar esa idea, temiendo la respuesta. Sí, temiendo. Me concentré en el tacto de Natsume, su esencia, su proximidad, su promesa de lo que estaba por venir. El final de esta reunión no llegaba lo suficientemente pronto. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas. Ni los vampiros tampoco. Ir como consorte de alguien lo hacía aun peor. No solo estaba bajo el control de Natsume, sino que tampoco podía socializar, pasear o beber como cualquier ser humano hasta el estado de ebriedad. Y si algún vampiro decidía hablar conmigo y eso se tornaba en algo totalmente aburrido, tenía que asentir estando de acuerdo con cosas que podían impórtame un pepino o reír de chistes, esos que no serían divertidos en ningún lugar, ni momento.

Lo peor de todo, si algún vampiro decidía tocarme un poco, no podía hacer nada sobre eso más que decirle a Natsume y esperar que él les dijera que me quitaran las manos de encima. Kounji siempre lo hacía, con lo cual siempre estuve agradecida con él por eso. Él nunca dejó que nadie más me tocara, o me mordiera, y siempre se negó a los que proponían que yo los mordiera.

—Aquí viene Connelly —me informó Natsume.

Si el tipo en busca de amistad estaba en camino, obviamente ansioso de saludar a los huéspedes que llegaron. Estaba más entusiasta debido a Natsume.

—Natsume —canturreó, sacudiendo su mano—. Siempre es bueno verte. Te ves bien.

—Tú también, Rupert. —Dedicándole su carismática sonrisa.

—Veo que tu encanto sigue ahí. ¿Puedo preguntar por Kazumi?

—Él está bien, gracias. Te manda sus saludos.

—Ah, dale las gracias por mí. Espero visitar The Hollow a finales de este año…

La conversación perdió mi atención mientras mis ojos se posaban en alguien más. Bennington. Estaba de pie en la entrada arqueada del comedor, sorbiendo una bebida… y su mirada fija en mí con su inquietante sonrisa plasmada en su sucio rostro.

Recordándome a mí misma lo importante que era jugar mi papel, le devolví una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Me dio una mirada que decía que me vería más tarde, y luego danzó al comedor. No tenía duda de que me vería más tarde, especialmente ahora que me había visto con Natsume. Si él planeaba atacar The Hollow, la última cosa que él quería era a mí, peleando del lado de Kazumi. Las tres veces que retó a Kounji, la idea de Bennington de un duelo, sin embargo, era enfrentar uno de sus vampiros contra los otros. Las tres veces que Kounji me usó, y las tres veces que gané el duelo. Bennington sabía como de bien controlaba mi don, y no estaría sorprendida si hacía hasta su último esfuerzo por hacer que me uniera a él. Por suerte, estaba segura de que Natsume se opondría a eso.

Regresé mi atención a Natsume y Connelly, a tiempo para oír a Connelly. —Esto es una enorme mejora en relación a tu última consorte.

¿Podía resistir reírme de eso? No.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Natsume.

—¿Una Sventé?

Sentí como Natsume se ponía rígido. Obviamente él no esperaba ser mal visto o que lo vieran como que estuviera loco. Debió haberme escuchado.

Connelly me dedicó una sonrisa. —Una hermosa, también. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

_Di Mikan Sakura, no Mikan_ —dijo Natsume—. _A los Grandes Maestros vampiros no les gusta abreviar los nombres de sus consortes, es demasiado informal. _

_Lo sé._ Mi expresión era descaradamente coqueta, solo le faltaba un guiño.

—Mikan Sakura.

Su rostro era descarado y de repente se puso rojo. Se volvió hacia Natsume. —Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuve un encuentro con una Sventé. Esto trae a mi mente fantásticos recuerdos, debo admitirlo. ¿Está mal si te pregunto, si tu consorte esta solo disponible para ti?

Traducción: ¿Puedo pedírtela prestada por unos minutos? No pude evitar una sonrisa. _Te lo dije. _

—Nunca he sido muy bueno compartiendo —dijo Natsume, deslizando su mano de mi espalda alrededor de mi cintura. Dios se sentía tan bien.

—Ah —murmuró Connelly decepcionado sin dejar caer su sonrisa—. Bien, Natsume, la próxima vez que hagas limpieza de primavera de consorte, asegúrate de hacérmelo saber. Creo que podrías imponer una tendencia.

El ruido de las puertas de la gran entrada abriéndose y cerrándose nos sacó de la conversación. Connelly apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de Natsume. —Tengo que dejarte. Más invitados que saludar. Por favor disfruta tu noche, estoy seguro que vamos a hablar antes de que te vayas. —Connelly inclinó la cabeza ante nosotros—. Un placer conocerte, Mikan Sakura.

—¿Él realmente cree que solo vas a pasarme, una vez que hayas terminado?

—le pregunté a Natsume con incredulidad, una vez que Connelly nos había dejado para saludar a sus otros invitados.

—¿Qué, tú nunca le has hecho eso a alguien?

—Nunca, nunca habría pensado que él iba a estar tan interesado cuando eres una Sventé.

—Mira, vampiros de clase alta involucrados con Sventés es un poco voyeur —sucede, pero nadie aprueba eso que hacen.

Su risa era silenciosa. —Y aquí estoy paseando con una como si fuera la norma.

—Créeme que cuando te digo que si se ven sorprendidos es únicamente porque no esperaban que fueras tan abierto sobre eso, no porque de verdad piensen que es degradante. Si decides pasarme alrededor como un paquete, todos se aseguraran de manosearme en algún momento, te lo juro.

Los labios de Natsume de repente estaban en mi oído. —El único vampiro que va a manosearte esta noche soy yo.

—Si te dejo.

—Obtienes mucha satisfacción en provocarme, ¿cierto?

—Todavía sostengo que eso te gusta.

No pasó mucho antes de que los Maestros Vampiros vinieran a saludar a Natsume, cada uno con las mismas preguntas —¿cómo está Kazumi? ¿Estaba bien Natsume? ¿Era su nueva consorte y si iba a compartirla? Podía sentir que Natsume estaba más y más molesto con la última pregunta. Su agarre en mi cintura se intensificó hasta que era posesivo y se exhibía de una manera descarada de propiedad. Incluso eso no desanimó a la gente de preguntar. Por supuesto había esas extrañas miradas de desaprobación pero esos vampiros snobs nunca permitieron que Natsume viera su disgusto; probablemente temían ofenderlo.

Uno por uno, los Grandes Maestros Vampiros sobre los que Natsume me había dicho la noche anterior vinieron a saludar a Natsume, excepto por Bennington. Aunque miré alrededor y fingí desinterés, estaba escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras que estaban intercambiando y el tono en el cual esas palabras salían. Casi me reí en voz alta cuando sus consortes, todas Kejas, me veían por debajo. Me disgustaban incluso más cuando el Gran Maestro Vampiro le preguntaba a Natsume por mí, su nueva consorte. Eso traía de regreso recuerdos sobre las que no quería pensar.

Cuando Natsume discretamente le dio a mi mano, un apretón reconfortante de apoyo deduje que había recogido mi irritación. Me ponía nerviosa que nos pudiéramos leer entre sí. Había ido poco a poco siendo capaz de sentir cuando estaba cerca, también lo que él estaba sintiendo a veces. Sí, Natsume y yo habíamos compartido sangre en algún momento entonces podría culpar a eso de este enlace tan extraño y tener la tranquilidad de saber que este enlace era solo temporal. Pero ahora mismo no tenía idea de este enlace o como deshacerme de el.

_¿Entonces qué piensas sobre los Grandes Maestros?_ Preguntó Natsume mientras nos dirigíamos al patio el cual daba a una gran, lujosa piscina de natación complementada con una cascada artificial.

_Digo que la lealtad de Carlos es cuestionable, y digo lo mismo de Winston Jones. Pero reconozco que los otros podrían ser leales a Kazumi, especialmente Bran. _

_Tú y yo estamos en la misma frecuencia entonces. _

Oh sabía eso y era lo que más me perturbaba.

_¿Has notado a Bennington actuando extraño? _

_Un par de veces lo vi susurrando y persistiendo alrededor de los otros Grandes Maestros. Él ha estado mirando hacia ti un poco. _

_En realidad, creo que te ha estado mirando a ti._ La idea pareció enojar a Natsume de inmediato.

_Si lo estaba, probablemente estaba, pensando en la mejor manera de tener _

_oportunidad de que me pases a él._ Una idea surgió en mi cabeza. _¿Qué tal si me dejas sola un segundo y le das la oportunidad de acercarse a hablarme? _

_Infiernos no, Mikan, no voy a dejarte sola. Te lo dije, no vas a apartarte de mí lado. _

_Solo actúa como si estuvieras a punto de responder una llamada de la naturaleza, no es como que no pueda defenderme si tengo que hacerlo, pero no veo a nadie, incluso a Bennington tratando de herirme. _

_No, no estoy tranquilo con tenerte fuera de mi vista. _

Me presioné contra él, apoderándome de su mirada. Instantáneamente sus iris comenzaron a brillar.

_No trates de usar la seducción para salirte con la tuya, Mikan. _

_Solo dame cinco minutos. _

_Infiernos. No. _

Con mi lengua, dibuje un círculo en la parte de su piel expuesta por la V de su camisa. Se estremeció. Raspé mis dientes sobre la piel de la forma que sabía que le gustaba. _Natsume, sabes que esta es una buena idea. _

_Mikan, deja las provocaciones. _

_Oh esto no es una provocación. Solo tengo la intención de morderte esta noche. Así que dejemos los negocios fuera del camino y entonces podemos salir de aquí. ¿No quieres eso? _

Se estremeció otra vez. _Eres malvada. _

_Cinco minutos, Natsume. _

Suspiró, medio frustrado, medio rendido. _Tres minutos_. Golpeó mi culo y me señaló con el dedo. Haciendo una demostración para cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando, con severidad dijo—: Quédate aquí. Vuelvo en un minuto. —Asentí. _Si alguien te hace daño juro por Dios que voy a matar a un par por eso. _

Mentalmente rodé los ojos. Sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Bennington viniera; no podría darle oportunidad a Natsume de regresar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tener lo que sea que tuviera que decir, fuera de su sistema. Estaba en lo correcto. Algo así como treinta segundos más tarde escuche.

—Bueno, hola, Mikan Sakura. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Asentí y sonreí un poco. —Sí, lo ha sido.

—Lo tomo como que Kounji tenía un precio después de todo.

—Oh, él no me vendió, está muerto.

Las gruesas cejas de Bennington subieron. —¿Muerto? ¿Cómo?

—Lo maté.

—¿Mataste a tu propio Creador?

—Mataré a cualquiera que trate de herir a Kazumi. Y sí, Kounji realmente pensó que podía atacar a Kazumi y vivir para contar la historia, era una bestia tonta que acabo pidiendo una muerte inmediata. —Vi la cabeza de Bennington trabajando. Probablemente no le gustaba que claramente fuera muy leal a Kazumi.

—Eso es maravilloso, entonces, ese Natsume te tiene como consorte. Por ahora, puedo decir.

Podía adivinar el juego de Bennington. Quería volverme en contra de Natsume. —¿Así que él es un poco puto?

—Nunca lo he visto con la misma consorte dos veces. Me llama la atención que se aburre con mucha facilidad.

—Eso está bien para mí, entonces; estoy más o menos igual.

No parecía haberle gustado mi respuesta. —¿No extrañas tus días de asesina?

—¿Extrañar qué? ¿La sangre o las vísceras? —Sacudí la cabeza, mi cara se arrugó con repugnancia—. No me malinterpretes, si Kazumi me pide trabajar para el cómo su asesina entonces lo hago, pero estoy bastante contenta con lo que soy.

Su expresión dijo que no estaba muy convencido. —Eres un espíritu libre, Mikan Sakura. No puedo imaginarte estando satisfecha siendo nada más que una consorte, incluso si es del Heir de The Hollow. La oferta para que te unas a mi equipo todavía está abierta. Entonces, puedes ejercer ese espíritu tuyo, terminar tus días de consorte. —No era una pregunta. Él tenía la intención de consultar a Natsume sobre eso y estaba dejándome saber por adelantado, dándome incentivos para cooperar.

—No puedo decir que tengo alguna necesidad de quejarme. Natsume es una buena follada. Pero por todos los medios que se lo pidan…

—¿Pedirme qué? —Ya había sentido que Natsume se aproximaba; lo sentí en mis huesos. Apoyó una mano en mi espalda baja y saludó a Bennington. Para su crédito, estaba civilizado y relajado como había estado con los otros vampiros; sin revelar nada de su odio por él.

Bennington habló—: Solo estaba diciéndole a Mikan Sakura que mi interés en ella todavía es enorme. Kounji nunca estuvo abierto a negociaciones para venderla. Me preguntaba sobre tu voluntad para hacerlo. —Su expresión facial y la sonrisa astuta me decía que confiaba en que Natsume no sería posesivo con una consorte.

—Me temo que mi interés en ella es enorme —replicó Natsume mientras su brazo serpenteaba alrededor de mi cintura nuevamente.

—Oh, no decía que mi interés en ella es como consorte, no. Pero la idea de perder una consorte molesta mucho, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Hizo un gesto a su propia consorte; una vampiro Keja rubia que estaba mirando a Natsume como a un regalo de navidad. Peleé contra la urgencia de enviarle una ráfaga de viento y alejarla de Natsume y fuera de mi vista.

—No quiero faltarle el respeto a tu consorte, pero mi respuesta es un rotundo, no. Aún no estoy ni cerca de terminar con esta mujer —añadió con una voz descarada—. Disfruta tu noche. —Con eso, me guío dentro de la mansión.

_Casi golpeo al hijo de puta. _

_No eres el único. _

_¿Qué te dijo mientras no estaba? _

_Solo tratando de atraerme para ser parte de su pequeña colección. Normalmente se habría establecido una pelea entre su mejor asesino y el tuyo, conmigo siendo el premio. Pero como no tenía su equipo con él, uso una táctica diferente. Probablemente pensó que yo podría llevarte con mi regalo y que sí me convencía de querer dejarte, podría pelear por mi libertad o algo así. _

Mis cejas se arquearon cuando entramos en el comedor, al encontrarlo lleno de vampiros mordiendo a sus consortes. Parecía que estaban haciendo un "brindis" por la hospitalidad de Connelly. Sabía lo que Natsume iba a decir, y en lugar de molestarme, la idea me entusiasmo.

—Sería grosero no unirnos al brindis por nuestro anfitrión, ¿no crees? —Antes de que pudiera decirle una palabra, giró y estaba rozando sus dientes sobre el pulso en mi cuello. _¿Mikan? _

No podía creer que de verdad estaba pidiéndome permiso y manteniendo su palabra de que no haría nada que no quisiera hacer con él. Mientras sus dientes rozaban mi piel nuevamente me estremecí. _Hazlo._

_He querido probarte durante tanto maldito tiempo._ Empuñó una mano en mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y hundió sus dientes duramente. Mientras tomaba un largo, codicioso trago gimió contra mi piel. El gemido vibró a través de cada fibra de mí. Al instante el deseo comenzó a desarrollarse en mi estómago y sensaciones de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo el cual él mantenía aplastado contra si mientras continuaba bebiendo avariciosamente. _Sabes tan bien, bebé. _

El hormigueo se intensificó cuando me llamó así, lo cual me dejo estúpida porque no había sido llamada así antes. Y no era como si no me hubieran dicho que mi sangre era buena antes de ahora, y además escuchar esas palabras de Natsume era algo primitivo, deseo crudo como nada que hubiera sentido antes, corrió a través de mí.

Estaba un poco mareada para el momento en que cesó de beber glotonamente. Cuando me miró sus iris estaban brillando dorados como nunca habían brillado antes, por lo que contuve el aliento. Lo que real, real, realmente quería hacer era morder su cuello y tener mi propia pequeña fiesta, pero sabía que eso iba en contra de la etiqueta de consorte. Por lo tanto agarré el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y lo llevé a mi boca lentamente, dándole tiempo de objetar. No lo hizo. Hundí mis dientes en la punta de su dedo y succioné ávidamente, haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse. Dios el sabor de su sangre era maravilloso; salvaje y potente con una especia masculina. Consciente de que un poco de más de mi saliva lo haría venirse en los pantalones, tomé solo un poco antes de parar.

—Así que, hora de irse. —Agarró mis caderas apretadamente y entonces nos habíamos ido. Apenas y me di cuenta de la sensación de nauseas en mi estómago esta vez; estaba muy alterada por la anticipación y la emoción. Y por la sangre de Natsume. Definitivamente tenía que probarla pronto, otra vez. No redujo el agarre en mis caderas ni siquiera cuando llegábamos a su apartamento. Su mirada seria y penetrante buscando la mía. —Dime —respiró contra mis labios—. Dilo.

—Te deseo.

Y entonces, estaba besándome. Besándome dura y tan desesperadamente, agarrándome contra él, mientras medio esperaba a que yo desapareciera. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos estaba esa familiar explosión; una explosión en mis venas y la sensación de fuego caliente corriendo a través de mí, como sabía que pasaría. Hice puños mis manos en su camisa, atrayéndolo contra mí, negándome a aceptar que no había una manera de tenerlo más cerca.

Sus hambrientos, codiciosos besos más o menos devoraron mis labios y abrumaron mi lengua. Mientras lo atraía de su camisa con tal fuerza involuntaria que me hizo dar unos pasos atrás, me acechó depredadoramente y deslizó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, sin separar nuestros labios. Nos tropezamos y tambaleamos, luego mi espalda pegó contra algo duro, suave y frío.

Abriendo los ojos, me di cuenta con sorpresa que en lugar de estar en la mitad de su apartamento, de alguna manera en algún momento giramos alrededor y ahora estaba contra la puerta de enfrente.

Natsume, también, abrió los ojos igualmente sorprendido. Apoyó las manos contra la puerta, formando su propia pequeña prisión rodeándome, sonriendo. —Espero que no estés tratando de escapar. Pero supongo que prohibírtelo podría ser divertido.

—Espero que esta no sea tu idea de enjaularme. Porque si es esta, tu jaula es más o menos —Moví mis brazos extendiéndolos—. Endeble.

Golpeó su cuerpo contra el mío, aplastándome. Podía sentir su corazón martillando en su pecho. Podía ver sus iris dorados Pagori brillando. —¿Mejor?

Fruncí los labios. —Sí. Pero todavía podría escapar.

—No tendrás oportunidad. —Me besó duro y con una intensidad, como si quisiera respaldar con eso sus palabras; esa que me estaba dejando saber que no me iba a dejar que me arrepintiera, esa donde no me permitiría pretender por más tiempo que no quería esto tanto como él.

Aun así, eso no significaba que no podría jugar un poco con él, ¿no?

Mientras sus manos estaban preocupadas acariciando y tirando de mi cabello, deslicé mis manos por su pecho a la parte baja de su camisa y desabroché el primer botón —la cual me di cuenta, no tenía botones a todo lo largo, por lo cual solo podía ser quitada por encima de la cabeza. Perfecto para lo que tenía en mente. Lentamente la deslicé hacia arriba y luego, como esperaba, elevó sus brazos para que pudiera deslizarla por su cabeza. ¡Dios, él era todo músculos y nervios! En lugar de tirar de la camisa, la dejé cubriendo su rostro y atrapando sus brazos ligeramente mientras usaba la oportunidad para escapar.

Me apreté entre su grandioso cuerpo y la puerta, y salí corriendo, diciendo sobre mi hombro. —¡Eso fue demasiado fácil!

Lo escuché murmurar algo en sorpresa y luego estaba persiguiéndome mientras yo corría a la velocidad humana alrededor del área de la sala de estar, saltando del suelo a la mesa de centro, de ahí al sofá y de ahí a…

Sus brazos me atraparon abruptamente. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y sus labios encontraron los míos mientras mis piernas simultáneamente se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas. Una vez que mi espalda chocó contra algo duro y el aire salió literalmente de mí.

Natsume rió entre dientes. —No puedo creer que realmente hayas hecho eso. —Mientras reanudaba su besuqueo salvajemente, sus manos y dedos extendiéndose por mis piernas y bajo mi vestido—. No vuelvas a alejarte otra vez.

Sonreí contra sus labios. —Tienes el hábito de subestimarme.

Molió sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome gemir y apretar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo mismo va para ti, si realmente piensas que no vas a decir mi nombre.

—Como dije, no es nada personal. Solo no digo el nombre de nadie.

—Veremos. —Los ojos de Natsume se clavaron en los míos mientras dejaba a sus manos viajar más lejos, ahuecando mi culo. Mientras una mano pasaba ligeramente sobre mi pecho, él deslizaba la otra, extendiendo sus dedos, más debajo de mi muslo. Era casi doloroso cuando sus dedos pararon al alcanzar mi tanga, negándose a ir más lejos. Incapaz de evitarlo, retorcí mis caderas hacia su mano pero solo hizo ir a sus dedos hacia atrás, sonriendo.

Bien. Vamos a jugar un poco más.

Estaba presionado estrechamente contra mí, pero mis manos pronto se deslizaron por su pecho desnudo y alcancé la cinturilla de sus pantalones y lentamente derribé su cinturón, mis ojos seguían encontrándose con los suyos.

Cuando el cinturón se fue, tomé el botón y la cremallera y los saqué de la ecuación. Luego traté de bajar mis piernas. Me lo permitió, anticipando lo que estaba en mi mente. Me presioné ligeramente contra su pecho, creando el espacio suficiente para deslizarme por la pared. Coloqué mi boca contra la punta de su erección esa que estaba luchando contra sus pantalones y exhaló pesadamente, haciéndolo gemir.

Como había planeado, estaba con la guardia baja. Tiré de ambos, sus pantalones y su ropa interior, llevándolos hasta sus tobillos. Un caballo estaría envidioso de lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. Encontré su mirada y sonreí… y luego me hice a un lado me puse de pie y me eché a correr otra vez.

—Típico macho —a la primera oportunidad de tener una mamada y su mente se pone en blanco.

Aún a velocidad humana, corrí pasando la mesa de conferencias. Podría oírlo en apuros detrás de mí; obviamente un poco retrasado por el hecho de que sus tobillos estaban más o menos atados por sus propios pantalones. Pronto, pensé, estaría cazándome otra vez. Salté sobre la encimera de la cocina y corrí a lo largo de esta, saltando sobre la parrilla y otros electrodomésticos. Haciendo trampa, vino detrás de mí y me atrapó justo cuando alcanzaba el final de la encimera. Fue una buena atrapada, le daría eso. De repente estábamos yendo hacia el suelo. Giró su cuerpo para evitar mi caída y luego inmediatamente rodó encima de mí, sonriéndome endiabladamente.

—Perra —dijo cariñosamente. Sus labios bajaron a los míos, casi burlándose por la forma en que se movían ahora—. Viendo que no parece justo que esté desnudo y tú completamente vestida… —Rasgó mi vestido, quitando la pieza completa. Gimió ante la vista que tuvo entonces de mi cuerpo.

—Me gustaba ese vestido.

—Te compraré otro —murmuró contra mi garganta. Partiendo de ahí, sus labios comenzaron a trabajar su camino en una línea casi recta hacia abajo, besando el hueco de mi garganta, entre mis pechos, a lo largo de mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Entonces me lanzó una mirada con una sonrisa conocedora.

Era perfectamente consciente de que estaba desesperada de que llegara más lejos, que quitara mi tanga, que usara más que solo sus labios, pero de nuevo parecía decidido a provocarme. La provocación realmente no era lo mío, pero tampoco mendigar por lo que quería.

Bien. Deja que los juegos continúen.

Llevé mi pierna hacia mi pecho y desaté rápidamente las correas de mi zapato antes de arrojarlos a un lado. Los ojos de Natsume siguieron el movimiento de cerca, deslizando una mano por mi pierna. Anticipando correctamente que iba hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, elevó su cuerpo un poco para permitirme un mejor acceso a mi zapato. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. El segundo en que mi zapato estuvo fuera, le empujé hacia atrás con mi pie, rodé de debajo de él y me puse de pie. Él me agarró de un tobillo pero luché para liberarme y erguirme de nuevo.

Esta vez no llegué lejos antes de que me hubiera atrapado con sus brazos, riendo. —Está bien, es justo, te he subestimado. —Su voz de repente se volvió profunda y áspera mientras entrabamos en otra habitación—. Aquí es donde nos encontramos si me subestimas. —Entonces fui lanzada sobre una superficie suave, haciéndome rebotar y soltar una risita. El material debajo de mí era tan suave como la seda. Seda entonces, obviamente.

Los detalles de la habitación se registraron solo a duras penas. El tema dorado, crema y marfil continuaba aquí dentro, como lo hacia el suelo de madera maciza de roble. La cama en la que estaba era enorme y las sábanas eran doradas.

Natsume lentamente se arrastró sobre mi longitud, llevando su hermoso y angelical rostro al mío. Sus labios y lengua abrumaron mi boca mientras mi vestido rasgado era eliminado por completo. Agarró mis muñecas y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Luego hubo un torpe desgarro mientras utilizaba una tira de mi destruido vestido para atar mis muñecas y fijarlas a la cabecera de hierro. —¿Quieres que te diga lo que va a pasar ahora? —Movió su boca a mi oreja—. Primero, voy a jugar con estas magnificas tetas de aquí, chuparme estos pequeñitos pezones. Entonces te follaré con mis dedos y mi lengua hasta que te corras en mi boca. Solo entonces, deslizaré mi polla dentro de ti. No va a ser lento ni suave, Mikan. Voy a follarte duro y rápido hasta que te corras tan duro que grites. ¿Y sabes lo que vas a gritar? Mi nombre.

**Natsume POV**

Antes de que pudiera negarlo de nuevo, tiré de su labio inferior con mis dientes y metí mi lengua dentro de tu boca. Mikan me encontró con la suya, acariciando y chupando mientras se arqueaba debajo de mí. Se me escapó un gemido cuando palmeé y amasé sus pechos llenos. Cristo, la sensación de su…

Ninguna fantasía estaba a la altura. Casi me había metido dentro de ella cuando la tuve contra la puerta delantera. Pero habiendo tenido que esperar tanto, iba a aprovechar al máximo cada minuto de ello. La forma en que estaba protestando con su cuerpo no estaba ayudando a contenerme de tomarla en este momento, y su ardiente mirada me decía que ella lo sabía.

Me abalancé hacia abajo y tomé un pezón en mi boca, succionando, lamiendo, mordisqueando y luego enroscando mi lengua alrededor. Cuando sus gemidos se convirtieron en gimoteos, cerré mi boca sobre su otro pezón y le presté la misma atención, amando cada ronco gemido que hacía. Ese increíble aroma suyo —almizcle de vainilla con un toque de miel— estaba disparándose por mis fosas nasales y amenazando con astillar mi autocontrol.

De repente, sus piernas estaban alrededor mis caderas y sus muslos apretándose para llevarme más cerca y así poder empujar sus caderas contra las mías. Casi me perdí entonces. Llevando mi rostro hacia el suyo le di una mirada de reprimenda. —Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que serías una buena chica.

—No está en mi naturaleza.

Sonriendo un poco traviesamente, arrastré una mano hacia abajo, abajo, abajo en lo que me podía imaginar era un ritmo lento y frustrante.

—Natsume —gruñó en señal de protesta.

—Puedes con ello, eres ruda. —Al llegar a su tanga, la rompí y la tiré a un lado, tomándome un minuto para disfrutar de la vista. Perfecta.

—En caso de que no te lo hayas imaginado, realmente no me gustan los juegos.

Arqueé una ceja. —Nunca te molestó cuando me lo estabas haciendo a mí. —Me reí de su gruñido y entonces deslicé un dedo entre sus húmedos pliegues y rodeé sus clítoris—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Gimió. —Natsume, no más juegos.

—¿Eso fue un "por favor"?

—¿Qué pasa, no eres demasiado bueno con las manos? En serio, ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Tuve que admirar su espíritu pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya mofándose de mí. Envié esa familiar carga eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo y la dejé salir por mi dedo en su clítoris. Ella saltó, jadeando, mientras la electricidad zigzagueaba a través de ella. Sonreí maliciosamente.

—Decídelo tú.

Liberé otra carga. Y otra. Y otra. Siempre observándola, deleitándome con cada gemido y gimoteo que hacía. Entonces introduje dos dedos en su interior. Su grito fue una mezcla de gratitud y placer. —Estás tan húmeda, bebé —murmuré mientras metía y sacaba mis dedos de su interior. Solté una carga eléctrica final y entonces, sintiendo que ella estaba sobre la cresta de un orgasmo, reemplacé mis dedos por mi lengua. Eso la empujó sobre el borde y cuatro lametazos de mi lengua después, se hizo añicos, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Yo no había terminado. Su sabor era adictivo. Continué atormentándola con mi lengua, alternando entre introducirme profundamente dentro de ella y succionar su clítoris una y otra vez hasta que explotó una vez más.

Agarrando su mirada, me arrastré de vuelta hacia ella. —Prepárate para gritar mi nombre para mí, Mikan.

—No va a pasar —jadeó.

En un rápido movimiento, enganché sus piernas sobre mis hombros y me metí de golpe en su interior. Su espalda se inclinó desde la cama mientras un grito ronco era arrancado de su garganta. —Toma más, bebé. —Me eché hacia atrás y luego embestí profundamente, gimiendo mientras sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de mi polla—. Todo de mí. —Una vez más, me hundí en ella, obligándola a tomar cada centímetro. Finalmente estaba enterrado hasta las bolas en su cuerpo, finalmente estaba donde necesitaba estar. Eso fue todo: el poco control que había tenido acababa de abandonarme. Cada empuje era profundo, rápido, duro, urgente, casi violento. Hubo una sensación de alivio mezclándose con todo; la urgencia de hacer esto había sido reprimida por demasiado tiempo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella con voz áspera.

—Mírame. —Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los míos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo—. ¿Te gusta que te folle duro? ¿Te gusta? Dímelo. —Cuando no me respondió, reduje abruptamente mis movimientos hasta que fueron prácticamente inactivos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No juegues!

Todo inocencia, dije—: Te pregunté si te gusta duro. Como no me respondiste, asumí que lo querías lento.

—Bastardo.

—Eso no ha sido agradable. Tal vez debería parar. —Me retiré de su cuerpo por completo y le sonreí a su gruñido—. ¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿Quieres mi polla de nuevo dentro de ti?

—Sí —ladró.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Me metí de golpe dentro de ella, conduciéndome profundamente, pero entonces mantuve mis movimientos lentos mientras me empujaba dentro y fuera de ella. Cuando comenzó a retorcerse inquietamente, le pregunté—: ¿Quieres más? —Asintió, gimiendo—. ¿Quieres que te folle duro otra vez?

—Sí.

—Entonces me temo que tendrás que suplicar por ello. —Casi me reí cuando se quedó boquiabierta. Viendo que estaba a punto de maldecirme, empujé con fuerza en ella y luego volví a ser suave y lento. Otra vez, rugió—. Suplica, nena. Suplica que te folle duro y lo haré. —Otra vez empujé mi polla abruptamente dentro de ella antes de volver a las embestidas suaves, cada tanto dándole una embestida fuerte. Pronto, estaba tan totalmente enloquecida que estaba lloriqueando—. ¿Quieres correrte? —Asintió—. ¿Necesitas esto con más fuerza? —Otro asentimiento—. Entonces dame lo que quiero. —Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que dijera la palabra "Por favor"—. Buena chica.

Me estiré y destruí el nudo que ataba sus muñecas y luego la estaba embistiendo despiadadamente y ella se estaba aferrando a mí como si fuera lo único sólido en su mundo. Mordisqueó mis labios y lengua, bebiendo a lengüetazos cada gota de sangre que salía a la superficie en esos cortos segundos antes de que la piel se curara. Yo hice lo mismo y, con la euforia combinada del momento, el sabor de su sangre y su saliva de Sventé recorriéndome, estaba a punto de romperme. Aceleré el ritmo hasta la velocidad vampírica, gimiendo por las sensaciones que eran tan agonizantemente buenas que eran, al mismo tiempo, malas y apenas soportables. Ver cada sentimiento que ella estaba experimentando en sus ojos, me estimuló: hambre, pasión, deseo, placer, dolor… e intensificó mi propio placer diez veces más.

_¡Dios, Natsume! _

—En voz alta. —Sabía que tenía una sonrisa aniñada y fanfarrona—. En voz alta para mí, nena. —Esto iba más allá de querer oírla decirlo. Necesitaba oírlo, aunque no me molesté en intentar entender por qué era importante. Tiré con fuerza de su pelo al tiempo que demandé—: Mikan, ¡ahora! —Al final gritó mi nombre, con sus músculos sujetando mi polla como un tornillo, y me vine con más fuerza que en toda mi vida—. ¡La puta madre!

En ese mismo momento, sin advertencia, hundió sus dientes en mi cuello y bebió como una alcohólica bebería de una botella de whiskey. Mi mano se retorció en su pelo y acerqué su cabeza y, para cuando había terminado, en realidad exploté dentro de ella por segunda vez. Ella igualaba mi sonrisa fanfarrona y tenía todo el maldito derecho de sonreír así.

Todavía enredados en el otro, nos pusimos de costado. Las sábanas de seda no parecían tan suaves ahora que había sentido la piel de Mikan bajo mis manos. Solo nos miramos el uno al otro mientras los agitados estremecimientos de nuestros orgasmos se desvanecían. A pesar de lo raro que se pudo haber sentido al haber hecho lo que temía y haber perdido el control, el silencio no fue incómodo. Sin sentir que el gran elefante rosa estaba bailando y dando saltos alrededor de nosotros. Ni siquiera se retorció bajo mi mirada de la forma en que normalmente lo hacía.

Minutos después, resopló y miró al reloj de mesa.

—Bueno, debería irme. Deberíamos olvidar que esto pasó, no hace falta que diga que fue un gran error.

—¿Qué? —Incluso cuando nos di la vuelta y la atrapé debajo de mí, ella se estaba riendo—. Será mejor que estés bromeando.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara. —Todavía se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

—No fue gracioso. Ni de broma te dejaré entrar en otro estado de negación. —Pero me estaba riendo entre dientes incluso cuando lo decía. Sobre todo por el shock; no había pensado en que me molestaría tanto si ella hiciera eso. Me saqué de encima el problema—. Y nunca nadie me había dejado justo después de tener sexo.

—Oh, pero está bien cuando los amigos lo hacen.

—No lo haré. Creo que estabas advertida sobre la parte "una y otra y otra y otra vez". Oh, y nunca nadie ha huido de mí antes.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Solo te estoy haciendo trabajar un poco para ganártelo.

—¿Un poco?

—Te lo puse fácil.

—Eras como Houdini.

—Pero me quedé con la velocidad humana. Y tampoco usé mi don.

Puse un beso suave en sus labios.

—Siéntete libre de conjurar tu látigo en algún momento.

Sonrió.

—No estoy segura de que puedas dominarlo. No si no puedes siquiera soportar una mujer Sventé.

—En mi defensa, esa mujer Sventé es una chica dura.

—Y tú estás acostumbrado a que las chicas se te tiren encima en vez de apartarse de ti. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo lo tomaron tus consortes?

—Como esperaba.

—¿Tendría razón al pensar que Joy fue la que se lo tomó peor?

El recuerdo de su súplica entró en mi mente.

—¿Qué? Tienes una mirada rara en la cara. ¿Qué hizo?

—Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar.

—Tu expresión dice lo contrario. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiré. Mikan no dudaría en encontrar la verdad merecedora de un estremecimiento, pero no quería mentirle. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabría si mentía de todas formas. Bajé de arriba de ella y me puse de costado.

—Joy, um, supuso que me estaba deshaciendo de ellas porque eras tú a quien quería, aunque en realidad piensa que es para convertirte en mi única consorte.

—¿Y…?

—Joy puede convertirse en la réplica de alguien, así que se ofreció a convertirse en ti tan a menudo como yo quisiera y luego las cosas podrían quedarse como están.

Mikan hizo una mueca, pero no podía leer su expresión. Giró su cuerpo para ponerse frente a mí.

—¿Pero dijiste que no?

—Suenas sorprendida.

—Lo estoy. Quiero decir, por más escalofriante que la ofertita de Joy me suene, es probablemente una decente desde el punto de vista de un amigo. Podrías haber mantenido a todas tus consortes y, aún así, me echaste un polvo a mí.

Besé su cuello mientras hablaba.

—No hubieras sido tú, así que no hubiera sido real. Nunca me besaría como tú. Ni me provocaría como tú. Ella no hubiera tenido tu perfume, ni tu voz, ni tu sangre, ni tu mente… y yo quería cada parte de ti. —Levanté la mirada hacia ella entonces, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que eso me convierte en un mocoso malcriado y avaro.

Otra vez, su expresión era ilegible. Acercó su cara a la mía y me besó larga, suave y minuciosamente. Nada parecido a ningún beso que había tenido antes. Y, así como si nada, la volvía a desear. Puse mis manos a su alrededor y la acerqué, alineando su cuerpo con el mío. Exploré cada curva y línea otra vez, pero esta vez ligeramente y no tan insistentemente, y nunca invasivo.

Retorciéndose y girándose con frustración, dijo—: Te diré algo, no me provoques tanto y yo no lucharé esta vez.

—Diría "ni muerto", pero sí noté que mis técnicas necesitaban más trabajo. No es sorprendente viendo que nunca he tenido que usarlas antes. —Nos hice rodar para estar encima de ella otra vez y me coloqué seguramente—. Déjame ver si puedo hacer que vuelvas a gritar mi nombre. —La volví a besar—. ¿Mikan?

—¿Hmmm? —murmuró en medio de otro beso.

—Prométeme que no volverás al estado de negación. —Parecía tan sorprendida de oírme decir eso como yo. Decidí que éste debería ser otro de esos momentos que sabía que eran importantes, pero no me molesté en tratar de entenderlo. Lo que sea que fuera, significaba lo suficiente para que lo dijera en voz alta.

Sus dedos trazaron mi mejilla.

—No más negación. Es demasiado tarde para eso ahora, de todos modos.

Esta vez, cuando mis labios bajaron hacia los suyos, se movieron feroz y urgentemente. Luego tracé con mis manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos, levanté sus caderas hacia las mías y me sumergí profundamente en ella.

**Mikan POV**

Aunque no era de aquellas que se esparcen sobre toda la cama durante el sueño, y usualmente me acurruco en posición fetal, aun así me gusta tener mi espacio. Pero cuando me desperté, me encontré recostada contra Natsume como un ave debajo del ala. Incluso tenía un brazo sobre él. Generalmente, mantengo mis brazos acurrucados contra mi pecho. Sin duda, nos recuerdo llegando a esta posición; Natsume contra su espalda con un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra él con ecos de más orgasmos calmándose. ¿Pero cómo es que me había quedado dormida así? ¿Y, cómo había dormido todo el tiempo de esta forma?

Puedo intentar decirme que he estado tan aniquilada después de tal encuentro con Natsume —tenía el aguante de un troyano. O puedo intentar declararlo como un resultado de mi estómago estando tan lleno antes de dormir— había tragado una cantidad decente de su sangre en adición a unas TNS. Incluso podría culpar a la cama —sin duda era la cama más cómoda en el mundo. Pero si era honesta, admitiría que la situación no tenía nada que ver con esas cosas, y todo tenía que ver con Natsume.

Pero nunca le diría eso. Así como nunca le diría que era, de lejos, el mejor follador que había tenido; su ego ya era lo suficientemente malo. Nadie nunca me había tocado de la manera en que él lo había hecho, manos explorando cada parte de mí como si estuviera aprendiendo y marcándome. Nadie nunca había sido tan intencional en darme placer de cada forma posible u obtener tanta satisfacción de ello. Y luego estaba la forma en que me había mirado…como si cada pequeño parpadeo de emoción que sintiera era importante. A veces algo brillaba en sus ojos que habría considerado como posesión si es que no estuviera totalmente segura que esto solo se trataba de sexo para él.

Dios, me había olvidado lo que era el verdadero sexo. El sexo con Kounji no contaba como real hasta donde sabía. Yo, yo, no era parte de ello. El deseo que él me hacía sentir no era real. Así como, nunca había tenido un orgasmo en años. Natsume y sus juegos me habían tenido en el clímax una y otra vez. La verdad, había amado el juego tanto como lo había odiado. Estaba más allá de mi conocimiento cómo él lograba aguantarse por tanto tiempo como lo había hecho esa primera vez; el hambre había sido tan evidente en su expresión. De hecho, no podía entender por qué él había sentido la necesidad de frenarse. Sí, dijo que quería prolongarlo, pero yo no entendía por qué eso le importaría. Nuevamente, Natsume no operaba de la misma manera que todos los demás.

Como electrificar mi clítoris y mi punto G, en principio…Eso no era normal. Pero Dios, se había sentido tan bien. Había quemado, chisporroteado y luego envió sensaciones de disparo a través de mí que eran el balance perfecto de placer y dolor. ¡Como si no hubiese estado ardiendo por tan solo ser besada y tocada por él! Hasta el borde había ido.

Nunca pensé que me haría perder el control lo suficiente para decir su nombre. Pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que me había hecho sentir, ¿cómo no podría? Tampoco lo había dicho esa sola vez. Cada vez que él había estado dentro de mí, sin fallar, me había reducido a tal estado de ruptura que hubiese gritado cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Pero después de la primera vez, no había necesitado que me lo pidiera de nuevo. Él era tan presumido sobre ello todo el tiempo.

La presunción era parte de por qué había bromeado después de nuestra primera ronda de sexo, sobre ser todo un error. Solo quería traerlo de vuelta a la tierra, pero realmente no esperaba que reaccionara tan mal ante la idea. Muchas cosas sobre él que simplemente no entendía. Lo tenía, solo que no todas sus acciones estaban relacionadas a mí. Quiero decir, vamos, si Joy podía transformarse en mí en su tiempo libre, entonces era una sorpresa que él ni siquiera lo haya intentado. Sin duda, una chica obsesionada con chicos, no sería tan quisquillosa y hubiese preferido una colección de asociaciones a este sexo casual.

Realmente no supe qué pensar de ello, y aun no lo sé. De una manera, había tratado de sonar dulce, especialmente cuando dijo que quería cada parte de mí. Me encogí de hombros. Bueno, ahora que finalmente había obtenido lo que quería, su interés puede haber expirado. Sería una lástima; parecíamos tener este instinto raro sobre entender lo que a el otro le gustaba y quería, y nos hacía bien a los dos estar juntos —en la cama, quiero decir. Solo en la cama. Honestamente.

La quietud perfecta de Natsume e incluso su respiración me decía que él aún estaba durmiendo. Feliz me hubiese quedado, pero simplemente estaba demasiado sedienta. Silenciosamente y gentilmente, me liberé de su agarre y me dirigí más allá de la cama. Finalmente, alcanzando el final, gentilmente me puse de pie. Ni siquiera había dado un paso antes que un brazo se curvara alrededor de mi cintura, y fui arrastrada hacia atrás, colisionando con un cuerpo desnudo.

Natsume, su pecho presionado contra mi espalda, acariciando el hueco de mi cuello.

—Oye —dijo, un poco dormido—. ¿Intentado escapar antes de que despierte?

—Lo habría hecho si no hubieras destruido mi ropa.

—Estaban en el camino.

—La tuya también —dije, divertida—, pero no las rompí.

—No, solo las usaste para enredarme mientras te escapabas. —Repetidamente besó mi cuello, solo suavemente, pero el hormigueo se seguía sintiendo entre mis muslos. Sin duda, tenía el cuello más sensible en la historia—. Tú. Sabes. Tan. Bien.

—¿Estamos hablando de mi piel o de mi sangre?

Una risa baja picó en mi oreja. —Ambos. Y puedo pensar en otras partes de ti que he disfrutado probar. Pero ninguna de ellas le gana a estar dentro de ti; maldita sea, amo eso. —Luego probó que lo decía de verdad —en serio.

Lo probó de nuevo cuando me teletransportó a mi apartamento y se unió a mí en la ducha sin ser invitado. Innecesario decir algo, ese no era el problema. Luego lo probó de nuevo en mi cama una vez que nos habíamos secado. ¿Entienden lo que quise decir sobre el aguante troyano? Poco más de diez segundos después de nuestra ronda final, hubo un golpe en la puerta principal. Considerando que ambos estábamos recostados en la cama desnudos y jadeando, parecía razonable ignorar al visitante. Pero el que golpeaba era despiadado.

Gruñendo, me puse de pie y me deslicé en mi bata de seda blanca —lo que hizo que Natsume sonriera de una forma que decía que a él no le importaría follarme mientras la llevaba puesta. —Mejor iré a ver quién es, puede ser Mochu; él y Kazumi probablemente quieren saber cómo fue anoche. —Viendo que Natsume no hacía ningún movimiento para irse, le apunté—: Si te vas a quedar, entonces te quedas aquí. No quiero que mis asuntos se esparzan por ahí.

—Cualquiera pensaría que estás avergonzado de mí —dijo, alegremente, gentilmente golpeando mi trasero mientras yo abandonaba la habitación.

Le mostré el dedo medio, frunciéndole el ceño juguetonamente. Estaba medio esperando que el que golpeaba se haya ido para este entonces, pero golpearon de nuevo justo antes de alcanzarlo. Abruptamente todas las sensaciones de hormigueo que aun corrían a través de mí, se esfumaron mientras abría la puerta; fue su expresión de dolor lo que lo hizo, se veía avergonzado de sí mismo como un perro caminando con su cola entre las piernas.

—Koko —dije, sorprendida.

Sonrió mientras miraba mi apariencia, viendo mi cabello húmedo y despeinado. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpí tu ducha?

—Er, sí.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Decir que no sería inteligente, pero luego eso significaría que los transeúntes podrían escuchar. Me hice a un lado y su sonrisa creció mientras entraba. Se veía bien incluso con tan solo su camisa y vaqueros como un modelo de un catálogo o algo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, solo tenía que saber si estabas bien después de tener que ir a esa reunión anoche. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma y todo pero…

—Bueno, gracias, sí estoy bien. No hubo ningún problema ni nada.

—Bien. —Después de una pausa incómoda, aclaró su garganta y empezó—:

Escucha, sobre lo que sucedió en el restaurante…

—Koko, está bien.

—No, no lo está. Estuvo fuera de línea. No tenía ningún derecho a preguntarte sobre cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia. Es solo que…bueno, tú ya sabes que me gustas. Supongo que solo estoy esperando no haber malogrado ninguna oportunidad que haya podido tener por haber entrado en paranoia.

Suspiré. —La cosa es… —Me detuvo mientras sus ojos se movieron de los míos sobre mi hombro y su expresión se oscureció.

Volteé mi cabeza para encontrar a Natsume de pie al borde de la cocina, casualmente bebiendo una TNS. Al menos se había puesto pantalones. Le rodé los ojos. _Pensé que harías eso_, gruñí. Puede que no quisiera a Koko de la forma en que quería a Natsume, pero no tenía interés en atormentarlo.

Natsume me ofreció una sonrisa inocente y un pequeño encogimiento de su hombro.

Temiendo la reacción de Koko, lentamente desvié la cabeza de nuevo hacia adelante. Para mi sorpresa, él había colocado una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. —Así que fue esa clase de noche —dijo, algo que Narumi hubiese dicho en el exacto tono juguetón que Narumi hubiera usado.

¿Qué podía decir? No iba a negarlo. No tenía razón más que sentir pena por

Koko, pero esa no era razón para mentirle y solo insultaría su inteligencia de todos modos. Actuando como si me hubiese comprado su sonrisa y pretensión, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo entrenamiento como en veinte minutos. Aunque hay una posibilidad que mi entrenador —asintió hacia Natsume—, llegue tarde. —Nuevamente su tono era juguetón, vacío de acidez. Pero podía detectar el ligero borde en el.

—Te veo más tarde en el campo —dije, mientras él salía. Luego me volteé hacia Natsume con una mirada "¿realmente eso fue necesario?".

Él se volvió a encoger de hombros y vino hacia mí. —Le advertí que no me alejaría de ti. No es mi culpa si no me escuchó.

—¿Qué pasó con quedarte en mi habitación, fuera de vista?

—Koko no hará ningún parloteo. Aunque puede que lloriquee un poquito.

Golpeé su parte superior del brazo mientras él me alcanzaba. —¿Tienes que ser tan malo?

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Solo creo que es mejor para él que lo sepa.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿O era sobre ti intentando marcar territorio que no era tuyo?

—No —rió.

—Natsume.

—De acuerdo. No quiero que nadie te bese —me besó suavemente—, o te toque —deslizó su mano hacia mi cuello—, de la forma en que yo lo hago. ¿Realmente es tan malo?

Y aquí yo estaba pensando que tal vez él había terminado conmigo después de tener su curiosidad y su calentura saciada. —No, no es malo. Pero, toda la idea de sexo casual es que no hay ninguna atadura.

Contuvo el aliento. —Creo que tal vez deberíamos conseguirte un nuevo manual sobre sexo casual porque obviamente no has escuchado que hay situaciones especiales donde la exclusividad puede ser llevada a una mezcla.

—Ah, pero eso me haría prácticamente tu compañera, y ya hemos hablado de eso.

Natsume inhaló pesadamente e hizo un sonido de hmm mientras soltaba el aire.

—De acuerdo, lo justo. Solo me tendré que asegurar que estás permanentemente saciada así no tendrás tiempo o energía para nadie más.

Sonreí. —Estás muy bienvenido a probar. —Lo intentó una vez más antes de

teletransportarse de regreso a su apartamento para alistarse para su sesión con el equipo. Probablemente fue por eso que tenía una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro mientras dejaba mi propio apartamento y me dirigía al Centro de Comando.

Instantáneamente, Narumi estaba de pie, examinándome de pies a cabeza. Luego me hizo pasar a su propia oficina y una mueca traviesa se rompió en su

rostro.

—Tuviste sexo con Natsume.

—Varias veces.

Rió. —¿Cómo fue su acto?

—¿Quieres que recurra a "besar y hablar de más"? Solo digamos que remató el resto de lejos.

—¿Qué pasó con no querer ser una compañera sexual? No es que esté desaprobando que tengas sexo con él ni nada de eso.

—No soy la compañera sexual de Natsume…Y tampoco lo es Joy, Daniela o

Tammy.

Las cejas de Narumi se alzaron. —¿Las botó?

—Sí.

—Infiernos. ¿Así que ustedes se están viendo de vez en cuando?

—Solo somos dos adultos divirtiéndonos.

—¿Diversión?

—Diversión.

Narumi me dio una mirada que cuestionaba mi nivel de CI. —Mikan, querida, un chico como Natsume no cambia su estilo de vida por "diversión".

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez soy un montón de diversión.

Percibiendo la teoría de Narumi de que tal vez Natsume veía las cosas un poco más serias como idiota total, ni siquiera lo consideré. En lugar de eso, saqué los archivos de los reclutas e hice notas en su cuadro de progresos. Estaba confiada que podían soportar lo que les había planeado para esta noche. Estaba contenta que Natsume tuviera una reunión durante la hora de almuerzo con Sherman, porque seriamente dudaba que él pudiese pasar esa hora en nuestra oficina sin besarme o tocarme y luego yo sería una entrenadora vampira muy caliente en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué al campo, todo el equipo estaba esperándome y estaban ansiosos por empezar. Aparte de Koko —él no encontraba mi mirada y no podía verse menos entusiasta. Puede que sintiera pena por él si no se hubiese visto como un rebelde niño de cinco años, malhumorado y disgustado. Instantáneamente, formaron una línea perfecta en frente de mí y se concentraron en succionar cualquier exceso de energía.

—Estoy impresionada —dije mientras llegaba al final de la frase. —No había

ni la más mínima chispa de energía saliendo de alguno de ustedes. Creo que significa que están listos para lo que tengo en mente. Chico, quiero que te pongas de pie con Damien. Stuart, tú te quedas con Denny. Butch, estás con David. Koko, estás con Harvey. Y Salem, estás con Reuben. Ahora, miren quién está a su lado. Así es como voy a emparejarlos no solo por ahora, sino durante el ataque. Preferiría no tener que separarlos durante un ataque, pero si se llega a pasar entonces se emparejan como están ahora. —Todo el mundo asintió, a excepción de una persona.

—¿Esperas que me empareje con Harvey? —se quejó Koko. —Me conoces y no nos llevamos bien. —Me puse de pie delante de Cabeza rapada.

—Espero que no seas un idiota y hagas a un lado cualquier sentimiento negativo que tengas con quién estás emparejado. Chico y Damien tampoco son los mejores amigos. ¿Los oyes quejándose?

Él habló entre dientes. —Estás haciendo esto para molestarme por lo que pasó la otra noche, ¿verdad? Al igual que follaste a Natsume para molestarme.

¡El pequeño imbécil insolente! Ignoré las exclamaciones de los otros; parecían más sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Cabeza Rapada que por lo que había dicho.

—Así que crees que mi vida gira alrededor tuyo, ¿verdad? Y estaba pensando que era el Comandante Hyuuga el que tenía el problema de ego —hablé con voz grave, transmitiendo advertencia en la voz mientras continuaba—. Ahora escúchame: Los asuntos personales no tienen sitio en este campo. Si quieres lucir patético, Don Comentarios Astutos, entonces lo haces fuera del tiempo de entrenamiento. No ahora, no aquí. No hagas perder mi tiempo o el del resto del equipo. ¿Entiendes?

Finalmente Cabeza Rapada asintió.

Luego me dirigí a toda el grupo, y me di cuenta que estaban viendo a Cabeza

Rapada con disgusto.

—Como estaba diciendo, quiero que se emparejen como están ahora. Cada uno de ustedes tiene un excelente y poderoso don, pero algunos de ellos son más ofensivos que otros. Los he emparejado con gente que va a complementar su propio don. Salem, tu golpe puede ser mortal cuando tu poder se amplifica por lo que te he puesto con Reuben quién puede ampliarlo para ti. Chico, aunque tus espinas son geniales, pueden ser esquivadas fácilmente. Sin embargo, si Damien está utilizando su habilidad de proyectarse astralmente puede hacerlos mirar hacia un lugar mientras tú vienes por detrás. Stuart y Denny, ambos pueden viajar juntos como papilla y moléculas, y es de esperar que se acerquen lo suficiente para que Stuart distraiga al enemigo para que Denny pueda usar su desaparición u otra imitación. David, una vez que el enemigo vea cuan profundo es tu don querrán eliminarte rápido. Sin embargo, Butch puede protegerlos a ambos y evitar cualquier ataque mientras haces lo tuyo. Además, si Koko puede robar los sentidos de cualquier vampiro que nos rodea no estarán preparados para la telequinesis de Harvey. —Miré a Koko en la última frase, llegando al punto de haberlo emparejado como lo hice.

Los hice pasar a un lado antes de caminar hasta el otro extremo del campo.

—Lo que me gustaría que hagan es que en su mente revisen las formaciones que practicamos. Solo será un segundo. —Aprovechando la energía del elemento tierra, creé varias rocas, paredes y algunas zanjas—. Ahora la parte importante del entrenamiento de hoy… —Abrí la puerta de la cancha y en el otro lado estaba Ruka y su propio equipo de diez. De inmediato mi grupo se convirtió en un grupo de niños aturdidos. Los miré como diciendo que tomaran esto con seriedad. Cada uno se enderezó y enfrentaron las interrumpidas miradas del equipo de Ruka.

—¿Estás segura de que están listos para esto, entrenadora? —preguntó Ruka mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. —Me ubiqué entre los grupos reclamando su atención—. Quiero a mi equipo en el lado norte, el equipo del

Comandante Ruka Hyuuga en el Sur. Invadan el territorio del otro solo si se atreven. Su objetivo es aniquilar al otro grupo. Primero, quiero que alguien con un don mortal o grave dé un paso adelante así Reuben pueda debilitarlo; no quiero gente inconsciente o muerta, pero espero que cualquier persona que sea atacada por estos dones graves se salga de su equipo tal como lo habrían hecho si Reuben no hubiera debilitado los efectos de estos dones.

Cuando Rubén termino con eso, uno del equipo de Ruka preguntó—: Entrenadora, ¿antes nos va dejar saber cuál don tiene cada uno?

—¿Acaso los vampiros que ataquen The Hollow se detendrán, sonreirán y anunciarán cuál es su don? —Cuando me miró avergonzado, asentí—. Entonces no esperen que mi equipo lo haga.

Luego Ruka y yo fuimos a ubicarnos en el lugar de los espectadores. Aunque durante el ataque estaríamos ahí para guiarlos, ambos tuvimos que coincidir que era mejor para ellos aprender a no depender demasiado de nuestra presencia. Escuchar nuestras órdenes, sí, pero depender de nuestra guía, no. Así que, por hoy simplemente decidimos observar. Pude ver que Ruka estaba seguro de que su equipo iba a ganar pero no dije nada.

Justo como habían practicado, Damien, Koko, Chico y Harvey cubrieron la roca del frente. Denny, Reuben y Stuart cubrieron las rocas detrás de ellos, y luego Salem, David y Butch cubrieron la parte de atrás del grupo. El equipo de Ruka parecía como si estuvieran esperando a dar el primer paso, pero de mi suerte había aprendido a no darle al enemigo una oportunidad.

Primero la proyección astral de Damien estaba alrededor de la primera piedra del enemigo lo que sirvió para dos propósitos; primero, que pudiera distraer al enemigo; segundo, que podía informar a Chico, Koko y Harvey de cuántos estaban escondidos allí. Aprovechando la distracción del enemigo, Harvey usó su telequinesis para acercar a Koko a la roca y él le quitó rápidamente los sentidos a los cuatro miembros. Chico aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigir sus espinas a ellos. Los otros tres miembros del grupo de Ruka apuntaron sus dones a Chico desde detrás de una roca separada, pero pronto fueron eliminados cuando Stuart y Denny viajaron como papilla y moléculas: Stuart distrajo a los vampiros y luego Denny se desvaneció mientras sus espaldas se giraban. Mientras tanto Rubén había sido golpeado por el enemigo, pero no antes de haber debilitado algunos de ellos ya que sus dones eran bastante inútiles.

El resto de los enemigos —solo habían cuatro— decidieron saltar de un lado a otro y deshacerse de Koko y Chico que eran la peor amenaza hasta el momento. Tuvieron éxito, pero por desgracia no habían conocido los dones de David y Salem. Mientras Butch los protegía, David envió explosiones psiónicas y Salem utilizó sus golpes psíquicos. Al mismo tiempo, Harvey estaba chocando contra las paredes a los otros miembros del equipo de Ruka.

Todo acabó: el equipo de Ruka fue eliminado. Todavía quedaban siete de mi equipo. Ruka y todo su equipo parecían aturdidos. Los chicos de mi grupo, por supuesto, se veían engreídos y orgullosos. Y así estaba yo. Pero nos comportamos como adultos y no saltamos de alegría… hasta que Ruka y su grupo se habían ido, claro.

Luego empezaron a disfrutar su propia grandeza y luego de alguna manera terminé en el centro de un abrazo mientras cantaban en mi honor una mierda de canción muy extraña, y a la vez brincaban a mí alrededor. Koko, sin embargo, no participó. Lo llevé a un lado mientras los demás se iban.

—Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla si así es cómo vas a comportarte —le dije.

Se encogió de hombros. —¿De qué hay que hablar?

—Estás actuando como un novio despechado y traicionado y, peor aún, estás actuando en el campo. Por el amor de Dios, Koko, The Hollow va a ser atacado pronto.

—Sí, y voy a estar listo. No significa que tengo que respetar tu culo. —Acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

—En realidad, significa exactamente eso. No solo tienes que respetarme, tienes que escucharme y seguir las instrucciones. Y no solo las mías, también las del comandante Hyuuga. Si no puedo confiar en ti para hacer eso, entonces, te lo juro, te dejo atrás.

Se rió. —Oh, ¿lo harás?

—Oh, lo haré. Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a tomarte quince minutos y luego vas a venir a mi oficina. Después de que yo haya ido a ver al Comandante Norton iré allí por tu respuesta sobre si vas o no a organizarte, madurar y ponerte las pilas. Si no vienes, me lo tomaré como un "no".

Como era de esperar, se fue echando chispas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en mi cara cuando me encontré con Ruka para decirle acerca de la reunión que habría dentro de poco con los comandantes, solo para enterarme de que mi equipo y el de Mikan le habían pateado el culo al de Ruka. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo —y realmente, realmente odiaba admitirlo— había estado totalmente equivocado. Mikan había sido indispensable para tener al equipo en plena forma. Dudaba que alguna vez lo admitiera en voz alta, pero cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

—No vas a intentar decirme que es el equipo el que se merece la gloria, no ella —Observó Ruka.

Me encogí de hombros. Sí, yo tenía razón: no podía admitir mi error en voz alta.

Ruka entrecerró los ojos, mirándome con curiosidad y, probablemente preguntándose por qué estaba sonriendo como el gato Cheshire. Era una sonrisa que había estado en mi cara toda la noche.

—No me digas que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos. Quiero decir, sé que querías que pasara. Pero tengo la sensación de que ella no sería capaz de llevar la clase de vida de las consortes.

—Ella no lo es. —Fue la única respuesta que le di, pero Ruka no era tonto.

Podía adivinar el resto.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no vas a dejar que sea algo de una sola

vez?

—Porque no lo será.

—Te diría que no la lastimes, pero estoy seguro de que ella es la última persona que necesita protección y estoy tan seguro de que podía patear por si sola tu culo si es necesario. —Ya lo había hecho, no es un buen recuerdo para mi ego.— Pero te pido como alguien que la considera una buena amiga: cuando decidas que hayas terminado, no lo hagas de la dura forma con la que usualmente lo haces cuando se trata de mujeres.

No me gustó la manera en que él pensaba que tenía derecho de ser protector con ella. Sentí que era mi trabajo, lo que no tenía ningún sentido ya que todavía sentía lo mismo.

Como desde el día que la conocí había pensado en ella como mía, no importaba lo mucho que había intentado ignorarlo. Otra vez era algo que no tenía sentido, pero que estaba allí. Y con ese pensamiento solo tenía que verla.

Inmediatamente me teletransporté a la oficina… y la vista que encontré me hizo sentir como si me hubieran golpeado en el pecho con un mazo.

Mikan estaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos y las piernas cerradas alrededor de Koko, a quien estaba besando con tanta fuerza y urgencia mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su espalda. Sentí un dolor en mi estómago y creció rápidamente hasta que cada parte de mi dolía. Sentía agonía dentro y fuera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba respirando, era como si me hubiera quedado sin aliento. Por mucho que quisiera arrojarme a Koko y romper cada miembro de su cuerpo, no era capaz de moverme. La impresión me había clavado en el suelo, estaba paralizado. No podía apartar mis ojos de ellos.

No quería ver, pero no era capaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Luego la impresión y el dolor se convirtieron rápidamente en rabia, y una profunda y oscura furia se apoderó de mí.

Hirviendo de ira avancé hacia ellos. Sus cabezas giraron para mirarme y luego Mikan jadeó y retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás de Koko. Me detuve al instante. ¿Mikan alejándose? ¿Mikan se estaba escondiendo detrás de otra persona? Eso no sonaba bien.

Otra cosa también se me ocurrió. Mis sentidos no estaban hiperactivos de la forma en que normalmente estaban cuando ella estaba cerca. No sentí esa atracción que generalmente sentía de ir hacia ella.

También había algo más de lo que me di cuenta, algo que me golpeó y asustó, pero no quería pensar en eso todavía.

—Ella ha hecho su elección, Hyuuga —dijo Koko—. Soy yo al que quiere.

—¿Es cierto? —le pregunté, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—La única razón por la que ella se acostó contigo fue porque quería vengarse de mí.

—¿Para vengarse de ti?

Asintió. —Así es.

—Me temo que voy a tener que escuchar eso de su propia boca. —Levanté una ceja. Ella todavía estaba escondida detrás de Koko. Como esperaba, no hablaba. —Si esperas que crea que lo quieres a él entonces voy a tener que escucharte decirlo. —Seguía sin hablar.

—Dile, Mikan —rogó Koko, acariciando con una mano su cabello. —Dile que soy yo al que quieres. —Ella se acercó a Koko, pero todavía no dijo nada.

—¿Robaste su capacidad de hablar o algo así? —le pregunté a Koko que estaba empezando a verse un poco confundido e inseguro. —Ahora me estoy poniendo bastante agitado, Mikan. Dime a la cara que es a Koko a quien quieres. ¿De qué te estás escondiendo? Si realmente crees que alguna vez te lastimaría ¿entonces solo tienes que sacar ese hermoso látigo tuyo? Si quieres defenderte puedes hacerlo fácilmente. A menos que… no seas Mikan.

**Mikan POV**

Me detuve a medio paso cuando entré en la oficina para encontrar a Natsume y a Koko teniendo algún tipo de enfrentamiento. No solo eso, había una mujer escondida detrás de Koko. Una mujer que era idéntica a mí.

—Maldita sea. —Tres cabezas se giraron para mirarme. Koko lucía atónito, mi doble se veía ansiosa, y Natsume no parecía completamente sorprendido.

Koko se giró y miró a la mujer detrás de él. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron en varias ocasiones de ella a mí como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cuál era el verdadero yo. —¿Qué está pasando?

Solté un bufido. —Tenía la esperanza de que uno de ustedes tres me pudiera ayudar con eso.

Natsume habló—: La versión corta es que me teletransporté aquí y vi a Koko y tú lo envolvías a tu alrededor casi succionándole la boca. Solo que no eras tú, me di cuenta. —Sus ojos se clavaron en la imitación de mí—. Acabó el juego, Joy.

Joy, hizo eco con irritación. Yo estaba aún más irritada por el hecho de que llevaba mi chaqueta que había dejado en la silla.

—Creo que ella pensaba que podía causar una grieta muy grande entre nosotros. Le dije antes que nunca sería como tú. Es estúpido que no lo entienda.

Todo el cuerpo de Joy parecía centellear y entonces regresó a su viejo yo. Koko se alejó de ella, frotándose la boca como si fuera a desaparecer cualquier rastro de ella. Él me miró. —Vine aquí como me pediste y ella estaba sentada en tu escritorio. Dijo que habías cometido un error cuando dormiste con él y que era yo al que realmente querías.

—¿Y te creíste su pequeño acto? ¿Pensaste que era yo?

—Bueno, quiero decir, pensé que sonabas un poco rara. Tu acento parecía apagado y tu olor no era tan fuerte…

—Probablemente porque era mi chaqueta que tenía mi olor, no ella.

—…pero no pensé que era otra persona. ¿Por qué lo pensaría? —Entonces se volvió hacia Natsume—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Solo lo supe.

Luciendo el ceño fruncido del infierno, Joy comenzó a despotricarle a Natsume. —¡Tal vez ahora sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que te importa con alguien más! ¡Tal vez ahora tengas una pequeña idea de lo que yo siento! Es una pena que no pensaras que era realmente ella y luego nos atacaras. Me hubiera gustado ver a Koko robar tus sentidos y luego golpearte.

—Ella no está sedienta de sangre —le comenté a Natsume antes de concentrarme en ella—. Encarecidamente te aconsejo que salgas inmediatamente de esta oficina antes de que seriamente termine perdiendo la paciencia. No tengo tiempo para cualquier persona que piensa que tiene derecho a jugar con la vida de las personas.

—No le temo a ciertas Sventé.

—Entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensaba —dijo Natsume, su voz sonaba pesada con impaciencia e irritación.

—Él es un buen polvo —me dijo, llevaba una sonrisa arrogante—. Me gusta bastante su lengua. ¿Él te llama bebé también? Apuesto a que te ha dicho que tu sangre sabe bastante bien también. Se siente bien cuando golpea tu clítoris con ese don suyo, ¿no es así?

—¿Se supone que debemos comparar notas? O ¿es solo tu forma de decirme que significo nada más que otra mujer para él? —no era algo que no supiera ya. Era tonto que me importara. No debería preocuparme por ese hecho, no debería importar que cuando me llamó bebé no fue porque me vio como algo más que un polvo, no debería preocuparme por él. Y sin embargo, lo hacía. Me dieron ganas de abofetearme.

—Parece justo que lo sepas. Tiene esta forma de hacer que pienses que eres especial para él, cuando la verdad es que no eres nada para él, sino otro buen culo.

Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón y dije burlonamente—: Oh, creo que se hizo añicos. Has matado el deseo.

Lo que me preocupaba era que mis palabras sonaran mucho más cerca de la verdad que lo cómoda que estaba con ello. —Ahora. Lárgate. Jodidamente. De aquí.

—Va a ser un placer. —Viéndose mucho más satisfecha de sí misma, se encogió de hombros y pasó junto a Natsume y Koko. Cuando pasó junto a mi hizo un movimiento muy estúpido; bruscamente extendió su mano y agarró mi cara con sus uñas como una especie de gata salvaje. Sin dudarlo me lancé sobre ella, o al menos eso quise. En lugar de ello, lo más extraño sucedió. Caí dentro de ella. Mi cuerpo invadió el suyo, se fusionó con el suyo, se fundió con el suyo. Era una sensación extraña. Era como entrar en un traje todo-en-uno, estirando las extremidades en su lugar; un traje por el que podía ver. Entonces los otros sentidos vinieron a mí; oír, oler, tocar, probar. Y luego la sensación cambió de nuevo, como si el traje estuviera quemando mi piel, convirtiéndose en parte de mí, pero el dolor fue solo ligero y breve.

Igual me sentía completamente invencible. Sabía que no lo era, pero lo sentía. El poder corría en mí, haciéndome sentir ebria. Era como una jaula de un paseante y agitado tigre: quería ser liberado, y sabía que si lo desataba sería difícil controlarlo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Mi voz no sonaba como la mía, ni tampoco sonaba como la de Joy; era una especie de mezcla de ambas. Miré hacia abajo a mi cuerpo y di un grito ahogado: no era yo, tampoco Joy; había una semejanza de ambas. Me di cuenta entonces de que no había poseído su cuerpo. Al fusionarme con ella, nos había hecho un solo ser, un ser más fuerte.

—Mikan —arrastrando las palabras Natsume con una voz tranquilizadora—. Estás bien. —Lo miré con incredulidad. —¡Estás bromeando! Estoy lejos de estar bien. —Podía oír la voz de Joy en mi cabeza: no era una sorpresa que me estuviera maldiciendo. Extrañamente, recogí todo de ella; como si ahora tuviera acceso total a sus pensamientos y sentimientos y recuerdos. Lo que aprendí me sorprendió: Ella amaba a Natsume, y creía que él me amaba de verdad. ¿Siempre ha sido tonta?

—Mierda —murmuró Koko—. Parece que has desarrollado un nuevo don o algo así.

Entonces, todo encajó en su lugar. —Kazumi. Lo voy a matar.

Koko estaba pálido incluso para un vampiro. —Creo que podría ser una fusión.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? —dijo Natsume con sarcasmo antes de girarse hacia mí—. Mikan, puedo sentir cómo te sientes, pero te juro que vas a estar bien, solo concéntrate. Puedes reversarlo. Sé que debe ser extraño y desconocido, nena, pero puedes controlarlo al igual que controlas el don de alguien más.

Asentí, tomando un gran suspiro. Su presencia era como un ancla, y necesitaba uno de esos en estos momentos. Me concentré en mi metáfora de un depósito de agua. Imaginé agua llenándome tan completamente que no había espacio para Joy. Me di cuenta de que parecía estar drenando involuntariamente la energía de su mitad; tomándome, empapándome. Entonces, de repente era de nuevo yo y ella estaba tropezando lejos; era una sensación extraña; como pelar una capa voluminosa de la ropa que se adhiere a la piel como el velcro. Dejó una sensación extraña detrás de mi piel como pequeños insectos arrastrándose sobre mí. Por suerte, se desvanecieron rápidamente, al igual que la sensación de ser poderosa.

Inmediatamente Natsume estaba allí, su mano masajeaba mi nuca. —¿Estás bien? Su preocupación me golpeaba; lo sentía tan claramente como si fuera propia. Parecía que beber su sangre había hecho ese extraño vínculo más fuerte. Genial.

—Estoy bien —le dije. —Pero aún tengo la intención de matar a Kazumi.

Él sonrió en una media sonrisa. —Tendrás tu oportunidad pronto. Hay una reunión con todos los comandantes. Bran, Connelly y Kaiser estarán allí también.

Aparentemente Bennington insinuó muy brevemente la idea de invadir The Hollow y llegó a contar cuentos sobre él.

—Esa es una de las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida. —Koko se estremeció. Luego miró a Natsume, sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo—. Sabías que no era ella. —Él todavía parecía confundido. Su mirada se desvió entre los dos y luego suspiró como si se hubiera resignado a algo—. Lo que pasó hoy en el campo no va a pasar de nuevo —me aseguró con una semi-sonrisa. Luego se fue, más o menos arrastrando a una aturdida Joy con él.

Natsume me atrajo hacia él, aún masajeando mi nuca.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—¿Me estás preguntando si estoy bien cuando eres tú la que acaba de descubrir que eres una Merger, así como una Feeder?

Me encogí de hombros. —Te sientes muy, muy inquieto por algo, puedo sentirlo.

—Por supuesto que sí; acabo de verte fusionarte con otra persona.

Pero no era solo eso, sabía que no lo era. Me preguntaba si tal vez él no estaba más que sorprendido después de escuchar a Joy dejar claro que ella se preocupaba por él. Probablemente no sería una gran idea decirle que ella realmente lo amaba. Tampoco era una buena idea decirle que me preocupaba por él también.

Ruka estaba tan asustado al igual que Koko cuando le revelé, en el camino a la reunión, que ahora era una Merger. Casi me tropecé con sorpresa cuando él se detuvo como estatua, aún cuando entramos en la sala de conferencias. Volví a mirarlo, vi que él estaba enfocado en algo con la boca abierta. Siguiendo su mirada, vi a una mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de Bran —la recordaba como su consorte— tenía un aspecto bastante aburrido. Por la mirada asombrada en el rostro de Ruka, tenía una buena idea de quién podría ser.

—¿Es ella? ¿La chica de la visión? —pregunté discretamente.

Se limitó a asentir. Sus palabras salieron en un susurro—: Ella es real. Está

aquí.

Natsume puso una mano en mi espalda, me instó a seguir. —¿Quién? —Cuando ni Ruka y yo respondimos, le frunció el ceño a Ruka rápidamente se giró a mirarlo. Deduje que estaban teniendo una conversación telepática y me pregunté cuánto le diría Ruka.

Al ver que la gente nos miraba con curiosidad me dirigí a uno de los pocos asientos vacíos. Ruka y Natsume se pusieron de pie a mi lado. Ruka estaba entonces justo enfrente de la consorte de Bran quien miraba a Ruka como si fuera un bocadillo. Bueno, es un comienzo.

—¡Vaya! Mikan Sakura, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Connelly después de haber saludado a Natsume y a Ruka y hablado con ellos como si fueran dioses. Casi me hizo reír.

—De maravilla, gracias.

_No sé cómo no estás agotada, deberías haber tomado un poco de mi energía _

—dijo Natsume.

_La persona quien fue drenada fue Joy. Además, no me he teletransportado al campo de entrenamiento y al fondo de la piscina cada cinco minutos como la última vez. Sintiéndome particularmente indignada por mi nuevo don, añadí, cuando Kazumi y Jinno entren, dales a conocer que mi don se manifestó por sí mismo, pero no les digas lo que es._ Él sonrió en mi afán de mantenerlos en suspenso.

—Le decía a Natsume anoche que puede desencadenar una tendencia por tener una Sventé como consorte —le dijo Connelly a Ruka.

Natsume sonrió. —En realidad, Consorte no es la palabra correcta. Ella es una comandante.

—¿Dentro de la legión?

Sin dejar de sonreír, Natsume asintió.

Kaiser se burló. —¿Un Sventé, una mujer Sventé, trabajando como un comandante dentro de la legión? Es absurdo.

Sí, sé que ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero al parecer no lo estaba. Antes de que él pudiera girar la tapa de la botella del TNS, yo, con un movimiento tan rápido que él no lo vio venir, aspirando la energía en mis manos y manifestando mi látigo, lo arrojé hacia él y lo usé para arrebatarle la botella. Luego arrastré la botella hacia mí con el látigo, lo recogí y leí la etiqueta cuando dejé que el látigo se desvaneciera.

—No, no me gusta ese sabor. —Con eso, puse la botella sobre la mesa y solté una ráfaga de aire de un lado, enviándola de nuevo a Kaiser. Los comandantes se rieron.

—Una Feeder —jadeó Bran.

—Una Sventé Feeder —dijo Kaiser. Le guiñé un ojo y me acomodé en mi asiento—. Pero eso es solo un don Pagori…

—Y eso es solo una de las muchas cosas que hace a Mikan única —anunció una nueva voz, profunda y rítmica como él, Jinno y Mochu entraron en la habitación. Kazumi.

Como de costumbre Nero vino a saludarme con una mano en mi brazo y luego se apretó a sí mismo entre mi silla y la de Ruka, con ganas de ser acariciado. Mientras tanto Kazumi y Jinno me miraban fijamente con la intriga escrita en sus rostros. Sabía que Natsume les dijo telepáticamente sobre la aparición de mi nuevo don. Pude ver que estaban ansiosos por saber más. Yo simplemente sonreí.

Después de que Kazumi hiciera todas las presentaciones, comenzó. —Bran,

Rupert —llamó Connelly por su primer nombre al igual que lo hizo Natsume—, y Kaiser han llegado para informarme acerca de ciertas cosas que Bennington de Gran Bretaña oyó que se dijo la última noche en la reunión de Rupert. Todo ello apoya la visión de Jinno: Bennington tiene la intención de atacar a The Hollow y está tratando de reclutar la mayor cantidad posible de vampiros. Bran, Rupert y Kaiser han acordado apoyar la defensa de The Hollow añadiendo sus propias legiones a la nuestra, que ha aumentado en gran medida nuestros números. De hecho, sus legiones están siendo teletransportadas a la Casa de Huéspedes y otros alojamientos en estos momentos. Este sentido de urgencia que tengo es que no sabíamos que: Bennington tiene la intención de atacar mañana a la medianoche.

Hubo exclamaciones, murmullos y maldiciones. Yo estaba casi muda con el miedo corriendo a través de mí. Eso no nos da tiempo adicional para entrenar: literalmente tendríamos que ponernos en el lugar mañana por la tarde y estar al acecho. La mano de Natsume agarró la mía debajo de la mesa. Podía sentir su furia y su malestar. Bennington podría ser solo un pedorro, pero su ejército de vampiros especialmente dotados era una gran preocupación. Y solo Dios sabe cuántos aliados había conseguido.

—Parece que decidió adelantar sus planes, probablemente porque sospechaba que mi Asesor puede haber tenido una visión y tiene la esperanza de agarrarnos desprevenidos. Puede que no hayamos tenido tanto tiempo para prepararnos como nos hubiera gustado, pero si no hubiera sido por la visión anterior de Jinno, nunca podríamos haber estado psicológicamente preparados como lo que estamos ahora. Les aconsejaría a todos los comandantes, pasar esta noche familiarizándose a sí mismos y sus escuadrones tanto como sea posible con la selva circundante. Tengo medidas de seguridad adicionales en el lugar, incluyendo un escudo más fuerte sobre The Hollow para que nadie pueda teletransportarse allí hasta que lo haya quitado. Incluso ahora los otros vampiros y los humanos están escondidos bajo tierra. —Kazumi echó un vistazo a los tres Grandes Maestros—. Si ustedes desean ocultar a sus consortes también, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.

—Creo que puedo ayudar —soltó la pelirroja. Bran la castigó con una mirada, pero Kazumi lo despidió con un gesto para romper el protocolo.

—Nos hemos acostumbrado a las mujeres sin pelos en la lengua —dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que crees que puedas ayudarnos, señorita...?

—Hotaru. Bueno, dijiste que estarías utilizando las selvas circundantes y puedo encantar y comunicarme con los animales. Normalmente ellos no nos ayudarían de alguna manera: ellos nos ven como el último depredador. Sin embargo, van a intuir a muchos de los de Bennington si son una amenaza para su entorno, a ellos no les va a gustar. Incluso tenerlos como espías sería útil.

Vi cómo Ruka se tensó y sabía que él tenía toda la intención de sugerir que ella fuera recluida por su seguridad. Sutilmente le di una patada debajo de la mesa y luego dije—: Estoy de acuerdo en que ella podría ser capaz de ayudar. —Ella me sonrió agradecida por eso. La noche anterior me había visto como si yo no fuera mejor que un escarabajo estercolero solo porque era una Sventé. Sentí que los ojos de Ruka me perforaban y me condenaban—. ¿No has aprendido nada desde que estoy aquí?

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, pero murmuró algo acerca de que Dios que necesitaba salvarlo de las mujeres con voluntad de hierro.

—Natsume, Lou, Will —comenzó Kazumi—. Considero que los tres son especialistas en formaciones. ¿Dónde sugieres que pongamos cada escuadrón?

Natsume habló de inmediato, con la voz llena de determinación—: Estaré cubriendo la línea frontal.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que sería una ventaja para el equipo de Natsume y Mikan que sean uno de los escuadrones que cubra el perímetro exterior —dijo Lou—. Por lo que hemos visto y oído, ese equipo es bastante nuevo pero los reclutas están tan preparados como cualquiera puede estar.

—Patearon el trasero de mi equipo —se quejó Ruka.

Kazumi asintió. —El hecho de que son liderados por Natsume y Mikan, los convierte en una excelente opción para esa posición.

—Espera —dijo Natsume—. No estoy seguro de que Mikan debería…

Mi voz era como un látigo. —Realmente me gustaría preguntarte si te gustan tus ojos, porque si terminas esa frase hay una buena probabilidad de que los saque.

Levantó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. —No es nada personal, Mikan, yo solo…

—¿Cuándo vas a crecer y aceptar que tenemos que trabajar juntos?

—Mikan…

—Esa basura de "no necesito ayuda" ya me cansó. Te mata el orgullo de que tengas a una mujer Sventé cuidando tu espalda, ¿cierto? Difícil. Ese equipo es tan mío como tuyo.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo fuera. Hay un montón de otros lugares que puedes cubrir.

—Creo que ya lo he dicho, Natsume, me gustaría que ambos puedan dirigir el equipo durante el ataque —dijo Kazumi—. No era una petición. Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante.

Mientras Will y Lou presentaban sus sugerencias para la ubicación de los escuadrones durante el ataque y qué tácticas debería usar cada uno, me senté allí en plena ebullición. No me importaba que la irritación y la lividez estuvieran vertiendo de mí, o que todo el mundo en la sala pudiera sentirlo. Ese imbécil solo había tratado de apartarme de nuevo. Me sentí totalmente traicionada; nunca me había visto realmente como su igual después de todo, ¿o sí? No como una colega y probablemente ni siquiera como una persona. Definitivamente no me respeta, si pensaba que me podía follarme un minuto y luego apartarme al siguiente. Entendía si él no tomaba en serio mi trabajo o algo, pero era todo lo contrario. Me encantaba mi trabajo y me había esforzado tanto con esos reclutas; había invertido tiempo y sudor en su formación y había dado sus frutos. Y ahora Natsume estaba feliz de apartarme de nuevo.

Me sorprendió lo mucho que dolió. Esta era la persona por quien había llegado a preocuparme y, tan doloroso fue hacerle frente, Joy había tenido razón: Yo era solo "otro buen culo" para él.

_Mikan, ¿quieres simplemente… _

No quería escucharlo. Cerré mi escudo mental; Kounji se había asegurado de

que tuviera uno fuerte para asegurarse de poder resistir cualquier intento vampírico en el lavado de cerebro. Si Natsume iba a dejarme fuera entonces yo también lo dejaría fuera. Se quedó atípicamente callado durante toda la reunión, lo que me pareció muy acertado porque mantener un perfil bajo frente a mí era la única manera de calmarme.

Después de mucho debate, se decidió finalmente que la legión de The Hollow cubriría el norte de la isla, la legión de Bran cubriría el este, la de Connelly cubriría el oeste, y la de Kaiser cubriría el sur. También se acordó que Hotaru se uniría a la legión de Ruka para el ataque; sospechaba que se trataba de la única manera que él sería capaz de funcionar, tenerla allí donde podía ver que estuviera a salvo.

Al segundo que Kazumi anunció que la reunión había terminado me puse de pie. Al parecer, el sentido común de Natsume lo abandonó, porque trató de hablar conmigo de nuevo. Enfaticé con fuerza. —Aléjate de mi vista.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente….

—Mikan —llamó Kazumi mientras se acercaba—. ¿Nos permites a Jinno, a Mochu y a mí unas palabras? —Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y Natsume, el idiota descarado, en realidad iba a seguirnos—. En privado —añadió Kazumi.

Natsume escupió una blasfemia hacia el techo y luego salió echando humo murmurando. No fue hasta que estuvimos dentro de uno de los muchos salones de Kazumi, me acomodé en un sofá voluminoso así que habló de nuevo—. Solo puedo pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de Natsume. Pensaba que él había aceptado la situación y tragado su orgullo por ahora.

—No quiero hablar de él —le dije mientras acariciaba a Nero con atención, con la esperanza de calmarme—. Vamos al grano, quieres. ¿Quieren saber cuál es mi nuevo don, ¿cierto?

Kazumi, Jinno y Mochu intercambiaron miradas emocionadas.

—La espera ha sido agónica —admitió Jinno con una sonrisa.

—Dudo que tu sufrimiento fuera mucho peor que el shock que tuve cuando se manifestó. —Al ver sus miradas de expectación, decidí darles la información a cucharaditas. Por puro capricho. Sonreí—. Es muy bueno.

—¿Qué tan bueno?

—Resulta que este don tampoco se manifiesta en las líneas Sventé. —Los oí jadear ligeramente—. ¿Debería estar impresionada por eso o lo que esperabas es que no fuera un don Sventé teniendo en cuenta que mi otro no lo es?

—No teníamos forma de saber —respondió Kazumi.

—Se manifiesta en líneas Pagori como los Feeder. Eh, no crees que sea realmente una Pagori, ¿cierto?

—Eres definitivamente una Sventé como bien lo sabes —dijo Kazumi con impaciencia.

Mochu me suplicó con una mirada. —¿Es el suspenso realmente necesario?

—Es bastante raro.

—Oh Mikan detén esto y satisface la curiosidad rabiosa de estos tres hombres.

—Resulta que ahora soy una Merger, así como una Feeder.

Los tres hombres se quedaron sin aliento de nuevo y sonrieron con aprobación.

Jinno dijo sin aliento—: No lo vi venir.

—Oh, esto es incluso mejor que mis conjeturas —dijo Kazumi—. Solo he conocido a un Merger antes. Es un don importante. Él describió la sensación de fusionarse con alguien como un poco dolorosa e incómoda, pero también muy poderosa.

Asentí. —Te sientes lleno de energía, como si pudieras hacer casi cualquier cosa.

—Es por eso que también puede ser un don muy peligroso.

Asentí otra vez. —Fue muy extraño. Pude aprovechar cada gota de energía que estaba dentro de Joy…

—¿Joy? —preguntó Kazumi con una ceja arqueada. Seguí, de todas formas—

Pero sabía que no había manera de que fuera capaz de utilizar su don porque ella se resistía a toda la experiencia. Pero pude drenarla. —Puntos completos para mí por resistir.

—Como ya he dicho, es un don peligroso. Las personas pueden llegar a drogarse con la energía y el poder. Pero, de nuevo, al ser una Feeder puede ser tan peligroso aún si tienes control sobre eso. Sin embargo, ten cuidado con eso, Mikan. Ten cuidado al usarlo durante el ataque; es nuevo todavía para ti y sería un mal momento para experimentar con el.

—¿Cuál sería el punto de tener estos dones si no los voy a usar? —Estaría usándolos para algo más muy pronto, y estaba tan ansiosa como el infierno por hacerlo. Natsume no tendría espacio para quejarse porque se lo había buscado.

**Natsume POV**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

No se podía negar que lo tenía bien y verdaderamente jodido. Justo cuando Mikan comenzaba a relajarse a mí alrededor y abrirse a mí, fui y le dije algo por lo que seguramente me odiaría. Sabía lo que dirigir el equipo significaba para ella. Sabía que ella era capaz de dirigirlos durante el ataque. De hecho, ella era uno de los comandantes más capaces que jamás había conocido. Sabía lo mucho que el equipo se beneficiaría de tenerla allí durante el ataque. Sabía lo mucho que me gustaría beneficiarme de tenerla allí. Sabía que ella podía cuidar de sí misma y no me necesitaba a mí o la protección de cualquier otra persona.

Así que ¿por qué no quiero que cubra la línea de frente conmigo?

Debido a que solo el pensamiento de que estuviera en ese nivel de peligro me hacía sentir enfermo por dentro, sin importar lo capaz que ella fuera.

¿Y por qué la idea de ella en peligro me hace sentir enfermo por dentro? Por la misma razón que la idea de ella en peligro me aterraba muchísimo: Amo a la perra loca.

Me había dado cuenta al instante que me había teletransportado a la oficina y la vi con Koko. O, mejor dicho, vi a Joy con Koko. Eso explicó mucho: ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de quitármela de encima? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto y de manera tan completa? ¿Por qué la siento a ella y a sus emociones? No sé cuando pasó, o si había sido algo gradual que solo se manifestó hoy. Solo sabía que era real y que si nada hubiera pasado con ella, nunca hubiera sido capaz de superarlo.

También sabía que no podía decírselo.

Mikan me había dicho esa vez en su apartamento que no quería amar a nadie nunca más, que no quería nada complicado. Decirle que la amaba sería una forma más segura de alejarla lo más lejos posible de mí. Me iba a costar mucho conseguir que se calmara después de lo que sucedió en la reunión, mencionarle la palabra "amor" estaba fuera de discusión.

Cansado de girar mis pulgares y postergar las cosas, me teletransporté desde mi apartamento a la oficina para verla y afrontar las consecuencias. Fruncí el ceño ante la habitación vacía. Después probé en su apartamento. No, Mikan tampoco estaba allí. ¿Estaba apartada de los lugares obvios porque no quería verme? Ella tenía que saber que todo lo que tenía que hacer era aprovechar ese vínculo que teníamos y lo utilizaría para encontrarla. ¿A menos que no estuviera al tanto del vínculo...?

Suspirando, llegué a ella a través del vínculo y de inmediato me teletransporté allí. De repente estaba en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba vacío aparte de Mikan. Ella se paseaba en el lado norte y me sonrió maliciosamente cuando me vio.

—Te tomaste tu puto tiempo —espetó.

Entonces observé mientras succionaba en sus palmas la energía que la rodeaba y le daba forma a su látigo de energía azul plateado. Oh, mierda. Ella sabía sobre el vínculo, sabía que podía usarlo para encontrarla, y estaba contando con que lo hiciera.

—Mikan —dije arrastrando la palabra con un tono calmado—, hablemos, no quiero un duelo contigo. —Agitó hacia mí el látigo. Me alejé unos pasos rápidamente y lo evité por solo unos centímetros—. Mira, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero…

—No estoy enfadada, estoy furiosa. —Volvió a agitar su látigo hacia mí. Esta vez me atrapó la mano que mantenía alzada como un gesto de bandera blanca, y me ardió como el infierno.

—Jesús, Mikan, escúchame.

—¿Para qué? Honestamente, no hay nada que puedas decir que cambie el hecho de que quiero azotar tu trasero en este campo hasta que me supliques que pare. Y no me detendré.

Otra vez, volvió a lanzarme el látigo y otra vez me golpeó; esta vez en la oreja. Incluso a pesar el dolor, no pude evitar notar lo sexy que lucía ahora mismo con sus ojos echando humo y con ese látigo entre los dedos.

—Bebé, solo escúchame…

—Oh, no, no tienes derecho a llamarme así. No soy tu bebé. —Como para puntualizar eso, volvió a agitar el látigo y me rajó el pecho, rompiendo mi camiseta y también la piel debajo. Quemaba incluso cuando se había curado. Lo que quemó más fueron sus palabras.

—Y una mierda que no. —Con eso, solté una oleada de chispas eléctricas por mis dedos, golpeando el suelo cerca de sus pies. Se podría decir que, por la encolerizada expresión de su cara, sabía que yo había fallado a propósito.

—¡Pelea contra mí! —Abruptamente, agitó con fuerza el látigo; cortó mi mejilla, labios y mandíbula. ¡Dolió como la mierda! Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme, lo volvió a agitar. Un intenso dolor por quemadura me pasó por el muslo.

—¡Te lo dije, no quiero un duelo contigo! ¡¿Ahora te calmarás para que podamos hablar?!

—¿De qué, Chico Heir ? ¿De que estoy bien para un revolcón y para alimentarte, pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para dirigir a tu lado? ¿De que me estás volviendo a dejar afuera? ¿De que eres un bastardo sexista, mentiroso y que apuñalas por la espalda? —El látigo me cortó la camiseta otra vez, así que ahora había una X en ella.

—No es que estuviera tratando de dejarte afuera.

—¡Has estado tratando de dejarme afuera desde el primer día!

Esta vez, el látigo cortó la carne de mi canilla. ¡Jesús, esta mujer no tenía compasión!

—¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Anoche, en la reunión, cuando todos estaban menospreciándome porque soy una Sventé, me pregunté si tú te convertirías en eso después del revolcón. Hmm. Parece que eso fue más parecido a una premonición, en realidad.

—Maldición, Mikan, no te menosprecio. —El látigo me golpeó tan fuerte la reja

que di un salto—. ¡Maldita sea!

—No puedo creer que haya pensado que me respetarías. No es que pensara que me respetabas tanto como los otros, pero pensé que podrías llegar a eso. Pero no, todavía eres el tarado sexista que conocí en la piscina.

—Si sencillamente bajaras ese látigo por un minuto y me dejaras hablar, podría expli… —El látigo golpeó mi oreja otra vez donde más dolía; por eso, obviamente, lo había hecho otra vez. Incluso cuando mi sangre solo había salido a la superficie ligeramente con cada corte en mi piel antes de repararse, la esencia era todavía potente en el aire. Podía ver que la estaba molestando por la forma en que sus orificios nasales estaban dilatados y por cómo tragaba con fuerza repetidamente. Estaba pensando en cómo sería capaz de usarlo a mi favor, pero sus siguientes palabras cortaron todo tren de pensamiento.

—Koko tenía razón sobre ti, debí haberlo escuchado. Debí haberme mantenido bien lejos de ti. ¡Debí haberme revolcado con él!

Y ahí fue cuando mi paciencia y raciocinio se terminaron. Con mi rapidez de Pagori, estaba sobre ella, antes de que siquiera terminara de agitar su látigo, haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

—¡No te quiero en primera línea porque no quiero que salgas herida, perra loca! —Luego puse mi boca sobre la suya, metiendo mi lengua en su boca con énfasis para acariciar la suya. Fue un beso hambriento, riguroso y posesivo. Esa misma explosión de fuego que al besarla siempre me atravesaba, también la atravesó a ella, pero pude sentir que todavía estaba lista para combatirme. Palmeé su pecho y luego, con mi pulgar, ataqué su pezón con una breve descarga eléctrica. Se apartó bruscamente y gimió, así que lo volví a hacer.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te menosprecio? —exigí, pero la volví a besar antes de que pudiera hablar—. Tanto si lo crees como si no, te admiro, te respeto y me importas. —Contuve la palabra que empieza por A. Quizá vendría el momento de decírselo, pero no era ahora. Sentí que el shock que estaba sintiendo dejaba hueco rápidamente al escepticismo. Interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir, la ahuequé y ataqué su clítoris—. Es verdad. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te pase. —Mientras atacaba su clítoris otra vez con una mano, ataqué su pezón con la otra. Ella medio gimió, medio lloriqueó y se aferró a mi camiseta como para anclarse. _¿Te gusta eso, bebé? _

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y su mirada fulminante era feroz.

—Dije que no me llamaras así.

La ahuequé con más fuerza y volví a atacar su clítoris.

—Te llamaré así tan a menudo como me dé la gana.

—¡Eres un bastardo!

Liberé mi dolorosamente duro pene de mis vaqueros.

—¿Sí? Bueno, este bastardo está a punto de follarte, bebé. —Con rapidez Pagori metí mis manos debajo de sus muslos, la levanté, rasgué su ropa interior y me metí en ella; metiéndome hasta el final de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos—. Jesús, Mikan —dije en voz baja contra sus labios al tiempo que sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de mi pene. Estaba muy caliente, apretada y mojada, y era toda mía, le gustara o no.

**Mikan POV**

¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien tenerlo dentro de mí? La forma en que me llenaba y estiraba, me hacía sentir completa y totalmente tomada. Deseaba con toda mi alma odiarlo a él y a su tacto. Quería con toda mi alma ser capaz de refunfuñar por su declaración de que le importaba y apartarlo con una ráfaga de viento. Si no hubiera sido por ese vínculo, estaría convencida de que había dicho una estupidez, pero había sentido su sinceridad y también su miedo de que saliera herida. Aunque tenía que admitir que, incluso si no hubiera sentido esas cosas, probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de combatir esta necesidad de tenerlo, especialmente cuando ésta puede ser, en realidad, nuestra última noche juntos.

—¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que me gusta estar dentro de ti? —Su voz estaba llena de lujuria y de una necesidad de moverse que, por alguna tonta razón, estaba resistiéndose. Asentí—. Yo también puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta.

Era en momentos como éste que ese estúpido vínculo realmente me sacaba de mis casillas; que sepa cosas como ésta le daba poder sobre mí. Aún más, me hacía sentir expuesta y vulnerable, como si fuera un libro abierto para a ser leído en su tiempo libre. Lo que me estaba frustrando incluso más ahora, sin embargo, era que no se estaba moviendo. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y apreté mis músculos interiores alrededor de su polla, con la esperanza de incitarlo.

—¿Quieres que te folle, bebé?

—Atrévete a pedirme que suplique otra vez y te cortaré las pelotas.

—No quiero que supliques. Quiero que admitas que es solo a mí a quien quieres, a nadie más. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que decir que ojalá te hubieras revolcado con Koko no iba a molestarme?

Oh, y sí que estaba molesto. De hecho, nunca había visto a Natsume tan alterado. Aunque, para ser justa, si me hubiera dicho algo así sobre otra mujer, lo hubiera prendido fuego y luego habría hecho el baile de celebración alrededor de sus cenizas.

—Admítelo, no es a él a quien quieres enterrado en ti de este modo, ¿cierto?

—No.

De forma gratificante, se retiró y luego se hundió profundamente. Gemí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Y no es a otro tipo al que quieres así tampoco, ¿no?

—No.

Otra vez, se retiró y luego empujó dentro de mí, sacándome otro gemido.

—¿A quién quieres? Dime.

—A ti.

—Eso es algo muy bueno, bebé, porque si otro tipo siquiera trata de tocarte, lo mataré. —Palmeando mi trasero para mantenerme quieta, empezó a embestirme como si estuviera poseído. Y así es exactamente como lo quería. Dios, era absolutamente asombroso. Cada embestida era severa y despiadada. Era como si cada vez que empujaba estuviera remarcando sus palabras—. He necesitado follarte desde el segundo en que puse los ojos en ti, Mikan. Incluso en ese entonces, incluso en ese mismo primer día, no podía quitarme de encima ese maldito sentimiento de que eras mía.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero todo lo que salió fue un gemido. Me di cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Parte de mí quería negar que era suya o de alguien más, pero otra parte de mí quería rugirle que él también era mío y que sería mejor que lo recordara.

No sé qué vio en mi expresión, pero, de repente, levantó una ceja y gruñó—: ¿Vas a decirme que no eres mía? —Enlazó una mano en mi pelo—. ¿Cierto?

A regañadientes, dije—: No, pero aún así eres un jodido bastardo.

Me sonrió de forma torcida y luego hubo una sensación rara en mi estómago y, de repente, estaba de espaldas sobre unas sábanas de seda doradas. Natsume estaba de pie en el borde de su cama, quitándome lo que quedaba de mis pantalones y tanga. Luego se deshizo de su propia ropa, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para echarle un vistazo porque puso su boca sobre mi clítoris abruptamente y chupó. ¡Jesús! Al mismo tiempo, rompió mi top y mi sujetador y empezó a atacar otra vez mis pezones, sometiéndome a una sobrecarga sensorial. Era un verdadero bastardo.

Odiaba la forma en que estaba retorciéndome, girándome y gimiendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería decirle que parara, pero si alguien sabía cómo provocar, ése era Natsume, y tenía tanto talento en ello que te robaba la habilidad de hablar. Continuó hasta que no solamente estaba sin habla, sino sin pensamientos, luego todo mi cuerpo se apretó y se sacudió y parecía que implosionar cuando llegara mi liberación.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, fue para encontrarlo mirándome con la expresión más fanfarrona y satisfecha de sí mismo. Solo quería quitársela de la cara. Oh, e iba a hacerlo. Lo señalé con el dedo, luego lo doblé haciendo señas e, instantáneamente, vino hacia mí a cuatro patas y chocó sus labios contra los míos. Su beso era hambriento y, otra vez, posesivo. Si hubiera estado con la guardia baja, dudo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, pero, en realidad, me las arreglé para ponerlo de espaldas. Levantó la mirada hacia mí cuando me senté sobre él a horcajadas, sorprendido, pero felizmente sorprendido. Pero no me ensarté en él como estaba obviamente esperando. No, porque tenía algo que probar: que yo también podía dejarlo sin pensamientos.

Me quité mi arruinado top y sujetador y luego fui hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza estaba al nivel de su polla, que era, debo decir, una muy impresionante.

Chupé toda la longitud de ella, desde la base hasta la punta, y luego giré mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Natsume se estremeció y gimió. Sabiendo que esto iba a dejarlo en shock, no pude evitar sonreír. Inhalé la energía a mi alrededor igual que aquella vez en nuestra oficina mientras teníamos el duelo y la destrozábamos. Pero, en lugar de soltarla con una ráfaga de viento concentrada, puse hacia atrás mi cabeza y exhalé una tímida llama de fuego, calentando mi boca. Las cejas de Natsume se levantaron y sonreí, pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, yo había cerrado mi boca sobre su polla.

**Natsume POV**

Cuando Mikan metió mi polla en su boca al rojo vivo, casi me vine justo en ese momento, nunca había sentido algo así antes.

—Cristo, bebé, eso se siente tan bien. —Hubiera sido genial tenerla con la garganta entera puramente porque era Mikan, pero esto… Jesús, iba a matarme.

Chupó cada vez con más profundidad, deslizando su lengua caliente a lo largo de la parte inferior y, ocasionalmente, rozarla con sus dientes. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por la visión de mi polla desapareciendo en su lujuriosa y talentosa boca. Estaba chupando tan fuerte que sus mejillas se ahuecaban—. Cristo, Mikan. —Y ahora estaba jugando con mis bolas al mismo tiempo. Dios, amaba a esta mujer: esa mujer muy loca, al límite de ser homicida… pensándolo dos veces, tacha eso de al límite de serlo.

Puse mi mano en su pelo y empecé a levantar mis caderas para encontrarme con su caliente boca. Prácticamente la estaba follando, pero solo sonrió alrededor de mi polla. Sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho más, aparté su cabeza.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora.

—Espera —dijo mientras yo intentaba tirar de ella hacia mí—. Una cosa más primero. —Observé cuando curvó su suave mano alrededor de la base de mi polla y bajó su boca hacia la cabeza. Chupó con fuerza y luego hubo un intenso pinchazo. Mierda, la perra loca había mordido mi polla. Era un vampiro, así que sí que me gustaba ser mordido, pero mi polla: Demonios, no. Pero luego, su saliva Sventé, se puso a trabajar en mi sistema al tiempo que continuaba chupando y, Santa Madre de Dios, pensé que toda mi polla explotaría—. Oh, demonios, sí. —No creía que fuera posible que chupara con más fuerza, pero lo hizo. Solo segundos después, un gemido alto y gutural abandonó mi garganta mientras hice erupción en su boca.

Con esa sonrisa malvada en su hermosa cara, parecía un ángel pecaminoso.

—Ven aquí. —Lentamente, vino de forma provocativa—. Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabes? —Agarré su nuca y tiré de su cara hacia la mía, tomando sus labios con un beso abrasador y glotón. Me aferré y moldeé esos pechos que eran, sin lugar a dudas, el par más increíble que había visto en mi vida. No podías mirarlos sin querer hundir tu cara en ellos, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Luego, incapaz de resistirme a los tensos pezones, puse mi boca sobre uno, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Dios, me encantaban esos roncos gemidos que hacía. Mi polla ya estaba dura otra vez con solo oírlos. Giré su otro pezón repetidamente con mi lengua, luego tiré de él con mis dientes—. Te gusta eso, ¿no? —gimió en respuesta.

Incapaz de esperar más para estar dentro de ella otra vez, la agarré de las caderas y la posicioné encima de mi polla—. Móntame, Mikan. —Incluso si mi vida hubiera dependido de ello, no podía haber apartado mis ojos de ella bajándose sobre mi polla. Un centímetro. Dos centímetros. Luego se detuvo.

—Vamos. —El segundo en que aparté mis manos de sus caderas, se sentó en mí, empalándose hasta el fondo.

—Hijo de la gran puta. —Cuando otra sonrisa malvada partió los labios de la astuta perra, mi polla pareció endurecerse incluso más, como si eso fuera posible. Lentamente, se elevó hasta que solo la cabeza permaneció dentro de ella, y luego se volvió a sentar en mí con brusquedad—. Jesús, Mikan. —Lo volvió a hacer, y luego pareció que su contención se había quebrado y el control se convirtió en nada más que un recuerdo distante. Me montó con dureza y rapidez, chocando con fuerza sobre mí una y otra vez. Nada en mi vida se había sentido mejor.

Necesitando tocarla, apreté sus pechos, toqué y pellizqué sus pezones. No era suficiente; necesitaba sus labios otra vez. Con mi mano en su pelo, la atraje y violé su boca mientras seguía montándome con tanta fuerza que pensé que mi polla se rompería. Tan cerca del límite ahora, agarré sus caderas y empecé a levantarme para encontrarme con cada una de sus bajadas. Sujetándole la mirada, gruñí—: Córrete por mí, bebé. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre otra vez. —Hundí mis dientes en su cuello, gimiendo por el sabor de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió y sus músculos entraron en espasmos alrededor de mi polla al tiempo que gritaba mi nombre. La hice bajar bruscamente sobre mí una última vez y luego la sostuve ahí mientras explotaba dentro de ella, gruñendo "mía" con mi cuerpo, luego, totalmente repleto, me hundí en el colchón al tiempo que ella se recostó sobre mí, flácida contra mi pecho. Curvé mis brazos a su alrededor, jadeando y estremeciéndome con los temblores secundarios. El aquí y ahora era la definitiva definición de la satisfacción.

Después de un par de minutos de cómodo silencio, habló—: Estaré en la primera línea contigo y el escuadrón, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Jugando con su increíblemente suave pelo, suspiré.

—¿Realmente es tan terrible que te quiera mantener a salvo?

—Si te pidiera que mantuvieras una posición más segura, ¿lo harías?

Maldición, la mujer sabía qué cartas jugar.

—No te lo pediría porque sé que esconderte en la retaguardia no te va. Y si piensas honestamente que dejaría que nuestro escuadrón cubriera el frente sin mí, entonces eres un individuo extremadamente lerdo.

La actitud protectora en su voz me hizo sonreír. Solté un gemido de derrota.

—Si dejas que cualquier cosa te pase, te ataré a esta cama durante un mes.

—Dime cómo pierdo en esa situación.

Riéndome, levanté su barbilla con mi dedo y fundí sus labios con los míos.

—Entonces vamos, vamos a reunir a nuestro escuadrón. Tenemos que informarles sobre el ataque inminente y analizar el plan para mañana por la tarde. Luego comeremos.

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los chicos lo tomó bien. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían la mirada más determinada. Y estaban especialmente joviales por las noticias de que cubrirían la primera línea. En el pasado, Mikan y yo, habíamos, separadamente, por supuesto, llevado a los chicos por el bosque tropical tantas veces que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien para ese momento, pero aún así los volvimos a llevar. Con lo que no estaban familiarizados era con que ella y yo formásemos un frente unido, y pude ver lo incómodos que se sentían, como si no supieran en quién concentrar su atención. Dios, eso me hizo sentir como la mierda.

Yo había hecho eso; en realidad, había dejado que mi orgullo se metiera en el camino del entrenamiento de los chicos.

Pensando en la forma en que había actuado, era un milagro que Mikan incluso entretuviera mi existencia, ni que hablar de dormir conmigo. Me negaba a dejarme tener la esperanza de que, por lo tanto, tuviera sentimientos envueltos por su parte. Le había dicho que me importaba, pero ella no había dicho lo mismo. Tampoco había expresado la misma actitud protectora por mí que tenía por el escuadrón. Dolió más de lo que quise admitir. Pero, por otro lado, había dicho que solo me quería a mí, ¿cierto? No discutió que fuera mía. Incluso si todo era físico para ella, era suficiente por ahora. Tenía que serlo, porque de ninguna jodida manera me rendiría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:** Mikan Yukihara es una vampira con un don tan fuerte y significativo que es invitada a participar en una prueba para un puesto en el ejército privado del Gran Maestro de los vampiros. Ella descubre que no solo el ejército nunca ha tenido una mujer, sino también que nunca ha incluido a un vampiro Sventé; una raza que a juicio de la súper fuerte raza Pagori y la hipnóticamente hermosa raza Keja son demasiados sosos y parecidos a los humanos. La mayoría se niega a tomarla en serio, sobre todo un comandante Pagori llamado Natsume, el cual ansía a pesar de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el Gran Maestro, ve su potencial y le ofrece el cargo de co-comandante de Natsume para ayudarlo a entrenar a tiempo al nuevo escuadrón para el inminente ataque a su casa. Mikan tiene que demostrarle a Natsume y al escuadrón machista por qué es increíblemente tonto subestimar a una obstinada, temperamental y casi homicida mujer Sventé.

**Advertencia: Esta novela contiene un vampiro femenino con voluntad de hierro y un látigo de energía, un vampiro machista que está determinado a tenerla, sexo vampírico explícito, y una historia romántica con mordedura real.**

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUSANNE WRIGTH Y HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. YO SOLO ADAPTE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Dios bendiga la excelente visión nocturna de los vampiros. El suelo del bosque era generalmente oscuro incluso durante el día debido a la sobrecarga de follaje, así que justo ahora estaba completamente oscuro. La humedad era mala también, si no fuera por el glamur natural que viene con el vampirismo mi pelo estaría rizado y salvaje. En este momento estaba agachada junto al muro de contención de raíces de un árbol canopeo, dejando que mis ojos observaran las lianas dispersas, entrelazadas colgantes, enredaderas y trepadoras. Sabía que oiría cualquier cosa antes de verlo, pero todavía tenía todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima.

Los sonidos de animales de la selva que normalmente me encantaban se habían ido esta noche. Había un silencio tenso, como si toda y cada una de las criaturas estuviera conteniendo el aliento, esperando que la guerra comenzara.

Sabía que Hotaru —que no había pasado un segundo lejos de Ruka desde esa reunión en la sala de conferencias— ya había susurrado la noticia del próximo ataque a algunos de los animales por lo que parecía que la noticia había llegado rápido.

Tomando ventaja de nuestro conocimiento íntimo de esta área, Natsume y yo habíamos colocado los miembros del equipo en los diferentes niveles del bosque. No era lo mismo para todos los bosques tropicales, pero aquí podía ser dividido en cinco capas verticales. En la cima se tenían registradas las copas de los árboles dispersos; ahí arriba estaban David y Butch que parecía que tenían más agilidad que los otros. Al lado estaba el canopeo que era el techo de los árboles muy juntos; ahí David y Denny estaban encaramados porque tenían la siguiente mejor agilidad. Luego estaba el sotobosque, que era la capa de árboles que estaban más espaciados que los de arriba, ahí estaban Salem y Koko ya que eran los mejores escaladores. Luego estaba el estrato arbustivo, lo cual dejaba los árboles aún más ampliamente separados, los cuales eran mucho más cortos, cubriendo allí estaban Harvey y Reuben simplemente porque a Chico y Damien no les gustaban los árboles, o más específicamente, no les gustaban los insectos que se arrastraban a los largo de ellos, así que tuve que ponerlos en el suelo del bosque. Natsume estaba supervisando la copa, el canopeo y el sotobosque. Yo cubría el suelo estrato arbustivo y el bosque, pero los dos estábamos manteniendo contacto usando telepatía.

Fue reconfortante saber que él estaba a solo, bueno, a un pensamiento de distancia. Sabía que no importaba lo que él estuviera haciendo o lo que estuviera pasando si yo lo llamaba vendría enseguida. Por eso no tenía la intensión de llamarlo si necesitaba ayuda. Otra persona sopesaría la situación con prudencia y si la situación era que yo tenía que esperar, sería dejada esperando. Durante un ataque como este, era lo que se necesitaba hacer.

La idea de que él hubiera llegado a mí de esa manera, me daba una sensación de calidez. Justo como lo hizo cuando me dijo que me vio como suya. Justo como lo hizo cuando estuvo dentro de mí la última de vez antes de caer dormidos; cada penetración fue pausada, deliberada y sensual. Sostuvo mi mirada todo el tiempo y nada en mi vida se había sentido más íntimo. Me asustó tanto como si me hubiera electrificado.

No pude averiguar si cuando dijo que pensaba en mí como suya, en realidad quería que lo fuera. Dijo que no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de pérdida, pero lo dijo con un tono irritable que no sabía si tomar eso como si él quisiera quitárselo y que le molestaba que no pudiera o que no iba a intentarlo.

Había una gran diferencia entre alguien diciendo que sentía como si fueras suya y que estén esperando a reclamarte como suya. Una vez que los vampiros reclaman a alguien como suyo, se comprometen con una Ceremonia de Vinculación (una boda vampírica) y nunca toman a nadie más después de eso. No podía imaginar a Natsume haciendo ese tipo de compromiso con nadie.

Dios, si algo le pasaba... Incluso pensar en eso era mucho que soportar. Ya sabía exactamente lo que sentiría al perderlo porque lo sentí con Bryce. Pero sospechaba que dolería más con Natsume. Lo que sabía a ciencia cierta era francamente que si lo perdía esta noche por el ejército de Bennington mataría hasta el último de ellos. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Debía ser alrededor de media noche.

_¿Estás bien?_ Natsume. Supuse que debió sentir mi inquietud mental.

_Solo deseando poder terminar con esto. La paciencia no es una de mis cualidades. _

_Oh, pero tienes un montón de cualidades para compensar eso._ No había duda de qué tipo de cualidades estaba hablando.

_Como puedes estar hablando de sexo en este momento, es una incógnita. _

_Pensar en ti me hace pensar en sexo. _

Tuve que sonreír por eso. Entonces no pienses en mí.

_Trato. Pero fallo miserablemente. _

_Esfuérzate más. _

Después de diez minutos respondió._ No, sigue sin funcionar. _

_Por favor no me digas que tienes una erección_, bromeé. Pero no hubo respuesta. Nada. Hizo que el silencio sobre el bosque tropical se sintiera peor.

_¿Natsume?_ No hubo respuesta. _Natsume, no me ignores vas hacer que me ponga nerviosa. _

Unos segundos más tarde respondió. _Ya están aquí. Me comunicó Ruka. Algunos animales le dijeron a Hotaru que un montón de vampiros acaban de ser _

_teletransportados al extremo norte. _

Eso significaba que estaban a menos de cien metros de distancia. Estirando mis sentidos, busqué a nuestro alrededor. Puedo oírlos. _Alerta al escuadrón. _

Esperé un rato, telepáticamente él trasmitió a los reclutas lo que me había dicho. Ya hemos repasado esta formación mil veces así que ellos la recuerdan o atascaré bambú en sus culos.

Mientras los vampiros se acercaban, la tensión en la selva parecía aumentar.

Había ocho en total. La mayoría tenían tintes dorados en su iris mientras que dos tenían ámbar. Su nerviosismo y aprensión era evidente en el aire. Vi como, vestían ropa oscura como la nuestra, se trasladaban por separado y sigilosamente entre los árboles. ¿No se cubrían las espaldas o trabajaban en equipo? Este no podía ser el verdadero ejército poderoso de Bennington, entonces, estos eran, obviamente, los prescindibles enviados para probar las aguas.

Entonces las cosas iban exactamente como Natsume predijo.

Como lo sugirió antes, dejamos que el grupo de prescindibles pasara. Dejando que Bennington creyera que había encontrado un paso seguro era la manera de hacerlo salir.

Un método eficaz para llegar a la gente que era difícil de alcanzar era hacer que ellos vinieran a ti. Sabíamos que los escuadrones de Ruka y Lou podían hacerse cargo de los prescindibles.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero no hubo más vampiros. Me preguntaba si algunos de ellos se habían teletransportado al sur, este u oeste incluso. Dudábamos que Bennington atacara desde todos lados; él era demasiado calculador. Solo le gustaba salir disparado justo en el meollo de las cosas. Pero sus aliados era un asunto diferente.

_Ruka acaba de hacer contacto; los prescindibles son nada más que cenizas ahora,_ me dijo Natsume.

_Bien. _

Fue unos minutos más tarde antes de que hubiera más movimiento. Esta vez se trataba de un grupo de diez y todos eran Pagoris. Yo, literalmente, contuve la respiración mientras esperaba que el equipo actuara como Natsume y yo lo habíamos instruido. De repente, los diez se detuvieron en seco y desviaron la cabeza ligeramente, sabía que Koko les había robado a cada uno de ellos sus sentidos.

Rápido como nadie, Chico apareció desde atrás de un tronco de un árbol que sobresalía y les disparó a los diez con espinas, y debido a que Reuben había amplificado el don de Chico, las espinas que estaban en los vampiros los pusieron en un largo pero temporal coma. Por supuesto, podríamos matarlos, pero no queríamos el olor a sangre en el aire o un montón de ruido y sobre todo no queríamos perder tiempo y energía en personas en coma. Además, Kazumi había expresado su deseo de capturar algunos vivos.

Antes de que los diez vampiros se desplomaran al suelo, Koko, Salem, Reuben, Harvey, Stuart y Denny estaban ahí silenciosamente lanzándolos arriba en las ramas de los árboles para ocultarlos. Un silencioso suspiro salió de mí. Se había acabado en cuestión de segundos. Hasta aquí todo bien.

Más minutos pasaron y empecé a preguntarme si algo había impulsado a

Bennington a irse. Entonces oí una gran cantidad que se aproximaba.

_Veinte se dirigen hacia aquí._ Anunció Natsume. Sabía que cada vez que anunciaba algo para mí también estaba informando al equipo. Los dejamos pasar y luego los tomamos por detrás, utilizando la formación que teníamos al atardecer.

Este grupo de vampiros estaba más cubierto que los otros. Cada uno se movía de manera fluida y silenciosa, cubriéndose unos a otros buscando con sus sentidos. Tal cual, recibieron un terrible shock cuando Koko se los robó. Antes de que pudieran a tientas usar sus dones y hacer alusión a lo que estaba pasando, Chico estaba ahí lanzando de nuevo espinas mientras Salem trataba con unos golpes psíquicos y Denny los alcanzaba desde el canopeo, disparando flujo verde, exudado pegajoso salió de sus manos para atrapar algunos vampiros y rebotarlos hacia él. De nuevo el equipo los escondió en los árboles y de nuevo solté un suspiro silencioso, cuando todo fue efectivo.

Fueron solo unos cuarenta segundos más o menos antes de que más vinieran. Treinta esta vez. Puesto que todos estaban separados significaba que Koko no podía abarcarlos a todos para robar sus sentidos. Mierda. _¿Crees que si los dejamos pasar Ruka podría encargarse de los primeros diez o quince y entonces nosotros atrapamos al resto por detrás? _

_Eso era lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Si ellos pasan no pueden retirarse._ Más o menos cinco segundos más tarde Natsume me informó, _el equipo de Ruka tomará la primera mitad. _

Así como cubrieron el último lote, estos Pagoris silenciosamente hicieron su camino a lo largo de suelo del bosque. Uno vino peligrosamente cerca de donde me escondía y luego se detuvo. El montón de energía que había absorbido estaba rogando por ser lanzada y esperaba que necesitara hacer exactamente eso para defenderme. Pero entonces, el alto y fornido Pagori siguió adelante. Alivio me recorrió. Si pudiéramos deshacernos de este grupo sin llamar la atención nos habríamos librado de cincuenta y ocho en total y eso obligaría a Bennington a sentirse confiado y seguro y hacer que se moviera.

No había querido usar a David tan pronto; él era muy joven y sabía que esta era su primera batalla. No es que pensara que no estaba preparado para el desafío; solo quería que tuviera la oportunidad de tener control de sus nervios. Sin embargo, era imperativo que asesináramos completamente a este lote discretamente así que, necesitaba el don de David.

_Natsume, dile a Harvey que telepáticamente traiga a David aquí abajo después de que Koko haya hecho lo suyo: lo vamos a necesitar. Luego lo puede llevar de regreso. _

_Entendido, cariño. _

En el mismo segundo el último Pagori intruso pasó, Koko hizo lo suyo. Luego

Chico, Salem, David y Denny estaba ahí tan rápido como cualquiera. Chico y Salem pusieron sus objetivos en coma mientras Denny los envolvía con su fluido. Tanto David como Reuben habían amplificado su don, poniendo fin a las vidas de sus objetivos. Estaba hecho y sacudido el espacio en tres segundos. Afortunadamente no había ninguna posibilidad de que se nos acabaran los árboles y así fuimos capaces de ocultar con éxito los quince vampiros.

_El ataque de Ruka fue bastante exitoso._ Me informó Natsume. Después de una pausa hubo un: M_aldita sea. _

_¿Qué pasa? _

_En el lado positivo, Bennington y su pequeño ejército están en camino. _

_¿El lado negativo? _

_Algunos de ellos están usando los árboles. _

_Mierda. ¿Qué tan grande es su ejército? ¡Por favor no digas que más de cien! _

_Hay cuarenta vampiros rodeándolo, pero ochenta más rodeándolos. Es hora de unir los escuadrones, cariño. No hay que dejar pasar más gente. Ninguno de ellos va a llegar cerca de The Hollow. A mi señal, atacaremos. _

Me podría haber quejado con él hablándome como si fuera mi superior si no estuviera concentrada tan tremendamente en el enfoque de los vampiros. ¿Ciento veinte? ¡Eso significa que había traído en total, ciento sesenta y ocho: número que superaba la legión de Kazumi! Peor aún, él tenía a sus aliados al acecho en algún lugar.

De repente, una flecha de miedo me atravesó. No por mí, sino por Natsume y el equipo. Me había empezado a encariñar con cada uno de ellos. Amaba la forma en que Chico los protegía a todos. Amaba como Butch podía lucir tan tranquilo cuando estaba tramando la muerte de alguien. Amaba como Damien podía hacer cualquier maldita cosa graciosa solo con sus gestos. Adoraba la cara y sonrisa inocente de Denny. Disfrutaba viendo a Salem constantemente rebotar como boxeador en el ring como si realimente estuviera ahí. Me encantaba la expresión orgullosa que Stuart llevaba cada vez que viajaba alrededor como moléculas. Podía escuchar el distorsionado acento francés de Reuben todo el día y nunca aburrirme de ello. Me gustaba la manera —incluso cuando estaba siendo un pendejo— en que Koko siempre podía hacerme reír. Incluso me gustaba la arrogancia de Harvey. Amaba la vulnerabilidad de David que había debajo de su madurez. Y en cuanto a Natsume... bueno amaba a ese idiota machista porque sí.

Cuando los vampiros de Bennington se acercaron, me asomé hacia Koko que me observaba desde su lugar en la capa del sotobosque, esperando mi señal para actuar. Una cosa que siempre había sido especialmente clara era que nunca debían darle la oportunidad al enemigo de dar el primer paso; no cuando estabas tratando con vampiros, ya que nunca sabias exactamente que don tenían. Por último, cuando la primera fila de vampiros, algunos Pagoris, algunos Kejas, estaba directamente enfrente de mí, asentí hacia Koko.

Más rápido que un rayo Koko paralizó los sentidos de los veinte que fue capaz de abarcar. Mientras Harvey, David, Denny y Natsume los atacaban, Damien estaba proyectándose astralmente en el extremo derecho, distrayendo a un grupo de vampiros. Mientras estaban distraídos, Chico, Salem y yo tratamos con ellos.

Entonces se oyó un grito de guerra de uno de los vampiros de Bennington y luego todo se volvió sangriento.

Los vampiros pasaban zumbando alrededor gracias a la telequinesis de Harvey o a mis explosiones de aire. Otros estaban siendo golpeados con mortíferas descargas eléctricas complementos de Natsume. Algunos estaban envueltos en el flujo o picazón como locos después de haber conocido a Denny. Muchos otros estaban en coma gracias a Salem y Chico. Luego estaban lo que estaban en shock sin rumbo debido a Koko. Otros morían por energía psiónica de David que, como predije, fue un objetivo inmediato del ejército de Bennington pero estaba siendo protegido por el escudo de Butch. Luego había otros que giraban constantemente mientras Damien y Stuart los distraían. Y por supuesto, vampiros que estaban siendo golpeados por bolas de energía, rayos de energía, tornillos de energía o látigos de energía. Un montón se encontraban encendidos, pero solo durante el tiempo que tomara a alguien matarlos, entonces saqué las llamas cuidando que el bosque no se incendiara.

El resto de nuestra legión también se adelantó y los otros dones con los nuestros crearon el equipo de la vida. Pero el ejército de Bennington también estaba en buena forma. Hubo un tipo que siguió disparándome ácido; si no hubiera sido por el escudo de energía estaría muerta. Había uno que estaba convirtiendo a algunos vampiros en piedra con su aliento y casi le dio a Natsume; entonces al instante murió de un rayo de energía en su corazón. Había uno que seguía reduciéndose a sí mismo en arena cada vez que alguien apuntaba algo a él. Stuart y Denny lo persiguieron alrededor y finalmente, consiguieron agarrarlo. El que más distraía era un Keja que tenía la capacidad mental de proyectarse; en otras palabras, podía manifestarse en tus pensamientos que podrían ser tus miedos o recuerdos lo que significaba que mi equipo y Ruka seguían viendo cosas que no estaba ahí.

Reuben finalmente llegó lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo y luego redujeron el poder de su don, después uno del escuadrón de Ruka conjuró una estaca y lo mató. También estaba el vampiro que tenía el poder de sugestión y estaba tratando de gobernar las mentes de los que le rodeaban. Se puso muy cerca de Chico para que se disparara a sí mismo con sus propias espinas pero Salem lanzo su golpe psíquico a tiempo.

Cuando parecía que los números de Bennington estaban disminuyendo rápidamente empecé a pensar que tal vez era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Natsume le preguntó a Ruka si Hotaru había escuchado algo de los animales sobre más ataques en otros lados de la selva tropical.

Segundos más tarde contestó con: _Él no contesta. No está muerto, pero creo que tal vez esté inconsciente. Voy a seguirle la pista a través de nuestro doble-enlace. _

Sintiéndome terriblemente angustiada y furiosa ante la idea de que algo podría haberle ocurrido a Ruka, aumenté la fuerza de mis chorros de aire hasta que incluso los árboles se veían como si fuera a caerse. Entonces vi algo que me irritó más: Bennington estaba retrocediendo.

Oh, él no creía que iba a causar esto y luego escaparía, ¿verdad?

Envolviendo mí escudo de energía a mí alrededor, me desvanecía a velocidad vampiro tras Bennington y lo que quedaba de su ejército; parecía que había unos dieciocho a veinte. Ondas de poder y diversas armas rebotaban en mi escudo así como otros vampiros me apuntaban pero no me detenían. Fue solo cuando me acerque que oí el chirrido. Me volví para ver a Hotaru siendo arrastrada por dos Pagoris. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que otros vampiros también los arrastraban. Me di cuenta entonces: Bennington estaba recogiendo para si algunos vampiros poderosos. En este momento, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para Hotaru; Ruka nunca me perdonaría si algo le sucediera y no quería que conociera el sentimiento de perder a alguien que te importaba.

Le disparé a ambos Pagoris que la sostenían con bolas de energía y ella cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas cuando se desintegraron en cenizas. —¿Estás bien?

Asintió y agarro mi mano mientras se enderezaba. —Muchas gracias. Golpearon a Ruka hasta la inconsciencia. ¿Él está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Estaba a punto de envolver mi escudo de energía alrededor de nosotras cuando de repente ella fue succionada lejos de mí como si fuera al vacío, pero en su lugar estaba en los brazos del Keja. Antes de que pudiera actuar, me encontré con un gran cubo helado. No importaba cuantas bollas, descargas o rayos lo golpeaban, se mantenía fuerte. —Bastardo —le susurré a Bennington mientras se acercaba y me estudiaba con curiosidad.

—Tengo que tenerte, Mikan Sakura. No hay manera de que me vaya sin llevarte conmigo. Tienes que saber eso. —Su sonrisa era satisfecha de sí mismo y obsequiosa.

—Si honestamente piensas que te vas a ir de aquí vivo eres más tonto de lo que era Kounji.

—Oh, las cosas no podrían ir tan bien aquí, pero hay que reconocer que no esperaba que la legión de Kazumi fuera tan fuerte. Por suerte, mis aliados están teniendo mucho éxito en atacar otros lados. The Hollow será mío.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Bennington. Si tus pequeños ayudantes están ganando la batalla en los otros lados, ¿qué te hace pensar que te entregaran The Hollow? —Su sonrisa desapareció—. The Hollow no es exactamente un edificio de apartamentos, ¿cierto? No puedo ver a alguien entregando un lugar tan grande a alguien como tú. Me parece que quien sea que penetre las paredes será el que se lo quede. Me temo que no serás tú, eh.

—Entonces, tal vez debería usar mi nueva Feeder para ayudar a mi causa.

—Preferiría ver mi propia muerte antes que ayudarte.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No vamos a llegar a eso. —La voz de Natsume envió un rayo de calor a través de mí.

Bennington se rió entre dientes mientras su ejército se reunía alrededor de él y el cubo. —Realmente quieres mucho a tu consorte, Natsume. Kounji era igual. Debo suponer, entonces, que ella es muy buena en la cama. Tal vez, debería quitártela y llevarla como mi consorte y al mismo tiempo tenerla en mi ejército.

Me reí mientras lo evaluaba. —Lo siento, tu apariencia de hombre Monopolio no me hace nada.

—Ella no es mi consorte —dijo Natsume. Su voz chorreando rabia y una necesidad de matar.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces qué? —Bennington se veía confundido.

—Ella es mía. —No dejó duda de lo que eso significaba. Debió sentir mi sorpresa porque asintió ligeramente para asegurarme su honestidad. La sonrisa confiada de Bennington flaqueó. Cuando un vampiro escoge a alguien como suyo era considerado una cosa extremadamente peligrosa: se pertenecían el uno al otro y tenían el derecho a organizar una guerra a gran escala sobre ellos. Eso había pasado un montón de veces. Tomar lo que el Heir había escogido era tan bueno como firmar tu sentencia de muerte; Bennington estaría automáticamente poniendo una recompensa por su cabeza. Si Natsume no lo mataba, algún otro vampiro podría y reclamaría cualquier recompensa que viniera con su muerte.

—¿El Heir ha reclamado un vampiro Sventé? —Bennington se río nerviosamente.

Le fruncí el ceño. —Si crees que los Sventés somos tan poca cosa entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente con entregarme de vuelta a Natsume, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido de que le hayas permitido reclamarte, Mikan Sakura. Te veía como alguien con espíritu libre para eso.

—Deja de retrasar las cosas —ordenó Natsume—. Devuélvemela. —Él no agregó a eso un "o" y eso hizo que sus palabras sonaran más amenazantes. Su tono dejó claro que no había espacio para trueque, negociación o hacer ningún acuerdo. Bennington tenía que entregarme. Fin.

Escuché algo agrietarse levemente y fruncí el ceño. Luego otra vez. Me desvié para ver una grieta formándose en la pared del cubo. En el otro lado del cubo estaba Reuben, con las palmas contra el, tratando de debilitar la fuerza del mismo. Asintió y se encogió de hombros como si dijera que el resto dependía de mí ahora.

Succioné la energía a mí alrededor en mis palmas y entonces puse las manos en la pared del cubo como Reuben había hecho. Luego, solté un calor abrasador cerca de la grieta. Como esperaba, la grieta se ensanchó y se dividió hasta que más grietas se ramificaban alrededor. Seguí emitiendo el calor, consciente de que Bennington y Natsume hablaban pero no escuchaba sus palabras. Entonces, el cubo comenzó a estremecerse y temblar hasta que la división llegaba hasta el suelo. Absorbí más energía en mis palmas y entonces dejé caer un rayo de energía en el suelo del cubo. La cosa entera se quebró y fragmentó.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí y entonces, tomando ventaja, mi escuadrón apareció y atacó haciendo uso de sus formaciones. Natsume creó y proyectó un perno de alta tensión y lo dirigió hacia un Bennington distraído. El triste hombrecillo se sacudió y convulsionó haciendo un ruido como el de la perforación de las orejas cuando la electricidad corría por su cuerpo, robando su vida. Casi bailé ante la vista de sus cenizas. Al instante, Natsume estaba allí, abrazándome fuerte. Al mismo tiempo que, los que quedaban del ejercito de Bennington de repente parecían inseguros y aprehensivos y mientras que algunos se rindieron completamente, otros luchaban con más fuerza como si prefirieran morir que ser capturados —felizmente los ayudamos con eso. En segundos todo terminó y había silencio a nuestro alrededor. Aún había sonidos de batalla en la distancia, pero al menos Bennington estaba muerto.

Natsume metió las manos en mi cabello y apoyó la cabeza contra la mía. —Podría matarte por dejarte atrapar.

—No lo hice malditamente a propósito.

Me besó con fuerza. —Aún así te ataré a la cama.

—¡Entrenadora! ¡Mire!

Me giré para ver a Denny señalando a través de una parte en los árboles. Di un grito ahogado ante la vista. Al menos trescientos vampiros más se habían teletransportado. Joder. El tipo Monopolio había tenido más aliados de lo que esperaba. ¿O eran aliados? Parecía más probable que hubieran actuado en conjunto con Bennington pero en realidad planeaban dejar pelear a Bennington la mayor parte de la pelea y luego aparecer en el último minuto para robar la victoria.

De repente, hubo una gran cantidad de maldiciones, gritos y movimientos, el escuadrón se retiró para unirse a los otros y prepararse para los nuevos invasores. Pero cuando Natsume trató de arrastrarme junto con ellos, me resistí y sacudí la cabeza. —No podemos pelear contra eso, sabes eso. —Él me iba a electrocutar por esto pero no podía ver otra salida—. No te resistas.

—¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando me fusioné con él. Justo como la última vez, hubo una sensación de fusión y mezcla con este otro cuerpo como si me estuviera encerrando en un traje. Cada uno de mis sentidos vino a mí, uno por uno. Y entonces allí estaba ese dolor ardiente mientras me fusionaba en ese traje, en

Natsume, y nuestras células se unían. Otra vez, me sentí total y completamente omnipotente. Pero a diferencia de Joy, había otra sensación: estaba completa, lo cual no tenía sentido pero ahí estaba.

Primero, examiné mis manos y luego el resto de mi cuerpo; mis manos eran un poco más largas y callosas, era más alta y corpulenta. Era exactamente como en esa visión que tuvo Jinno. Justo como en esa visión, me sentía más viva que nunca; mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con la energía y el poder. La energía de Natsume era cincuenta veces más fuerte que la de Joy. Dos cosas me inquietaron. Una, no estaba segura de poder canalizar tanta concentración de poder, el mía y el de Natsume combinados. Dos, no parecía importarme si podía canalizarla. Estaba llena con la sensación de que nada podía pasarme. Todo lo que podía pensar era en liberar este poder enjaulado contra los atacantes.

_¡Mikan, no!_ La voz resonaba en mi cabeza. _Tienes que desfusionarte de mí ahora mismo. ¡Te dije que no hicieras esto; puedes drogarte con el poder!_ A pesar de que sus palabras no lograban penetrar, la voz de Natsume de alguna manera atrapaba mi atención. _Eso es, bebé, solo piensa por un minuto. Piensa. Sé que el poder se siente bien en ti pero es demasiado, ¡podría hacerse cargo de ti! ¡Podría matarte! _

_Eso no podría ser cierto. Era invencible. ¿Cierto? _

_Así es como podría sentirse ahora pero no es real. Bebé, por favor, escúchame; tienes que desfusionarte ahora mismo. _

Él tenía razón, por fin me había dado cuenta; podría resultar herida, el poder realmente podía abrumarme. Pero no podía desfusionarme como él quería. No cuando sabía que los atacantes venían. Incluso podía oírlos. _Tengo que hacer esto, Natsume. _

_¡Joder, no! _

Con mi agilidad Sventé y la fuerza y velocidad Pagori de Natsume mezcladas, saltando de árbol en árbol, mi ascenso fue prácticamente sin esfuerzo. Finalmente, llegué a la capa del canopeo donde me posé inmóvil en la cima de un gran árbol robusto.

_¡Mikan, cariño, por favor no hagas esto! _

_Tengo que hacerlo, sabes que sí. Lo sabemos. Ahora deja de resistirte o esto no funcionara. ¡¿Por favor?! _

Desde donde estaba tenía una vista clara de los vampiros que se acercaban. También podía ver destellos de energía y luz en la distancia donde los otros estaban luchando. Levanté los brazos sobre mi cabeza, a la anchura de los hombros, con mis manos en puños apretados. Entonces, cerré los ojos mientras hacía conexión con el ansioso poder dentro de mí que parecía tener vida propia.

Era como si estuviera impaciente arañando mis entrañas, chocando contra mis órganos y haciendo sentir como si fuera a explotar. Por un momento me pregunté si Natsume tenía razón, si era demasiado fuerte para mí para canalizar. Pero entonces, él habló y a pesar que no estaba segura de lo que dijo su voz me conectaba y anclaba.

Usando la combinación de mi habilidad de aprovechar los elementos naturales y el don de Natsume de electroquinesis, abrí los puños y era como si la energía fluyera de mi mientras la liberaba y se manifestaba en una masiva nube gris; una nube que aumentaba de tamaño cada segundo. Observé mientras seguía creciendo y se oscurecía hasta que era como una manta de humo colgando sobre la isla. Un viento fuerte la levantó y entonces hubo un fuerte trueno.

Luego vino un rayo. Dirigí el rayo hacia el Maestro Vampiro, Winston Jones, quien se había acercado rápidamente hacia la tormenta. Al instante, él fue cenizas. Al ver que sus amigos vampiros estaban listos para correr envié un masivo torrente de viento hacia ellos, levantándolos a todos y luego le di forma al viento en un gigantesco tornado; un tornado que tocaba solo lo que le instruía. Estaba sudando y temblaba cuando me dirigía al oeste, barriendo a todos los enemigos que podía ver —era fácil identificarlos de los amigos vampiros porque eran los únicos huyendo. Cualquiera que de alguna manera pudo escapar del tornado fue alcanzado por un rayo. Luego moví el tornado al sur, coleccionando más enemigos sobrevivientes, y a continuación al este para recoger el resto de los atacantes que pudiera ver.

Entonces, levanté la tapa de la última parte de energía que contenía dentro de mí y creé una bola de fuego que envolvió el tornado y todos los vampiros dentro.

Y luego colapsé, saludando a un estado de inconsciencia con agradecimiento.

**Natsume POV**

Ella obviamente quería que la matara. Esa era la única explicación en la que podía pensar de por qué se puso en tanto peligro. Sentí como fue para ella cuando se fusionó conmigo y nuestras energías colisionaron; era como si ella estuviera de pie en el borde de un precipicio, luchando contra el viento que podía posiblemente lanzarla sobre el borde. Sentí cada vez el poder casi abrumándola lo suficiente para ponerla en ese borde y echarla al vacío. Y yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer una maldita cosa al respecto. Intenté una y otra vez deshacer lo que ella había hecho pero el don de la fusión era suyo y no tenía otra opción que ser nada más que una voz en su mente, anclándola.

—Mikan, cariño, despierta —la persuadí cuando yacía en el suelo del bosque. Tan pronto como colapsó con el agotamiento, su propio cuerpo se había desprendido del mío, dejando mi piel con un picor loco por un minuto, y la tuve que llevar bajo un árbol frondoso. Me puse en cuclillas a su lado, pasando la mano por su cabello—. Vamos, despierta.

Al percatarme de una presencia detrás de mí, me volví para encontrar a Kazumi, Jinno y Mochu siendo teletransportados por uno de los guardias.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Kazumi inmediatamente.

—Totalmente aniquilada. Ella supo a partir del momento en que pasó con Joy que podría drenarme si no era cuidadosa, pero terminó drenándose a sí misma.

—Gracias a Dios no fue hasta el borde de la muerte —dijo Jinno.

—¿Un coma? —preguntó Chico cuando todo el escuadrón de repente apareció de los árboles con Hotaru.

Oí a algunos de los chicos maldiciendo. —Ella solo está inconsciente —les aseguré—. Pero está débil.

—¿Entonces estará bien? —David tragaba con fuerza en pánico.

Asentí. En la única cosa que podía pensar era que lo que podría despertarla de este estado era la sangre. Deslicé la mano por debajo de su espalda y la levanté ligeramente, permitiendo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás un poco. Luego mordí con fuerza mi muñeca y la puse rápidamente en su boca. Aunque mi piel se curó rápidamente aún logré conseguir que algunas gotas cayeran en su lengua.

—Vamos, Mikan. —Nada; ni un movimiento, ningún sonido, ni siquiera un parpadeó—. Mikan, juró por Dios que si no despiertas te azotaré el culo.

_Bastardo_, escuché en mi cabeza.

Al instante, una sonrisa curvó mi boca. —Ella está bien, está despertando.

Denny levantó una ceja, aún tenso y ansioso. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me acaba de decir telepáticamente bastardo. —Hubo risas ante eso pero el ambiente aún estaba lleno de preocupación. Entonces, ella inhaló un largo respiro por la nariz y todo el mundo suspiró de alivio. Ojos ámbar se encontraron con los míos y ella sonrió un poco. La levanté y la puse en mi regazo mientras me sentaba. —Hola, bebé.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que sentiste necesario convertirte en Tormenta de los X-Men?

—Oh cállate. —Levantó la mirada hacia Kazumi—. ¿Muchas bajas?

Él sonrió. —No tantas como las que esperaba, dada la inferioridad numérica. Al parecer la legión de Rupert tuvo la peor parte. Aunque las cosas habrían sido diferentes si no te hubieras… convertido en Tormenta, como dijo Natsume tan acertadamente.

—Fue genial —dijo Harvey con una amplia sonrisa. Le fruncí el ceño.

Ella se volvió hacia el escuadrón y sonrió, sus ojos observaron a cada uno de ellos. —No me importa decir que estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes. —Todos sonrieron—. Pero si se confían de nuevo y los enemigos reaparecen a sus espaldas será el momento de la tormenta de nuevo, ¿entendido?

Todos se rieron entre dientes y asintieron.

—Si piensas que nos vamos a arriesgas a tu ira estás loca —dijo Damien.

_¿Natsume?_ Era Ruka, ansioso.

—Ruka está despierto —le dije—. Lo oculté más allá en el bosque cuando lo encontré inconsciente.

Hotaru se precipitó hacia adelante. —¿Puedes llevarme con él? ¿Por favor?

Asentí y me levanté, con Mikan aún en mis brazos. —Los veo después chicos.

—Bájame. —Agitó las piernas hasta que la puse en el suelo, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, esperando mientras se estabilizaba antes de agarrar la mano de Hotaru. En menos de un segundo estábamos ante Ruka quien detuvo su ansioso caminar y rápidamente puso los brazos alrededor de Hotaru, quien, para mi sorpresa, ansiosamente devolvió el abrazo.

Miré a Mikan. —Eso fue un trabajo rápido para Ruka. —Ella solo se rió. Entonces su sonrisa se tambaleó un poco y de repente se veía nerviosa—. ¿Qué pasa?

Se aclaró la garganta pero cuando abrió la boca no dijo nada, como si no estuviera segura de si debía decirlo. La animé con una mirada.

—Cuando me fusioné contigo… pude acceder —no estaba curioseando, es solo parte de la fusión— a tus pensamientos, recuerdos y… sentimientos.

Sabía a dónde iba esto. Sospeché que el proceso le permitiría hacer eso.

Después de un segundo, murmuró con incredulidad—: Me amas. O al menos crees hacerlo.

Sonreí. —Sé que lo hago. —Envolví los brazos a su alrededor—. Y tú me mas.

—Sus ojos se ampliaron, claramente no sabía que yo podía tener el mismo acceso a su mente que ella tenía en la mía—. Si sentiste que te amo entonces debiste sentir que fue en serio cuando dije que te reclamaba como mía. Y no, no estoy preguntando, y la razón por la que no pregunto es porque la respuesta "no" es inaceptable. Quiero la Ceremonia de Vinculación —todo.

Una malvada sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro. —¿Si digo no… me atarás a la cama por más de un mes?

Mi sonrisa igualó la suya. —No me dejarás otra opción tendré que hacerlo. Y entonces, por supuesto, azotaré tu culo, morderé tus pezones, y provocaré tu clítoris con mi lengua hasta que cambies de opinión.

—Entonces, la respuesta definitivamente es un no rotundo.

—Ten en cuenta que también voy a darte…

—Hermano, podemos escucharlos aquí —se quejó Ruka—. Esas son imágenes sin las que podría vivir.

Suspiré mientras Mikan se reía. —Vamos, es hora de ir a mi apartamento y comenzar con los azotes.

Al segundo que llegamos a mi apartamento, sonrió con suficiencia. —Tendrás que atraparme primero.

Y entonces la perra loca volvió a ser Houdini.


End file.
